Adventures in Magick
by PseudonymousEntity
Summary: "What Would A Hero Do?" Newly crowned wizard and avid reader of fantasy fiction, eleven-year-old Harry Potter makes friends with the goblin standing outside Gringotts with unforeseen consequences. Armed with an unlikely posse -his insatiable curiosity- and a pocket full of questions, Curious!Harry embarks on his first year at Hogwarts. Merlin help us.
1. What could happen?

A*I*M*

* * *

 _"Beyond all Sciences, Philosophies, Theologies and Histories - a child's relentless inquiry is truly all it takes_

 _To remind us that we don't know as much as we think we know."_

* * *

 **Adventures in Magick by Pseudonymous Entity**

* * *

 **Summary:** What if the first friend Harry made in the magical world was a goblin, and Harry really, _really_ liked fantasy fiction? Curious!Harry.

 **Characters:** Harry Potter

 **Warnings:** Harry's curiosity, and luck, is somewhat awe inspiring. Suggestions for additional warnings will be taken in to consideration)

 **AN:** As always I welcome thoughts, questions, guesses, theories and limericks. In whichever order of importance you feel inclined to give.

 **ANx2:** This story is in the process of being EDITED. early chapters don't quite match up to the quality of the chapters later on and the author is seeking to remedy this. Updates will still come once a month (or more than that if I have the time) and it shouldn't be necessary to reread the chapters being redone. If it is ever felt that it becomes necessary there will be a suitable mention of it in the author's notes.

 **ANx3** : Here I go again on my own...

 **Ever Yours, Pseu [** The clever, magnificent and ridiculously good looking **]**

* * *

 _"I have wondered on occasion_

 _How the story looks from the Villain's point of view_

 _Not to say I shouldn't like to see it myself through the Hero's point of view_

 _Everyone likes the Hero after all, and all ends well for him usually_

 _Still, there is this insatiable curiosity inside of me_

 _That would like to see it through the eyes of the Villain_

 _...if only because no one ever has_

 _And I further wonder_

 _Which path was worth it in the end_

 _Who had the least regrets and the best adventure?_

 _The Hero? Or the Villain?_

 _And perhaps the most important question; who has the most fun?"_

 **-The Luck Gambler**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

"Gringotts is this way 'Arry. We'll get you some coin and get then get yer school supplies. 'Course first I have ter pick up somethin' for old Dumbledore mind. Good man, Dumbledore. Trusts me see." Boomed an unlikely sized man beside a rather scrawny boy.

Approaching a building that to the boy's eyes -and they were very large eyes indeed- looked like a giant marble chess piece, he saw a small creature that appeared to be keeping guard. The spear and armor and altogether ferocious expression gave it away really. It reminded him so much of a set of storybooks he'd stolen from his cousin Dudley's second bedroom that he couldn't help but enjoy a moment of whimsy. As the giant of a man, whom Harry suspected to _be_ in fact a giant, named Hagrid began up the stairs, Harry slowed to draw even with the guard. What an odd looking creature. Then again everything was odd lately, especially today.

"Fearsome Guard!" Harry called, "Is all well within your halls?"

The creature stared at him and just when Harry was beginning to think he maybe should have refrained from indulging his whimsy, the creature gave him a grin. It was just as fearsome as the creature it belonged to; all shining, sharp teeth pulled into a Cheshire crescent. If nothing else came out of that day Harry set himself to learning how to smile just so. For one, it was totally cool. For another, it would certainly scare the pants off Dudley and his friends. If he was really lucky he might be able to use it to discourage Dudley from _Harry Hunting_. This was a game his cousin -the aforementioned Dudley- thoroughly enjoyed to play as it involved chasing Harry until he was trapped or ran out of breath and then pummeling him until the bell rang and recess was over, or it was time to go inside for dinner.

Harry was not a fan of the game.

"The walls stand firm child of magic. All who dwell within fair well in body if not in pocket." Declared the fierce guard.

Harry felt his jaw fall open just a bit at the reply. This creature knew the tale, he knew it and he knew it well enough to answer back! Feeling daring Harry continued with the next line. "Fortuitous for I have come to venture within your halls."

The guard laughed then. It was deliciously shiver-inducing. "Is this your first visit thence, young mage?" A small crowd had gathered by then, though Harry didn't notice. He was far too entranced to pay mind to anything but this lovely being before him with the mischievous smile and murderous laugh that was indulging in his game. No one _ever_ played with him! Certainly no one as important as a guard for a magical bank.

First, he finds out magic is real, then he gets his first ever birthday cake, then he discovers a magical world hidden behind an entirely ordinary brick wall and now he was making a friend. This was the best twenty-four hours in Harry's entire eleven years of life. Not very much in the grander scheme of things but when one lived in a cupboard under the stairs one didn't often have wonderful memories to fall back on when the bulb went out and one's aunt refused to replace it. Spiders made for poor companionship in the darkness.

"It is indeed." Harry refrained from jumping and clapping.

Just barely.

Harry's wonderful new friend gave Harry a considering look and then nodded decisively. "Well, I shall ensure you are given a proper first impression then shall I? If you will direct your eyes upward to the archway young mage you will see a rhyme I suggest you remember. After which I shall lead you into the main hall if it pleases you."

There were many surprised exclamations and incredulous glances exchanged at the last. Harry, of course, remained oblivious, gazing upward with interest. Large green eyes roamed over the words carved there, soaking them in. The warning was...magnificent. Everything a magical keep of treasure ought to have, in Harry's opinion. Once he was certain he knew them Harry turned to the guard and recited them. Just to prove he'd taken the creature's advice seriously.

 _"Enter stranger but take heed, of what awaits the sin of greed. For those who take but do not earn must pay most dearly in their turn. So, if you seek beneath our floors a treasure that was never yours, thief you have been warned, beware, of finding more than treasure there."_

With an approving nod, he was ushered into the main hall of the building. Hagrid walked off to the side looking uncertain about the entire situation. Several people were staring as they entered though must were discreet. As for Harry, he didn't know what was so exciting. Perhaps it was the first visit for some of them as well? In that case, they could get their own guard, _this_ one was _his_. Harry rather liked him.

They stopped at a dark wood desk inlaid with silver at the end of one of the long counters lining the hall. An older odd creature with very small spectacles perched on a very long nose sat behind it. The creature lifted a brow first at the guard, then at harry and lifted both together as the sight of their audience, which was roughly half the hall. The other half was politely pretending they weren't paying any attention.

"What may I do for you?" A gravel-like voice inquired.

Harry's guard motioned at him with his spear. It spoke volumes about Harry's trust -or lack of self-preservation- that he was the only one who didn't flinch at the movement. "Young master visits Gringotts for the first time and has used the proper greetings according to custom. I have, as the goblin with whom he initiated the process, brought him here directly."

Many whispers echoed about. Even Hagrid said _something_ under his breath though Harry couldn't make it out.

"Well done." Murmured the teller.

His beady eyes inspected Harry with interest he didn't bother to hide. Either because he didn't think Harry would notice or because he didn't care if he did. It was enough to make Harry want to squirm and it was quite hard to resist the temptation. Luckily he had a lot of practice with standing still and being quiet thanks to his aunt. She often showed him off to her husband's business partners that came for dinner. The pretty little orphan they'd so graciously taken in or some such nonsense. Still, holding himself still just then seemed like the right thing to do.

"Do you have an account awaiting your arrival mister..."

"Potter sir. Harry James Potter and I am pleased to meet you." Harry said, enthusiastically.

 _"Potter he said."_

 _"That's the Potter heir? Truly?"_

 _"The-Boy-Who-Lived."_

 _"Is he really mummy?"_

Harry blinked and, feeling self-conscious, curled in on himself just a bit. Attention like that never went well for him. He was meant to be polite enough to be passable and other than that remain invisible, or as close to it as he could get himself. He didn't seem to be doing a good job of it. Harry couldn't help but feel unbalanced for not getting a good smack when he knew he deserved once. If his family were here he certainly would have gotten one.

Hagrid cleared his throat and took a single large step forward. "I got his key right here." With that the man pulled unlikely object after unlikely object from one of his pockets, placing each item on the desk much to the teller's dismay. When a cage of mice, a metal lunch box, three balls of yarn, a crate of corked glass tubes and another owl were placed on it, it finally happened. Harry started laughing.

Several small bouts of laughter followed from those watching who thought it might be rude to laugh but apparently didn't find it rude to eavesdrop.

"I don't suppose you've been looking in the right pocket?" The Teller asked dryly.

Hagrid paused to think about it. The teller looked as though he might be considering stabbing himself with is own quill. Seeking to avoid such a thing, as it would put a damper on an otherwise wonderful adventure, Harry tilted onto the very tips of his toes, grasped the edge of the desk with a hand to stay balanced and asked, in his politest voice, "Is there perhaps another way?"

The teller looked at Hagrid who looked at the guard who in turn looked at the teller.

"Er...is there?" Harry asked, trailing off.

"Yes, little magician. Clever thinking on your part." Assured the guard, looking rather smug about something.

The teller pulled out a narrow drawer to his left while Hagrid began the task of somehow fitting everything he'd unpacked back into his pocket. Why the giant didn't carry an equally giant knapsack or something similar was something Harry decided not to bring up. Perhaps he could arrange to get the man one for the winter holidays. He had to have some magical friends at the school, one of the other staff members maybe. They would know what to do. If that failed Harry supposed he could make one.

He did like to sew.

Eventually, the teller brought out a glass ball. He studied it, looked up at harry and then handed it to him. The boy held it carefully and with no small amount of confusion. What was he supposed to _do_ with this? The teller brought out one more object. A single, small, glass tube which he set on the desk.

"This won't hurt." Said the teller.

Harry hadn't even considered that it might and was now worried that it would.

He didn't get much time to worry about it however because within moments he felt a sort of pull from somewhere in his middle and the ball yanked him forward half a foot. Startled, Harry put up his shoe against the side of the teller's desk to keep from moving any further. A good decision as the strength of the pull started to increase shortly after. Harry was glaring at the ball in his hands when he noticed something peculiar. A dim light was growing within the orb, larger and larger as the strange force pulled and pulled. Eventually, the orb was completely filled.

After another ten minutes of nothing at all happening -and his leg close to giving out from the amount of force pulling on him- Harry glanced up at the teller.

"H-how much...longer...do you n-need me to do this because I...think I'm going to g-go flying through...the w-wall behind you in another min...minute. Just so you are p-prepared...for that..."

The teller snapped out of whatever trance everyone had fallen in, waving a hand over the glass tube on the desk. A glow similar to the one in the orb filled it as well. The teller waved his hand once more, the pull stopped and harry fell to the floor with a yelp. He scrambled to his feet and shot a dark look at the creature, intending to tell it off -sharp teeth or no- when he noticed everyone in the entire hall staring at him without even attempting to hide it. In fact, several of them had their mouths open, eyes wide.

Uncomfortable Harry turned to his guard for a suitable explanation.

"What? What did I do?"

That his guard was rubbing his hands together and eyeing him like a particularly favoured possession did _nothing_ to ease his discomfort.

* * *

 **Pseudonymous Entity**

 **2016**

* * *

 **Notes: Thoughts? Guesses? Questions? Theories? Limericks?**

-Pseu

 **Post. Script _._** As always I have no beta, thus any and all mistakes are entirely my own. Apologies.

 **AN:** Chapter edited as of [ **2016.10.03** ] Edited again [ **2017.01.08** ]

 **-** Ever Yours. Pseu


	2. What are Wards?

**IamPseuIamPseuIamPseuIamPseuIamPseuIamPseuIamPseu**

* * *

 **Adventures in Magick**

* * *

 **Summary:** What if the first friend Harry made in the magical world was a goblin? Curious!Harry.

 **Characters:** _Harry Potter, Goblins_

 **AN:** I am surprised and pleased at the interest this little one shot gathered. I really did not expect so many of you to express an interest so quickly. You did though and here we are. I hope you enjoy the next chapter of Adventures in Magick.

 **Ever Yours, Pseu [The clever, magnificent and ridiculously good looking]**

* * *

 _I'm through with accepting limits because someone says they're so -_ _Some things I can not change but until I try I'll never know_

 _So if you can't find me look to the western sky -_ _As someone told me lately; everyone deserves a chance to fly_

 _And if I'm flying solo at least I'm flying free - to those who'd ground me take a message back from me_

 _Tell them how I am defying gravity, I'm flying high -_ _Defying gravity!_

 _And nobody, no wizard that there is or was_

 _Is ever gonna bring me down_

* * *

The Teller cleared his throat, casting a glare about the hall.

Everyone quickly turned away and pretended they were paying attention once more. Hagrid was watching Harry with a vacant expression as if the giant didn't know what to think or his perceptions of the world had somehow been shaken. Harry didn't know what he could possible have done that could be that interesting. Still, he crossed his arms over his chest and studied his shoes. He didn't like attention, let alone the sort that didn't seem like it was positive. He was a freak at home, he didn't need to be one here too. If people were just going to act like this all of the time he might prefer going home and being invisible again. At least than he never got noticed unless he messed up and then he was roughed a bit before he was invisible again. There wasn't any of this constant attention and analyzation.

"Mister Potter, in order to verify your identity we take a sample of your magic and run it through the rune-lock on the main Potter vault. It will access that small piece of your magic and analyze your identity. This process is one created and passed down by older families like your own, it is not Goblin made. However the process of taking this sample of your magic is one we know well. Wizards and Witched have varying levels of power and thus it is impossible to determine the precise measurement needed to have an accurate sample."

He indicated the vial in his hands and then the orb Harry still held. "What we do is use is provide three CPMs. One is a lower power CPM and the other two or of course higher. Each CPM has to levels of its own, a lower and a higher. This is done for maximum accuracy. As your magic is drawn into the orb it is attracted toward the CPM that is closest to your own power level. Generally it takes less than three minutes to find the appropriate CPM and fill the orb. Shortly after your magick is rather drained and the pull stops."

Power levels. He wondered if the title Mage, Wizard and Sorcerer like in the books corresponded to specific levels of power or magical mastery? He knew his headmaster had several titles though he did not know what they represented. Was there a type of magic that came harder or easier depending on your level? Could you improve it? Conceal it? Did everyone get it measured? Was there a way to tell what someone else's power level was without using an orb? He glanced sideways. Hagrid looked uncomfortable and impatient. Harry would have to make his question count or else the giant might have them leave before Harry got to ask anything at all. But he had so many questions!

Harry stared up at the teller, shifting the orb back and forth in his hands. "I have three questions. First, what is a CPM?"

"Compressed Power Monolith." Really that gave more questions that it answered. All of these people kept expecting him to know these things. Even Hagrid had been surprised when he didn't know about Hogwarts. Honestly, he grew up with muggles. Magic hating muggles to be exact. It wasn't as if they'd let him find out how to turn them into to toads. C _ould_ you turn someone into a toad? If you did would they keep their human mind or would they forget they were human and be like a real toad? Could you turn them back?

Compressed Power Monolith. What was a Monolith?

"I'm going to pretend I understood that," Said Harry, his guard snorted, "Moving on. There's a Potter vault?"

His guard answered this one. "Of course little mage. All of the Ancient and Noble Houses have a main family vault containing heirlooms, secrets, journals, tomes and other things. It is the source of the main wealth as well."

"I have wealth? Wait no that wasn't the third question! Um, if the pull is supposed to stop why didn't mine? It just kept pulling hard and harder until you made it stop. Shouldn't it have done it on it's own? Not that there's anything wrong with your method or anything I just wasn't trying to fly into the wall." There that wasn't offensive. Unless flying into walls was some sort of sport here. He might have to give that a pass. He'd never been athletic anyway. Unless you count running from Dudley or climbing tress to get away from dogs but that was for survival purposes. When you had the choice between running fast or getting hit in the face you ran.

"As I said before Mister Potter it attunes to the closest source of power equal to or above your own. You magic happens to be strong enough to pull back. While that in its self is rare though not entirely uncommon the source of the pull is."

"What that it? I'm not a mind reader you know." Said Harry.

Everyone exchanged glances but no one said anything. Harry looked at his guard imploringly. "So, what, my magic tugged on the CPM things?" He was going to let the mind reading thing go for now but what fun he could have. Imagine you come to that point in the story where the luck-gambler gives you a riddle in exchange for his help in invading the tower and all you have to do is read his mind and give him the answer. That gets rids of the entire quest arc you get when the protagonist isn't able to solve the riddle. That's an entire book gone. Of course some interesting stuff came about because of it but avoiding the whole wrath of the gods encompassing the last half of the third book would save most of the cast...

"No young master. Your magic tugs on our _wards_." Said the guard. He looked obscenely pleased at this news.

"What are-"

Harry looked up at Hagrid, who made an odd half-shriek gurgle. When he did and said nothing else, not even blinking, Harry looked over at his guard, the only sane person in the bunch as far as he was concerned. "What are wards?" He ignored it when the giant leaned against the teller's counter for support. Maybe all of the excitement was too much for him? He should suggest the man find a bench somewhere and take it easy.

"Magical barriers encasing the premises, keeping everything within safe from magical attacks. For instance, young master, if one attempted to summon something within the vaults or to apparate within they would not be able to do. We can even prevent entry or exit. They've been up for centuries and built upon with each generation. Our bank boasts some of the strongest Goblin wards in all of the world."

Wards. He wanted to learn wards. Were they just for buildings? You could place a ward around his book-bag to keep Dudley from getting into his things? Were they movable? Could he place one on himself? Was it a spell? Did you read it out of a book or chant it or wave a wand? There was a wand on his supplies list but there were also books in all sorts of subjects and even a cauldron listed for potions. Was there a ward potion?

"How do these magical barriers work? Who built them? How do you add to them? Could they keep out a dragon? Are they visible? How did I tug on the wards if I was supposed to hit on one of those CPMs? Did I use the wards as a CPM?"

"It's a branch of magick called Warding young mage. Gringotts employs the best Warders in the world, human, goblin and magical creature alike. It isn't a subject you'll learn much of in school if you attend Hogwarts-"

The teller pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't get paid for this. Take young master to a conference room. I think some things need to be explained without all of the wizarding world listening in." Harry turned around. Once more everyone seemed to be paying attention to him rather than their own business. Should they know all of these things already? And if they didn't they should find their own guard and figure it out for themselves. They could their own mysterious orbs as well while they were at it, this was Harry's adventure and they weren't invited.

"Well come along." Said the guard, nodding toward a smaller hallway to the right.

When Hagrid tried to follow him he was held up by three other guards. Harry turned to his guard. "Guard." he began, "Can you tell me why that giant is being harassed?" Harry figured the best way to go about this was to emulate the boy from the book the best he could. It seemed to be the only way anyone made any sense around here. This suited Harry just fine.

"The goblins are more than capable of keeping you safe young master. The giant delivered you to us and we shall take it from here. Even he should know the codes by now if not the bylaws." Harry pretended once more that he understood.

He nodded wisely. "Ah." Deciding that gibberish was boring he skipped up to walk beside the guard. The goblin guard he now knew. Various weapons decorated the walls as they continued. Or least he assumed decoration. They could be conveniently placed for those thieves he'd read about it earlier. "Alright fearsome guard of mine, to whence do we quest?" Harry asked brightly.

The goblin gave a smile. "I am taking you to a private room where we can discuss all manner of secret things."

He bounced up and down for a bit. It was all _so_ exciting. His very own adventure with giants and magic and everything. If this was a dream and he woke up back in his cupboard he didn't know if he could go on. How do you live a normal life after seeing all of this? For the first time in his life he felt sort of like he belonged. He wasn't the same as everyone else and that was okay because no one else was the same as everyone else anyway. He was only just with a giant and now he was with a goblin. Who knew what else he might discover today? Who knew what else this world held for him. No, he was never going back to plain old Harry the Freak. He'd rather be a freak among freaks than a freak amongst the Dursleys.

"That sounds fantastic. I was just thinking I needed to learn something knew. It was a good three minutes since the last new thing I learned and I don't know what I'd do with myself if the space between lasted longer than that." Said Harry. "And you know what they say, idle minds are the Devil's playground.

A sharp grin. "There are many secrets within these walls young master. If you play your cards right you just might learn some more of them." The guard slowed and glanced around. "You remember the rhyme little magician?"

Harry beamed. Of course he did. It was only the coolest warning in the history of any proper fantasy adventure ever! It was just begging for someone to wandering and discovering. "Enter, stranger, but take heed, of what awaits the sin of greed. For those who take but do not earn must pay most dearly in their turn, so if you seek beneath our floors a treasure that was never yours, thief, you have been warned, beware, of finding more than treasure there." He shivered. It was an awesome rhyme.

"Just so." Said the goblin. "There is far more within these halls than mere treasure. The other wizards will have you believe we goblins care for nothing but gold. This is not true and don't you dare to believe it. Secrets weigh far more than gold. Wealth and strength are all well and good but never undervalue the use of a good secret. Knowledge is power young master. And speaking of power," beady eyes bored into his own, sharp smile widening into a ferocious Cheshire crescent.

"Can you keep a secret?"


	3. Was it supposed to be that easy?

**IamPseuIamPseuIamPseuIamPseuIamPseuIamPseuIamPseu**

* * *

 **Adventures in Magick**

* * *

 **Summary:** What if the first friend Harry made in the magical world was a goblin? Curious!Harry.

 **Characters:** _Harry Potter, Goblins_

 **Warnings** : Harry's curiosity, and luck, is somewhat awe inspiring.

 **AN: This chapter has been edited as of [2016.10.03]  
**

 **ANx2:** As always, I welcome thoughts, questions, guesses, theories and limericks. In whichever order of importance you feel inclined to give.

 **Ever Yours, Pseu [The clever, magnificent and ridiculously good looking]**

* * *

 _"The very basic core of a man's living spirit_

 _Is his passion for adventure_

 _The joy of life comes from our encounters with new experiences_

 _And hence there is no greater joy_

 _Than to have an endlessly changing horizon_

 _For each day_

 _To have a new and different sun."_

-Christopher McCandless

* * *

Hagrid never mentioned that the Goblin Nation lay beneath the bank. Perhaps he wasn't let in on the secret.

Harry -shaking with barely contained excitement- walked determinedly down less than welcoming hallways with his faithful goblin guard. Long passed were the slick walls of white polished marble dominating the first floor of the bank. Now those walls were made of thick carved stone. Every inch depicting scenes important to Goblin history and indeed the history of the realms. Harry was surprised to see he recognized several just from reading his books. Honestly! Who leaves books with so much factual information about secrets societies _just lying about_ where anyone could find them? No one else seemed to have connected the dots between the series and the magical world. There were many other muggle raised and even muggleborn children out there. Surely one other had read the books.

Surely.

The floor and the ceiling were of the same carved stone. At times the halls were narrow and the ceiling low. Harry, if he were larger, may have had to duck down. Hagrid wouldn't have fit. Perhaps if he crawled maybe? Though that would be uncomfortable for the giant man.

In some of the halls the walls were quite far apart and the ceiling very high, every little sound was loud. Harry's light steps made slight reverberations off the wall. The goblin's made none at all. Harry frowned and narrowed his eyes and concentrated on emulating the goblins manner of walking. He wanted to be silent too. His goblin was quick to reassure him his steps were far quieter than most humans and he ought to be proud. Still, Harry thought there was room for improvement. There was that wicked Cheshire grin of the goblin guard that Harry wanted to learn as well.

Who knew goblins were so educational?

Certainly not Harry who hadn't known they even _existed_ a few hours ago.

In some places, pipes and odd machines stuck out of the walls or the floor, all in bronze. There were large levers, small dials and some of them even puffed out hot steam. The first of these they encountered whistled out with a stern hiss and sent Harry shrieking in delight to hide behind his goblin. The goblin -to his credit- took this in stride. In fact, he seemed quite pleased and, perhaps, entertained by Harry's reactions. It had been quite some time since a wizard was allowed this deep into goblin territory. A great deal longer for a wizard child. There were passages here and there shut off to the main hallways by tall bronze gates with thin, sharp bars. Though they seemed to be secured with the simplest of locks Harry knew enough of secret magical worlds from his books to know appearances were often times deceiving. He did not try to unlock the gates.

Today.

Harry began rifling mentally through the various fantasy books he'd read. Did of their information apply as well? Were magical secrets just lying around like that? Did this world have dragons? Were there princesses in towers? With hair, that reached the ground? Did leprechauns hide pots of gold at the end of rainbows, can fairies swap children at infancy? Were there fairy godmothers? Rings that turned you invisible? Bags that held more than they should? Shoes that moved you quicker? Could you _fly_? Why were the goblins separated from the wizards? Goblins did magick, could a boy goblin be a wizard? Was there a difference? How did someone get all of this down here? Why? Where were the other goblins? Did goblins attend Hogwarts?

"This way."

Harry looked up. They entered an even wider, taller room circular in fashion with raised seats carved from bronze placed high in a half circle. In the middle lay a raised platform with stone steps leading down from two sides. The entire feel of the room reminded Harry of the ancient Romans. He quite hoped that this wasn't the case. He had nothing against the ancient Romans, he had no desire to try his hand at being a magical gladiator. At least not at eleven.

Was there magical jousting?

 _Focus Harry._

Far more interesting than the room was the man standing on the platform waiting for them. He had a long auburn beard bound in many thick braids at the ends, his hair was just as long and braided as well. He wore a scarlet coat with large golden buttons, square in shape, and far too many pockets. What was most interesting about this man? This non-goblin here waiting for them just within the Goblin Nation?

His height.

Perhaps a foot taller than Harry himself though no doubt full grown. It was _he must be_ a Dwarf.

"Let's get this over with." Boomed the stout man. Harry startled at the sudden loudness. He was eleven, not deaf.

Not giving him time to inquire what, exactly, was going on, the Dwarf twirled a small wheel on the floor of the platform. It turned and clicked and sucked its self into the floor. A piece of stone slid over it. All around the room there was clicking and whirling. Small, glowing orbs brightened along the edges. The room far lighter now than it had coming in.

His goblin touched a claw to Harry's shoulder. "Look there, young mage."

The far wall was covered in a mural. One Harry recognized straight away. "The Luck Gambler!" Harry exclaimed.

He jumped down the steps and crossed to the wall. It depicted the Luck Gambler sprawled on the steps leading to the Fate's Haven. His left hand was outstretched, inside it a piece of obsidian. It's Merit was knowledge and cunning. Fitting, considering the Luck Gambler, known for his cunning, was the Daemon Lord of Knowledge -however it might be acquired- and his stone was the Obsidian. The mural was very well done. Harry approved.

Behind him, the conversation taking place finally began to filter in.

"...not waste my time on a child, a child of man no less, just because he knows things he oughtn't. He's already tied to the wizards' world, in more ways than one. Why throw another crown at him? Look at him. He's a scrawny, pale little thing. Can you be certain you understood-"

"Yes, Ralaph," the Goblin said, voice flat. "I am quite certain that I understood the readings from a Sensor Monolith created by my own kind."

"No need to get your leathers twisted. Aside from his unusual readings, I thought you lot had left the old Sightings as lost or unfulfilled. Why this child? Why now?" Asked the Dwarf, Ralaph.

Harry cleared his throat. "Excuse me, if I may, why is it you've brought me here? Exactly?"

The two turned to the wizard child. "You see young Master," the Dwarf shot the Goblin a look at that but did not speak. "we were hoping you might give us a hand with a small problem. You've been so clever this morning and I didn't think we had anything to lose. And you are adept at keeping secrets, yes young mage?"

Harry nodded. "The best."

"There is a story and an odd sort of riddle that go with the mural before you." The goblin indicated over Harry's shoulder at the picture of the Luck Gambler. Harry almost squealed with glee. He did not. The Dwarf did not look like the sort of person to approve of squealing. Or glee for that matter.

"Sail on." Said Harry, matter-of-factly.

Ralaph raised a brow. "Pardon boy?"

"The answer to the Luck Gambler's riddle. That's what you need, isn't it? When asked for his help he gives a riddle within a poem or statement and something important in always hidden inside of it. If you can figure out the answer to your question the Luck Gambler grants your request."

"Yes, we know," said the Dwarf, sounding very bored. "But how did you come by that as the answer? It doesn't make sense. It doesn't actually answer anything, does it? That's why no one knows the answer to it, it's been long forgotten. We do know is that a group of individuals, humans and Elphar and children of magick alike were lead by a young man to-"

"Yes, I know," Harry repeated, mimicking the Dwarf's condescending tone. "When asked for his help in ascending the Tower, the Luck Gambler asks them how he can help them ascend when they did not know the way. He points out that while they believe -rightly by the way- that they will need his help, what they need is to know how to get there in the first place. After all agreeing to come along hasn't anything at all to do with telling them how to get there. Those are two different requests, see?"

He didn't wait for them to reply.

"So the Luck Gambler, pleased they heed his advice and change their question, gives them a riddle. A clue. It goes: _Sail on till you reach the bottom of the world, sail on till you meet the horizon, sail on till you've found the green isle with an ocean for a sky. He brings with him a new age and will be reborn as a God among Men. Reborn as a God he will break and form anew. Children of the storm._ " Harry stepped back and pointed at different parts of the mural. He explained, "They have to find the Obsidian Lake and sail beneath the sea in a ship that breathes ink. This ship will bring them to the Emerald Isle. The Viridian." He glanced at them then back to the wall. "They also call it...Avalon."

Taking a breath Harry whispered, " _Sail On._ " He reached out and pushed against the piece of obsidian inlaid within the mural hand of the Luck Gambler. It clicked, as he thought it might, and was sucked within the wall. A bronzed, square lever stuck its self out in its place. Harry looked over his shoulder, beaming. "You see?" The dwarf's mouth hung open, he didn't appear to be blinking. Or breathing.

"I have looked for the answer to this riddle my entire life. As did my father before me. How is it you figured it out in moments?"

Giving him a kind smile Harry looked back to the lever, fingers tracing it. "Those who do not believe in Magick will never find it. You had only to open your eyes and see."

He turned the lever.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Thoughts? Guesses? Questions? Theories? Limericks?

 **-Pseu**

 **Post. Script.** As always I have no beta, thus any and all mistakes are entirely my own. Apologies.

 **-Ever Yours. Pseu**

* * *

 **Pseudonymous Entity**

 **2016**


	4. Am I seeing double?

**IamPseuIamPseuIamPseuIamPseuIamPseuIamPseuIamPseu**

* * *

 **Adventures in Magick**

* * *

 **Summary:** What if the first friend Harry made in the magical world was a goblin? Curious!Harry.

 **Characters:** _Harry Potter, Goblins_

 **Warnings** : Harry's curiosity, and luck, is somewhat awe inspiring.

 **AN:** I'm not going to lie. I've been waiting for this chapter. It affects several things later on and introduces some of my favorite characters. How many do you recognize?

 **ANx2:** As always, I welcome thoughts, questions, guesses, theories and limericks. In whichever order of importance you feel inclined to give.

 **ANx3:** If you recognize it from somewhere else it isn't mine. Interestingly enough this site is called Fan-fiction. That means what is submitted here is fanfiction. I make references to tv shows and literary works and songs and a number of other things.  I do not claim to own any of it. Feel free to Google these things and learn more about them. It's all awesome.

 **ANx4: This chapter is edited as of [2016.10.03]**

 **Ever Yours, Pseu [** The clever, magnificent and ridiculously good looking **]**

* * *

 _"They say no land remains to be discovered_

 _No continent left unexplored_

 _But there is a whole world out there waiting, waiting for me_

 _I want to do things_

 _I want to walk the rain-soaked streets of London and drink mint tea in Casablanca_

 _I want to wander the wastelands of the Gobi desert and see a yak_

 _I think my life's ambition is to see a yak._

 _I want to bargain for trinkets in an Arab market in some distant, dusty land_

 _But most of all_

 _I want to do things that will mean something."_

-A Map of the Known World

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

The walls opened long enough for Harry to glimpse small bronze globes, perhaps a foot and one-half in diameter, begin spinning.

They gave a series of loud pops and unwound to reveal mechanical spiders. They were really very cute, to Harry at least, with their little menacing clicks and hisses of steam. Had anyone ever heard of something so intricate made from bronze? They moved so lightly! How did they work? Were they steam powered? Access Stones? His mind positively buzzed with the ideas in it. He must know! He must unwind every screw, every bolt, examine every part. It was fascinating. Who made them? Why? Did they have a function beyond imitating life? Were they sentient? Could they be controlled somehow with a remote or did they follow verbal commands? Perhaps pre-installed commands? How did they activate? As they began the scuttle across the large newly revealed hall toward a cooing and questioning Harry, the goblin and the dwarf shook themselves out of their shocked trances. His goblin guard thrust himself between Harry and the metal arachnids.

The dwarf had Harry by the shoulders, dragging him to the wall with a sharp order to "Put it right!"

Disappointed Harry reactivated the lever, speaking the same password as before. It worked.

The wall slammed shut.

The return trip to the upper floors was spent in a power pout by the little dark haired boy. Finally, after Harry's third dramatic sigh, Ralaph snapped. "What is wrong with you boy?"

Harry turned his head slightly to see the dwarf from his peripheral vision. "I wanted one."

Ralaph stopped. "You jest. Those things were dangerous, lad." He said slowly, his tone suggesting Harry might not be as bright as he'd been led to believe.

"They were _adorable_ ," Harry argued, "I couldn't wait to rip them apart and see how they worked..." he trailed off, imagining it dreamily. Thus he missed the disturbed look the dwarf shot at the goblin. The guard, being a goblin, had a sharp smile for a response. Ralaph bemoaned the woes of being the only sane sentient creature present. The goblin wasn't offended in the slightest.

They stopped and turned to the right. Down this hall it was nearly all stone, slick and uncarved. He could hear voices reverberating from somewhere nearby. Puzzled, for he was certain they weren't at the main level yet Harry turned to his goblin. "Where are we now?"

"I thought we'd drop by your trust before returning to the surface proper. Your giant isn't known for his love of the carts and two rides in a day, what with the other shocks he's had, might be more than even a heart his size can manage." Said his guard.

As always the most useful of his new friends. He answered questions with information that only provided more questions. Both fun and frustrating. Fortunately, Harry's next volley of questions was stymied by the appearance of the previously mentioned carts situated on rails. The subsequent ride cleared most of the goblin's speech right up. Harry enjoyed the ride himself. Harry raised his hands over his head shrieking. He urged the driver, a smaller goblin whose named tag read Griphook, to go even faster. With a sidelong glance at the eager young wizard, the small goblin gave a viscous smile and a nod. They cart shot forward. The force of it sending Harry backward into his seat with a hard thump. Behind him, he heard snippets of the dwarf cursing. Perhaps he wasn't a fan of speed?

They reached their destination and a rather wobbly Harry departed the cart with a loopy expression. The goblins exchanged amused grins behind his back. Just ahead in the noticeably colder environment lay a door in the wall with no lock. Or none that could be seen. Considering he'd needed a key, to begin with Harry wondered if he'd need to solve another riddle in order to get in. Or slay a dragon. Or go on a quest. Or-

"You must submit a sacrifice of blood to verify your relation and activate your identity for the other vaults. If you only wish to enter this vault at this time it is not necessary however I would highly recommend it. You need to be brought up to speed as quickly as possible considering your accounts." Advised Griphook.

With a shrug, Harry took the offered knife, slashed his palm and smeared it across the door. As it opened, which Harry assumed meant his offering was accepted, Harry looked back over his shoulder and tossed the knife back to Griphook. The small goblin barely caught it in time, busy staring at the young wizard. Ralaph snorted.

"It only gets worse." He said.

Harry would have been indignant, as he was unaware of any behavior he may have shown that warranted such a comment, but he was far too bust staring at the piles of gold, bronze, and silver filling the space before him. With reckless abandon, Harry leaped forward and attempted snow angels in the piles of valuable metal coins. His companions watched in silence the young wizard, the wizard who defeated the dark lord, the wizard who activated goblin prophecy, skitter through the piles of coin like a cat high on nip. The lad jumped and leaped and dug through the coins. Twenty minutes later and partially through erecting a fort with the aid of Ralaph, Griphook cleared his throat and announced they'd best return to the surface. Ralaph promised they'd continue the fort when the boy next returned to Gringotts.

The ride back was even faster and more perilous than it's predecessor much to Harry's delight. Ralaph was more enthusiastic about vacating the cart once in stopped. Harry thought the dwarf must be excited to view the upper level. Perhaps he didn't get there often. Poor thing.

"Now young mage, I think it's best we find your giant." Said his guard.

Harry sighed but nodded his assent. The adventure was grand while it lasted.

"I will have a personal messenger bird appointed for you master Potter." Said Griphook, who it turns out was, in fact, his vault guard and assistant account manager. "We will keep in touch. Feel free to use it to contact whomever you wish, it will be yours. I do advise you use it foremost to keep in contact with myself. We have much to discuss."

"In fact," The guard said, "I should like to have you come back tomorrow. I think there are many things you should know before you begin at Hogwarts and _officially_ enter the wizarding world."

Harry looked between his new friends. His beginning excitement at the prospect of more secrets faded at the looks on their faces. They had things to tell him he wouldn't like. He could tell. He'd seen that look before. Of course, it was usually joined with delight but he recognized it all the same. His heart twisted at the revelation. He didn't want anything to dampen his new world, this adventure. Even in the books, though, there were sad things. As the Alchema said to the Luck Gambler when he lost his powers and was made temporarily mortal, "We must acknowledge and accept the darker pieces of ourselves and our lives, and the obstacles that come with them if we are ever to overcome them."

His new friends blinked.

"Well said." Whispered his goblin guard. The other two nodded.

In the main hall of the bank, Hagrid paced. Upon seeing his charge returned the giant of a man swept Harry into his arms and hugged him, attempting to squeeze the life out of him in retribution Harry suspected, then planted him on his feet. "I'm so glad yer alright 'Arry. I didn't know where they'd taken yeh. _Never_ run off like that again, scared me half to me grave yeh did." The giant chastised.

Harry felt immediately horrid. Here he was off having fun and the giant had worried for him. He'd never had someone to worry about him before. His aunt would have been delighted to have lost Harry. It, really, may have been selfish of him to run off like that. Hagrid did bring him here after all. He shouldn't have let himself get so caught up. Yes, this was a new adventure but, maybe, these sort of adventures were better left...to people...better than him.

"Gee I'm sorry Hagrid," Harry said, looking down at his shoes. He missed the disapproving glares the giant received on his behalf.

Harry followed the giant dutifully with a quick wave to the goblins and dwarf he was leaving behind. Once outside Hagrid leads him to the side of the alley. Just beyond Harry could make out a store with a rather blond family trio leaving with many bags. He didn't feel the anxiety he would once have felt at the sight. He had quite a lot of money of his own now. This reminded him of his adventure and Hagrid's worry. Guilt stung at his heart. Harry didn't think he was being a very good friend if the man's reaction was anything to measure it by. He'd never been a friend to someone before. He wouldn't tell the giant that, though. He would just have to try harder.

"'Arry?"

He jumped and looked up. "Yes, Hagrid?"

"I asked if you wanted to get robes next?"

Harry examined the still nervous giant before. "Why don't you have a rest?" He suggested gently.

To his relieve the large man smiled. "I think I would like tha'. Mighty nice of yeh Harry, won't take long. I think just a short sit down will do me." With that, the giant walked back toward the Leaky Cauldron, or Harry assumed. He was going back the way that had come anyway.

Harry turned and looked around the alley, suddenly intimidated. He was a stranger to this world. Regardless of his foreknowledge from his books, or his apparent ancestry, Harry was new. And intruder almost. With a sense of resolution, Harry darted toward the first bookstore he spied. He would learn everything he could about this new world. Things not in his books. Where id the Dwarfs live? Where were the Goblins underground? How did those spiders function? Could he make one? Was sort of magic was that? How did wards work? The goblin guard had said he wouldn't learn that at Hogwarts. Harry turned in a circle, staring at the books he found. They seemed mostly school oriented, which while useful weren't quite what he was looking for.

Spying the clerk Harry stepped up to the counter, rose to the tips of his toes and cleared his throat.

"How can I help you?" Asked the man, wizard, behind it. Or perhaps not? He had tawny hair and amber eyes, his teeth just sharp enough to be abnormal. He had a lovely smile though Harry admitted. Best of all, it was another secret for Harry to figure out.

"I was wondering," Harry began, he paused, how to word it? "I am more than happy with the product you provide however I have found it does not meet the requirements of my current interests. Do you think you might direct me to a store with...a wider selection?"

Rather than be offended the man laughed. He murmured something under his breath that sounded like _'Not Gryffindor then'_. Harry made a mental note to look that up as well. In short order Harry had a map of the alleys, for the were many, in his hands. He'd never seen such a map. At first glance, it showed only the inside of the store he was in. Of course, it also showed everyone in it as well as the subject of every bookcase.

"Wicked." He breathed. The things he could do with this!

The clerk smiled knowingly. "Add a few drops of your blood just there," he pointed to the small square in the corner. "and it will activate for you alone unless you add in alternative requirements later on. It'll show details of every location you go to if it's been added. You can always add more later on. If you press on it lightly and drag your finger just so it'll take the view further out and you'll be able to see more around you. Drag it the other way and you'll see more details where you are." He demonstrated. "I'd be careful with the bit about the blood magic. There are some people who don't like it."

Thrilled Harry added his blood to the map.

"Don't forget to give it a password of some sort." Added the clerk.

"How much?" Harry asked. It had to be a lot.

The possibly inhuman clerk waved him off "Free. Something tells me...you'll make good use of it. Come back and visit when you get the chance."

With a grateful smile flashed at the clerk and a nod, Harry was out the door and in the main alley. It took a minute to learn just how to balance looking at the map while navigating the streets and avoiding running into the many people wandering the street. He managed. Soon enough he found the new store just off in a side alley. It was a quieter alley, its occupants' attire matching with muted hues. Harry's faded hand me down jeans and gray jumper fit in here far more than the main alley. He still stuck out just a bit, it was muggle clothing, but the inhabitants seemed content to let it slide. In fact, none of them seemed even remotely interested in what anyone else was doing. Harry approved on one hand. It was good to pay mind to yourself and let others do what they were doing without interfering. That did not keep him from staring at the lot of them from the corners of the eyes as much as he dared.

Curiosity may have killed the cat but when you found yourself in a world of magic there was every chance you might be able to circumvent that. And anyway satisfaction brought it back didn't it? So it was only right Harry looked as much as he liked and got all the answers he desired. They wouldn't want to encourage the death of a child, would they?

Smiling to himself Harry skipped into the new store. It was shabby on the outside, completely uninteresting. On the inside, however...

Harry's eyes widened until they might have popped out of his head. This. This was perfect. Triangular, for whatever reason, with an impossibly large area. He saw rows and rows of twenty feet high bookcases. The smell. The feeling. There was nothing like books! With a squeal, Harry bounded through the aisles grabbing every tome that caught his interest. Transfiguration; the art of turning on thing into another. Transmutation and Alchemy; the basics. Ancient Magicks, Lore, Theory, Runes, Magical Languages. He was in heaven. That's all there was to it. He'd died and gone to bookworm heaven.

Harry dropped his newest collection at the table he'd claimed for himself and started back for more. Hagrid mentioned something about a trunk so he'd have room for all of these. Right? Pushing that aside as unimportant -they had magic surely there was a solution!- Harry spied a tome on the top most shelf. _Spell Creation: The Magical Inventor's Handbook_. He **needed** it. Had to have it. He was going to prove to everyone he belonged here. He was going to earn his place. He'd show his aunt he wasn't worthless. He knew his parents had been, he was told all the time. Well, he would show his family that magic was good. That magic could do great things. He would do great things. He would be more than they expected. He could this. Maybe then, maybe they'd finally... He let his thoughts trail off, swallowing hard.

Determinedly Harry began climbing up the shelves. He ignored the books falling beneath him and just how high he was. Reaching the top Harry's hand shot out and grabbed the book. "Gotcha!" He exclaimed just in time to realize he'd let go of the bookcase. With a squeak, Harry descended far quicker than he'd ascended. Just before Harry was fairly certain he'd fall and crack his skull open a pair of arms came out of nowhere to surround the small wizard and prevent injury. His breaths left his chest violently. "That was so exciting!" Harry shouted, blood pumping with adrenaline.

"Think he may have bumped his head?" Inquired a voice. Harry tilted his head up to see an upside down face with blue-green eyes and freckles.

"Sounds like it doesn't it?" Said a voice to his left. Harry glanced up and stared. It was the exact same face only this time right side up. Confused Harry's emerald orbs bounced back and forth at the mirror images. Same red hair, same eyes, same freckles.

"Perhaps I _did_ hit my head," Harry said finally.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **How many characters did you spot?**

Thoughts? Guesses? Questions? Theories? Limericks?

-Pseu

Post. Script. As always I have no beta, thus any and all mistakes are entirely my own. Apologies.

-Ever Yours. Pseu

* * *

 **Pseudonymous Entity**

 **2016**


	5. Didn't see that coming did you?

**IamPseuIamPseuIamPseuIamPseuIamPseuIamPseuIamPseu**

* * *

 **Adventures in Magick**

* * *

 **Summary:** What if the first friend Harry made in the magical world was a goblin? Curious!Harry.

 **Characters:** _Harry Potter, Goblins, Twins_

 **Warnings** : Harry's curiosity, and luck, is somewhat awe inspiring.

 **AN:** Next chap up for you lot. How many characters are you recognizing?

 **ANx2:** As always, I welcome thoughts, questions, guesses, theories and limericks. In whichever order of importance you feel inclined to give.

 **Ever Yours, Pseu [The clever, magnificent and ridiculously good looking]**

* * *

 _"For me I am driven by two philosophies_

 _Know more about the world today than I knew yesterday_

 _And lessen the suffering of others_

 _You'd be surprised how far that gets you."_

-Neil deGrasse Tyson

* * *

 **Chap Five**

* * *

"You're alright aren't you?"

He was set on his feet by a pair of concerned and guilty looking twins. They stood before him side by side, identical from head to toe. Same hair cut, same clothing style and colour, same facial expressions. It was uncanny. The only other ginger twins Harry knew of were girls. Fictional characters in a book. Of course, everything else he thought was fictional was quickly turning out to be not quite as make believe as he'd initially presumed. And if that were the case once or twice then why couldn't it be the case once or twice more?

Curious Harry blurted. "I don't suppose you're foxes as well?" As the twins in the book were fox demons.

They blinked in unison. "We aren't animagus." They said in unison, crossing their arms in unison. That was a lot of unison. The amount they were attuned to one another was incredible. Did they _practice_ that? It must have taken a lot of time if they did. Harry pondered a polite way to ask.

The twin to his left gave him a small grin and said, "Being Animagi at this age is _highly_ unlikely."

"Highly unlikely and frowned upon." Continued the other without missing a beat.

"Though if we were," said the first. "to illegally attempt to become non-registered Animagi I imagine we would have started when we first came upon information to do so. Which _may_ have been in our first year-"

"And we may or may not have progressed rather well since." Finished the second.

They had animal demons here! Animagi, that's what they called them. And they had all but admitted they were at least learning how to produce their forms. How convenient. He would love to learn if he had a form as well and how to go about transforming. Could anyone be an Animagi? Did you have to be born with the ability? How long did it take? Why did you have to register? What happened if you didn't? Were many wizards Animagi or only some? Were they considered human? Could that man with the sharp teeth who gave him the map be an Animagi of some kind?

Harry bounced on his feet. "Fantastic! Could you give me a look of your notes sometime? Or at least recommend me to some suitable material? How did you learn about it? Is it a genetic ability? Why don't you register-"

The twins grinned widely. "Seeing as we haven't admitted to anything we don't see any harm in insinuating we might allow you to peruse our possibly _fictional_ notes at a future point in time."

"Is the speaking at the same time with exactly the same words a magical twin thing or are you unique? Did you acquire the skill on your own or was it perhaps developed as you grew? Can it be imitated? Can I learn to do something similar? Did you have to practice? Can you do the same even if you aren't together yet are asked the same question? What if you don't agree on the answer-" The twin to his right put a hand over Harry's mouth, laughing.

Harry could see just behind them the blonde family from earlier entering the shop. Their clothing very fine. It made two thoughts appear in his head. The first; the twins he was conversing with had either very poor taste in clothing or little care for their appearance. Or they were otherwise unable to procure better clothing. They wore clothing long used and rather threadbare. The second thing he thought of was his meeting with the goblins the next day as well as his robes mentioned on the school supply list. He would need to find a place that did the finer looking clothes. Not because he was vain but because he'd come to the conclusion he had a far higher station in the magical world than the muggle world. While his current attire would blend him in well for the side alleys, so would a nicely tailored black tunic. What's more he could wear that in all of the alleys. Far more efficient.

Oh, magical tailors, there was a thought. Could he hide pockets all over to carry his things? Could he make them bigger on the inside, like the bookshop? Or have secrets compartments and pockets sewn in? Ones only he could open, like his map? Maybe he would find that man again sometime and ask him. He seemed the clever sort. And dangerous but really that was par for the course in Harry's magical experience of one day. After all the Goblins were dangerous and they were very clever.

It also gave him an idea of how he could pay them back for not letting him fall to his death. He really was grateful. Imagine dying after only just entering the magical world! He'd never find out what else was beyond the wall. O under the bank. Or how those spiders worked. How wards were made or... Harry shuddered. It was too horrible to even think about.

"Got ourselves a Ravenclaw I think Gred." Said the twin with his hand covering Harry's mouth.

Twin number looked at Harry. "Or a snake Forge. Just a little too clever this one." He mused.

"A dangerous combination indeed." Said twin number one wisely. He may or may not be named Forge.

Harry had absolutely no idea what they were talking about and not being able to ask was driving him insane. He thought he might explode if they didn't let him go soon. At home, he was never allowed to ask questions. Harry intended to milk this situation for all it was worth and learn as much as he could while he was able. However in order to do that...The younger boy burst into tears.

A fair skinned woman in a rather nice dress turned to look at them. Her gray eyes narrowed. "Just what are you doing to that poor child?" She demanded, handing a large package to a tall man he assumed was either her husband or brother. Shoving it at his face really. Then she was walking up to them. "Unhand him at once."

The twins released him. "We didn't mean to frighten you." Said one of them uncertainly.

The woman knelt before Harry. She snapped her gloved hands and a monogrammed handkerchief was placed in it. She proceeds to wipe Harry's face, throwing glares at the twins every so often. All the years of seeing Dudley do this very act and get whatever he wanted was finally paying off. It wasn't so hard to do and seemed to work. The woman did not seem to notice Harry's face was not red, his breathing not uneven. All things Harry often noticed when Dudley did this very thing to Aunt Petunia. In the rare moments she attempted to tell the boy no.

Those moments didn't happen often.

This close Harry could see she wasn't blonde as he'd first assumed, rather her hair was light on the top half and darker underneath. It was very odd. Harry liked it. After another minute of checking him over and glaring at the twins, she leaned back on her heels and gave him a reassuring smile. "Now, what _was_ all of that about?"

Harry gave her his shyest smile. "It's my fault really. I had so many questions. I suppose I annoyed them. They did just save my life so I should be grateful, shouldn't I? I'm just so curious, there's just so much I want to know. Need to know. How _else_ will I learn if I don't ask?"

"Saved your life?" She repeated, fine brows raising.

He nodded. "Oh yes, they were _very_ noble. I climbed up to that shelf there," Harry twisted to point, "to get this book here," He raised it up for her to see. Behind the woman, the tall, long-haired man with her mouthed the title incredulously. Harry didn't notice. "And as I retrieved it I lost my hold and fell."

She made a startled noise in the back of her throat. "You fell from way up there?"

"Oh yes. It was absolutely terrifying." He reassured her, unconsciously mimicking his goblin guard's Cheshire grin. "Then, right before I was certain I was doomed, these two here came from nowhere and caught me." He finished dramatically.

The woman gave a stick a little twirl in his direction. Her wand he thought. A red light of some sort glowed in front of him. She then flickered her wand again to get rid of it. As she did it her gray eyes locked on the twins. "And after you saved him you decided to what exactly? He said something about asking questions. Why did I see him crying in your arms with your hand over his mouth? He wasn't hurt by the fall, his read out states no injuries in the last ten minutes."

The twins shifted on their feet. "We may have wanted to shut him up."

"Just for a bit." Said one.

"He was asking too fast for us to answer." Said the other.

She didn't seem wholly convinced. "The next time a small child asks you questions after nearly dying, you answer them." She ordered. Harry was pleased with himself until he heard her next question, addressed to him. "Where are your parents?"

Out of other options, Harry promptly burst into tears again to buy himself time. What to say? Hagrid had implied back in the shack on the rocks that his parents did not die in a car crash as his relatives had always led him to believe. He knew they were both magical. Surely if he mentioned how thrilled he was to be there and how willing he was to learn they'd give him some help? He might even be able to figure out how he could get back to Gringotts tomorrow. He doubted he would be able to convince Aunt Petunia to bring him back. Honestly, he was half afraid they would throw him back into his cupboard as soon as they saw him and never let him out again. Coming back to himself he realized that the woman's arms were wrapped around him in a hug.

Surprised Harry immediately stiffened.

She let him go promptly. "Are you alright?" She asked for the second time that day.

"It's just," Harry whispered hoarsely, trying his best to imitate Uncle Vernon when he was sick and wanted Petunia to bring him his drink to the big chair in the living room rather than the kitchen table. "...it's all been so _much_ to take in. In a single day, I've lost the world I once knew and gained an entire universe to take its place. I must ask as many questions as I can while I can today, because, you see, the people I live with I doubt will let me come back tomorrow. I am supposed to have a meeting at Gringotts and I just know they won't bring me back. A giant came and knocked our door down to give me my letter and they only let him take me away because he bent Uncle Vernon's shotgun before he could shoot him." Here he paused to take in the reactions of his audience. The twins were as pale as the blondes who had varying degrees of surprise and indignation flickering briefly on their faces. The real test came next. Whether they would care for him as a fellow member of the magical community. "My parents were a witch and a wizard but they _died_ and I've had to live with these horrid muggles you see."

"Did you say you were forced to live with muggles?" Came a softer voice.

Harry turned around to see a boy about his age with the lightest blonde hair he'd ever seen and the palest skin as well. He was dressed on in pale blues which went well with his light colouring. He wasn't as small as Harry but he seemed -to Harry- far more like a child than Harry had ever been. But for when he was pretending of course.

"Father, are you hearing this?" The child demanded.

Harry snapped back around to see the woman who had hugged him standing back up beside the tall man with long hair. Harry ran his fingers through his own hair, hoping he hadn't overdone it. His bangs stuck back for a moment and then flopped back across his eyes. Harry didn't bother to sigh. He'd long since given up his hair ever doing anything other than exactly what it wanted. The man's silver eyes narrowed for a moment at the action, then softened. He leaned down just a bit to get a better look at Harry and spoke for the first time, his voice a deeper more polished version of the boys.

"Yes, Draco." He said, glancing at the boy before looking back at Harry.

The woman gave Harry a small smile, leaning down and intertwining her arm with her husbands. The package from earlier nowhere to be seen. "Your relatives aren't here with you then. You're alone. Have you finished your school shopping?"

"No ma'am. I may have gotten a little sidetracked when I found this store." He gestured to the table with his piles of books on it.

The woman covered her mouth with her hand and gave a cough that was suspiciously laugh-like. "I see. Why don't we shrink those for you so you may carry them and invite you along with us to finish? We can show you everywhere you need to go and tell you more of that information you mentioned being so curious about earlier." She glanced at the twins. "Your friends are of course invited. In fact, heroes ought to be _rewarded_ don't you think?'

"Yes." Said Harry, bouncing on his feet. He was pleased.

"Have you picked up your robes yet?" She asked.

"No ma'am."

She clasped her hands together cheerfully. "Excellent. Come along with us we'll make sure you get the right sort. You two," she pointed at the twins, "will receive a new clothing set from us as a reward. No, I won't hear any arguments. I _insist_." She eyed them with gray eyes glittering.

The twins gulped. Expressions somewhere between awe, hopeful and terrified.

Harry wondered why.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **How many characters did you spot?**

Thoughts? Guesses? Questions? Theories? Limericks?

-Pseu

Post. Script. As always I have no beta, thus any and all mistakes are entirely my own. Apologies.

-Ever Yours. Pseu

* * *

 **Pseudonymous Entity**

 **2016**


	6. Want to see my fort?

**IamPseuIamPseuIamPseuIamPseuIamPseuIamPseuIamPseu**

* * *

 **Adventures in Magick**

* * *

 _"Beyond all Sciences, Philosophies,_ _Theologies and Histories_

 _A child's relentless inquiry_

 _Is truly all it takes_

 _To remind us that we don't know as much as we think we know."_

 _-Criss Jami_

* * *

 **Summary:** What if the first friend Harry made in the magical world was a goblin? Curious!Harry.

 **Characters:** _Harry Potter, Goblins, Twins, Blonds_

 **Warnings** : Harry's curiosity, and luck, is somewhat awe inspiring.

 **AN:** Next chapter up for you lot. Only two of you spotted a certain character. Good on ya. Don't worry, they're gonna be around.

 **ANx2:** As always, I welcome thoughts, questions, guesses, theories and limericks. In whichever order of importance you feel inclined to give.

 **Ever Yours, Pseu [The clever, magnificent and ridiculously good looking]**

* * *

 _"The purpose of life is to live it,_ _To taste experience to the utmost_

 _To reach out eagerly_

 _And without fear_

 _For newer and richer experience."_

-Eleanor Roosevelt

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

They began tidying his books into piles, shrinking them one by one.

The man picked up a few and glanced over the titles and subjects. "You have a lot of above level books here. _Experimental Runes, Inadvisable Illusionary Experimentation, Spell Creation._ " He raised a brow, "Isn't this a little much for a first year?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe. If everyone waited until the world agreed they were ready to do the things they wanted to try the human race would have died off a long time ago. If I am ever going to understand magick fully, well, I may as well start off with something that explains how the spells are made and how they function...don't you think? From what I've seen of the school books they give you a word to say -an incantation- and you spend your time practicing pronunciation and wand movement. Now, from the other books here it appears the words are, for the most part, unnecessary and the perfection of the wand movement is less needed as you go along. I can only assume this has something to do with gaining a better understanding of how to control your magic and get it to do what you want. Why not understand some of that now? Why not experiment now?"

"Well-"

"-There's so much I want to know! I don't just want to memorize books and spit out facts and do well on tests. I want to really understand how things work and why they work and how I can alter them. I don't want use magic, I want to be one with it. I want it to encompass every cell in my body. I am a child of magick. Both of my parents were once a part of this world. I can't help but want to do everything I can to be a part of this world I should have grown up in. I am a stranger here and yet this is _my_ world, these are _my_ people, this is where I _belong_. To do anything less seems an insult to my blood, the very magic in my veins." Harry finished, cheeks flush, eyes shining. That was a lot to say all in one sitting.

His excitement must have been contagious. The twins were each looking at their own wands as if they'd never seen them before. While his companions stood in silence contemplating their place in the world Harry skipped up to the counter and stacked the mini books there for the clerk to ring up. To his disappointment this clerk did not have pointed teeth or glinting amber eyes. Well, can't always have everything Harry he chastised himself. The clerk rang up the total and then gave Harry a rather condescending facial expression.

"Don't suppose you've got three hundred galleons stashed away somewhere eh lad?"

Harry gave him a beaming smile. "Just a tic!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the special bag given to him by Griphook. Without further ado he rocked onto the tips of his toes and dumped it over. Galleon after galleon fell from the small back with a metallic thud against the counter followed by clinks as it hit other galleons. "Say when." Instructed Harry. "I'm not altogether certain I can eyeball that much at this point."

"Stop! Stop!" Said the clerk, frazzled. Galleons were covering the counter and falling off the ends and the other customers in line were shooting him horrid glares. As one of them was Lord Malfoy the clerk wasn't in a hurry to be on the end of anyone's wand.

Books bought and paid for and stuffed carefully into his pocket Harry turned back to his friends. "Ready?" They followed along behind him as he bounded out the door, the lot of them amused and bewildered.

After a couple of minutes of walking the twins burst out, "Where did you get that many galleons?"

Should he not be walking around with that much? Well he was given it by the goblins and as they had all of the money he was certain they knew best how to handle it. Perhaps they had never seen all of that much at once before. Well, he'd have to bring them to his treasure sometime and show it off. It was spectacularly shiny. "Oh from my vault. The trust vault anyway. There were heaps of them. Couldn't see the floor. Like a dragon's treasure horde."

"What can you possibly do with all of that gold?" The twins teased. "Buy a library?"

Gred grinned. "Buy _all_ of the libraries?"

"Buy all of the books to fill the libraries?" Suggested Forge.

"Build a fort." Said Harry. Really, a much better use of his time considering he had other vaults with money. He had plans for that fort. He would finish the structure, add in a moat, an armory, maybe a tower...

Draco's eyes widened. "You've got a fort made out of galleons?" He seemed rather jealous.

Harry sympathized. A fort made from gold coins in a treasure vault was something everyone ought to strive for. Most especially if they were dragons. "Well," said Harry, "Only partially made. We've got a solid building plan though. Ralaph promised he'll help me finish the next time I go and that's tomorrow. You can come with me if you like." Maybe they could but their trust vaults together and make an even bigger fort. Did Gringotts have vaults that big? He'd ask his goblin guard tomorrow morning. He would know. He was clever.

"I thought you only just came to the wizarding world today?" Asked the twins.

"And who is Ralaph? I though you were here alone." Pointed out Draco. He was the littlest of the blonds.

"I did just come into the wizarding world. Funny huh? Turns out I'm totally loaded. My parents were wealthy. Ralaph is one of my new friends, I met him earlier today. A dwarf actually. He's _pretty_ good at building forts." And not the best at solving riddles he added silently smothering a giggle. It wasn't Ralaph's fault really, Harry did in fact cheat. It wasn't as if the dwarf knew there was an entire book series out there detailing that information.

"Where the Hell did you meet a dwarf?" Demanded Draco. His mother smacked the back of his head.

Harry bounced up and down, clapping his hands together, "I had an adventure! First I needed to get into my vault but Hagrid couldn't find his key so I had to do this magic power thing only I think they ended up taking it to research instead of open my vaults because I ended up slicing my hand open and giving a blood sacrifice instead. I opened a wall and was almost attacked by the cutest mechanical arachnids I've ever seen, went for a ride on a roller-coaster under the earth, built a fort out of gold- Oh! I'm rambling aren't I? I met Ralaph during my journey into the goblin nation. Not far in, we had to come back before the giant had a heart attack. I do wish I'd gotten one of those mechanical spiders though, they were fascinating. I don't suppose any of you have ever seen one? No? Pity. They were supremely creepy. The next time I go down there I'm bringing a camera so I can at least have pictures if Ralaph won't let me keep them. I've told him I want to take them apart and dig around at their little mechanical insides. That's all, not keep one as a pet. He just doesn't understand me." He sighed.

Draco looked at the twins and mouthed 'GIANT?'

"Are you trying to tell me you were invited into the goblin nation on your first day in the wizarding world?" Asked the blonde man. Honestly Harry thought that was the least interesting bit of his day so far.

He didn't need to answer the question. The crowd which gathered and followed after them was whispering loudly to one another. Pointing at him directly.

 _"That's the one from the bank this morning."_

 _"I heard his magic pulled on the wards."_

Embarrassed Harry ducked his head. "I didn't mean to yank on their wards." He mumbled.

The tall blonde man looked like he couldn't decide if he wanted to devour Harry or lock him up somewhere. He was smiling though so Harry assumed this was a good thing. When he noticed Harry watching him from under his bangs he cleared his throat and snapped his fingers. A sturdy cane with a snake for a handle came into being with a pop. The man tapped it against the ground. The crowd quieted. "I think that is more than enough gawking like idiots in public, don't you?" He intoned, voice clear and polite while being utterly insulting.

The woman leaned toward the boys while her husband dealt with the crowd. "I don't suppose any of you boys know the quickest way to-?"

"Oh I can help." Said Harry, perking up. This sort of attention was alright. He could deal with this. Harry pulled out his map and opened it up. "Whats the name?"

"Elmira's."

"Let's see." He put his finger to the page and pulled it across gently to make the image zoom out as the man with the sharp teeth had instructed. "There. If we duck through this little alley here and the go around that ap...apothe...that place there we should be at our destination in no time."

She raised a brow at his map. She didn't ask about though. Instead she turned to the other boys and gave a nod. "Alright then. Lets go shall we?"

The twins stared at Harry for the entire journey sending him knowing looks the boy did not understand. They glanced at the map in his hands, to him, then back. Whispering with each other, nodding their heads and glancing at him again. When they were back in the main alley, looking for the next side alley down, they finally spoke to him. "Hey," they started, then paused. "Wait, what's your name kid?"

It was surprising it took this long. "Harry."

"Right. Harry. So, where did you say you got that map?"

He turned to point and froze. Harry could have sworn the shoppe was right there. He narrowed his eyes and thought he could sort of see a sign come in and out of focus. As if it were there but hidden. How curious. Harry took a couple steps toward it and suddenly he could see it perfectly.

"Where are you going?"

Harry looked up to see the twins beside him.

"I was just going to look at a shop-"

"-well you're headed toward a wall at the moment." Said one twin, grinning.

"Not all walls can be walked through like the platform." Added the second, whom Harry thought was Gred because his shirt had an F on it. He couldn't think why though. It wasn't as if they forgot their own names. Did they?

He looked between them and the shop, which he now saw clearly, he could even make out the clerk through the window, back to them. They couldn't see it. Odd. Why ever not? The store can't get much business that way if no one can ever find it. It seemed nice enough though, everything was clean and well kept. It had to exist. It had to receive enough clients to stay in business and stay looking neat and tidy. He had the map still and everyone could see it. He remembered the clerk vividly. Was there a trick to it? But he didn't say a password or anything. The clerk _did_ say to come back and visit sometime. Maybe just a quick look to ask why...

"Oh no you don't." Said the twins. They each grabbed him about an arm, picked him up and started back the way they came. "We'll never get your school list finished this way."

Harry pouted.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **How many characters did you spot?**

Thoughts? Guesses? Questions? Theories? Limericks?

-Pseu

Post. Script. As always I have no beta, thus any and all mistakes are entirely my own. Apologies.

-Ever Yours. Pseu

* * *

 **Pseudonymous Entity**

 **2016**


	7. Could I offer a suggestion?

**IamPseuIamPseuIamPseuIamPseuIamPseuIamPseuIamPseu**

* * *

 _*"Beyond all Sciences, Philosophies, Theologies and Histories_

 _A child's relentless inquiry i_ _s truly all it takes_

 _To remind us that we don't know as much as we think we know."_

 _-Criss Jami*_

* * *

 **Adventures in Magick**

* * *

 **Summary:** What if the first friend Harry made in the magical world was a goblin? Curious!Harry.

 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Goblins, Twins, Blonds

 **Warnings:** Harry's curiosity, and luck, is somewhat awe inspiring.

 **AN:** Here you are you lot. I want you to know I had it written out just the way I wanted it and then I clicked to submit and...there was an error. It didn't load. I refreshed the page. Nothing. So. That happened. On the bright side I managed to to fix it according to memory for the most part and rewrite what I had for the last half. I got in what needed to be there so that's what matters. I had it down for a new update today so by God I was gonna do it!

 **ANx2:** Hope you're sufficiently entertained. There's an obscene amount of foreshadowing going on here hidden within seemingly unimportant stuff. Can you find it?

 **ANx3** : As always, I welcome thoughts, questions, guesses, theories and limericks. In whichever order of importance you feel inclined to give.

 **Ever Yours, Pseu** [The clever, magnificent and ridiculously good looking]

* * *

 _"Innovation is deviance_

 _Which means that the rebellious personality i_ _s a natural resource_

 _For practical creativity_

 _As an innovator y_ _ou need to reject the old_

 _To establish_ _a new, better status quo_

 _And one of the most powerful sources of newness_

 _Is the rebel or maverick mind."_

-Max McKeown.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

 _"That_ is a _lot_ of fabric."

Harry had never before had the pleasure of entering any sort of clothing store. Partly because his relatives considered Dudley's hand-me-downs more than suitable. Partly because they wanted to emphasize their distaste for Harry. As a freak, he was of course unworthy of new clothing. In a world of other freaks, a bag of never-ending gold pieces and an opportunity laid at his feet, well. Harry was less than enthusiastic to continue the status quo.

This was, essentially, the first time he'd ever been rebellious. Not counting sneaking out to the library or stealing books his cousin never read. Or altering his and Dudley's report cards to make it appear the oaf was doing better than Harry. He considered that deceit, thievery, and forgery. Not rebellion.

It was all part of his tragic childhood back-story. A prerequisite for every proper hero, antihero and even villain. Harry felt zero remorse. Confident in his standing as either a protagonist or antagonist in his adventure.

He of course aimed to be the hero. The hero was the main character and who didn't want to be the main character of an adventure? All of that aside, what was a proper adventurer, a hero, without his adventuring attire? _Knights, Paladin, Warriormages,_ and _Hunters_. They all had a way of dressing announcing what they were to the world and that helped them in their journeys. A knight without his armor or trusty steed? A hunter without his bow or knife? Preposterous. Surely in such a world where golden coins, dwarves, and secrets walls were possible one ought to be able to dress according to their station? If not he'd have to make them see it his way. One should boldly announce their adventuring or knightly tendencies! Subtle maybe, if needed, but they should be there for those who knew what to look for.

Besides, he'd be lying if he said he hadn't dreamed of his ideal adventurer's garb since he was five.

That settled Harry intended to fully embrace this first act of rebellion. After he asked a few questions. "What does it do?" Currently, he was stood upon a stool dressed in a rather plain black robe. He was hopeful it had a compartment of hidden throwing daggers dripping in poison. Maybe some magic dust in a handy pouch. Maps to hidden treasure. The one ring to rule them all. Something.

The saleswoman's brows came closer together. "Do? It's a uniform. It designates you as a Hogwarts student."

Harry felt the corners of his mouth pulling downward. That just wouldn't do. This was a uniform showing the world he was a magician. An ugly, shapeless robe with no effects didn't really do that position justice. In his opinion at least. "So are these the only styles available? Can you request alternative styles or unique one-of-a-kind styles? Can you enchant the fabric?" Harry asked. He glanced over the large rolls of fabric lining from floor to ceiling.

He particularly wanted pockets that were like his bag, larger on the inside. Maybe even hidden ones or ones only he could access. Able to fit all of his books, shrinking as they went in and enlarging coming out, would be very convenient. Otherwise, he'd be getting a lot of exercise running back to his room to get them. Or he might not leave his room if that were the case. Less time running around meant more time reading after all.

"If you can I'd like shoes that get me places faster, a book-bag of holding-"

"Enchant the fabric? Whatever for?" Asked the salesperson. Sales clerk. Sales witch?

"Well yeah, you know? To sorta enhance the skills or the...er...attributes of the wearer or look as if they do." All three clerks were staring at him, the first sales witch thinly veiled disapproval. As if the very thought of adding something to her clothing was offensive. "No one else ever considered that? Seriously?"

A magical world without magically enhanced clothing. That...that was absurd. He needed to remedy this. Harry dug out his coin bag.

"What about stuff like this? It's obviously pretty small but it's been spelled to have a bigger inside than its outside. Right? Why not apply the same kind of idea to our clothing and jewelry? Like...boots or shoes that don't make footsteps or are magically buoyant enough to allow the wearer to walk on water? Or ones that can stick to the surface at command allowing you to I don't know walk up a wall or over a fence like Spider-man? Ones that make you jump higher? Run faster? More graceful? Coats and jackets that deflect water so you won't get wet in the rain or from snow. That keep you warmer or cooler depending on the weather?"

Everyone turned to look at everyone else.

"Why _hasn't_ anyone thought of that?" Asked Lady Malfoy aloud.

The first sales witch's lips thinned. "I do not think our customers will be interested in such an...unorthodox idea. Perhaps just the normal clothing options?"

How. Boring.

It was silent for a moment and then-

"Any other ideas?" Asked a younger sales witch. Standing beside her were two similar looking witches maybe about Harry's age. They appeared to be twins. Are twins a thing with magical people? He thought they might be her younger sisters or cousins. The two witches seemed eager as well, smiling at him hopefully.

Harry started to bounce. "Actually I've got a _lot_ if you really want to hear them. You could-"

"Wait just a moment." Intervened Lord Malfoy. "I'd like to speak on behalf of the young lad whom my family is proudly sponsoring." He paused to allow the other patrons in the store to murmur their approval of his generosity. Harry just wondered what being sponsored meant and why he was suddenly a good candidate for it. "I feel I ought to make it plain. Unless the young wizard wishes to sell you his idea, all suggestions are his property. They can not be used without going through the proper channels. We wouldn't want anyone accusing anyone of profiting from a child without giving that child his due, would we?" The blond man said in a smooth, almost bored tone. It made it clear that no, no one wanted that to happen and if they did he would be glad to oblige.

The clerk's face started to fall. Harry stumbled toward her on the hem of his ugly robe, trying to comfort her. "Why don't we come to some sort of an arrangement? I would very much like such apparel to use, so, why don't we create a...uh...a line that's just for me-" He glanced at the twins. "er...and whomever I favour as an exclusive of sorts. In exchange, I will allow you to implement some of my ideas. I get profits and you make it clear the clothing is from an...independent designer." Harry hoped that made any kind of sense.

Really he'd just garbled together various phrases he knew from his aunt. For someone so obsessed with fashion you'd think she might have tried to implement some of the things she'd learned. Wearing Dudley's hand-me-downs Harry supposed he couldn't say much. It hadn't been his decision though so figured he could at least say a little, if only in his own head.

"Agreed." Said the young clerk. A glance at the map told him her name which he decided to use rather than continue calling her the Young Clerk in his head. He didn't want to accidentally call her that aloud.

"Where should we start Miss Priyanka Pat-"

"Er, Priya. I prefer Priya." She corrected, tugging on a long strand of black hair. Her possibly related friends laughed at her.

"Priya then."

It was easier to spell anyway and he himself preferred Harry to Freak so who was he to judge? Half an hour later Harry sat on a chair with his feet dangling off the end. A seamstress, two clerks, several patrons and his new friends were seated around him as if he were a king holding court. A king.

Harry liked that. One step at a time, though.

"...enchanted clothing could be done with a generic sort of formula for use by most anybody. Things that will work with anyone. Like something to make it so your backpack never gets heavy or your shoes are silenced. But I think that you could do so much _more_ with personalized artifacts. Objects that are keyed to work only for _certain_ people or only one person entirely. My family vaults are accessed by giving a sacrifice measured through family magicks. This is usually done, or so I was told by the goblins, through a sample of magic siphoned from your core. Which I did. However, I ended up doing a blood sacrifice instead. The point is you can totally programme the object to be keyed to work for an individual in ways the generic version could never do. It could be designed to enhance your _traits_ or _talents_ , more specifically those valued by your house, family or bloodline. And because it is keyed into your blood and your family magicks no other house, family or bloodline will be able to...re...replicate your exact formula or results. No one will know. They'll only see that your people always seem to be a bit more clever, more graceful, quicker learners, wittier or even better looking than others."

His audience watched and listened in rapt attention. He couldn't help but think, privately, that this was very cool. No one ever listened when he talked. When he left this place he would go back to plain Harry. The Freak under the stairs. Invisible. Silent. But here...he belonged here. He could feel it. And what's more, they wanted him here too. They listened. They saw him. Harry swallowed. "...right. And what about deflecting lower level hexes and jinxes? We could..."

Later they headed out of the shop, new, exclusive, alternative school uniforms in hand. With Lady Malfoy's help, Harry was able to design what would probably go down in Hogwarts history as the best uniform ever. All of it black but for a white button up with sleeves rolled up above the elbow. It came with a long vest and a blank emblem over the heart where their school house logo would go after sorting. Slacks that fit into boots. Silenced of course with charms for balance and slight levitation to prevent slipping or falling. He'd heard the staircases in the school moved. A pin with your family crest or symbol went on the collar of the shirt. He managed to convince them, in the end, to add thin bracers, a long sort of wristband covering wrist to just below the elbow, and some fingerless gloves as well. The bracers were tougher than they looked to deflect physical attacks as well put up a strong shield. The gloves could deflect minor hexes and jinxes. It was perfect.

Now if only he could find some awesome daggers or swords to go with it.

"Goodbye, Harry." Called Priya.

Her younger sisters waved from beside her. "Bye Harry," They echoed.

Harry waved back enthusiastically. Who knew he would be so good at this making friends thing? Ones he'd see at magic school no less.

The ginger twins walked beside Harry. Draco up front and talking to his mother with lots of animated hand movements. The twins were holding their bags with their uniforms and everyday clothing reverently. They turned to Harry, giving him a small smile. "Befriending dwarves. Visits to other nations. Nearly falling and killing yourself from a bookshelf and becoming an entrepreneur. That's a lot for one day."

Harry looked up from his supply list with a sharp Cheshire grin. "The day's not over yet lads."

His thumb lay beside the next item on the list.

A wand.

* * *

 **Pseudonymous Entity**

 **2016**

* * *

 **Notes:**

Recognize any characters?

Thoughts? Guesses? Questions? Theories? Limericks?

 **-Pseu**

* * *

Post. Script. As always I have no beta, thus any and all mistakes are entirely my own. Apologies.

 **-Ever Yours. Pseu**


	8. Where does one get a dragon heart?

**IamPseuIamPseuIamPseuIamPseuIamPseuIamPseuIamPseu**

* * *

 **Adventures in Magick**

* * *

 **Summary:** What if the first friend Harry made in the magical world was a goblin? Curious!Harry.

 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Goblins, Twins, Blondes

 **Warnings:** Harry's curiosity, and luck, is somewhat awe inspiring.

 **AN:** Here you are you lot. I have a lot of fun finding things to start now that won't show their consequences until much farther on. This Harry is awesome to write and I can't wait for you to see what I have in store for him. I also can't wait for some of the other characters to be introduced. Hope you like my take on them.

 **ANx2:** Hope you're sufficiently entertained.

 **ANx3:** As always, I welcome thoughts, questions, guesses, theories and limericks. In whichever order of importance you feel inclined to give.

Shout Out to BubbleCloudz for the awesome Limerick.

 _A writer who used 'pseu' for a name_  
 _Re-wrote fiction like it were a game_  
 _Unriviled he were_  
 _That devilish cur_  
 _Was actually just kind of lame_ (JK I'm sure you're crazy cool.)

 **Ever Yours, Pseu [The clever, magnificent and ridiculously good looking]**

* * *

 _"Your biggest challenge isn't someone else_

 _It's the ache in your lungs, t_ _he burning in your legs_

 _The voice inside you that yells -_ _CANT!_

 _But you don't listen, you just push harder_

 _Then you hear the voice whisper - can_

 _And you discover that the person you thought you were_

 _Is no match for who you really are."_

-unknown

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

The shop wasn't impressive from the outside.

Neither was the Leaky Cauldron but it held the _secret entrance to the secret wizarding world_ so Harry wasn't concerned. Gringotts was just a bank unless you knew the entrance to the Goblin Nation lay beneath it. As far as he could tell the more unassuming something seemed the greater the secret it held. If that were the case then this wand shop was promising indeed. Just inside the door, a deep silence pressed down saturated with magic. It had to be magic. This feeling. It swept over Harry, every inch, soft and cottony and alive. Did the collection of boxes in the many shelves, which Harry assumed contained the magical rods, add to the magic within the building in a way magic beings themselves did not or was there more to it? About then Harry noticed ab old wizard who might have appeared out of nowhere. Disappointed he'd missed such a neat trick he listened to the conversation taking place, pushing aside the voice inside of him asking what he was doing here.

He belonged here. He was a wizard.

"...pleased to see you. I hope you are not dissatisfied with your wand. Dragon heartstring-"

Harry popped up, unable to control himself. "Dragon heartstring? Like an artery? So there really are dragons then. Does the sort of dragon matter? If it's male or female? Young or old? I imagine different dragon species would have different traits and thus would be reflected in their DNA, right? Am I right? And would their heartstrings be different sizes affecting the length of the wand containing them? Or its flexibility?" The shop's thickening silence had seemingly no effect on Harry who was close to exploding. He was in a magic wand shop! Magic. Wand. He was getting a wand. How did they work? His mind whirled quickly, mouth open and question pouring out almost without conscious thought on his part.

Ollivander's odd eyes fixed on Harry. "Yes Mr P-"

"Is there any specific trait of dragon heartstring that indicates why they're used in wands? I imagine it's not just because having a piece of dragon you get to carry around is really cool."

The old wizard's lips curved into a smile. "Dragon heartstring wands form very close bonds with their wielders. Their owners will never feel comfortable using other wands even if they can cast with them well because most wands do bond so fiercely. Additionally, they can change their allegiance. While the wand chooses the wizard these wands take that up a notch or two, as they wish to only be wielded by those they deem truly worthy. If you are bested in a duel your wand may change its allegiance to the one who defeated you. This is true to an extent of all wands but most especially the dragon heartstring. Your friend Mr Malfoy received a dragon heartstring only this morning."

Harry turned to Draco, patting his back. "Well done!"

The little blonde was both confused and proud at this response.

"And the wand's wood effects? It's length..." This went on for a while. During this time Ollivander decided to get two birds with one stone as they say by having the excited lad try out wands as he asked his questions. To the adult's amazement Ollivander never lost his patience with the constant barrage of questions. In fact, he seemed quite pleased. They had an entire conversation discussing the various woods and cores used in wandcrafting, the differences in Britain versus other parts of the world, what cores and woods complimented each other best and what was best for which sort of magic. Harry was rather thorough in his questioning wanting to know if the time of day or year had any effect on it as well as the age of the wood or core.

"And what of alternative foci?" Asked Harry, balancing on a stack of rejected wand boxes.

Ollivander spoke around his own stack of wand boxes, these ones he was holding and transporting to the quickly overfilling counter. "Using something other than or in addition to wands do you mean?"

"Yes."

The old wizard put down his stack, opened a box and held out a wand. "Explain. Give that a wave."

Harry waved his wand about dutifully. It was snatched away. "While I understand that wands are the primary foci used I can't help but wonder if anyone's thought of experimenting with other foci? They could be rings, staves, staffs, a fan, a quill, a dagger, _playing cards._ Things that wouldn't be altogether surprising to find on another person. Something you could be seen with all of-"

Mrs Malfoy tilted her head. "I'm not sure that's possible."

"Try this one."

"-the time so people stop even noticing it. Should you lose your wand _-has anyone ever tried Mrs Malfoy?-_ in a fight wouldn't it be helpful to have an alternative focus you can wield, one your enemy isn't expecting? particularly one, I think, with other functions? A dagger for-"

"No not that one. Try this."

"Not that I know of." She admitted.

"-instance could appear strictly ornamental, however _-then how do you know unless someone tries?-_ without your wand and in close combat it can be a deterrent through intimidation, it can be used for physical combat to dispatch or otherwise render harmless your opponent. Not needing a wand at all could be quite an intimidating reputation to have don't you think? Or how about..." Harry's enthusiasm was hard to resist and soon the others were adding their own questions in now and then.

Unknown to the other occupants of the room Harry was having an inner panic attack he was struggling to keep to himself. None of the wands were working for him. Not one. The magical rods only worked in conjunction with a magical reservoir contained within the wielder. Thus a muggle couldn't use a wand but another an elf or a centaur or something similar could as they had more innate magic within them. Muggles only had enough to have the spark of life. He'd read the information in one of his magical experimenting books. While interesting at the time because it meant Dudley wouldn't be able to use Harry's wand against him, that information was now terrifying the boy. What if someone made a mistake? What if he was one of those squibs? What if he didn't really belong here? Harry's heart jolted in his chest.

Breathe Harry. _Breathe._

Finally came a thin, delicate looking wand. Ollivander examined it with a considering eye then held it out to Harry gently. Harry's questioning quieted. His green eyes flickered between Ollivander and the wand he was offering him. None of the other wands had been well suited to him. Piles of wand boxes towered on either side of the counter. He reached out his small hand and grasped the handle. That was all it took. None of the brightly coloured sparks the adults were expecting. Instead, it grew even quieter, the boy and his wand glowing softly. The magic of their bonding almost visible in the sign of wind kicking up around them, messing up the boy's already messy hair. As the magic settled the glow brightened for just a moment and then faded.

It took his twins to ask what the adults were thinking. "What was _that_?"

Draco stepped closer to Harry and peered at the wand in his hand. The handle hardly wider than the tip. Small. Almost insignificant really. "It looks fragile." He commented. "Like you could break it easily."

"The body of the wand," murmured Ollivander drawing the room's attention to himself, "is from Ivy. The handle from Reed. Seven inches. Augery feather core. Swishy. For a wizard who is perhaps misunderstood. For you see Young Malfoy," His pale eyes moved to Draco for a moment, "appearances can be deceiving."

The old wizard reached out and brushed back Harry's hair. "Rather like it's owner I would imagine."

"I'm a big fan of imagination." Whispered Harry.

They exited the shop sometime later. Harry companions thinking over the things they were learning about their new friend. Harry himself bubbling over with energy. Two hours talking nonstop and standing you'd think the tiny eleven-year-old would be exhausted. Not even close. He was magic! He really, really did belong here. He was a wizard. This was a magical world and he was a wizard and there were dragons and dwarves and it wasn't a dream. Harry had a magical wand. Now if only it was a staff like Gandalf or bracelet with different boosts on each bead that could be activated like Eridanus received from the Luck Gambler. A pair of daggers? That would be cool just to have. Oh and he could practice neat tricks with them-

"We can't believe you received an offer of apprenticeship from Ollivander!" Burst out one of his twins. Harry jumped.

"You can't?" he asked when he could breathe again.

The other twin nodded. "That's a big deal, Harry. His entire family is known for wandmaking. His are some of the best in the world. People have been after his secrets for ages and now he's just handing them over."

Harry laughed. "Not quite. I have to do independent research projects on my ideas for him, create prototypes to bring him and experiment with, and keep up my grades. My actual apprenticeship can't start until I'm at least thirteen, it's usually fifteen, and then he has to agree and be pleased with the progress I've made. He may decide I'm not a good fit."

Draco snorted on his other side. "Please. You'd just convince him otherwise."

"You think so?" Asked Harry.

"See this here? That symbol in the wood just by the handle? You've got copper in your wand it encourages _charisma_ and _creativity_." Explained the youngest Malfoy. "We've already seen both of those characteristics from you several times today."

"Does it? What about other metals? Where did you learn that?"

Draco raised his chin in a mocking superior way, "My godfather is a potions master. The material of your cauldron, stirrer and even that you're wearing can have an effect on the potions you're trying to make. I've been learning potions from him since I was seven."

"Potions...that's related to Alchemy right?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Do you mind if I pick at your brain a bit? I've done a lot of cooking and I'm pretty good at it. When I was six I started mixing up pretend recipes in the garden. Once one of them made all of the flowers turn blue. That's the week I turned my teacher's wig blue as well. I think I was inspired by the Hydrangeas." Harry reminisced.

Harry stopped walking when he realized he was walking alone. He turned around. His companions were staring at him. Again.

"What? What did I do?"

Draco pointed at him opened his mouth, closed it and sighed. "You know what? Don't worry about it." The twins snickered. Harry didn't know why. "I'll lend you some of my books Harry."

Lord Malfoy took the pause to clear his throat and get the young wizards' attention, eyes on the twins. "I understand your family may not be welcoming of our show of admiration and so to prevent any unsavory confrontations how about a compromise? You keep this ordeal to yourselves and when you are on the Hogwarts express you can change over entirely. While your other siblings will see it you will not be in the same room as your parents until the holidays. That should give you enough time to come up with a suitable explanation. I've heard you're proficient at hiding and covering things up, much to your father's distress."

The twins grinned at one another. "You might say that. Or you might not. Afraid we can't confirm these allegations."

"Quite." Lord Malfoy agreed. Harry rather thought the man approved of their non-answer.

A trip to a nearby shop filled with dead or pieces of dead things was short. Harry was told these were potions ingredients. He was more interested in whether they could be used in wandcrafting or the creation of other foci, how they figured out the ingredients various uses and who it was they sent to go after the ingredients. That sounded like a properly adventures magical profession. More importantly, he wanted the chance to experiment with them. Eyes of newt, basilisk scales, flubber worms... What sort of worm was a flubber worm anyway? How did none of the nonmagical people ever discover them? Were they blind or what-

"Is that a _sword_?" Harry turned and darted across the street. There lay a shop with a dagger on the sign and a sword in the display window. Two arms came out of nowhere, picked him up and start walking him back. "No. Wait. I just wanna see." Harry whined.

"Sorry Harry..." Said one of his twins. Fred, he thought.

George grinned at him from the other side. "...but we don't want you anywhere near something sharp..."

"...you almost died in a bookstore." They finished together.

"That was one time!"

* * *

 **Pseudonymous Entity**

 **2016**

* * *

 **Notes:**

Recognize any characters?

Thoughts? Guesses? Questions? Theories? Limericks?

Now guys, don't be afraid to analyze things outside of Harry's thoughts. Everything the other characters do has a motivation behind it. Some of them are the normal everyday variety, others are sneaky and still others darker. Think of who he's talking to, the situation, how they are acting toward him, what they are saying. Don't take things at face value. I am pointing this out because some of you were A: upset with me because you don't think the Malfoys are acting the way you want them to, and B: you don't want Harry being friendly with them because they're dark and therefor evil.

Here are my responses to that.

Someone being a bad person doesn't mean they aren't likable, and someone being likable doesn't mean they aren't a horrible person.

As Ollivander said, **appearances can be deceiving.**

 **-Pseu**

Post. Script. As always I have no beta, thus any and all mistakes are entirely my own. Apologies.

 **-Ever Yours. Pseu**


	9. What do you mean there are rules?

*A.I.M.*P.E.*A.I.M.*P.E.*A.I.M.*P.E.*A.I.M.*

* * *

 _"Beyond all Sciences, Philosophies, Theologies and Histories - a child's relentless inquiry is truly all it takes_

 _To remind us that we don't know as much as we think we know."_

* * *

 **Adventures in Magick**

* * *

 **Summary:** What if the first friend Harry made in the magical world was a goblin? Curious!Harry.

 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Goblins, Twins, Blonds

 **Warnings:** Harry's curiosity, and luck, is somewhat awe inspiring.

 **AN:** I don't want to alarm anyone but if I do not get a miscommunication fixed with my flat manager it appears I will soon find myself without a roof over my head. I am hopeful that it will be resolved quickly and in such a manner I get to continue living here. However if it does not this may be one of the last chapters you will see from me for a while as I shall have to resort to such distasteful things as selling my electronics for money. I'd be out of here the 29th if I don't figure out what's wrong. In my defense this is a new manager whom I've never actually met and the temporary manager we had before him (who came in because the one before her was fired due to drunkenness and all around not doing her jobness) gave me a late fee to pay by the -I believe- thirteenth of this month. (I am hoping it was mistakenly allocated elsewhere or lost). I totally paid it, I even have my receipt for the money order so it is possible to find out if it was spent and where, by whom or refunded to me for the correct amount. However that's no guarantee they won't run me out of here in the meantime while they figure things out. That being said, it's been an honour to entertain you. *salute*

 **ANx2:** As always, I welcome thoughts, questions, guesses, theories and limericks. In whichever order of importance you feel inclined to give.

 **Ever Yours, Pseu** **[** The clever, magnificent and ridiculously good looking **]**

* * *

 _"It is time that I stop referring to myself, thinking about myself and planning for myself_

 _According to the gridlines and the timelines and the guidelines of other people._

 _I will expand this universe._

 _I will not stay on or within the lines..."_

-C. JB. C.

* * *

 **Chap Nine**

* * *

"Lord Malfoy, sir, I'm afraid I don't actually understand what a sponsorship...is."

They sat around a circular, wire framed table decorated with an embroidered tablecloth. Harry was pretty certain it cost more than Uncle Vernon made in a month. For whatever reason, the Malfoys considered not eating for more than ten hours alarming. It seemed to _him_ that wizards took nutrition seriously. In a large platter on the table lay sandwiches. In a smaller platter lay sliced cucumber with salt, cubes of cheese and some fruit on short sticks. Before each of the was a small plate. Harry discovered, after waiting to observe the Malfoy's, that you took a little food at a time. His ginger Twins seemed to have had the same idea. He could see them watching the Malfoys and the food with interest. Before either twin took a bite they mad sure to eat only what they'd already seen the Malfoy's eat.

That was dedication to social graces right there.

Lord Malfoy leaned forward. "Think of it as a beneficial arrangement."

"A trade." Said Harry.

"Exactly. I have seen that you are reasonably intelligent and interested in wizarding culture. Both attributes I approve of. I gathered that you intend on becoming a contributing member of magical society. This is where the sponsorship comes in. I am Lord of House Malfoy. Through my sponsorship, I willingly take on responsibility toward you. I ensure you're eating properly and have decent clothing, things like that. Make certain you receive the appropriate medical attention when needed. I also maintain an eye on your education. Weekly, Monthly and Yearly reports will come to me where I can see how you are doing in your classes. I can supply additional educational materials and opportunities as I see fit. If you have hobbies or talents that I find worthy I will find tutors to enhance your understanding and skill. In addition, it will be my responsibility to help you integrate into magical society."

"What do you want from me in return?" Harry gained the faint sense of making a deal with the devil. Odd.

"You will bring honour and prestige to your sponsored family's name through your academics. Through your presentation. Through your behavior. Everywhere you go you are a representation of this family. The more of a boon you prove to be the more you can come to expect from me. If you fail to attend to your studies or other duties, you will find my generosity...limited. It may even lead to my withdrawal of sponsorship." The Lord took a sip of his tea. "I will be aware of and keep track of any apprenticeship offers you receive and intend to take on. I should also mention that your living arrangements and guardians are consequently of interest."

"Oh, that's really not-"

"I will be sending an elf to deliver my sponsorship agreement to your relatives. We need to be certain they understand the situation."

Harry choked on his water. "Please sir you don't have to do that, in fact, I would prefer if you _wouldn't_ -"

"We'll provide accommodations for the night and accompany you to Gringotts in the morning. This is nonnegotiable. Understand?" The Lord finished as if he hadn't heard a single word Harry said.

"Yes, sir." He did his best to ignore the feeling of imminent danger in the back of his mind. Maybe it would be okay? Maybe his relatives would be pleased. They'd never been pleased with him before. Perhaps they would take the information in stride? He saw a dwarf this morning, it could happen. More than that though, the thought of someone expecting him to bring them honour... That someone expected Harry to make him proud. Harry swallowed. No one had ever been proud of him before.

He wondered what it would feel like.

"So, what classes are you looking forward to?" Asked Draco, carefully changing the subject and redirecting the conversation.

"All of them really," Said Harry. " I don't much care what the subject is, I'm learning _magic._ "

Fred thumped Harry on the back. "That's the spirit."

"Remember that when you've got Binns," Muttered George.

"Who?"

"I'm looking forward to Care of Magical Creatures." Cut in Draco. "Of course, that's not until third year but I'm looking forward to it anyway. We get to learn all sorts of things. A lot of it is in books of course but the class actually brings in some of the animals. We get to see them, feed them and that sort of thing. There are things you can only learn properly through experience you know? It's the class I most look forward to. I don't know how I'll _ever_ manage to wait another two years," Said Draco. His eyes were wide and shining. It was the most emotion Harry had seen from him.

Fred grinned. "I don't suppose it has anything to do with your namesake does it?"

Draco's cheeks flushed. "A bit."

"I named Draco for the dragon constellation." Revealed Mrs Malfoy, perhaps noticing Harry's confusion. "I come from the House of Black and it is tradition to name our children after stars."

Harry clapped his hands. "Oh! So you like dragons then. I wonder if that's why you've got the heartstring of one in your wand. Sort of poetic that. Do you know much about them? Have you ever seen one? Mr Ollivander-"

"You must call him Master Ollivander now that you are under an apprenticeship contract." Reminded Mrs Malfoy.

"- _Master_ Ollivander said there're all different kinds. Ridgebacks and Fireballs. I bet they're terrifying. Are there any dragon reserves in Britain? I didn't have time to ask. I think I'd like to visit one someday. We should go together. We could take pictures and ask the trainers all sorts of questions." Harry leaned forward. "Wouldn't it be amazing to _ride_ one?"

"Ride. One." Apparently, that had never occurred to Draco.

"I think it would be _so_ exciting. Especially if you could train them or maybe create a charm to allow you to somehow communicate with them? Or at least learn how to do so on your own. You could ask it all sorts of things and give it proper commands it would understand when you were riding it. Wouldn't that be-"

"Exciting?" Draco supplied, amused. "yes I think it would be."

Mrs Malfoy gave them indulgent smiles. "Wherever did you think of that?"

"Well," said Harry. "I can't speak for everyone but I know communication with snakes is possible. I'm pretty-" Lord Malfoy made a motion with his wand. A transparent barrier winked into and out of existence around their table. "-sure it's a magical thing too. My cousin and his friend couldn't understand the snake and they're both muggles. So I have to imagine there must be a way to produce this effect for other creatures. What about a translation charm for foreign languages? It's something I was thinking anyway."

It was quiet.

"So, you speak with snakes." Stated Draco.

"Not often." Said Harry, "We were at the zoo. That's where I get the idea from. I think it would be interesting to give it a go. Do we have any translation type spells?"

"I am afraid," Said Mrs Malfoy softly. "wizard to creature translation isn't something at all explored. I am also certain no one ever thought of speaking to dragons either."

"Well, I'll just have to introduce them to the idea _won't_ I?" Declared Harry.

Lord Malfoy studied him. "I would advise you to be...careful. Not everyone will like your eccentricities, your ideas, and curiosities. There are rules in this world concerning acceptable feats of magic. Those who step outside the lines are not always looked upon with...favour."

"That's absurd. We're children of magic. We are designed to be limitless." Harry's arms flailed as he spoke, eyes shining. Putting handcuffs on magic was just so wrong! These people lived in a world of magic but what was the point if no one ever did anything with it? What a waste. "We can create water from thin air, change into animal forms. We weren't born knowing these things, someone somewhere _wondered_ if it could happen. They created these spells and incantations. They used their imagination and the power at their fingertips to do the impossible. Telling someone what they can or can't do with their magic is an insult to the magic its self. I just, I can't..." Harry trailed off in distress. His Twins were silent during the conversation. Blue-green eyes bounced between Harry and Lord Malfoy. Perhaps they wanted to ask some questions of their own but didn't dare. Harry knew the feeling.

The older wizard gave him a tight smile. "I agree. Unfortunately, you will find we are also skillful in creating boundaries and enforcing limits."

"Enough politics." Said Mrs Malfoy giving her husband a look. "There is more than enough time for that later. Let's finish up, shall we? Now that Harry's plans for the rest of the day and the night are settled, what about the two of you?"

"Ma'am?"

"I'm aware your father works at the ministry but I haven't seen your mother or elder brothers around. Are they in the alleys or are you allowed to come on your own?" No one pointed out that everyone present was very much aware that she knew this. Lord Malfoy and Mr Weasley often got into altercations while at the Ministry. Harry, of course, knew nothing about it, chewing on a mini sandwich happily. They were really good! He hadn't ever gotten so food to himself all at once. Unless he'd stolen it when the Dursley's weren't looking. Here he was eating at a cafe.

Never thought he ever would to be honest.

"Our parents have absolutely no idea where we are." Said Fred.

"And," said George, "we won't be missed. As long we get back home before dinner no one notices." He waved skewered fruit as he gestured.

"Sometimes even after." Added Fred. "As long as we have something in our room making noises every so often no one will even think about us."

"It's when we're quiet they get suspicious. Honestly? We're far clever than that." George rolled his eyes and took a bite of kiwi.

Fred nodded. "Too right George. We'd never be so obvious unless it was on purpose."

"They don't know where you _are_?" Cut in Mrs Malfoy before they could continue. The Twins had a silent conversation with one another. Harry finished the last of his mini sandwiches in the ensuing silence. He had the exact opposite problem at home. It was when he made noises that he was in trouble. Dropping a plate. Coughing too loud. Breathing.

"Honestly unless we're in trouble our mum doesn't pay us much attention." Said Fred.

George nodded. "Call it a beneficial arrangement." Harry grinned at that. "When she does notice she asks why we aren't studying. Or why can't be more like Percy. That there is a pipe dream if there ever was one I'm afraid."

"How did you get here?" Asked Draco who looked impressed.

"Floo." They said.

"Wicked."

* * *

 **Pseudonymous Entity**

 **2016**

* * *

 **Notes:**

Thoughts? Guesses? Questions? Theories? Limericks?

 _-Pseu_

* * *

 **Post. Script.** As always I have no beta Any and all mistakes are entirely my own. Apologies.

 _-Ever Yours. Pseu_


	10. What's in a name?

***A*I*M*A*I*M*A*I*M***

* * *

"Beyond all Sciences, Philosophies, Theologies and Histories - a child's relentless inquiry is truly all it takes

To remind us that we don't know as much as we think we know."

* * *

 **Adventures in Magick** by **Pseudonymous Entity**

* * *

 **Summary:** What if the first friend Harry made in the magical world was a goblin? Curious!Harry.

 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Goblins, Twins, Blonds

 **Warnings:** Harry's curiosity, and luck, is somewhat awe inspiring.

 **AN:** Housing crises averted. -Pseu

 **ANx2:** As always I welcome thoughts, questions, guesses, theories and limericks. In whichever order of importance you feel inclined to give.

 **Ever Yours, Pseu [The clever, magnificent and ridiculously good looking]**

* * *

 _"Hold fast to dreams - for if dreams die_

 _Life is a broken-winged bird that cannot fly."_

 _― Langston Hughes_

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

* * *

"Quickly Draco!"

A small child with messy raven hair dashed along the main alley dragging a fair headed child behind him. Just ahead in the morning sun was the shining, white exterior of Gringotts. All around them the wizarding world was waking up and beginning a new day.

"I can't...run...as fast as...you." His companion panted. He didn't look like the sort to often break a sweat.

Harry swerved around an elderly wizard. "If you're coming on adventures with me you're going to have too keep up with the group. What if we're chased by a dragon or a horde of angry ogres? Would you turn around and ask them to please wait for you to catch your breath?" Harry shouted an apology over his shoulder to a woman who dropped her bags in surprise when he pelted past her. The alley wasn't crowded yet but the sun was rising ever higher and with it came more magic users. Behind them Lucius and Narcissa followed if at a more reasonable measurement of speed.

"Of course not." The blonde said, raising his soft voice in as close to a yell as the boy seemed to get. He pumped his legs a little faster to keep pace. "I'd trip whomever we needed the least."

They came to a stumbling halt at the bottom step leading into the goblin bank. There at the top stood Harry's guard, holding his spear. The goblin eyeballed the wizards passing him. When he saw Harry he unleashed a sharp crescent smile. Pleased, Harry tugged Draco up the steps. The goblin looked just as he did the morning before, the bank did as well. Yet so many things had changed between then and now. Harry knew so much more and as a result had so many more questions.

The goblin's sharp teeth glistened in the morning light. "Well met young mage. She stands as firm as yesterday, or at least as firm as she can with you around to play with her wards."

"It was an accident." Harry repeated for what seemed like the millionth time. "And you won't believe what's happened-"

"He theorized a new form of enchanted wizarding fashion. He also managed to get himself an offer of apprenticeship from Ollivander." Draco informed the goblin.

Harry stomped his foot. " _I_ was going to tell the story! Oh and I found all sorts of things about wand cores and do you see what I'm wearing do you like it? I have all sorts of interesting charms and things on it. Now I don't know how a lot of it works yet but..."

"Would have been here for hours if I didn't summarize." Explained Draco.

Harry bounded into the building, chattering all the way. Contrary to Harry's first excursion, only yesterday, Harry didn't bother looking around. The bright coloured walls weren't as interesting now that he knew what lay beneath the bank. Harry and Draco waited for the adult Malfoys to finish speaking with the teller. It was the same teller from yesterday so Harry was certain the man could not have forgotten him already. When he asked Draco told him that Harry had 'people' now. Having 'people' meant they did some things for you you were too important to have to do yourself. With Lord Malfoy becoming Harry's sponsor he took on one of the roles of Harry's 'people'.

"Father has his own people too of course." Draco finished.

Harry's goblin guard gave Harry a nod. "Good choice for sponsor young master. Well connected and a relation as well."

"We're related?" Asked both Harry and Draco. The boys blinked then grinned at one another. Draco held up his hand tentatively and Harry hit in a high five. It was one of the things Harry taught the other boy last night. That and how to jump on a bed.

Lucius nodded at Harry from the teller's counter. The goblin leaned around him. "Mister..." He trailed off. "Little wizard with the messy hair."

Harry blinked. "Yes?"

The goblin pointed a clawed finger at Lord Malfoy. "This wizard claims to be your sponsor. Is that so?"

"Yes it is." Said Harry.

With exasperation the teller snapped his fingers at the guard and waved them off. Harry swore he heard the teller mutter _'I don't get paid for this_ '. Just as he had the day before. Harry thought the goblin should put up a sign if people were that confused about his job specifications. He skipped along beside his goblin guard. Draco walked to his right, silver eyes shining with amusement. The boy entertained Harry's lack of 'proper decorum' earlier but seemed to draw the line at skipping. Harry determined to have the blonde skipping by the end of the year. They were going to Hogwarts together in the same year, it would give him plenty of time to rub off on the other boy.

A familiar figure waited for them outside the meeting room.

"Ralaph!"

The dwarf's lips twitched. "Hello little wizard. Just as hyperactive as yesterday I see."

"It's early. Give it time." Draco deadpanned.

Harry pretended to be offended. "Will we work on the fort again today?"

Ralaph glanced between Harry and the elder Malfoys. "Perhaps. I think you might have other things to think about today."

He was ushered into the room. None of the Malfoys came with him. Harry looked around, gulping. It was a very nice office. The weapons on the walls were very shiny. At the table in the middle of the room sat Griphook and an older goblin Harry didn't know. Cautiously Harry walked forward and pulled out one of the little chairs. Not so little for him, just right really. For anyone else they were ridiculously tiny. Neither goblin paid Harry any attention aside from a quick nod in greeting. Nervousness soon devolved into boredom. Harry kicked his leg, eyes casting about the room. There wasn't much in it. A long dark wood table with chairs, metal axes hung on the walls, a low book shelf off to the right and another door. He zeroed in on the bookshelf. Harry had a private debate with himself for several minutes over whether it'd be worth it to look them through. He doubted they'd be in English. How long did it take to learn goblin language anyway?

A goblin cleared his throat. Harry nearly jumped out of his seat in response.

"Mister Potter if we can have your attention." The older goblin asked and ordered dryly. He was pretty sure Griphook was laughing at him on the inside but Harry couldn't think of a polite way to accuse him of it.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking." Said Harry, quietly. He was feeling nervous again.

The goblin nodded curtly. A collection of paper -parchment- lay on the table between them. "You were made aware of your parent's wealth yesterday during your visit to Gringotts, is that right?"

"Yes sir."

The goblin blinked. "Right. Is it fair to assume your guardians have not shared this information with you prior to the visit?"

"Yes sir. My Aunt and her family aren't fond of magic and as far as I can tell know little about it."

A nod. "Yes...yes..." Much rearranging of paperwork. "We will summarize I think. To give you the highest degree of understanding with the least amount of confusion. You are Hadrian James Potter son of James Potter of the House of Potter."

"Er...I think so?"

"Your father was a son of both the House of Potter and the House of Black, his biological mother being a direct member of the House of Black. Through your father you yourself are a son of the House of Potter and a son of the House of Black. Your father's House through his father, your grandfather, is what we wish to discuss with you. The Potters belong to the Noble Houses. As a result your father was known as Master James, son of House Potter, Heir of House. He did not take on his duties and title as Lord before his death. He was in fact due to do so the summer of his twenty first year. Instead he had a son, you, and went in to hiding. As an active member in the wizarding war he chose to give preference to his duties within the war over his duties to his House. A decision frowned upon but a decision that was ultimately his own to make."

Griphook pulled out another stack of parchment. "Are you following along Mister Potter?"

"Yes Griphook." Harry said, numb. A noble house was like royalty or something, wasn't it? He thought he may have stopped breathing.

Giphook raised a brow. If he disagreed with Harry's assessment he didn't say so. "The eldest son of a Noble House is heir presumptive, in accordance with the guidelines set out in the father's will and according to family traditions. You are expected to earn your right to claim Head of House and claimed status as the heir confirmed. You'll learn more about claiming when you are closer to your fourteenth birthday. On that day you receive the ability to remove some of the contents of your family vaults outside your personal trust. You will also receive your family grimoire-"

"A book?" Harry perked up. "What sort of book?"

"The family grimoire contains detailed information on family specific magicks and talents. It also holds information and knowledge passed down through generations within the house. It is information none outside of the house ever learn..."

Harry liked the sound of that. Mentally salivating. Harry envisioned the different things the books could hold. Knowledge no one else would ever know. How many years until he turned fourteen again?

"...to prove yourself. The heir is expected to making something of himself. To carve out his own career and maintain an acceptable status in society..."

What were his family magics? Something special only Potter's could do? Harry wanted to know if the animagus ability was inherited through family magic. He didn't get a clear answer on it yesterday. Were some families already known for specific traits? There had to be a book somewhere on this. He would go back to the shop where he was given his special map. Maybe the clerk there would know where Harry should look. The man had known exactly the right book store to send Harry to after all. The little wizard would be able to ask him more questions about the map while he was at it.

"...bringing honour to the family. At eleven the heir presumptive unlocks limited access to the family magic. A journal is provided-"

Harry's attention snapped back to the conversation. "A journal?"

With a frustrated grunt the older goblin handed Harry a thin leather book. "Full access to more complex understandings of the magic is found within the grimoire. You will receive it on your fourteenth birthday _if_ you become heir confirmed and accept your responsibility..." Harry tuned him out again. He ran his fingers over the book. This was passed down in his family. That meant once his father held in it his hands. His grandfather too. And his grandfather's grandfather.

It was a bit overwhelming.

"...generally through a sponsorship. They are started between the ages of seven and twelve for boys. The sponsor instructs the heir in appropriate social skills for noble society. This is in accordance with general and family tradition. They also provide training for skills and talents the heir might possess, and take an interest in their academics. We have a list of families you might consider-"

Harry looked up in alarm. "I already have an offer of sponsorship. I'd like to keep him if I can. My guard even said it was a good choice. Apparently we're related." He didn't quite know why he was getting so defensive about it. Harry rather liked Draco. The blonde was soft spoken and vain and so much fun to tease. Harry was just as fond of Mrs Malfoy. And if they were related...if they were related... Well anyone was better than the Dursleys, right?

Both goblins stared at him.

"Have you by chance advertised your identity Mister Potter?" The older goblin asked after a moment.

That was an odd question. "No sir."

Griphook pinched the bridge of his nose, taking in a deep breath. "And which Lord or Lady has offered to sponsor you?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

Griphook looked at the older goblin. The older goblin looked at Griphook. Then Griphook flung several pages of parchment in the air with exasperation. Harry watched them float to the ground. The goblins seemed a bit stressed. Maybe they ought to take a time out.

"I need a drink." Said Griphook to no one in particular.

Harry blinked. "Then...get one."

Griphook's head snapped up. "You don't mind?"

Why on earth would Harry mind if the goblin was thirsty? Sometimes magical people were _strange._

* * *

 **Pseudonymous Entity**

 **2016**

* * *

 **Notes:** Some foreshadowing sprinkled in here.

* * *

 **AN:** I know I should have updated ages ago. I had a housing situation to take care of. Now I ought to be -if this isn't tempting fate to terribly- able to update once a week again. Thank you for sticking with the story.

-Pseu


	11. Famous?

***A*I*M***

* * *

 _"Beyond all Sciences, Philosophies, Theologies and Histories - a child's relentless inquiry is truly all it takes_

 _To remind us that we don't know as much as we think we know."_

* * *

 **Adventures in Magick** by **Pseudonymous Entity**

* * *

 **Summary:** What if the first friend Harry made in the magical world was a goblin? Curious!Harry.

 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Goblins, Twins, Blonds

 **Warnings:** Harry's curiosity, and luck, is somewhat awe inspiring. (suggestions for additional warnings will be taken in to consideration)

 **AN:** Thank you all so much for being patient with me. I've been incredibly ill and I am so sorry I haven't been able to update for you. Here is the next update for 'Adventures', much too late, and I will get on updates for my other stories as well. Especially 'WICKED' and 'FRIEND or FOE' because I received a ton of PMs about those two stories in particular. I have to ask for your continued patience as I am not supposed to be 'straining' myself and my various family members may attempt to take the computer away again. How writing is straining I will never know. -Pseu

 **ANx2:** As always I welcome thoughts, questions, guesses, theories and limericks. In whichever order of importance you feel inclined to give.

 **Ever Yours, Pseu [The clever, magnificent and ridiculously good looking]**

* * *

 **Ch.11**

* * *

Harry's mind rolled around beneath his cheerful demeanor.

He was famous. That was certainly new. People listened to people who were famous didn't they? Having the freedom and money to do as he liked along with a celebrity status to get away with it finally hit him. He was going to have to focus on what Mister Malfoy taught him. He had a chance. Harry -even in his relative naivety of the magical world- could understand that. He had a chance to make something of himself. To be more than the odd boy who tended to the garden in over-sized clothing outside number four. A strong decisiveness welled with him. Harry would learn everything he could from everyone with anything to teach him. He would learn and practice and perfect everything he was taught, all of the information he was offered. Harry didn't want to be the freak under the stairs anymore.

If he played his cards right he wouldn't have to be.

"Mister Potter?"

Harry blinked rapidly, clearing the glaze from his eyes. "I...er...huh?"

"Did you understan-"

Harry huffed. "Yes, yes. Certain people disagreed with certain other people. The disagreement escalated. War came about. The leader of one of the warring ...um...factions... targeted my family. I survived. I'm famous." He paused. "Is that about right?"

Griphook rubbed his temples. "Mister Potter I am not sure you grasp the severity of the situation. Or at least the potentially precarious position you are in. If you were anyone else I would commend you on receiving such an offer from the Malfoys. They are wealthy, well connected and there is none better to teach you the ways of wizarding society. Ignoring their somewhat questionable hobbies. As it is, Lord Malfoy is-"

"-an exceptionally clever bastard?" Harry offered. The older goblin choked on his unidentified liquid. Harry flushed.

"I read that in a book once." Harry admitted. He didn't want the goblins dying. At least not in front of him. Stuff like that is traumatic for a kid. "I've always wanted to say it."

Griphook cleared his throat. "Yes well. An astute observation none the less."

"So...are we finished? Great. Can we take Draco to show off my gold fort now? Because he's totally jealous and he hasn't even seen it yet." Harry stood up and started bouncing. "No one is _ever_ jealous of something I have. This is great!"

"Mister Potter are you sure you understood the information we just gave you?" The older goblin seemed skeptical even as he asked.

Harry nodded. "Oh yes. I'm the wealthy heir to a large fortune and my new friends' families were on opposing sides of the war. Oh and I'm famous for not dying." He paused. "I am going to have to do something about that by the way. It's not any fun being famous for something I don't even remember. Well I might remember it. Sort of. I dreamed of this bright green light sometimes? And you said the killing curse is green. So I maybe remember some of it. _But_ I want to be famous for something cooler than just not dying. You know?

Griphook held up one finger, poured a large glass of -something- and drank it down. "Alright Potter. Let's rub your wealth in the face of the only son of Lucius Malfoy-because why not?"

"That's the spirit!" Harry beamed.

A moment later Harry burst from the doors. Or tried to. They were really heavy.

"Draco!" Harry took the startled blonde by the hand and pulled him along. "This way Draco, this way." To his credit Draco allowed Harry to pull him along once more. Lord Malfoy waved them off when Harry called out to them. The man had two goblins of his own talking to him so Harry figured he must be busy with important magic stuff.

"Where are we going Harry?" Draco asked politely.

Harry got the impression Draco was even more unused to other children than Harry. The boy was soft as well. His clothes and his voice and even his skin. Everything soft. It worried Harry. Life was _hard._ He didn't think Draco would take it well when he finally got knocked down. Well, Harry would just have to help him out wouldn't he? It could be part of his repayment for Lord Malfoy sponsoring him. Mister Malfoy would make sure Harry didn't make a fool of himself in the wizarding world. Harry would make sure Draco didn't get banged up too bad. He sort of liked the other boy. Even if he was soft and spoiled.

"I'm taking you to my vaults. You wanted see my fort right?"

Draco stumbled a little, tightening his hold on Harry. "We're going in the carts? Down in the mine?"

Harry stopped and turned to Draco. The boy's silver eyes were wide and shiny. Nervous? Maybe he hadn't ever been down there. Or he was afraid of the dark or something? Harry bit his lip, thinking. "Yes. You're going to be the first person I've shown! It's not scary. Well okay it kind of is but it's a fun scary, okay? And they have lanterns all over the place for you to see and there's really good protections on everything. It'll be fine okay? You can sit with me in the front."

Draco blinked, schooled his face and lifted his chin. "I wasn't frightened. Go on then. Take me to your fort."

Pulling him along once more Harry held back a smile. His friend was being brave for him so he could see the fort. It was sweet of him. Still. Harry made certain that they did sit together in the front. When Draco moved closer as the cart started moving, hands clamped on the seat Harry didn't mention it. No one had ever done something to make Harry happy. Especially not when it was something they didn't want to do. From the strained neutral expression on the blonde's face, the way his nails were digging into the leather of the seat Harry knew the boy was afraid. It made it hard for Harry to breathe for a minute.

He had an honest to goodness friend. A human one and everything.

Who ever would have thought?

Griphook stopped the cart at a midway point Harry recognized from the day before. There on the small platform stood his guard and- "Ralaph!" Harry stood up and waved, cheerful. "Are you coming along to the fort?"

The bearded man nodded. "I promised I would." He glanced at Draco. "Who's this then?"

Harry rushed to introduce them. He'd never had to introduce friends before. Friends -plural! "This is my cousin Draco. He's coming with us to see my fort." He turned part way to Draco. "Draco this is Ralaph. He's the one helping me build my fort. He has some pretty good ideas."

"Harry." Whispered Draco. "That's a dwarf!"

The raven haired boy grinned. "I _told_ you. Just wait until you see my fort. And I'll have to introduce to Hagrid when we get to Hogwarts -that's the giant- oh and there's the mapmaker-"

"Cartographer." Draco corrected.

"-Right, who I am fairly certain isn't all human..."

Ralaph and Griphook attached an additional two carts to their one. The dwarf loaded some things into the third. He and the guard climbed into the back seat as Harry rattled on. When everyone settled the cart lurched forward. Harry felt a hand pull him down to his seat as their cart began its decent after a large upward curve. He turned to look at Draco, his hand still fisted in Harry's jumper.

"Sit. Down." The blonde managed to order.

Harry sat back against the seat, removing the blonde's hand and squeezing it between his own. "Of course, sorry Draco." The other boy gave a shaky nod, his hand tightening around Harry's. That was how his second trip in the mines went far more subdued than the first. He didn't urge Griphook to go faster or try to stand and raise his arms at the more dangerous curves. He spoke quietly, encouraging Draco to enjoy the ride.

Once Draco was back on land that didn't move he seemed just fine. Well enough to look over Harry's fort with a critical eye and tell him everything that was wrong with it. An argument between the blonde and the dwarf ensued. There was much waving of hands and blunt condescension from Ralaph. Draco returned it with soft sarcasm. In the end they redrew the initial plans for the fort together. It included two towers, an armory and -at Draco's suggestion- a large library with a breakfast nook.

Harry was ecstatic.

The real excitement, however, came when Harry spotted a bit of wall at the far end of the tunnel. They'd just closed his vault and there it was. He could see it clearly. Stepping closer to it Harry tilted his head. It looked a lot like the sort of stones he'd seen down in that chamber. The one with the mural. Inlaid with stone. Surrounded by carvings. Were there other secret rooms hidden in Gringotts? It would quickly become his favourite place if that were the case.

"Ralaph?" Harry called. Hearing the dwarf's footsteps and assuming he was coming to see what Harry was looking at, the new wizard -with all of the bravery of youth- reached out and pressed on the stone. The walled shuddered and with a low groan moved aside. To Harry's delight and Ralaph's horror silver balls of various sizes lay within. Something whirled and something clicked and then they were spinning. Harry didn't get to stay and see what exactly all of the spinning balls would be come. This was because after the expected spiders made an appearance, so to did a mechanical dog and rather large something with a small head and thick arms.

The resultant flee for their lives was so exciting.

Harry and Draco were rushed to the carts. Griphook slid into the drivers seat on the far left, Ralaph and Harry's guard jumped into the second cart and they were off. Speeding in rattling carts up and down the mine far faster than ever before. The larger mechanical something -"That's a troll Harry, what are trolls doing in Gringotts? It's made out of _metal._ "- was very quick for being as large as it was. The stone flooring on either side of carts cracked ominously.

"It's metal. How is it metal and _alive_?"

Who knew Draco could be just as curious as Harry given the proper motivation?

Unfortunately just before they breached the main tunnel a crash thundered down behind them. The mechanical humanoid's weight caused a large portion of the floor to cave in. This had the following side effects. The floor caved in and the railing attached to it went along with it. The carts on the railing found themselves moving backward rather than forward and thus in exactly the opposite direction they wanted to go. 'They' being everyone but Harry who would love to see what other mechanical creatures lay down the other end of the tunnel.

"Going the wrong way, going the wrong way, going the wrong way..." Draco looked behind them. "I can see the teeth in its mouth. I can _see_ the teeth in its mouth!"

Harry whipped around, pulling up on the back of the seat to look. "It has teeth?"

"Sit down child." Ralaph growled.

Working together Ralaph and the two goblins managed to cave in the ceiling and walls behind them, sealing the mechanical anomalies behind. The remaining twenty minutes of their ride to the surface was spent attempting to regain their ability to breathe. Harry spent it sketching pictures of the mechanical humanoid in one of his notebooks. Finally the cart came to a stop.

Harry climbed out first. He jumped up and down, flailing his arms. "That was so exciting!" To his -and everyone's- surprise Draco launched himself at the smaller boy, wrapping him in a hug. Harry froze. Malfoys sure were tactile. He looked up through a curtain of pale blonde hair. "Draco?"

"You really did all those things you said you did...didn't you?" Draco murmured. His soft voice the softest Harry had ever heard.

He nodded. "Yes."

Harry was hugged even tighter for a moment. Then Draco released him slowly, pulling back enough to look Harry in the eye. "Please don't be in Gryffindor. I don't think my nerves could handle it."

Harry smile. "Everyone says I'm headed for Ravenclaw."

Draco took in a deep breath, let it out and patted Harry's head. He seemed relieved. "Good. Good." Said Draco, absently. "How much trouble can you get into reading a _book_ anyway?"

Harry decided not to comment.

Hours later small hands held a thin journal. Green eyes flitted over the page in the dim light. A clever mind soaking up every word from every page. Just outside the door the owner of those hands and those eyes and that mind could hear laughter. Momentarily distracted he pulled the door open and peer out. Through the bright light streaming in he could make out two figures in the hall near his room. A young boy stood resigned as his mother washed his face and kissed cheek. He watched them for a second longer and then closed the door with a nearly inaudible click. He curled up on his cot and resumed his reading. After all he had two weeks until the start of term. He was determined to be ready. Two weeks and then he'd be free.

Harry spent the days and nights in the cupboard under the stairs, his mind -when it wasn't filling its self with newly acquired knowledge- entertained him with imagined worlds. In these day dreams new faces often made appearances. Mischievous twins. A dwarf with a long red beard. A tiny goblin with a tall glass. And a fair skinned boy who gave the best hugs. He thought of the sounds of their voices and the conversation they'd had. He thought of Ralaph drawing a sword from no where and slashing at the mechanical humanoid. He thought of Draco jumping on a bed for the first time. Anything but where he was.

He drew pictures of his adventures and placed them on the wall. He would lay awake and gaze at them, running his fingers along the edges of the paper. Eyes suspiciously glassy. He drew as many as he could to remind himself it was real. It happened. Soon he would be there once more. In the magical world. Where he belonged. When Harry returned from his adventure in Diagon Alley it was made clear to him that the Status Quo would not be changed. They would tolerate his sponsorship with the stipulation he'd be even more invisible while he was home. With that he was shoved into the cupboard under the stairs will all of his new things. They did not lock him in. Perhaps worried the other 'freaks' would somehow notice. That he was not to leave did not need to be said. Harry made trips to the bathroom at night and made do with what food his aunt saw fit to give him. Where before his presence was allowed during the day, with chores for him to complete...now it was as if he didn't exist at all. It hurt him in the beginning.

With one day left until he left for Hogwarts Harry decided didn't care. He would change their minds.

Harry had a plan.

He wasn't a Freak. He wasn't worthless or stupid or any of the other things he'd been told. Harry was a child of magic. Harry was the heir to a fortune. He had a quick enough mind and remembered the things he read. Every spell he tried he got within a day or two and he was already experimenting with its implementation. Soon he'd have access to even more knowledge. More things to practice and to learn. Harry was going to _show_ them.

One day Harry Potter was going to show them all.

* * *

 **Pseudonymous Entity**

 **2016**

* * *

 **Notes:** Hints of what is to come later in the story.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you for sticking with the story.

-Pseu


	12. What did you just say?

***A*I*M***

* * *

 _"Beyond all Sciences, Philosophies, Theologies and Histories - a child's relentless inquiry is truly all it takes_

 _To remind us that we don't know as much as we think we know."_

* * *

 **Adventures in Magick** by **Pseudonymous Entity**

* * *

 **Summary:** What if the first friend Harry made in the magical world was a goblin? Curious!Harry.

 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Goblins, Twins, Blonds

 **Warnings:** Harry's curiosity, and luck, is somewhat awe inspiring. (suggestions for additional warnings will be taken in to consideration)

 **AN:** As always I welcome thoughts, questions, guesses, theories and limericks. In whichever order of importance you feel inclined to give.

 **Ever Yours, Pseu [The clever, magnificent and ridiculously good looking]**

* * *

 **Last Time:**

 _Harry had a plan._

 _He wasn't a Freak. He wasn't worthless or stupid or any of the other things he'd been told. Harry was a child of magic. Harry was the heir to a fortune. He had a quick enough mind and remembered the things he read. Every spell he tried he got within a day or two and he was already experimenting with its implementation. Soon he'd have access to even more knowledge. More things to practice and to learn. Harry was going to show them._

 _One day Harry Potter was going to show them all._

* * *

 **Ch.12**

* * *

 _"All of our choices have echoes."_

 ** _-P.E. (TCMRGL)_**

* * *

"Huh."

A small wizard with dark messy hair stood in the middle of the train station. He had an odd collection of items in his trolley, including a large trunk and an owl. The oddest thing he had was a golden ticket in his hand which read Platform 9 3/4. It wasn't the most unlikely thing he'd seen in his life. In fact recently he'd seen many unlikely things. _Moving maps. Goblins. Dwarfs. Mechanical Humanoids and Arachnids._ One of those things was a doorway through a brick wall which lead to a secret magical world. Another was a special shoppe with special maps no one else ever seemed to see.

These experiences combined together were the reason this boy wasn't panicking.

There's a trick to it, Harry decided. You can only find the way to the platform if you know the trick. So what is it? Would he have to tap on the barriers between platforms with his wand? Did he need to fulfill a set of requirements to see it as he suspected was the case with that shoppe? Or answer a riddle as he had in the goblin nation? Or even find a lever to turn? He'd seen many secret entrances lately so he was sure, in that way only the very young ever are, that he would work it out.

Harry stood there and let his large green eyes flicker about the world around him. Up and over various non-magical people -muggles- and their luggage, up and across the barrier between platforms nine and ten. It was there. Somewhere. He just had to find it. During all of this looking Harry noticed some things. He noticed none of the muggles eyes every stayed on the barrier. None of them approached it. It was definitely there. But how to get through it? Even the muggles would notice if the barrier slid away to reveal another platform that hadn't been there before.

So it must be a more subtle method to get through.

"And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in magic will never find it." Whispered Harry. He looked around once more, took a breath and pushed his trolley toward the barrier. Oh so casually he reached out and put a hand to it. Only he didn't. His hand was gone! Beaming Harry put his hand farther through. It disappeared, along with part of his arm and he could swear he felt something brush it on the other side. Either he'd found the right platform or he was about to appear in a completely unknown place with no idea where he was or how to get back.

How exciting!

Bouncing up and down Harry clapped his hands. Okay, calm down Potter. Be cool.

 _And the adventurer stood before the threshold of his newest adventure,_ Harry narrated to himself, _ready for whatever came next. He held faith in his fearsome goblin guard, his trusty dwarf and his new magical friends. He would face the unknown bravely._

Harry took a couple steps backward, steeled himself and pushed his trolley at the barrier full speed ahead. He didn't crash. He didn't find himself in _Middle Earth_ or the _Tardis_. It was even better. It was a platform complete with a bright red steam engine and hundreds of trunks on trolleys. He'd done it. There weren't Elvin archers or dual-hearted time travelers but it was better than that. Because it was real. In his pocket lay Harry's carefully folded pictures. Every picture he'd made while in his cupboard. Every single Harry would look at them and convince himself all of this was true. And now it really was.

His breath caught in his chest and his eyes burned. He was a wizard. He was leaving the Dursleys. He was going to learn magic and meet up with his new friends and it was all actually happening. Harry had new friends, new books and owl-

"Oops!" Harry turned around.

His messenger bird -a gift from the goblins- arrived just that morning as he was preparing to leave. It was a small snowy owl and Harry adored her. He'd left her on the other side of the barrier! The little wizard left his trolley just to the side of the barrier and darted back through. To his relief the cage and the owl within it remained where he'd left them. Unharmed. He ran forward and lifted it into his arms, eyeing the bird inside.

" _I am so sorry_." He wailed. Harry hugged the cage to his chest willing his avian friend to believe him. He needed to pay more attention.

Precisely then he saw a sea of gingers headed straight for them. This would have been somewhat alarming if it weren't for two familiar heads of red hair. It was his Twins. Bouncing on his toes Harry shook with excitement. He waited impatiently for them to see him.

"Percy first." Instructed a red headed woman. Their mum probably.

A very tall red head pushed his trolley through the barrier.

"You next Fred. Then George." Said the mother pointing at one of the Twins.

Harry knew that it was hard to see things right in front of you if you're eyes weren't open. So while their mother was looking right at them he wasn't surprised -going off what he knew of her from the Twins- that she didn't notice the way the Twins' smiles were forced, or the glimmer to their eyes.

"I'm _George_." Said the Twin she'd pointed at.

The other gripped the first's shoulder, smiling wider at their mum. "Honestly. And you call yourself our mother."

The woman rolled her eyes and waved a head. "Yes, yes sorry George."

The Twins wilted before Harry's eyes. He decided then and there that he didn't like their mum. Fred, and Harry knew it was Fred because he was talking for the both of them, shrugged his shoulder's like he hadn't a care in the world. "Just kidding he really is Fred!" And his mother bought it.

She nodded at them absently while she fixed the shirt on the younger boy standing beside her. The Twins kept their smiles pasted to their faces, grabbed their Trolley's and started for the barrier. Harry quickly slipped back through. He didn't want to embarrass them. When they came through Harry pounced on them.

"My Twins!" He exclaimed.

"Our accident prone bookworm!" They exclaimed in return.

Harry stepped back, smiling. "What are you wearing?" He asked. They weren't in the lovely new clothes the Malfoys bought them. Didn't they like them? Had they only pretended to? Oh no what if Draco noticed and it hurt his feelings? What would he-

The Twins shuffled on their feet. "We're waiting to change until we've said goodbye to mum and we're on the train."

"To the train!" Harry shouted, fist high in the air.

The Twins looked at one another. "To the train!"

"Is this the only locomotive travel used by the magical world or are there other platforms with other trains to other destinations? Do you really need a ticket? What happens if you lose it? How do you buy it? Where do you buy it? Does this train go to Hogwarts directly? Can it go anywhere else? Who is the conductor? Can you go to school to be a magical transportation conductor? Are their other physical forms of transportation? I've read about floo-"

Fred clamped his hand for Harry's mouth.

"Oh look." Said George. "There's blondie." And indeed there was Draco just a bit further down the hallway perhaps looking for a compartment.

Fred grinned. "Oi Malfoy!"

Draco whirled around, startled.

"Can you take Harry to find a compartment? We'll put up the trunks. We have to go say goodbye to our mum and change so we'll catch up with you yeah? Great." Without giving Draco much time to say anything George took the blonde's trunk and Fred pushed Harry into Draco's arms. "See you in a bit." And the Twins were gone.

Harry looked up at Draco who blinked down at him. "Hi Harry." He said.

"Hi Draco." Said Harry. "Oh you're wearing the uniform!" Sure enough the blonde rich boy was already dressed in the special uniform Harry designed for him and his friends. It looked so cool Harry thought he might explode.

"Well yes. Is that okay? I mean you let my mother get one for me as well so I assumed I was invited but you did know the twins before you met me so may have only been being polite so I-"

And the arrogant rich boy was gone replaced with an insecure, soft child with even less experience with other kids than Harry. It was sort of adorable how worked up the blonde got over Harry's opinion. No one had ever cared about Harry's opinion before. His opinion hadn't ever mattered before. He bet if he said he didn't want him to wear it Draco would take it off and not bring it up again. He was so sweet. And so stupid.

Harry threw his arms around the blonde and hugged him. "I'm glad to see you Draco." He felt Draco relax.

"Shall we find a compartment?"

They did. Shortly after entering the Twins reappeared, stowing their trunks and heading out with their new clothes in their arms to change. They seemed excited. Harry was as well. As soon as the door shut Draco locked it for him and Harry changed into the uniform. The uniform he designed. With a little help from Draco he had it on and his old clothes stashed in his trunk. He ignored Draco's urging to set them to flame. Mostly because he didn't know how because honestly he'd love to see...hang on he could ask.

"Draco do you have any idea if these compartments are warded to contain magical events? In out early teens accidental magic though rare isn't unheard of and so many children leaving their families forced together in small spaces has to be a good recipe for disaster. Do you think if we really did set something to flame using magic that the room would contain it if it got out of hand? Or at least prevent the other passengers from knowing what we've done? For instance if I wanted to conduct a few experiments? I have this book-"

Draco placed his hand over Harry's mouth, smiling widely. Fondly. "It's really great to see you Harry."

Harry's questions left him along with his breath. No one ever looked at him like that. No one ever said something like that to him. No one ever meant it. Certainly no one as important as Draco. He was the only son of one of the richest and most influential families in magical Britain. He could be friends with anyone. And he'd _chosen_ Harry. The orphaned muggle-raised boy with hand-me-down clothes he'd first met crying in a book store.

How was it he was so lucky?

"Here." said Draco, pretending not to notice Harry's large, wet eyes. "Let me help you with your presentation. Can't have you shaming my family on the very first day, can we?" Draco took Harry's glasses and managed to make the frames thinner, fixing the crack in one of the lenses as he did so. Next he took a jar from his trunk and sat Harry down on the seat. He stood before him, rubbing a dollop of silvery stuffy between his hands. Long white fingers ran through Harry's hair, smoothing down his curls, untangling knots. He finished and put it away. "There." He said.

Harry didn't recognize himself. It was awesome.

Draco sat down. "Oh gross." He exclaimed. One of Draco's hands was squished in left-over hair product that escaped the jar it belong to and made a new home on the seat. Draco scowled at the stuff as if it had personally offended him. Harry descended into giggles. "It's not funny Harry."

The door slid open. "Excuse me. Have any of you seen a toad?"

Draco's eyes snapped to the round faced boy standing in the doorway of the compartment. "You. Come here." The boy blinked. He took a tentative step forward. Draco rolled his eyes, reached out and tugged the boy closer. "Excellent." Draco wiped his hand off on the boy's sleeve.

Harry sucked in breaths trying to calm down enough to talk. _"Draco."_

"What? Oh right. Thank you." He said to the new comer. "We haven't seen a toad. I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Someone laughed. It wasn't Harry. A red haired boy stood there just beyond the doorway, looking in. He was tall with a long nose and, Harry estimated, a million freckles. He didn't know what was so funny. Draco did. The blonde stiffened in his seat, straightening his posture and narrowing his eyes. Closed off. "Think my name is funny do you?"

The red head had no sense of self preservation. He made his way into the room, sat on the seats across from them and nodded. "Yup."

Draco stood. His face flickered. He glanced at Harry, took a breath and looked at the other boy. "Well there's no need to ask yours." He began. "Freckles and blindingly red hair. You must be-"

"A Weasley?" The boy spat, smiling face gone. "And _you're_ a _Malfoy_." Draco and the round faced boy both looked taken aback. Harry had never heard someone use someone else's name an insult before. It was sort of impressive. And also really mean. "My father says your family shoves gold down the throat of every ministry official that even looks their way. That your father is a cowardly, lying Death Eater and I must say I don't think you'll be any better-"

To everyone's surprise it was the round faced boy who reacted first. He shoved at the red head, pushing him out of their compartment and into the hallway. The boy glared at them then marched off.

"I...I..." The boy stuttered, as surprised at his actions as everyone else. "He was being such a prat." He offered in explanation.

Draco wasn't listening. He stood there with a look to his face Harry couldn't explain. "It's okay. If you don't want to be seen with me." Said Draco. "It'll be easier for you that way and I want you to know that I understand if that's what you do." His silver eyes were small and dull, back straight and chin raised. He expected Harry to ignore him. He expected Harry to give him up. He didn't really believe, as arrogant as he came across, that anyone would want to stay with him. It hurt Harry's heart.

The smaller boy took Draco by the hands and squeezed them. "The moment I saw you." Said Harry. "I knew it was the start of an adventure."

"Well we did flee for our lives from a mechanical troll." Said Draco, uncertainly.

Harry swatted his arm. "No you idiot. I knew we'd be friends. And friendship is the greatest of adventures." With that Harry flung open the compartment door once more and started down the hallway.

"Wait, where are you going?" The round faced boy had followed Harry into the hallway.

Harry thought he was a good sort of boy and because he seemed a good sort of boy Harry answered him. "I've never had friends before so I might make some mistakes but even I know you don't let people hurt your friends. And he's not only my friend, he's my cousin. He's my family." Harry's small hands tightened into fists. "You protect family. That's the way family is supposed to work."

Harry only had a vague understanding of the term Death Eater. He did however know an insult when he heard one. He knew a bully when he saw one. He didn't like bullies. Beyond that Draco was a son of the family sponsoring Harry in the magical world. Well, if Lucius demanded Harry to protect the family's honour that's what the man would get. Harry read every book he was given on wizarding customs and etiquette. He would show everyone that he deserved his sponsorship. He'd show them not to mess with his friends. Here he wasn't the Freak under the stairs. He didn't have to sit back and let these things happen. Not anymore.

He was the main character of his own story and he would defend the honour of his friend against any foe, let alone a fellow eleven year old.

Harry turned and locked his eyes dead ahead on the other end of the hallway. There the red head, the Weasley, stood. The boy was talking to an even taller red head with a 'P' pinned to his shirt. And then Harry did something he'd never done before in his life.

Harry Potter started a fight.

* * *

 **PseudonymousEnity**

 **2016**

* * *

 **Notes:**

Thoughts? Questions? Guesses? Theories? Limericks?

 **AN:** I am typing up and editing chapters when I have the chance. I am feeling a lot better, thank you all for asking. I have received several PMs from you and I will get to answering them as soon as I can. I want to thank you all for being so patient with me while I get better. Hope you are still interested in my little stories.

 **Ever Yours, Pseu**


	13. You saw that right?

***A*I*M***

* * *

 _"Beyond all Sciences, Philosophies, Theologies and Histories - a child's relentless inquiry is truly all it takes_

 _To remind us that we don't know as much as we think we know."_

* * *

 **Adventures in Magick** by **Pseudonymous Entity**

* * *

 **Summary:** What if the first friend Harry made in the magical world was a goblin? Curious!Harry.

 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Goblins, Twins, Blonds, Prefects,

 **Warnings:** Harry's curiosity, and luck, is somewhat awe inspiring. (suggestions for additional warnings will be taken in to consideration)

 **AN:** As always I welcome thoughts, questions, guesses, theories and limericks. In whichever order of importance you feel inclined to give.

 **ANx2:** Thirteenth Chapter on Friday the Thirteenth. Fancy that.

 **Ever Yours, Pseu [The clever, magnificent and ridiculously good looking]**

* * *

 **Ch.13**

* * *

 _Careful the wishes you make_

 _Careful the path they take, Wishes come true not free_

 _Careful the spell you cast_

 _Sometimes the spell may last past what you can see and turn against you_

 _Careful the tale you tell_

 _Careful before you say - Listen to me_

 _ **-Streisand**_

* * *

Ten minutes after he set out Harry reached the middle of the hallway. The trip shouldn't have taken nearly that long. In fact it was highly unlikely for it to have been as epic a journey as it was. There should not have been a mob. There should not have been a fist fight. There should not have been hair pulling. Or mind games. Or a familial civil war.

 _"You look so adorable!"_

It was just a hallway.

 _"Where did you get that uniform? I've never seen that style."_

A hallway filled with teenage girls who spotted Harry's uniform like a pack of Parana. Paranha? Pharana. Prahna? Fish with teeth! Fish with teased hair and lip gloss and surprisingly strong grips. Surrounding him before he could react. Holding him in place with a sharp gleam to their eyes the smiles they wore could not cover. In fact the smiles were sort of scary too.

 _"I haven't either and my mother knows all of the designers."_

Did Par-pra-pha- fish with teeth move in packs? Flocks? Were fish mammals? No they had eggs. Were there magical fish? He wasn't sure. Did mermaids count? They probably moved in groups. But fish with teeth? Mobs maybe?

 _"I mean she knows anyone who is anyone."_

Herds?

 _"Yes we all know about your mother."_

Schools! Holy Tolkien it all made sense now.

 _"What's that supposed to mean?"_

At this point Harry took the chance that had been given to him and hit the floor. Carefully, so as not to attract their attention, the small wizard crawled along the floor until he reached the edge of the crowd. He stood slowly, glancing around. No one noticed. Score! Well no one but Weasley and the older red head who were both staring. What was with people and staring at him? Like they'd never seen a boy crawl away from a group of girls before...

Harry cleared his throat. "Er hi."

"Fantastic." Said Weasley. "He sent a lackey to do me in."

What in Narnia was a lackey?

"I'm not a lackey!" He didn't think he was anyway. Harry pointed at the older teen. A Prefect if the badge was anything to go by. "What's a lackey?" He stage whispered. The older teen's lips twitched. Like he found it funny but normally didn't approve of such things. Another Ralaph huh? Harry would break him.

"Well you see-" The boy began.

"Shut up Percy!"

The Prefect -Percy- pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright. Ron, I'm going to be right back. Try not to do anything stupid." Percy entered a compartment to their right leaving them alone.

Harry glared at Weasley. "I don't know what a lackey is but I am not one. You shouldn't call people names." Or at least not explain them afterward. How was Harry to know if he should be offended or secretly delighted? A notebook. He had the feeling he was going to need a lot more of them.

"You are kind of small." Ron agreed. Lackeys were big, Harry noted mentally. "But that doesn't mean much. You could still know some nasty spells. Lackeys don't have be intimidating they just have to be effective."

Harry considered this. That was sort of a back-handed compliment wasn't it? And also kind of interesting. "So, what would you _define_ as a nasty spell? Is it a spell you find distasteful or is that an actual term? Is it just a way to reference certain types of magicks that you assume I'm aware of? What's the difference between it and other types of magick? Are their other categories? Do you know if-"

Ron scowled. "Are trying to make me feel stupid?"

"No?" Harry blinked. He was trying to get answers so 'he' wouldn't feel stupid. Wasn't that obvious? Oh he was still talking. Huh.

"...It's bad enough I'm poor you've gotta make me feel stupid too? You're not a dark arts specialist you're an emotional terrorist! Gee Malfoy really can pick them. I actually thought you might be an okay sort at first. Boy was I wrong-"

What did being poor have to do with anything? Harry lived in a _cupboard._ If anyone should be whining about life it was him. He wouldn't of course because it was the backstory that would lead to his ultimate role in his adventure. Harry cleared his throat. "I was just going to ask you to apologize to my-"

Did this boy ever let anyone finish speaking? Did he have a complex? Some sort of Obsessive Compulsive need to get his own opinion in as soon as he thought of it? Or maybe he had short term memory loss or something. He had to say things before he forgot them. That would be unfortunate. Maybe Harry ought to get him a notebook. Or hit him with one.

"You think you can tell me what to do do you? You think I'm gonna jump just because you say jump..." And people say Harry talked a lot. Okay think Potter. What Would a Hero Do? No, heroically beating him to a pulp and rescuing the damsel wasn't a good choice right now. First off, this kid was way bigger than Harry and secondly Malfoy would hex Harry if he knew he just referred to him as a damsel. Malfoy wasn't a damsel, he could take care of himself. He just shouldn't have to expect to.

Alright so, What Would a Villain Do? Manipulate the situation to his own benefit. Trick his opponent into defeating himself. Not noble. He shrugged mentally. He was a main character. they weren't always perfect. The best weren't. And this was a great opportunity to start an experiment! In situations he encountered in the magical world Harry would ask him self What Would a Hero Do and What Would a Villain Do. He'd score of which worked out best most often and in which sort of situation. He could apply what he learned to the way people around reacted to situations and use the information to make non-permanent judgement calls about that person's affinity. Good. Lawful Good. Chaotic Neutral. Evil. That would in turn help him deal with them later on.

Harry could do that.

He was going to owl order three dozen notebooks when he got to the school. And maybe look into retrofitting a computer that would work in an area saturated with magic. It would save time.

"...you think I'm just some stupid poor kid who.."

"I think you're insecure." Harry interrupted. "I think you hurt my cousin before he could hurt you because you judged him to be that sort of person."

"Oh so I'm a horrible person. Great. And for the record your cousin's family-"

"No. I don't think you're a horrible person." Harry spoke over the other boy. He didn't want to give him a chance to rant about Malfoy's family again. That was his sponsorship family after all. " _I know_ horrible people. They stuff inconvenient truths into closets. You haven't got in you to be like that. I think you have it in you to be mean though. I think you lash out in self defense. I don't think you fully realize the consequences of your actions yet. Because of that I'm going to give you a chance to apologize."

Weasley puffed up a bit, clenching his fists.

"You want _me_ to apologize to _him_?" He took a step forward.

Oh my gosh this kid is huge. Harry swallowed. What did this kid's mother feed him and where could Harry get some of it? Aw Hell he was gonna die wasn't he? This kid was either going to beat him to mush or eat him. Dying before even making it to the school. A record. It had to be. Would they have a funeral? Did wizards do that? Did they believe in an afterlife? He'd read about ghosts. So there was some sort of something at work after death. And that Dark Lord tried to kill him once and it didn't work right? So would it work again or was that only with Dark Lords? Harry guessed there was no time like the present to find out. He just really wished he'd gotten to go to a class first.

Get a grip Potter! Stick to the plan.

Harry sucked in a breath. He could do this. He know what he was doing. It worked for the villains in books anyway and when had books ever failed him?

"Yes. Unless you lack the honour -or mental facilities- to perform such a task."

This was it. He was dead. The red head pulled back his fist and... Harry stared at the fist roughly six inches from his face. Six inches and no closer. 'Percy' was back, his hand on Weasley's shoulder, firm. Two more hands were fixed tightly to the boy's wrist. The owners of those hands stood to either side of Harry, wearing identical serious expressions.

"Hey little brother." Said the twins. In unison. "It looks like we might have a conflict of interest."

Ron looked between the twins in bewilderment. "Whaddya mean?"

"If you keep trying to hit our friend here we're interested in starting a conflict." Said George.

"With you." Elaborated Fred.

With everyone's attention on Ron Harry leant a little to the side. The youngest red head's face came into view. As soon as their eyes met Harry did the most annoying, obnoxious thing he could think of. _He batted his eye lashes_. Ron reacted the way Harry thought he might. Based purely on the boy's own actions so far. He growled -growled!- and lunged at Harry.

He almost grinned. He almost gave himself away with a grin but he managed to keep it inside. Instead Harry gave a startled shriek and burst into tears. In exactly the same amount of time His Twins had Harry behind them defensively.

They were the best bodyguards.

You know something as dramatic as this deserved an audience. Oh look. That compartment Percy the Prefect came from was slowly emptying into the hallway. Withe other older teens that wore shining Prefect badges. What were the odds a _boy_ standing outside a compartment with a _shiny badge_ on his shirt would be about to enter it because there were _more_ of his kind inside of it? In some sort of meeting it would seem. Fancy that.

They poured out to see what all of the commotion was about and what they found was four Weasleys apparently manhandling a first year. A rather adorable first year with huge green eyes filled with tears. "What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Demanded a girl with long hair and green trimmed robes.

She too was a Prefect. The crowd of regular students that started accumulating at some point was more than willing to give her a summary of events. Or at least of what they thought happened based on what they saw through their windows as they spied, and what they heard when they finally came out of them. Luckily for Harry this basically amounted to Harry talking to Ron with a smile while Ron glared and made threatening movements culminating with him trying to hit Harry and then attempting to tackle him. That Harry was tiny in comparison to Ron and his own brothers seemed to have sided against him did not look good.

For Ron. Not Harry. For Harry this was _great._

All around him students whispered to one another, chattering excitedly. This was the single most interesting thing to happen on the train to school in years. As a result rumours spread like fiend fire though out the locomotive. Children from the furthest reached of the train tried to force their way into the carriage. The girl prefect from earlier finally had enough and shoved most of the people out, sealing the doors on either side after them. With an exasperated sigh she turned to the remaining students.

"Alright, what started this?"

In the midst of the outbreak of even more talking Harry noticed Draco standing off to the side. Next to him stood the round faced boy, his expression shy defiance. Harry locked eyes with Draco, nodded at the twins then raised his brows. The blonde raised one of his own. So he's the one who fetched the Twins. Harry supposed the round faced boy -whose name he really needed to learn- explained what Harry planned to do as soon as Harry left. He really was the good sort of boy. It played right into Harry's poorly thought out yet remarkably well ending plan perfectly. He was grateful for the consideration regardless.

Ron was huge.

Harry needed to eat more vegetables or something.

"...and he was a prat immediately. I left and then this one." Ron pointed at Harry. "Came after me to pick up where his boss left off." Harry could hear Draco choking somewhere behind him. "It was entirely unprovoked."

Everyone turned to Harry.

"Er...you see..."

They leaned a little closer to hear him better. Harry could really get used to this. "From my own point of view I didn't see or hear anyone in our compartment do something to make the ginger act like a psycho. I had heard gingers were soulless but I didn't think it was true. These guys are awesome." He indicated His Twins which stood on either side of him protectively. "I was surprised that their younger brother seems to be less so."

"In your own words, from your own point of view," Repeated the female Prefect, her lips were struggling not to move as Percy's had been earlier. It was proof. Harry was invincible. "What prompted Mister Weasley, that Weasley, to get so upset that he felt the need to throw his _fist_ at you?"

"I asked him to apologize."

Silence. They turned to look at Ron who was getting very red at this point. "I didn't need to apologize. Malfoy was being a prat so I was one back and then I left. What did I do wrong?"

"You tried to beat up someone half your size." Muttered one of the other prefects.

Harry gave Ron his fiercest glare. "You accused my cousin and his family of bribing ministry officials, controversial political affiliations and cowardice."

The prefect with the long hair raised a brow at Ron as shocked exclamations broke out. "And where did you get this information from? It must be a very reliable source if you felt confidant enough to say it directly to Mister Malfoy's face."

It was then the reality of the situation seemed to hit Ron. He stiffened, face paling. Percy and the twins went pale as well. They knew exactly who Ron would have claimed the information came from. Ron's loud mouth could lose his father more than his job. Even Harry knew that. He didn't have to be a wizard to know you didn't accuse people more powerful than yourself. Especially not within earshot.

Rather than try to placate Harry to avoid shaming his family more than he was Ron went on the defensive. "Listen to me! Who are you going to believe, me or one of Malfoy's lackeys? They took one look at me and judged me." Harry thought that was hypocritical.

Draco looked scandalized. "He isn't a lackey!"

"I'm a cousin." Harry clarified.

Ron's eyes flickered between them. "His cousin? Great. What're you a bloody Lestrange? A Black?"

Harry could have said a lot of things right then. The boy was giving himself to Harry on a silver platter. It was tempting. So tempting. He really did want to see everyone's faces. What Would a Hero Do? Let it go probably. And Harry might forget all about it after classes started. Right now he wanted to have some fun. He wanted to make a point. What Would a Villain Do? Sick his Hell Hounds on the boy most likely. Villains weren't known for their tolerance. Well then what would a morally ambiguous character do? _Oh._ Oh he could do this.

Harry _smiled._ A sharp, cheshire crescent.

And said nothing.

* * *

 **Pseudonymous Entity**

 **2016**

* * *

 **Notes:**

Everything Harry did and said was for the benefit of all of the people spying on them and eavesdropping. It wasn't important for Harry to convince _Ron_ that he misjudged Draco. Harry can always convince him of that another time when he's calmed down if he really wants to.

I'm just putting this out there due to some of the questions you guys have given me. I don't want to give too much away, but I did want to answer them so hopefully this will clear things for you.

 **Thoughts? Questions? Theories? Guesses? Limericks?**

 **AN:** No beta. No edits. I'll fix mistakes later on. I go back through all of the chapters now and then fixing mistakes I find, though some always slip through. I apologize.

 **ANx2:** In answer to some other reviews; this is not a Harry/Hermione pairing. There will be no 'bashing' of anyone. I put characters into the roles I need them to be in for the story I am writing. It has nothing to do with how well I do or do not like them on a personal level. Okay?

 **ANx3:** You have a small amount of time (at least another chapter) before our little Harry (befriend-er of Goblins, Reader of Books and Crier of Suspicious Tears) is sorted into his house. If you have any guesses or any opinions/theories you would like taken into account now would be the time to give them. You'll have this chapter and next to make your thoughts known.

 **ANx4:** I know a lot of you can't waiting for Severus to meet Harry (I don't blame you) I can't wait for him to meet Quirrelmort. Or Flitwick. In fact I have been impatiently waiting for the story to get this far since I realized I was going to make it a chaptered story. I have had the lessons for first year written out for ages, adding more in here and there as I thought of them. See you in the next chapter. **-Pseu**

 **Ever Yours, Pseu** (The Magnificent!)


	14. Am I forgetting something?

***A*I*M***

* * *

 _"Beyond all Sciences, Philosophies, Theologies and Histories - a child's relentless inquiry is truly all it takes_

 _To remind us that we don't know as much as we think we know."_

* * *

 **Adventures in Magick** by **Pseudonymous Entity**

* * *

 **Summary:** What if the first friend Harry made in the magical world was a goblin? Curious!Harry.

 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Goblins, Twins, Blonds, Prefects,

 **Warnings:** Harry's curiosity, and luck, is somewhat awe inspiring. (suggestions for additional warnings will be taken in to consideration)

 **AN:** As always I welcome thoughts, questions, guesses, theories and limericks. In whichever order of importance you feel inclined to give.

 **ANx2:** Dead Girl! I'm going through the outlines I have for the chapters you sent me. I'm gonna edit and send you the doc and you can cut off however much you need for the next chapter you want okay? I'll get it to you as soon as I can.

 **ANx3:** Who is out of the clinic? This handsome devil. *fist pump*

 **Ever Yours, Pseu [The clever, magnificent and ridiculously good looking]**

* * *

 **Ch.14**

* * *

 _"People say it's the big decisions that are important_

 _That these are the type of issues worthy of prolonged consideration_

 _But no one ever explains that it is the little choices_

 _The little choices that send your life careening in another direction."_

 _ **-Gittus**_

* * *

Right when the creepy cute first year was seriously starting to unnerve people, something else happened which distracted everyone entirely.

The door to the last compartment slammed open. An older girl in torn muggle jeans and a flashing tie-die shirt that was very much not muggle stumbled out. Neon blue laces weaved in high top shoes pulled and stretched until both pairs of footwear were kicked off. They landed with thuds beside the same wall she pressed her back against and slid down. Reaching the floor she let out a sigh. "Silence at last." She murmured. Her finger popped a stick of gum in her mouth. A comic book was produced, resting against one of her knees. She settled in to read.

When she finally noticed the group of students gathered in the hallway, including every single prefect, she froze mid page turn.

"...what did I miss?"

And then her hair turned purple.

Harry had so many questions he honestly thought he might explode. "It doesn't matter. The soulless wonder over there was just being an idiot. Anyway what are you wearing? How is your shirt doing that? Is that a muggle comic book or a magical one? Your hair changed colours. Are you using a spell or is it like my Twins in-sync vocalization? Some sort of magical genetic trait? Is it only your hair colour that changes or can you-"

"Oh shut up Lestrange." Growled Ron. That's right, his insecurity was such that he actually brought the attention back toward him and his loose tongued father. Harry thought the other boy needed some hobby to be really good at so he could bulk up on confidence and maybe think a little before he spoke. Might do wonders for his general life experience. He wouldn't be so angry at the world if had validation. Did the Twin's mum give any of her children proper attention? He should send an owl to the sharp toothed clerk and ask him if he knew where to get an idiots guide to not raising a psychopath. Or the magical alternative. Either one.

"-or Black"

What was the ginger talking about?

"Everything was fine until you chased after me. If your cousin wasn't such a git we wouldn't have had a problem anyway."

Harry's mind was already three topics away at that point and it took him a moment to even remember what Ron was talking about. So he stared at him blankly while his brain tried to backpedal. _Psychopaths. Insecurity. Soulless. Purple Hair..._

"He was not." Said round faced boy, half hiding behind Draco who seemed amused at being a human shield. "Y-you were the one being rude. Not him." That kid was seriously growing on Harry. He was shy but there was a backbone in there if a flexible one. Harry could work with that.

Ron turned on round faced boy. "Aren't you Neville Longbottom? Why are you defending a Malfoy? Don't you know who his aunt is? Merlin she's probably this ones mum." He shoved a finger in Harry's face. "What are you thinking?"

Harry was actually sort of offended. He had no idea who Ron was talking about but you shouldn't say things like that. "Leave mums out of it." Harry ordered, frowning. He never knew his own mum true,that didn't mean it was okay to talk about a hypothetical mother in that tone of voice. Any mother of Harry's -fictional or not- would be totally awesome.

"Shut it _Lestrange._ " Ron pushed him. Harry tumbling to the ground was all it took for the spectators to decide to step in. Percy and the dark haired Prefect pulled their wands. Someone else was faster. "You don't have a mum you have a monster. You're just monster spawn-" Ron's mouth kept moving for a minute before he realized there wasn't any sound coming out. Harry was fascinated. Sure he was mentally murdering Ron at the same time but that wasn't anyone else's business. besides, the kid just needed to stop letting his mouth run away with him. And learn to take a hit. Sometimes you make a mistake. Sometimes you make it publicly. It happens. Let it go.

Tie Dye girl stood in the middle of the room, wand pointed at the red headed first year. Slacker tendencies long gone. Her wand, Harry saw, was twisty and iridescent. The flashing blue and yellow shirt and torn jeans were suddenly intimidating. The long black hair swirling around her helped a bit. That and the cool expression. "Bellatrix Lestrange was my mother's sister. I am the daughter of Andromeda _Black_. You wanna push me around too?"

Ron's mouth clicked shut. He shook his head back and forth, eyes wide. Good choice. See? Ginger was making progress already. It appeared female influences made more headway with him than male ones. Or at least pretty females with quick wand reflexes.

"Leave the kid alone, you understand me? All of you." Tie Dye girl's gray eyes surveyed the students in the hallway. Everyone nodded. Satisfied Tie Dye girl held a hand out to Harry. "Need a hand?"

He let her pull him to his feet. "How did you do that?"

"What?" Her brows creased.

"The flicking and the muting of the ginger? What was that?" Harry bounced on his feet. "Was it a spell? I didn't hear an incantation. When do we learn that? Can I do it? Is there a distance requirement or will it work as long as it hits the target even if they're really far away? How long does it last? Is it a physical effect or does it interfere with our ability to hear him? Would someone who came by after the spell was cast him be able...oh no I guess they wouldn't..."

"Oh, uh it's a spell. It's not a physical effect. The incantation is _silencio_ and this is the wand movement." She showed him.

Harry twisted his wrist. His wand popped out of the holster. Harry mimicked her. "Like that?" He looked up with large hopeful eyes. "Did I do it right?"

She gave a small squeal. "You're so cute- I mean yes just like that." She ruffled his hair. Tie Die girl glanced between him and Ron. "Hey lets have an impromptu lesson okay? I'll reverse the spell and you try to put it back on him."

Harry shook with excitement. "Lets!"

To Ron's shock and everyone else's amusement the girl flicked her wand again.

"You can't really be using me for a less-"

He was ignored though The Twins did take a moment to conjure some ropes around him to keep him in place. Strictly for academic purposes Harry was sure. They were so sweet to indulge Harry's need to express his curiosity. How did he manage to make such great friends? And a lesson already. Was it too early to earn points? He wasn't assigned a house yet. Harry would ask later.

"Okay. Not physical altering him...which is good because I don't want to accidentally hurt him...this must have some affect on the sound waves leaving him then that negates our reception of his voice...like interference on the telly only without the scratchy noise and all of the pixel-ated chaos." Harry muttered to himself. Confident he knew what he wanted his magic to do Harry flicked his wand at Ron. Thankfully for the sake of the lesson the boy was still yapping away in indignation. Whether he was really that upset or he was finally playing along was anyone's guess.

To Harry's delight it totally worked.

"I did it." Harry spun in a circle. "Fred, George did you see? Draco did you see it? Did you see what I did?" He cast a spell! With an audience and everything. He was a wizard. The best wizard ever. He had no proof of that yet but really it was only a matter of time. All of his family magicks in his little introductory journal worked for him of course but almost never on the very first try. And his aunt said he'd be a failure. He'd show her.

Tie Dye girl's mouth fell open. "He cast non verbally."

Everyone began talking at once.

 _"Isn't that the kid who tore the wards at Gringotts?"_

 _"I was there that day."_

 _"He did what!?"_

Recovered amongst the gossiping Tie Dye girl approached Harry where he animatedly explained his thought process to two red headed twins and a Slytherin Prefect and several Ravenclaws who'd managed to remain in the carriage when it's occupancy went through the earlier downsize. She tapped his shoulder. Large green eyes turned to meet her.

"So are you related then? To the Lestranges I mean."

Harry ran through what he knew of his family tree. "Yes actually. Through a marriage but not by blood. I don't think." He may have been stretching that a bit but having the girl believe he was related kept him from getting beaten up in front of a frozen by shock group of older more experienced magic users and that would have been a horrible first day. In fact Harry shoved that realization somewhere into a corner of his mind. Think positive Potter. The Twins would have done something. Hopefully before Draco did.

She smiled. "That makes us cousins then I think."

"Are we?" How, with all of these family members popping up, did he end up with Aunt Petunia? The one member of his family who hated magic? Didn't anyone in the magical world think things through before they did them? Honestly who thought that was a good idea? He pulled on Draco's sleeve. "Are we related to Tie Dye girl?"

Draco and the Slytherin Prefect he'd been talking to struggled not to smile at that. The blonde shrugged elegantly. Elegantly. Who _does_ that? "If her mum is Andromeda Black then her mum is sisters with my mum. Cousins of a sort."

"I have another cousin! And she's not hideously overweight or trying to chase me down and kick my teeth in at the park. This is great."

"Wait what?" Draco asked.

"Oh!" He spun back to Tie Dye girl. "I'm related to the Blacks too. Through my father. So we might be like _cousin_ cousins or something."

Tie Dye girl laughed. "Oh yeah? Who is...your...father?" She trailed off, examining him suspiciously.

 _"We're here!"_

Harry jumped, startled. "Was that an intercom? You don't have Internet but you have intercoms?"

The Prefects stared at one another. "Okay everyone, hit the carriages. Get them changed and ready to go, meet back here in five. Go!" They scattered. The students scattered with them. There was barking of orders and pushing through doors until the hallway was almost empty.

"You'd think they would have paid more attention." Murmured round faced boy, also known as Neville Longbottom. "It _is_ their responsibility."

"Not the best examples we could have." The Twins agreed.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" Harry asked Tie Dye girl. She had picked up her comic book and was carefully putting it into a plastic sleeve and tucking it away. Tie Dye girl looked down at herself. Flashing shirt, ripped jeans. Smiley face toe socks. "Huh. Maybe you're right. Hold on." Her hair straightened, fell to her shoulders and turned blonder.

Harry made a face. Boring. "Wait, I have an idea." The little wizard ran down the hall and into the last compartment on the right.

"Uh..." She stared at the empty hallway.

Draco reached out awkwardly and patted Tie Dye girl's arm. "It'll be okay." He soothed. Familial obligations were a bother.

The raven haired boy reappeared a moment later holding a muggle fashion magazine in the air. He held it out to her. "Here...third page...hair..." He gasped. Harry leaned against the wall. He probably should have breathed at some point. One of the Twins offered Harry a glass of water. "Thanks."

Tie Dye girl raised a brow and flipped through the magazine.

Draco tilted his head. " _Rebellious Fashion for the Misunderstood Youth._ " The blonde smirked.

Harry blushed. "Don't judge me."

"Not bad." Tie Dye girl's hair shortened, locks twisting and pulling upward into striking spikes. "Like that?"

Harry bounced around her. "Make it pink."

"Pink?" It turned a bubblegum pink. "Anyone have a mirror?" She turned and tried to examine her reflection in the window. The Twins offered her a small hand mirror.

Tie Dye girl glanced in it, grinning. "Wicked."

"What about your outfit?" Asked Longbottom. The round faced boy stood just behind Draco. He seemed uncertain if he should be there yet afraid to offended anyone if he tried to leave. Harry was sure to give him a bright smile when their eyes met. He was the good sort of boy after all and Harry though having a few of those around couldn't hurt.

Tie Dye girl got out a tie, from, somewhere, and put it around her neck. Harry would need research alternative space or storage means in the magical world. That or girls had extra pockets boys didn't know about. The tie was thin, red and black checkerboard. It clashed with her flashing shirt magnificently. "How do I look?"

"Fantastic." Assured Harry. He suspected she thought out her outfit much as he had when he designed his new school uniform. What image she was going for or her motives he didn't know. Yet. Harry was an awfully curious boy after all.

Draco cleared his throat. "I'm not sure that's an appropriate choice for uniform." Harry elbowed him. "But it looks lovely anyway."

"Oh I'm not a student. I'm an assistant professor." Tie Due girl corrected cheerfully. "I'm Assistant Professor Tonks. Muggle Studies and Defense are my subjects. You know, part of the time. There's no rule for dress for the teachers. I checked. I could run around in a pillowcase if I was in the mood."

"Assistant Professor? Is that a thing?" Draco asked skeptically. Silver eyes narrowed at the multi coloured girl.

Her cheeks flushed. "Oh well you see I'm trying to be an auror. And my scores are really good but they think I'm too young and inexperienced. I was originally going to take the next year to intern under Alastor Moody -he's retiring next summer- and use his hopefully good recommendation to get into the program." She bent down and collected her shoes somewhat embarrassed.

"So how'd you go from Auror wannabe to glorified teacher's aide?" Asked the Twins. In unison. Raising their left brow in unison.

Tie Dye girl blinked like someone exposed to something far too shiny. When her eyes refocused and she came tot he conclusion there were in fact two boys in front of her and not one twice -which would be odd indeed- she rallied. Tie Dye girl shrugged. "It was spur of the moment. The Defense Instructor for this year is usually the Muggle Studies teacher. He volunteered to take the Defense position for this year and had someone else set to fill in his old position for the year. Apparently she was caught screaming in the Gringotts foyer about _robots_ down in the mines. The Goblins took her into custody and reassured the Ministry they were going to take get information from her then deliver her to Saint Mungos." There was an awkward silence where Harry and Draco didn't look at one another. "So then they called me to help Professor Quirrel juggle both positions. We're pretty much all going to pretend that woman wasn't locked up somewhere never to see the light of day again. There'll probably be an article about it in the Prophet tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"Seems like a good time to have possibly plot relevant information come out." Harry guessed.

Neville blinked. "What?"

Percy returned then dragging a sullen Ron behind him. "Time to go everyone."

Oh good, school! The unlikely group made their way through the train doing their best to ignore the gawking students doing their best to get a glimpse at the subject of so many rumours over the trip. Harry was as always somewhat oblivious.

"You know for such a small squirt you're actually pretty powerful." Said Assistant Professor Tonks. Her shoes dangled from her left hand carelessly. She was the least teacherly looking teacher he had ever seen. Harry hadn't actually known any magical instructors prior to this so maybe it was par for the course. Or she was a rebel. Harry approved of both.

Draco smoothed Harry's hair like a proud parent. "Ollivander did say appearances would be deceiving where it came to you and your wand."

"Oh there's an idea. I'll send my owl to Master Ollivander asking for more information-"

"Did he say **Master** Ollivander?" Tonk's eyes widened.

 _"He's an apprentice?"_ The students weren't busy enough dressing themselves -or you know minding their own business- to not purposely over hear _their_ conversation and then shamelessly advertise the fact. Rumours immediately began circulating. That seemed to be a thing with people here.

"-ingredients. I know the basic mechanics of wands -this magic frequency resonating with that magical frequency combine to effect most magical frequencies in such and such sort of way when a complimentary energy is forced through- but I have to wonder how the representation of the foci corresponds to its wielder's personality traits as well as their magical frequency. Does the temperamentallity of that branch of magic compare to that of the user attempting to use it? How does the wand know so much about its potential wielder? Is there a test? Does it interact with our innate magical at a subconscious level and give a reaction to indicate to its preference? Is there a-"

"Don't be ridiculous. _Wand mechanics?_ Isn't it just magic?" The poor witch who spoke was herself oblivious to the look of horror developing on Draco's face. "I don't think it is nearly as complicated as you're trying to make it. But it's okay, you're starting school now and I am sure you'll catch on..."

Harry's entire body tensed up. He paused mid step and turned to meet a witch with unfortunate teeth and a superior facial expression. "I'm sorry. Did you say _just_ magic?"

"Of course. It's just magic. Our magic makes the wand work, it's not a mystery." She lifted her chin. It wasn't endearing the way it was when Draco did it. It was annoying. And pushy. _And oh-my-Tolkien-she-really-believes-what-she's-saying._

Harry crossed his arms, shoulders back and feet apart. It was a stance he'd practiced in the mirror. The stance the guard at the entrance to Gringotts took. Giving the slightest of a facial tic -indicating he was either trying not to smile or not to scowl, thus either amused or irritated without confirming which- he addressed in as sickeningly polite a voice as he could manage. With Aunt Petunia as a guide it wasn't all that hard to do. "I'm sorry, it's just from your _Nikes_ I assumed you were muggleborn and quite new to the magical world. I hadn't realized you were an expert. I hadn't realized you'd extensively researched magic."

"I haven't-"

"Because that is the only reason I can think of for someone who appears to be muggle raised to act as if they know everything there is to know about a world they've never even _lived_ in."

"I read about it." She defended. Her eyes flicked over the students who stopped to watch. "And I'm rather clever too. I read quite a few books in the time I've learned about the magical world and I think I can say with some confidence that Magic is just Magic. Some sort of energy we posses to encourage a change upon the world around us. Interesting enough certainly but not so mysterious. We're just harnessing a tool, like electricity..."

The little wizard shook like he was going to explode. Harry's hands curled into fists. He opened his mouth and-

"Quick, get him and run." Whispered Draco.

"Why?" Asked Tonks.

"Yeah," Said one Twin, leaning on his brother. "Why ruin the show?" They shared wide amused smiles at the unsuspecting victim...er...witch.

Draco told himself he couldn't choke Tonks because she was a professor and he couldn't choke the Twins because it was rude and Harry wouldn't like it. He took a deep breath. "If we don't stop it now I'm never getting sorted and you'll never get to the feast. We'll be on the way back to the platform before he's half finished telling her everything wrong with that sentence."

The Twins shrugged. "No school. I'm not seeing a downside."

"And then you'll have to explain more than where you got your clothes to your mum." Draco finished, crossing his arms.

The Twins picked up Harry and made a beeline for the closest exit. Harry to his credit kept berating the girl over their shoulders. Which was easy to do since Fred had tossed him over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Harry stopped trying to get back to the unknown muggleborn when he saw the moving carriages drawn by nothing. Unfortunately he was three steps that way when a twin scooped him up again and pointed him in the other direction.

"Boats Harry."

A sign said Forbidden Forest. Harry made for it.

A twin once again picked him up. "Harry you're never going to make it to class if you don't get to school. You need to get in the boats so you can-"

"Aw Fred," Harry whined, "I just want to have a look! There are so many interesting things I can't help it." The arms around Harry stiffened. Harry squirmed around in Fred's grasp to look up at him. The boy examined Harry without blinking. "Um George I think I broke your...brother." He trailed off. To the left George stood, examining Harry in much the same way. The little wizard squired and turned around entirely, wrapping his legs around the taller boy as he did. Fred was frozen at the moment and Harry didn't fancy falling and tumbling down the hill into the lake below. He couldn't swim. Harry reached out a finger and poked the boy's cheek. "Fred?"

And then he was suddenly squeezed tightly. George joined in from behind after a moment. Harry squeaked in surprised. A few minutes later he said. "Oh look. Remember those you were talking about? They're leaving without me." And they were. "Bye boats." He waved.

They set him down. Harry turned to make his way to the boats. If he was lucky there would be one left. He really couldn't swim. Before he could make it far he was spun in a circle several times. Dizzy, he looked up at His Twins in confusion.

"Which one of us is which?" The Twins demanded in unison.

Harry blinked. "You're Fred and he," Harry pointed, "is George. Do you need those shirts with initials again?"

Silence.

"Are you guys okay?"

Finally Fred patted Harry's head with a shaky hand. "We're just fine Harry. Go get on a boat."

"We'll see you at the welcoming feast." Added George.

Harry watched them walked away, puzzled. Magical people were strange.

He glanced at the lake and then signed. Well he supposed walking was better than boats anyway. He went to a pool only once in his life. He remembered it vividly. His cousin had held him under water until he blacked out. He hated aquatic related activities ever since. Of course he could spend some time checking out that Forbidden Forrest now since no one was around to see him doing so...

"Oi Black." Tonks called.

Drat.

"You might as well ride with us." She stood on the steps of the last horseless carriage. A tan boy stood beside her.

He gave Harry a wide smile when he caught up with them. "I can't cross the lake." Said the boy. He sucked on a bright red lollipop.

Harry shrugged. "I can't either." The boats were gone.

The other boy's grin grew. "I'm Blaise." Some of his teeth were really pointy Harry noted. Not like the clerk who gave him the map. All of his teeth were pointy. Blaise only had a few on either side that were pointy. Was that significant? He should get a book on magical races at some point.

"I'm Hadrian James Po-"

"Harry get in I'm hungry." Draco complained quietly, his head stuck out the window.

The little wizard followed Tonks and Blaise into the carriage. "You know," Harry said to himself. "I always get interrupted when I try to introduce myself properly. I wonder if it's relevant." He promptly forgot about it. He may be the Boy-Who-Lived and famous but that was from events with the old war. Kids his age didn't care about that kind of thing.

Right?

* * *

 **Pseudonymous Entity**

 **2016**

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Thoughts? Questions? Theories? Guesses? Limericks?**

 **AN:** No beta. No edits. I'll fix mistakes later on. I go back through all of the chapters now and then fixing mistakes I find, though some always slip through. I apologize.

 **ANx2:** Harry is eleven. Give him time before you start pushing pairings on him okay? This ain't a romance -it's an adventure!

 **ANx3:** You have a small amount of time (at least another chapter though maybe not so don't quote me on it. A week then?) before our little Harry (befriend-er of Goblins, Reader of Books and Crier of Suspicious Tears) is sorted into his house. If you have any guesses or any opinions/theories you would like taken into account now would be the time to give them. You'll have a short time to make your thoughts on his house known. (I've already decided of course but if you make a strong enough argument I may be willing to reconsider.)

 **ANx4:** I know a lot of you can't WAIT for Severus to meet Harry (I don't blame you). I can't wait for him to meet Quirrelmort. Or Flitwick. In fact I have been impatiently waiting for the story to get this far since I realized I was going to make it a chaptered story. I have had the lessons for first year written out for _ages_ , adding more in here and there as I thought of them. See you in the next chapter. **-Pseu**

 **Ever Yours, Pseu** (The Magnificent!)


	15. What does this button do?

***A*I*M***

* * *

 _"Beyond all Sciences, Philosophies, Theologies and Histories - a child's relentless inquiry is truly all it takes_

 _To remind us that we don't know as much as we think we know."_

* * *

 **Adventures in Magick** by **Pseudonymous Entity**

* * *

 **Summary:** What if the first friend Harry made in the magical world was a goblin? Curious!Harry.

 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Goblins, Twins, Blonds, Prefects,

 **Warnings:** Harry's curiosity, and luck, is somewhat awe inspiring. (suggestions for additional warnings will be taken in to consideration)

 **AN:** As always I welcome thoughts, questions, guesses, theories and limericks. In whichever order of importance you feel inclined to give.

 **ANx2:** Almost to the sorting. That's the next chap you lot. Any opinions this is the last chance you get to share 'em.

 **Ever Yours, Pseu [The clever, magnificent and ridiculously good looking]**

* * *

 **Ch.14**

* * *

 _"Expect anything from anyone_

 _The Devil was once an Angel."_

 ** _-Unknown_**

* * *

The carriage ride wasn't as exciting as a potentially life threatening boating trip across a lake in the dead of night.

It was comfortable and lacked water so Harry forgave it this offense. He even patted the seat beside him fondly. _Anything_ but water was fine by him. There was the added bonus of discovering Draco knew of Blaise from events they both attended and from his mother's reputation. What this reputation was Harry was uncertain. Blaise however -as he insisted Harry call him- didn't seem offended at the brief mention of it at all. In fact he only bared his teeth in a challenging sort of smile and continued on with their discussion. Whatever the rumours about his mother were they were either true and he was okay with that, or they weren't anywhere close to the truth and he was okay with that too. All in all nothing seemed to phase the kid. His face always looked amused, like he was holding in a laugh at something no one else would understand. And it stayed that way for the entire trip.

Draco was Malfoy to Blaise and to Tonks, and Blaise was Zabini to Draco and to Tonks. Harry was Harry. Well Tonks had taken to calling him Black, perhaps as a dig to Ron whom she did not like. No really. She said as much the second she climbed into the carriage and shut the door.

"I kinda wish I'd smacked that ginger kid." She said aloud. "Of course then Charlie would have been upset. He's interning at the Dragon Camps and I'm not sure if his sense of duty to family is enough for him to let me get roasted when I visit. I know mine is." She winked at Harry.

He really liked her.

"Charlie?" Draco asked. The blonde sat beside Harry with Blaise across from them and Tonks on Harry's other side by the door. Not that any other seating arrangement was an option. The moment Harry came through the door his cousin took him by the arm and pulled him beside him on the seat, putting his feet up to stretch out on the rest of it. He did all of it while eyeballing Blaise. The darker boy had only grinned in response.

"One of his elder brothers. We went to school together. _Way_ better attitude." She explained. "Same temper though. I think it's genetic."

"Yes well ginger. Soulless. All that." Harry waved a hand.

Draco gave a soft sigh. "That's offensive you know. And the Twins are ginger besides."

Excuse me? Harry twisted in his seat to face Draco. " _My_ Twins."Harry corrected. He made sure to keep his face set in a serious expression. "And they're awesome even if they _are_ soulless demons." There.

He didn't understand why everyone laughed.

About twenty minutes later every hair on the little wizard's body stood on end, shivers combing up and down his arms. His breath left in an involuntary burst of air. Eyes wide Harry glanced around to see if anyone else noticed. Directly across from him Blaise's dark eyes were locked on Harry. The other boy raised an eyebrow, grinning around his third red lollipop. His fondness for the colour noted and shoved into a corner for later consideration.

Harry leaned forward. "Did you feel that?"

Blaise crossed his legs, arms laying along the top of the seat on either side of him. "The wards?" He offered. "Sure."

"You can feel the wards?" Tonks looked between them curiously. A comic book resting in her lap, forgotten. Neither of her shoes were on yet. "That's pretty good. Most people aren't this sensitive to magic yet. Or sometimes at all." She cocked her head. "I'm not as surprised at Zabini though. I figured he would be a little sensitive to it. You'd sort of have to be."

"Always good to know when one is welcome." Blaise agreed.

And what did that even mean?

"Harry's familiar with wards." Said Draco. He was shining his nails using the fabric of his shirt. The only indication he was purposely being mischievous was the slight twitching of his lips.

"Draco." Harry whined. "Can't we just let that go?"

His cousin glanced up through his lashes. "We can never let it go Harry. No one is ever going to let that go."

"They will if they don't know that I did it." Harry crossed his arms and frowned.

Blaise leaned forward at that, though his arms remained touching the back of the seat. It was rather predatory. "That was you." He didn't say it like he was asking, he said it more like he was confirming something he already thought. Was Blaise there that day? Harry didn't know He hadn't paid much attention to those around him outside of wishing they'd stop staring at him. Now he wished he'd paid more attention. Mental note Potter, said Harry to himself, notice who is around especially when you do something like mess with wards. People pay attention to that sort of thing. Unintentional or not.

Tonks stuck her head out the window and called. "There's the castle. We're just passed the gates."

Everyone else stuck their heads out as well. In the dark of the landscape hundred of windows shone brightly out of a massive castle. More a fortress in Harry's opinion. He grasped the rail along the top of the carriage and began pulling himself out of the window enough to sit on it. He surveyed the carriage roof for a good hand hold and decided the rail was all he got. He had one foot beneath him before anyone else noticed.

"What do you think you're doing?" That was Draco.

Harry smiled to himself. Such a worrier. "Getting a better look." He shouted. Harry shoved upward with his leg sliding the rest of his body from the window. Standing on the window sill with the wind beating against him Harry paused. The castle was even larger the closer they came to it. Towers rose above the walls into the sky fading from view. He shivered. Adventure.

With a low grunt he tried to pulled himself onto the top of the carriage. He nearly slipped and for a minute he thought he might actually fall. His foot found a spot to stabilize him though and he succeeded and getting to the roof. He gave a small victory cry. It looked amazing up here. He could see the ground in every direction. Or as much as was visible in the night. Harry grasped the rail carefully and ducked his head through the window. The upside down faces of his riding companions greeted him.

"Well? You coming?"

Draco stared. "Are you out of your bloody-" Oh he was cursing. Yeah he was upset with him. "-mind. What are you thinking? And no, none of us is as stupid as you to climb out the. No. Zabini sit down. Zabini!" Blaise swung out from the window and leapt to the roof of the carriage with enviable ease. Tonks was next. Her spiky hair appeared first. Blaise and Harry had to lung forward and grab her hand when she slipped. With a sheepish smile she joined them. Five minutes later Draco was sat atop the carriage as well.

"The view is excellent and I'm going to enjoy the ride but I want you to know I am highly offended by your lack of self preservation." Draco informed him.

Harry bumped his arm against his cousin. The castle really was magnificent. Fueled by a slight adrenaline rush Harry found he couldn't sit still. So he stood up. He nearly fell off. He didn't. Harry spread his legs a bit further apart, planted firmly and held out his arms to keep himself balanced. Mouth drawn in a sharp crescent he watched the castle come closer. He felt like the king of the world.

"It feels like coming home after a long time away." He whispered.

Draco stopped berating him after that.

Quicker than he liked they reached the end of the path. One by one the hopped off the carriage. Draco was pleased no one else was around to notice. Blaise jumped down first. Tonks followed. Draco went next and then Harry. Draco breathed a suspiciously relieved sigh when Harry's feet were on the ground again. Really he worried too much.

Tonks twirled around to make sure there weren't any other stragglers. -"That's everybody. This way."- Their flashing guide in the darkness stumbled up the steps and yanked on what Harry assumed was the door to the front entrance. She frowned. Tonks took out her swirly wand and flicked it at the knob. - _"Alohomora!"-_ She pulled on the door again.

"So...we're locked out." Announced the Assistant Professor.

"We're skiving the welcoming feast? Nice." Blaise grinned around his lollipop. Harry couldn't help but grin as well. Being locked out of a magical castle in the night sounded exciting. To Harry at least. Draco...not so much. The blonde skittered back from the shadows into the light of the torches on either side of the door.

"Aren't you a teacher?" He asked, silver eyes wide. Apart from the slight shake in his voice -and that Harry already knew it from the trip into the mines- his fear of the dark wasn't obvious. Harry was impressed. His cousin's anxiousness could be attributed to not wanting to miss being sorted and perhaps a healthy respect for the forbidden forest. Speaking of, Harry leaned around his blonde cousin to peer at the path toward the forest. They had nothing better to do after all.

Tonks gave a sheepish smile. "I haven't got a key to let us in and I haven't been keyed to the wards yet."

"And why haven't you got a key?" Draco almost whined.

Blaise tossed his empty lolly stick into one pocket and dug in the other for a new one. Tan fingers unraveled the wrapper and popped it into his mouth. "How are we getting in then?" He pondered aloud. A go-with-the-flow sort of person this one, Harry thought.

Tonks' shoes squeaked on the steps as she backed up a bit. "A window?" She suggested.

Blaise snickered around his lollipop.

Did this happen often? You would think someone would have a procedure in place in case it happened. They can't have been the only ones a little late by carriage in the history of the school. Would they just have to grin and bare it and shimmy up the drain pipes or what? That did sound adventurous. Oh but he didn't have his twins to catch him. Draco might but he'd quietly berate him afterward and make him feel guilty. Harry huffed, his breath making the slightest of appearances in the air. He supposed it was just as illegal to break into a place in the magical world as it was in the muggle. Technically they did have permission though. And three of them were minors and minors were usually let off easier right? Oh he hoped no one would contact his relatives over it if they were caught. Harry liked eating even if it was once a day.

Draco was poking him.

Harry watched him from the corner of his eye. "Hmm?"

"You've been staring at the wall for five minutes."

"I'm contemplating the punishment for breaking and entering if I've got no prior convictions." Said Harry, honestly. Surely the Dursleys were punishment enough for any crime he might commit?

Blaise drew out his lolly and tapped it against his sharp teeth. "None at all actually. If we don't get caught."

Tonks pulled herself up some vines growing on the wall, putting her weight against them experimentally. "Zabini's got a good point." She grasped another vine and slowly climbed upward.

"Aren't you trying to be an Auror? A magical cop type deal?" Harry asked.

"Not one yet. I'm too young." Tonks muttered, climbing up a bit farther. She put her wans between her teeth. It lit its self, giving her light as she left the light of the torches. Harry couldn't fault her reasoning though he imagined this was one of those things she wouldn't be telling them when they did their evaluation next year.

Draco stomped a foot. "He doesn't have a good point at all. Malfoys do not sneak through windows in the dead of night!" He turned about them as if his father might be hiding in the bushes taking notes on his heir's conduct. For someone whose close family members were all rumoured bribers, blackmailers, terrorists and politicians you'd think Draco would be right at home in this sort of situation.

Blaise shrugged. "As long as we're inside by daybreak I don't much care. Call it an adventure." Harry really liked Blaise.

"Daybreak?" Draco squeaked.

"Ah but then none of you get sorted." Pointed out Tonks. She was just above the level of the door now, about ten feet down from the closest window. Which was hopefully less secure than the door. "And I can't be late my first day. Won't look good."

"Yes because acting like a felon is much more appropriate." Draco scowled. He started pacing the outline of light on the ground around them, agitated. "Great going Draco. You should have just got on a boat but no you waited for your cousin. The same cousin who is going to get you a criminal record before twelve and possibly expelled. I'll have to go to Durmstrang of all places then and I hate the cold. Sure its cold here but not the way it is there. It's his eyes that does it. Large and shiny. Like a kicked kitten. Salazar help us..." The blonde ranted under his breath to the amusement of Harry and Blaise.

"Kicked kitten huh?" Blaise asked idly, watching Draco pace. They all ignored their wayward professor climbing the wall behind them.

Harry flushed. "I'm not feline in the least."

He crossed his arms. A kitten? Neither a hero nor a villain was ever accused of being a kitten. There was nothing noble about a kitten, nothing frightening or intimidating. He refused to be a kitten thanks. Harry turned and glared at a random wall. Wait a second. Harry shuffled forward. One of the bricks was decorated with carvings. His small hands brushed who knew how many years worth of dust and grime from the face of the brick. He tried to get it out of the grooves of the carvings as well. Runic symbols along the top and the bottom and a language he couldn't guess at written in a phrase on the left within a circle. The largest portion was a snakelike carving in an _S_ shape with some sort of knob just above it. He pulled on it and frowned when nothing happened.

"Come on, come on." Harry pleaded. The last two secret doors he opened were awesome, who knew where a secret door in a magical castle would go? Harry blinked in surprise when the strange words on the side were almost readable for a moment. As if he ought to know what it said but just couldn't remember. That did it. Harry had to know where the door went. He pulled all his focus and glared at the brick.

 _"Open up!"_ The little wizard ordered.

And it did. The wall slid open and Harry went tumbling through it. His cheek hit the cold stone floor with a loud smack. Harry squealed in a spectacularly undignified way, sitting up and pressing a hand to his face. That hurt! Harry glared over his shoulder at the wall. To spite him the wall slid shut. Who ever knew magical architecture could be so moody? Throwing one last look at the wall Harry pushed himself to his feet. He was in a small square room of stone. Not as interesting a stone room as in the depths of Gringotts but the centuries of magic soaked in the walls gave it character. On the opposite wall there was a circular seam in the wall. Interested, and having no other option, Harry went to investigate. Along the right hand side he saw small metal fastenings he thought might be hinges.

"Open?" He tried. Nothing. _"Open!"_

A circle shaped bit of wall swung out. Harry blinked. Okay then. The little wizard scrambled over the bottom of the circle, which was about a foot from the floor. He tripped into the hall outside the room. He stood and turned around in time to see the wall slam shut. It was a portrait he noted. Of a man with shoulder length dark hair in robes. Of course he was in robes he was a wizard. Harry rolled his eyes at himself.

"Lost?" Harry spun, heart thumping against his chest.

There stood a very tall man. His pale skin easily visible in the dark hallway. Beyond him Harry could make out a hall of some kind with a few torches keeping it dimly lighted. The low murmur of voices came from somewhere. The other students probably. Harry jumped. The man was a little closer now, dark eyes assessing him. He didn't say anything. He just stood there in black robes in the shadows like there was nothing out of the ordinary about a strange boy falling out of a wall.

It was then it occurred to Harry the man was waiting for an answer to his question.

"I might be." Said Harry.

A single dark brow rose. "I see." Dark eyes swam over him once more. Harry fidgeted. If this was a teacher Harry couldn't think of a worst first impression he may have made. Way to look like a delinquent Potter.

"Oh! Draco. I forgot." Harry spun in a circle. He spun back the other way. Nothing. "And I have no idea where I am." He declared. What now? Why weren't there signs or something? This place was huge. How was he supposed to find any of his classes? Provided he wasn't about to be expelled for breaking and entering. Voices meant people. People meant someone who could help right?

"You know Draco? Malfoy?" Harry jumped. How did that guy move so quietly? Did he learn it from the goblins? Harry pouted. He just had to learn to do it. It was such a neat trick. Harry nodded up at the man.

"Yes sir. He's my cousin. Him, my other cousin and Blaise are all outside still. When we arrived from the carriages the door was locked." He hopped from one foot to the other. Draco was going to kill him for leaving him like that.

"I was unaware Draco had any cousins his age."

Harry shrugged. "Only me really. Tonks is eighteen I think. Or maybe nineteen."

"Nymphadora Tonks?" The man asked.

The little wizard turned to stare up at him in awe. "Do you know _everyone_?" He demanded.

Thin pale lips twitched. "Not everyone."

Harry scowled, kicking at the floor. "Yes Tonks. Assistant Professor Tonks now actually." Harry started walking toward the outer hall he saw the light coming from. There had to be a door around here somewhere right? In fact it should have been right beside him. No door though. How could that even happen?

The man made an odd sound. "Is that who the old man recruited? Salazar save us..." He wrapped long thin arms about his waist as he followed after Harry, his dark robes falling around him like clingy shadows.

Harry grinned. "Draco says something like that when he's talking about me sometimes."

The stone of the corridor and the hall he was seeing more of as they walked had the same feel of years of magical build up as the room Harry entered if perhaps less oppressive. He didn't see any other carvings. There were one or two empty portraits along the way and a single large tapestry hung on the wall. The floor was smooth from centuries of feet. He didn't see any dust in here. He supposed this part of the castle was cleaned more regularly than his mystery room. Indeed it looked as if no one had been in it in a very long time. Harry would have to come back at a later date to explore it some more. If he was lucky maybe there would be other hidden places in the castle. He felt himself smiling. Harry bounced on his feet lightly while he looked around. Lots of room and centuries and centuries of magical people? There had to be secrets. Loads of them even. He nearly squealed in delight. Nearly.

Reaching the end of the corridor Harry ran around the shadow man and into the hall. The door to the left was thankfully familiar. Harry skipped up to it and tugged. It didn't budge. Harry stomped a foot. "Oh come on. Open!" Metallic clicks sounded. It unlocked itself.

Gee, being polite had a lot of advantages in the wizarding world. Unfortunately the door was still heavy.

"What did you say?"

Tall, dark and possibly inhuman stood just behind Harry with a hand outstretched toward the door. Had he intended to open it? Well Harry beat him to it if he was. Cocking his head to the side Harry replied, "I said open."

The man blinked but otherwise remained impassive. "Say it again."

"Open."

"Once more." The man commanded.

Harry turned all the way around, raising an eyebrow. "Open. I said _open_." He enunciated clearly. Was English not his first language?

Something slammed behind him and somebody shrieked. Harry and the tall man whirled around. The door was wide open and Tonks hung upside down by her leg. One of her feet tangled in vines. She spotted them and flushed. "Hey Snape."

Tall man -Snape- closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "What...are you...doing?"

"Trying to get into the castle?" She suggested.

A blur and a shout -harry!- was all the warning Harry had before being tackled. Both embarrassed and pleased Harry patted Draco's arm. "It's alright. I got the door open see?"

To his confusion Draco pulled back and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch!"

"I worried about you idiot. You can't just go running off in the middle of the night. Especially around here. What were you thinking? What if you ran into something? I thought you'd gone into the forest when I wasn't looking! I was half way through mentally composing a letter to explain how I lost my cousin to father! He would have killed me." Draco's eye were wide at the thought.

Snape cleared his throat. "Draco?"

"Severus." Said Draco, suddenly standing very tall, his face calm. "How are you?"

"Oh fine. Looking over the halls for any pre-school pranks or mischief. Caught my godson attempting to break into the castle. Nothing note worthy I'm sure." Said the man. His tongue sharp. He looked exasperated.

Draco relaxed. Why was a mystery to Harry. The sounded rather sarcastic and pointed to him. Yet his cousin seemed relieved.

"Thank you." He murmured.

Snape nodded, turned on his heel and started toward the other end of the hall. His strides were long and hard to keep up with. "Come along. Let's get you situated while we wait for your peers. I trust that is the end of drama for tonight?" Harry was pretty sure that was a rhetorical question but he answered just the same.

"Yes sir." They chorused, Tonks included. The Assistant Professor began chattering to the other teacher, leaving the students to follow in their wake.

Draco bumped his shoulder against Harry's. They walked at the back of the group. Everyone in higher spirits now that they were inside. "You're a lot of work, you know that Potter?" Harry froze. "Harry?"

Green eyes snapped up. "You know?"

Draco's face flickered in confusion then cleared. "I know." He confirmed.

"How do you know?"

"I fixed your hair this morning." He said, averting his eyes. One of his hands smoothed down his entirely wrinkle free outfit.

"And?" Harry pressed.

Draco rolled his silver eyes an huffed, crossing his arms. A stance he learned from Harry. "What have you got under your hair Harry?" He asked. It was said in a tone of voice implying Harry was being stupid. This offended Harry.

"A migraine?" He shot back.

The blonde gave him a small smile. "A forehead. With a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. Harry Potter is said to have one just like it and really how many eleven year old Harry's with lightning bolt scars on their foreheads can there _be?_ "

Wait. Wait a second. Hold on. "You people know what my scar looks like? How?" Harry turned around in a circle. Were people watching him?

Draco waved a hand. "I don't know. We just know. Just like we all know he came to your house that night."

"So someone saw it then. When I was a baby." Harry clarified.

"I expect so." Draco leaned against the wall.

Harry started pacing in front of his cousin, mind whirling. "Someone saw a baby who was recently cursed by the dark lord but no one thought to have said cut healed? Why leave me with a scar in the first place? I don't need reminding of what I did, I was there. Granted all I had until this point were unexplained nightmares of flashes of ominous green light and someone calling my name..."

Draco only looked a little horrified. "I don't know."

"Who makes a choice like that anyway?" Harry pondered.

"Oi, Black, Malfoy. Get a move on you two." Tonk's head stuck out of a set of double doors. "Come sit with me for a bit until the rest of you get here. We've got a little while to wait yet so you may as well get settled."

With that they left the conversation for now and started toward the doors.

* * *

 **Pseudonymous Entity**

 **2016**

* * *

 **Notes:** I dropped some hints for you guys. Did any of you catch them?

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you for sticking with the story.

-Pseu


	16. Did I make a mistake?

***A*I*M***

* * *

 _"Beyond all Sciences, Philosophies, Theologies and Histories - a child's relentless inquiry is truly all it takes_

 _To remind us that we don't know as much as we think we know."_

* * *

 **Adventures in Magick** by **Pseudonymous Entity**

* * *

 **Summary:** What if the first friend Harry made in the magical world was a goblin? Curious!Harry.

 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Goblins, Twins, Blonds, Prefects,

 **Warnings:** Harry's curiosity, and luck, is somewhat awe inspiring. (suggestions for additional warnings will be taken in to consideration)

 **AN:** As always I welcome thoughts, questions, guesses, theories and limericks. In whichever order of importance you feel inclined to give.

 **ANx2:** The sorting! In nearly six thousands words no less. Forgive me for being gone so long?

 **ANx3:** A few of you expressed concern that my plot would trail off after people realize who Harry is. Give me a little credit guys. I have had this planned out for ages. I know exactly when the reveal will come, why it waited as long as it did and what will happen after. Have some faith? On a side note I have been waiting for ages for us to get to Hogwarts. I have so many plans for his classes. I have written out lesson plans, assignments and a schedule for them with events happening around them. I have so many discussions I want to get to. And Harry just may burst from the questions he has.

Not to mention we soon meet Snape once more, with Harry's identity revealed. And we've yet to see Quirrel. He is there though.

One more thing. I changed one big thing from canon outside of the obvious and not one person has remarked on it.

I wonder if you will notice before it gets pointed out in the story?

Shout Out to SukuraLuck who feared so greatly after my absence that she sent me a message to confirm if something dreadful may have happened.

-pseu

 **Ever Yours, Pseu [The clever, magnificent and ridiculously good looking]**

* * *

 **Ch.16**

* * *

 _''I got a lot of brains but no polish, I gotta holler just to be heard_

 _With every word I drop knowledge, A diamond in the ruff_

 _The plan is to fan this spark into a flame_

 _But damn it's getting dark,_ _So let me spell out my name...''_

 ** _-My Shot_**

* * *

Outside the doors our would be hero -or villain- paused.

A choked breath, closed eyes, clenched fists. He could _do_ this he told himself. I will do this. It was just a room. Full of people. Full of wizards and witches. The ones with the answers. Most of them were born to this. This was his shot. Harry's breath let out in a burst. He pulled off his glasses, pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes. He would do well because there was no other choice. Go home? Back to his cupboard beneath the stairs? No more goblins or secrets or riddles? No more magic.

With a low growl Harry removed his hands, slammed his glasses back on his face and raised his chin.

He was not going to screw this up.

Draco waited for him through it all. The blonde didn't ask any questions or make any assumptions. The pureblood waited. When he saw Harry was ready he gave him a small smile. Draco pushed the doors open and walked beside him down the center aisle. On either side of them were long tables seating the four houses. Harry could tell this by the identifying banners and colouring heavily visible. Ahead of them at the farther end of the hall were steps leading up to a platform. A shorter table directly in the front. Behind it and down some steps though not as low as the house tables were more. All shorter tables. Not filled, as the house tables were, and not empty. Harry was surprised to note those sitting here were school age or a bit older and not one of them were the heads of house or department heads or heads of faculty. All of _them_ were seated at the raised table on the platform.

So, who were they?

At the table directly behind the head table and to Harry's left Tonk was seated. The pink hair and flashing tie easily seen amidst a wash of black robes. The Assistant Professor waved at them excitedly. He looked to Draco who shrugged. They took the seats beside her. He did not see the students nudging one another, turning to look in his direction. Whispering about the two first years sitting there. Questioning who the dark haired boy sat beside a Malfoy might be. The lower murmured whispers containing embellished details of the events of the train. Assumptions.

All of it passed over and around him.

"Harry!"Tonks smiled at them. "And Malfoy. Finally. It took you ages." Tonks turned to the others sat at her table. Both wizards, one appeared to be sleeping. "These are my cousins. You'll have guessed Malfoy I think, his mother is my aunt. One of them."

The wizard directly across Tonks opened one brown eye. His head rested on his arms among the empty goblets and platters littering the table. "Do you share your fathers fondness for politics?" He asked it without any inflection to his voice. Yet it said much.

Draco straightened in his seat. '"I have a fondness for my _father_.'"

Several eavesdroppers relaxed.

The raven haired wizard rolled his eyes. "On to far more interesting things. Who the heck are you people? Why are you sitting over here? My book only states the names of the current department heads -Like Snape for Potions and Flitwick for Charms- the Heads of House and the Headmaster and his Deputy. It doesn't say anything about you." Harry pulled a preshrunken tome from one of his pockets, enlarged it and use it as a pseudo booster seat while he waited for a response. He resolutely ignored Draco's soft smile at the sight.

"Were graduates." Said the wizard sat beside the other wizard, who appeared to have gone back to sleep. Or perhaps only pretending to be. He had scruffy dark blonde hair. "And they are the other professors, their assistants, pre and post-mastery scholars, apprentices. Some of us are researchers or theorists." He ticked them off. "Then there are the librarians, the archivists, the historian."' He waved a hand in a vague direction behind him. "Only parts of this school are devoted to the first through seventh year schooling. The rest of the castle is still an institution of learning however. We are part of it."

"That means you can eat over here Harry." Draco pointed out under his breath. At Harry's blank look he gave an aborted eye roll. Harry suspected the following rant about Potters and Gryffindors and Patience was purposely loud enough for Harry to hear.

Tonks knocked over a water goblet. "Hes right Harry. You'll get special privileges. Do you have the written agreement signed?" Her eyes glanced him over as if she expected him to pull it out of a pocket. Unfortunately that was one of the only things Harry did not keep in his pockets.

Draco huffed and elbowed the smaller wizard. "Apprenticeship." He muttered.

Harry's eyes lit up. "Oh. Yes. Well my sponsor has it. Should I send for a copy?" He tilted his head. "Speaking of owls. Where did I leave mine?"

"Yes send for it tonight after the Welcoming Feast." Tonk semi-ordered. "There are a lot of benefits to it I think you will enjoy. You know I don't think there's ever been one as young as you before. I should look in to that. And you still have to tell me how you worked that out. I had to beg for one from Moody and then I ended up coming here instead anyway." She sighed.

The sleeping boy and his friend were staring at them. "Care to elaborate." Asked the boy Harry decided to refer to as Sloth. His more awake friend leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms expectantly.

"Harry, my cousin, has an apprenticeship." Draco paused for a moment. Malfoys were so dramatic. "With _Ollivander_."

People stopped pretending they weren't eavesdropping at that point. Chairs squealed as other scholars and researchers dragged them to sit around the quickly crowded table. Papers were shuffled around, stuffed into bags or pushed off the table or out of seats on to the floor with none of their former regard. Harry felt stirrings of the same unease he'd felt at Gringotts that day 'IT' happened. Everyone was staring at him then as well. Did they have to stare? Couldn't they ask politely to sit there and just ask if they had a question? Of course not. These were wizards. Wizards were nutters.

 _"Are you really?"_ Demanded one.

 _"How on earth did you manage that?"_ Asked another.

 _"What did he say his name was?"_

 _"Ain't that the kid everyones been talking about? Some prefect was-"_

 _"He lies. He must."_

"I was there." Draco continued. His voice -though soft- easily heard through the rumblings. Harry suspected his mother must have taught him how to do that. "I would say it was unexpected but my cousin tends to do the impossible on a daily basis. I have become desensitized to his disgraceful amounts of luck."

Harry shot him a wide grin. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"You would."

Sloth sat up a bit in his seat. Stretching he asked, "Are you going professional or academics?" Scruffy uncrossed his arms and slip his chair forward in interest.

"I...what? This is a school, isn't it all academic?" Harry pointed out.

Scruffy huffed at Sloth. "He wants to know what track you're taking. Most of the other students have either familial obligations - training for their head of house duties or lordships or for entering the family business- while the rest have an occupation in mind. They want to be aurors," he nodded at Tonks, "or medi wizards or work at the ministry."

"We're the academics." Sloth added, motioning at the himself and the new residents of the table.

Harry thought for a moment. "Oh. I see. Then I suppose...I am going for the Academic Track."

After all he hadn't given a clue to any sort of job he might have one day. If there was one for exploring they could put him down for that one. Apart from that he had no idea what he wanted to do. Whatever he did though, he wanted to be the very best. That much was clear to the raven haired wizard. He wanted to be great. He wanted to learn things no one else knew, go places no one else had ever gone, discover things no one thought possible. But what sort of job did that? And surely it would be filled already.

Who wouldn't want that?

"Knew it." Sloth grinned. He held his hand out palm up toward Scruffy. Scruffy scowled, tossing him a few sickles.

"You bet on me?" Harry demanded. "How. Why? How did you even _know_ to do it?" Harry looked between them, baffled. Were THEY mind readers? Harry immediately tried to think about nothing. He failed horribly.

Scruffy rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "We may have over heard a group of prefects talking about you."

"He means," said a red headed witch, "that they were leering at seventh years and only heard about you by accident." Several snickers broke out. Scruffy's face blossomed red while Sloth appeared to be entirely unrepentant.

"I wasn't leering." Scruffy defended. "I was keeping this one out of Azkaban." He jabbed Sloth in the arm with a finger.

"Don't be like that." Whined Sloth. He threw am arm about the other wizard much to Scruffy's obvious discomfort. "Seventeen is legal you know. It's okay if you looked. Some would say natural-"

"Oh shut up!" Scruffy snapped. He buried his face in his hands. Mortified. The red headed witch who sold them both out couldn't have been more smug. She turned and set her eyes on Harry.

"So. You're the one everybody is gossiping about are you?"

"Well ma'am." Said Harry. "How would I know? Isn't the point of gossiping that you're talking about someone behind their back? If I knew about it it wouldn't be gossiping it would be badly attempted defamation of character -if we assume its something bad- or at the very least outrageous lies." Why was everyone laughing? It was true wasn't it?

Her eyes narrowed. "Think you're special do you? Just because Ollivander had a 'moment' and offered you an apprenticeship doesn't make you somebody. Okay?"

"Okay?" Harry offered. Magical people were crazy.

"Who are your parents anyway? What do they do?" She asked sharply. Harry must have offended her somehow. He could not think what he may have done, having not even officially met her yet. Still, she definitely had it out for him. Harry swallowed. There were far too many people watching him.

"They don't do anything."

She scoffed. "Nobles then?"

Dread. That was this feeling. Dread.

"No. They're uh dead. Actually." Harry tapped his fingers against the table top nervously. He kept his eyes down. This was a test. Of some sort. He didn't understand it. He hated that he didn't understand it. Harry missed the glares Draco and Tonks leveled at the red headed witch. He missed Scruffy and Sloth moving closer to Harry and further from Her. He missed the significance of the moment.

He was busy trying to be invisible.

"Who raised you then?"

"My relatives." Harry answered into his hands.

Red Headed Witch sighed. "And they are...?"

"You wouldn't know them. They're muggles." Said Harry, his voice very small. He couldn't even bring himself to defend them. He knew they were the worst sort of people, even if they had magick he would have had a hard time finding a redeeming quality. They hadn't smothered him in his sleep yet, he reflected. Though for all he knew that wasn't for a lack of trying. His magick tended to do its best to keep him alive. He was pretty sure most people ate just a little more often anyway.

"An orphaned muggle-raised with ideas. Oh boy."

Something inside of Harry tightened at that. At the tone of her voice. He looked up, locking eyes with her. "What do you mean-"

"Harry let it go." Cautioned Draco.

Harry shoved his cousin's hand off his arm and ignored him. "No. What do you mean by that?"

The red headed witch place her elbows on the tables, steeped her fingers and examined him like a butterfly collector with a new specimen. "It is great you're excited, that your imagination is ignited -we've heard stories about you- at the end of the night you are just another kid strutting in here trying to change things around. Your uniforms? You're the mystery designer right? From Elmira's' Shoppe. The only apprentice to Ollivander. Making waves. But you're no one special. You have no name to claim apart from your birth, no back. Your questions seem brilliant to them."She motioned negligently to the researchers and scholars closer to Harry's side of the table. "I think they're asked in ignorance. Of our world. Our customs. Our heritage. Our ways. What they see as potential genius I see as a quick spark of intelligence that's going to be doused by weeks end. You got yourself a sponsorship sure. _Yes_ , I heard."

"We all heard." Scruffy admitted.

"What is all of that really going to mean for you? How are you going to keep it, keep your sponsor interested when there are hundreds of other kids. Ones that were raised in this world, with this knowledge, ones with private tutors and parents supporting them with carefully cultivated connections borne through generations? Where do you fit in all of this? I'm not gonna give you credit kid just because you're curious. I don't hand out lollipops to the first-"

Lollipops. Harry's mind went off track. Why did that raise a bell in the back of his mind?

"-child with a decent question. You can't change the world, our world, by asking questions. You see? It doesn't matter how smart they think you are. You're just an orphaned muggle-raised first year. No one outside your no doubt limited circle is going top listen. Not seriously. They aren't going to care what you have to say. No one is even going to remember your name beyond a faded memory by the years end - I bet a galleon- I have seen children just like you. They come and they go and I can count on one hand the number that did something with themselves." She motioned at Sloth reluctantly. "Even if it is a waste."

Sloth pouted.

"Give yourself a round of applause while you can. That's my advice. If you're smart enough to take it. Tomorrow someone else is going to come along that does what you do. Someone with better connections, better blood status and better at it besides. That's life."

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Harry's fists curled under the tables. "I'll take your bet." He said.

"You what?" She spoke for once without an undertone.

Harry's nails pressed in to the palms of his hands. His knees bounced. "I said...I'll take your bet. I'll raise it too. I bet three galleons." His mouth moved and words came out alomst without conhscious choice on his part. He was angry. Offended.

"Deal."

She reached out to shake his hand. Harry dragged one out from underneath the table, rubbing it against his slacks first. To hide the wetness he knew accumulated during her speech. Either he got it all off, she didn't notice, or she didn't care because she shook his hand and leaned back without commenting on the state of them.

"Wait, what are the terms of the bet?" Another witch asked, concerned.

Red Head shrugged one shoulder. "Who cares. I've got three galleons."

"What are the terms of the contract Harry?" Draco asked, quietly. The other members of the table stopped talking to listen.

Harry's mind raced. He hadn't though this through at all. Usually he did at least a little but he just reacted. She had rubbed him the wrong way. His whole life his aunt and his uncle loved to tell him that he was nothing and no one. The orphaned son of irresponsible drunks. But that wasn't true. It wasn't true then and it certainly wasn't true now. Harry was special. He was strong. His family journal of magicks weighed heavily in one of his pockets though the packet its self was light and thin. He'd done every spell. Every one. He was smart. He was strong. He would prove it. He would show everyone just how special he was.

And he would start with her.

"I bet three galleons the world will know my name." Harry declared.

"By years end?" Scruffy clarified, hazel eyes flicking between Harry and the witch.

"No." Harry said. "By tomorrow morning."

Murmurs broke out once more.

 _"He can't be serious."_

A soft voice whispered to him directly. "Harry...are you sure you want to do this?"

"This is my chance Draco." Harry turned on his book to face Draco, ignoring the rest of the table. "You got your spot in this world just by being born. I have to earn mine. I have to prove myself. That I am _more_ than what happened that night. More than an orphan."

"Yes but...by tomorrow?" Draco bit his lip in a stress related lapse of pureblood etiquette. "Even as The-Boy-Who-Lived your arrival won't make that sort of news."

"I can think of a way." Said Harry. For once his voice slow and perfectly serious.

Something flickered in Draco's silver eyes. "The sorting. What are you going to do-"

"Do you trust me?" Harry interrupted. Scenarios flashed through his mind, in and out, some set aside and others discarded. He could do this. Who knew just how. He wasn't sure if the sorting hat could be reasoned with but he did know how to cast a non verbal silencing spell. If persuasion failed he would silence it and project a copy pf its voice. He could do that. A simple mimicry charm of some sort. His mind pulled out different books that might have something on it,. While he mentally went through his book list his mouth distracted the blonde beside him.

Draco deflated. "Of course."

"-allowed to do it before we've started?" Scruffy's voice asked someone.

Harry turned back in his seat to look. Scruffy and Sloth appeared to be having a semi-serious conversation.

"We did it." Said Sloth.

"Yes but you're you." Said Scruffy. Apparently that meant something to Sloth who grinned. "I suppose we could-"

"I'll do it!" Shouted Sloth. He whirled in his seat, fully awake, eyes wide and shining. "Oi old man, we got a conundrum for you." He called. To Harry's surprise a wizard no more than his twenties answered.

"What have you done?" He asked without looking up from the parchments laid in front of him. Sloth calling for him like this must happen often enough that he knew who it was without looking. He didn't look old to Harry. His hair was a yellow blonde with no gray that he could see, his skin an unblemished fair that rivaled Draco's pale complexion.

Perhaps he was just the oldest?

Sloth put a hand to his chest, falling back into Scruffy who thought for a half a moment before catching his friend rather than allowing him to hit the floor. "You strike deep Gramps. Always so suspicious." Sloth thumbed at the Red Headed Witch. "Roman did it."

'Roman' glared at the back of Sloth's head.

This was enough to convince the wizard to come to their table. He put his paperwork into a neat pile reluctantly and made his way to them. He stopped when he reached Sloth's side of the table. "How may I help?"

"Sit down old man." Sloth pulled out a chair. "You're invited to the party."

Huh.

Harry tilted his head, staring off vacantly. Unaware of the growing awkward silence around him when the newcomer greeted him and he said nothing. _Inviting._ Why did that ring some bells... Blaise. Oh My Tolkien we forgot Blaise. The small wizard's emerald eyes snapped back in to focus. He set them on the door at the other end of the hall. What if he wandered around while they were waiting and he got lost? Distressed Harry bolted from the table with a quick -excuse me!- up stairs, across the platform, down some stairs and down the middle aisle of the hall. This time he felt the eyes on him.

He didn't care. Pushing his unease aside, ignoring his shaking fingers, Harry opened the doors and stepped out into the hall. After his eyes adjusted he spied the entrance. Harry started down the corridor, his breath leaving in him in forceful breaths. The nearer he came to the door the more visible they became. Harry stumbled to a stop at the steps leading from the cracked doors to the outside. The small wizard poked a head of inky black hair out into the night.

Blaise was no where to be seen.

Oh how horrible would it be to come all this way and then believe you weren't really wanted? As if someone went through all of this trouble to pull some cruel prank on you? Or that they took one look at you and changed their minds? That you weren't good enough and wouldn't even be given a chance to prove them wrong?

"Blaise?" Harry called. He rubbed his arms reflexively. It was cold. "Come inside Blaise. You can come inside and sit with us now. I have a spot for you at my table, you can sit right across from me."

The slightest whoosh of air was all the warning he got before he found himself face to face with an upside down Blaise, hanging from the top of the door, staring. Blaise winked, let go and flipped over to his feet just in front of the smaller boy. At Harry's startled squeak Blaise's lips pulled upward. He pulled a lollipop from a pocket and popped it in his mouth.

"You called?"

His posture was in the state of relaxed confidence Harry had come to associate with the sharp tooth boy. There was a glimmer though. Fading from the corners of his eyes. Relief. For a moment the other boy had thought himself unwanted. This made something inside of Harry ache terribly.

He darted forward throwing his arms about the vampire's middle.

"You are always welcome Blaise." Whispered Harry.

They returned to the hall, or Harry did. Blaise saw it for the first time. Noting things Harry noticed in passing. Like the enchanted ceiling. The small wizard dragging him by the arm had eyes only for the tables sat just behind the head table. Harry stopped at his table locking eyes with Sloth. "Would you mind moving one over so my friend can sit there?" He asked. Harry sat in his own seat immediately after, confident his request would be fulfilled. He once again did not notice the looks exchanged or the raised eyebrows as those around him took note of seating arrangements. Such things did not yet register high on his list of things to pay close attention to.

He did notice he lacked one cousin.

"Where did Tonks go?"

Draco smiled a smile that was nearly a smirk. "McGonagal came in. Something about needing to get in contact with a first years parents. She won't be able to do the sorting so Tonks volunteered to do it for her. She was less than pleased."

"Tonks however was ecstatic." Sloth added. The now awake wizard sat across from Draco, to his left Blaise and the yellow haired Wizard Sloth called Gramps were sizing one another up. Harry felt one of his eyebrows raise. Go figure. How many non humans were there at Hogwarts anyway?

A throat cleared. Harry glanced up to see Sloth looking at him. His finger pointed to the side. Harry followed it. There just outside some sort of smaller chamber door Tonks stood beside McGonagoll and two familiar heads of red hair. His Twins! Perhaps sensing his gaze they turned as one. Spotting him they said something to the two adults and made their way over. The Twins didn't bother with asking people to move.

"McGonagol is going firecall our parents." Said Fred. "We told her Percy sent on an owl while we were on the train -we borrowed yours by the way- but she says she has to. Protocol or something or other."

George beamed. "Reckon ronnikins is gonna get hexed?"

"I reckon we won't be much better off." Said Fred, pulling on the sleeve of their new uniforms.

"Well damn." Said George. They shared a grimace.

Only Harry noticed the truth bits of panic lacing their words. The only one to know them well enough to see their tense shoulders, shining eyes, set jaws. Bracing themselves the way Harry might from a blow. This of an emotional sort rather than a fist. Harry still needed to deal with his Twins' parents.

"Black!" The raven haired wizard very nearly jumped out of his skin. He whirled around in his seat to find the eyes of the entire hall on him. Get your arse over here. You're second in line and the first is done. Pay attention your surroundings."

Tonks stood in front of the head table near a wooden stool with a ratty old hat perched upon it. On her other side the first years stood. Both Draco and Blaise were there. The blonde rubbing his temples, the vampire grinning. Neither of them bothered to say a word!

Harry stood from his eat, knees just a bit wobbly, and walked from the table up the stairs, across the platform, down the other side. He stopped beside Tonks.

"Well go on." She pushed him gently in the stools direction.

Harry recited all of his reasons for being here and doing this and his newly formed plan borne out of Roman's horrible speech and tried his very best to ignore the thousand and something people watching his every move. Small hands grasped the hat. He sat on the stool and carefully lowered it to his head. What followed was a discussion of greatness and questions and answers. Possibilities and consequences for the future. Harry charmed, and manipulated and through around logic. Memories rose to the front of his mind unbidden.

It was fifteen minutes later the hat made its decision.

"SLYTHERIN."

The small wizard leaned forward, allowing himself to slip from the stool. His charmed shoes touched the floor without a single sound in the large hall. He twirled, placing the hate carefully on the stool. His unique uniform unknowingly on display. When he turned back he met impossibly wide silver eyes. Harry gave his cousin a small smile.

Surprise, he thought.

Tonks sighed. "Too much to hope I wouldn't be the only Black of this generation in Hufflepuff huh?"

"It did say I would do well in any of the houses." Harry offered. He let a pause draw on for a moment then took a breath."Though you really do need to call me by my name, at least some of the time."

Students and scholars and teachers alike quieted, listening. Interested.

"Black isn't wrong of course." Harry continued, "We both have Black blood through a parent. My father's mother was a Black by birth. Still, in my family tree she's known as Dorea Potter." Gasps, exclamations. "So perhaps I should be called Potter. I wouldn't want my tests scores going to someone else." He paused once more. "Of course, there aren't any other blacks about are there? Apart from Draco and we all know his father would throw a fit if he went by anything other than Malfoy. I guess it doesn't matter then. Call me what you like."

With that Harry skipped back to his previous seat. The entire hall watched him in stunned silence. He sat down on his large book seat, made himself comfortable and gave a little stretch.

Then, quietly so only his table could hear him he said, "Harry Potter gets into Slytherin. Think that'll make its way across the wizarding world?' He asked to seemingly no one. He tilted his head to spy Roman.

The witch looked like she was choking on a lemon.

A small pang of regret spiked in his chest when he turned back around. The sorting had resumed. His eyes kept flickering to the table decorated with bits of blue. Not a bad mind. Well, maybe so. But the hat also said he would do well in Slytherin. That it would lead him to greatness. So what if it wasn't the hat's first choice? It wasn't a big deal. harry would do just as well in the house of green as he would have in the house of blue he was sure of it.

He watched the students in that house sneaking peeks at the books in their laps. Some of them he could see from here at slips of parchment with notes on them keeping their place. For one wild moment he considered running back to the hat and ordering it change it back.

Harry took a breath. It was fine. He proved his point to Roman. Slytherins were ambitious and Harry did want to be great. Revealing himself to the hall like that wouldn't be a big deal right? And Draco would go in to that house anyway.

He wouldn't be alone.

Still.

Harry couldn't shake the feeling he'd made a really big choice without knowing. That he had somehow changed the way things were meant to go. That he had made a decision he wouldn't be able to take back. But that was silly wasn't it? It was just his house.

Relax Harry.

It's not like it would have unforeseen, plot relevant consequences or anything.

Right?

* * *

 **Pseudonymous Entity**

 **2016**

* * *

 **Notes:**

I know I know, most of you thought Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. And you're right. He would have done well. He made his choice and there will be repercussions for it. We will have to wait and see if that one moment of getting back at Roman was worth it. After all, he sealed his fate -whatever it may be- for the next seven years of his life.

Thoughts? Guesses? Questions? Theories? Limericks?

Anyone know where I am going with the addition of the 'university' side to Hogwarts?

 **-Pseu**

Post. Script. As always I have no beta, thus any and all mistakes are entirely my own. Apologies.

 **-Ever Yours. Pseu**

 **NOTE 07.28.16:** Wow. Some of you are PISSED about Harry being in Slytherin. One of you even accused me of building him up to be a ravenclaw and that now I am going to flip flop him to a cliché Slytherin. No actually. I'm not. He is still going to be the same Harry he has been up until now walking into this. That is kinda sorta the entire point of his thoughts at the end of it, and a big part of the plot for first year. Just a little faith guys? Just a little. That's all I'm asking. **\- PSEU**


	17. Do you see what I see?

***A*I*M***

* * *

 _"Beyond all Sciences, Philosophies, Theologies and Histories - a child's relentless inquiry is truly all it takes_

 _To remind us that we don't know as much as we think we know."_

* * *

 **Adventures in Magick** by **Pseudonymous Entity**

* * *

 **Summary:** What if the first friend Harry made in the magical world was a goblin? Curious!Harry.

 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Goblins, Twins, Blonds, Prefects, Scholars, Vampires, Accidental Masterminds

 **Warnings:** Harry's curiosity, and luck, is somewhat awe inspiring. suggestions for additional warnings will be taken in to consideration)

 **AN:** As always I welcome thoughts, questions, guesses, theories and limericks. In whichever order of importance you feel inclined to give.

 **ANx2:** I want to do once a week again I really do. Once a month isn't so bad though right? Hopefully things will get settled here and I will once more be able to devote myself to your reading entertainment.

 **ANx3:** No one noticed the alteration. I'm taking that to mean I slipped it in well. Will you notice it in this chapter?

 **ANx4:** POV change! What?!

 **Ever Yours, Pseu [The clever, magnificent and ridiculously good looking]**

* * *

 **Ch.17**

* * *

 _"An unhappy childhood was not an unsuitable preparation for my future, in that it demanded a constant wariness, the habit of observation, and the attendance on moods and tempers; the noting of discrepancies between speech and action; a certain reserve of demeanour; and automatic suspicion of sudden favours."_

-Kipling

* * *

 **Longbottom, CAM:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **1991 Sorting**

Neville's eyes widened before he could stop himself.

Bla... Harry _Potter_ turned and skipped -skipped- back to his bench at the scholar's table not with his house, and started talking with the researchers sitting beside the red headed twins from the train. Considering he was meant to sit with his house and chose not to, which would spread the rumours of his apprenticeship as revealed earlier and that he and the twins wore the same uniform. Different from those worn by the rest of the population -save a certain blonde- well...he was certainly making a statement. Whether he intended to or not. The houses were whispering amongst themselves, gazes narrowed. They were confused, upset with the unexpected sorting. Uneasy. It was new, different. The wizarding populace wasn't as in favour of progressive changes as they liked to pretend. This was going to be a messy situation if something didn't happen to help tone it down and fast. He frowned. Harry was a good sort, he thought. Open minded. Kind. The boy didn't deserve the anger and ignorance about to get thrown his way.

"They're going to eat him alive."

Unaware anyone overheard him Neville jumped when someone answered him. "Not unless they go through me." He turned to see Draco Malfoy had taken a spot beside him, Zabini just behind him. "Harry is my cousin and as my father is his sponsor he falls under my and my family's protection doubly."

Neville thought carefully before replying. He wasn't used to anyone actually trying to talk to him, to hold a conversation. Seeing him. He was usually just the disappointment of what he ought to have been. A waste of his father's splendid genetics. So he took to watching everyone else instead, reading what he could from the things they didn't say. Knowing where he should stand and what he should say if was required to make a comment. It was the _only_ way to get by in house with his grandmother. To fly under the radar.

Harry had seen him, though. The green eyes pierced him with intense scrutiny the moment he entered that compartment. And Harry had been the one to include him in the group to enforce Draco allowed him in. Neville knew it. He'd _seen_ it. Harry protected him in that moment, offered him a place to be. Friendship. The sort of boy who would go up against another much bigger boy like Ron Weasley for someone he cared about was exactly the sort of boy Neville intended to keep in good graces with. Harry was his friend, wasn't he? So Neville would do what he could to help him.

He took a breath and leaned a bit closer to the lighter blonde. "It was not the...Slytherins I was speaking of."

Zabini took this moment to remove yet another blood pop from his mouth. Golden eyes looked between them before he said, "His twins are Gryffindors right? Now if only he had friends in other houses as well." The tall boy looked Neville over. "You won't be in Slytherin." It was a statement. Considering Neville was kept up late at night with visions of being disowned from failing to make Gryffindor he thought it was safe to nod in agreement. "Good. I think it would be...beneficial. If Harry had friends in other houses. Ones his age."

Malfoy turned to Neville. "What do you think?"

And there it was again. Harry insinuated only once that he would like Neville included and it was as if Merlin himself declared Neville fit to be associated with. There were no forced smiles or barely withheld sneers. Malfoy's face was openly interested in what Neville would have to say. Malfoys were only ever openly honest when it suited them. It benefited Malfoy in some way for Neville to know the other accepted him. He expected Neville to pass the moment along. He cared for Harry's approval. His opinion. That was the sort of power Harry Potter had. The little wizard influenced people without even knowing he'd done it. In this case to Neville's benefit. At least...he appeared as if he was unaware. Neville tilted his head.

The boy did get in Slytherin after all. It didn't matter how polished your vocabulary was if you didn't fit in the house you wouldn't go there. The boy was clever certainly. What sort of cleverness, though, that would bear thinking on at a later time.

"Right." Said Neville. "We need to get Ha- Po- _Black_ some friends in other houses. Different alignments even if we can manage it." Neville stumbled over the proper address for the newly crowned Slytherin. He would have to ask him after he sat down what he wanted to be called.

"It's decided then." Said Malfoy. And that was that. Malfoy was quick to agree with him, trusting him as Harry did. Neville could not decide if Harry was the leader of their group or simply the center of their little universe pulling them all in. Both of the other boys faced forward without speaking another word, content to observe. They all had more in common than just Harry it would appear. Some time later Neville himself was called to be sorted. Malfoy gave Neville an approving nod just before the hat covered his eyes. He felt like he was in one of those muggle spy novels. It was sort of fun in a nerve-wracking kind of way. Neville bet Harry would like the feeling.

 **I see you are already acquainted with mister Potter.** Boomed a voice in his ear. **Such a mind on that one. Such ambition! That curiosity of his will make this an eventful year I believe.**

He very nearly fell off the seat and how embarrassing would that have been! He cleared his throat then rolled his eyes at himself.

 _I er yes mister uh hat?_ Neville offered.

 **Loyalty. Kindness. Bravery.** The hat said. Naming traits Neville possessed he presumed. Though he didn't know if he was all that special.

 **Humility.** The hat boomed next. **Smart enough.**

Neville flushed. His grandmother often mourned he'd never outgrow his stupidity and shyness. It was nice to hear someone who thought otherwise.

Even if it was a hat.

 **Ambition. Protectiveness. Open-minded. Yes.**

Images of his previous discussion with Malfoy and Zabini flitted across his mind followed by the events on the train, all of it very much without his permission.

 **Yes...** The hat repeated. **This will do nicely.**

Before Neville could gather up the courage to demanded what would do nicely - he was still a bit flabbergasted his mind had been read by moldy cloth- the hat was already ignoring him in favour of addressing the room at large.

 _ **"Hufflepuff!"**_

Astonished Neville stood. Hastily he removed the hat and handed it off to Tonks, the witch at least was pleased with his placement. Malfoy and Zabini gave him considering looks. The vampire's amused, excited maybe. Malfoy's somewhat impressed. They thought he'd done it on purpose. Well, he'd let them believe it for now as it suited him. This wasn't quite what he had in mind when he said Harry needed friends in other houses. Still, that was one for Hufflepuff, two for Gryffindor with the twins and at least one more in Slytherin as far as Malfoy went. Neville didn't have much to go on for Zabini. The dark Italian was guarded. His face was constantly in that state where he looked like he was holding back a grin at a joke only he knew. His mother was...infamous. A subject brought up when things were slow or if she made a rare appearance. Fine-featured just as she was. Vampire of course.

Perhaps Slytherin as well.

Neville realized he'd sat beside Harry only moments after doing so. He froze with his water goblet partway to his mouth. Shrugged and drank it. It was a clear declaration of his loyalties and an honest one. No one would know he hadn't meant to do so. Not yet at least. In any way, it would help Harry's image which would in turn help _Neville_.

"Welcome to the table Nev." Harry beamed at him.

Neville blinked. _Nev?_

"This is Scruffy he's friends with Sloth," The raven haired wizard began a quick introduction, pointing at each person he named, "who is a wasted intellect if Roman is a trustworthy source to go by." A red headed which scoffed and left to another table. "This one..." here he pointed at another wizard sat beside the one Harry called Sloth. "...is rather serious and honest and he tends to treat Sloth with reluctant respect so I am _guessing_ it's true."

The first two wizards made exclamations at their 'names'. Apparently, Neville wasn't the only one with a new nickname. They took it good natured enough which suited Neville. Harry needed people who could keep up with his eccentricities. Scruffy had lighter hair than Sloth, it was messy and stiff. Some of his fingers had scars from old blisters on them.

"Hi," Neville said timidly. He wondered if the blisters were from practice with a wand or a sword or something else. He used something with his hands often. They weren't any new blisters, not because he stopped doing whatever it was but because he became better at it.

"Nev is it?" 'Scruffy' held out a hand for him to shake.

He smiled. "So it seems."

A loud murmuring cut off anything further they may have said. They didn't have long to wonder the cause of it, for the very topic of conversation set himself on Harry's other side as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Yet it had. Neville stared at Malfoy. He wasn't the only one. The table stared as well. The only member oblivious to the hullabaloo was Harry who was simply thrilled to have his cousin beside him again. The blue tie and eagle crest adorning his uniform didn't register for a full half a minute. He was sure he was seeing things.

"Ravenclaw?" Neville asked.

Malfoy greeted Harry quietly before he graced him with a small smile. "We followed your lead of course." He said softly.

 _His_ lead. Overwhelmed, Neville down another goblet of water. He'd never been an accidental mastermind before. He noted Malfoy was sure to acknowledge Harry before even looking Neville's way. Harry being the one of more importance.

And so 'Dray' was introduced around the table thought the blonde was introduced earlier in the evening. A single look from Malfoy was all it took for everyone to know they were not invited to take part in this nicknaming ritual of Harry's. Sloth, the underachieved genius according to the wizard next to him -old man Sloth called him- ignored the warning entirely. Neville worried the twitch Malfoy developed in his eyes might be permanent if it didn't stop soon. He noticed several things glancing around the table. Sloth's words carried some weight. Eyes might roll and people may scoff but they listened. That was important. He would defer somewhat to the yellow-haired wizard beside who was a bit older than him. He called him gramps and more often than not they tended to disagree if far more politely than when Sloth disagreed with Scruffy. That was even more interesting as Neville got the impression Scruffy rather liked Sloth and indeed they were friends. His eyes bounced over the table as subtly as he could manage, taking in the dynamics.

On the other side of Harry Malfoy's eyes flashed to robes, outfits, mannerisms, vocabulary. the blonde perked up when surnames were mentioned in the sea of Harry's nicknames being thrown about. Neville would ask Malfoy later if he found out anything important as far as bloodlines and alignments went. Neville knew a little of that himself but not nearly as much as Malfoy would. Even if his grandmother had not given up on him and had allowed him a more in-depth education on the families and other purebloods beyond recognizing the names the characteristics of the well-known families and noble houses Malfoy would still have beaten him out as far as information went.

The Malfoys came from an old French family and made their way into British politics and society by somehow learning exactly who was speaking to whom about what and who was related to whom, who feuded with whom. Which members owed life debts or wished to be free from contracts or betrothals. They learned it all and used the information well. Yes, Malfoy was a good choice in companion for Harry. His father's connections with the current minister were helpful, he was rather popular in the current times.

Again Neville wondered just how much of Harry was genuine and how much was carefully designed to lead them to assume certain things about him.

"Slytherin indeed."

He sat there content to watch the happenings around them. It wasn't long before a man in maybe his late twenties with light brown hair came over. His robe was a deep purple that flowed around his slender build as he moved. His hands and movements danced quick, quick, slow as he talked. He spoke first with Sloth. The dark haired wizard gave him a surprisingly serious stare, broke into a lazy grin and motioned at the table negligently. The man sat down carefully, pulling the waved of cloth around him tightly. Whether it was to avoid knocking anything over with it or to avoid being touch Neville couldn't divine. Yet.

Quirrel.

He was their defense teach this year, splitting the role with Muggle Studies. That was the subject he usually taught. Tonks would be helping to tend the classes with him, taking over when he had classes at the same time, grading papers and the like. He seemed interested in Harry. Asking him what he thought of various subjects. Neville listened with half an ear to harry's responses, more interested himself in the way Quirrell leaned forward to listen to each answer the boy gave as if he couldn't help himself. What was important, Neville knew, was not what you hear but what you _observe_. The things that go unsaid. You only had to learn to see what you were looking at.

Others would see a young teacher interested in a promising new student. Neville saw a wizard interested in what another wizard had to say. What is more, Quirrel was interested in Harry's thoughts, his view of the world. He was interested in him. For whatever reason. A search around the table told him no one else saw what he did.

It is rare to be able to separate your observation from your perception. To see what was really there where most people would only see what they expected to see. That was dangerous. Expecting the world to be the way you believe it to be just because it has always appeared that way. You had to keep your eyes open or else how would you ever see the dark clouds gathering in the distance warning of storms coming your way?

Nevile drank more water.

The last name was called and Zabini spun the chair across from Harry around, straddling it. He had chosen to sit there as well. The golden eyed vampire shot Neville a mirthful glance, skittering over his and Malfoy's robes. Neville himself made an odd sound between a groan and a squeak. There sat Zabini sprawled in his chair backward in all his red and gold glory. Gryffindor. A vampire in Gryffindor. Okay one Ravenclaw, a Slytherin -Harry himself- three Gryffindors, a Hufflepuff and some of the adult wizards attending the higher education courses or even working in the academic departments. Varying houses and alignments, merlin even species. Good connections. All of them sat in a united front at the front of the school. Some of them in matching uniforms different from the standards. It was a perfect, strong visual. You couldn't plan it any better. He glanced at Harry warily. Was anyone that lucky? Or had the small, naive wizard played them all...

Neville drank another three goblets of water, emptying the carafe. He ignored the looks he received when he had one more after the carafe refilled.

He was going to be an alcoholic when he grew up, he just _knew_ it.

* * *

 **Pseudonymous Entity**

 **2016**

* * *

 **Notes:** Thoughts? Guesses? Questions? Theories? Limericks?

Anyone know where I am going with the addition of the 'university' side to Hogwarts?

 **-Pseu**

 _Post. Script._ As always I have no beta, thus any and all mistakes are entirely my own. Apologies.

AN: Have a specific POV -or a POV for a specific scene- you would like to see? Let the author know in your review.

ANx2: 09.15.16 In Process of going through and rewriting this story. Will continue to post new chapters once a month though I do recommend rereading from time to time the previous chapters. If I can think of specifically changed information that comes up in a new chapter I will leave a note at the beginning let you know to go back and reread whatever chapter features the change. You may of course reread the story in its entirety at you choosing.

This chapter was edited for superficial issues on this date. It will be rewritten as well as some point when I catch up to it.

 **-Ever Yours. Pseu**


	18. What do you want from me?

***A*I*M***

* * *

 _"Beyond all Sciences, Philosophies, Theologies and Histories - a child's relentless inquiry is truly all it takes_

 _To remind us that we don't know as much as we think we know."_

* * *

 **Adventures in Magick** by **Pseudonymous Entity**

* * *

 **Summary:** What if the first friend Harry made in the magical world was a goblin? Curious!Harry.

 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Goblins, Twins, Blonds, Prefects, Scholars, Vampires, Accidental Masterminds

 **Warnings:** Harry's curiosity, and luck, is somewhat awe inspiring. suggestions for additional warnings will be taken in to consideration)

 **AN:** As always I welcome thoughts, questions, guesses, theories and limericks. In whichever order of importance you feel inclined to give.

 **ANx2:** I don't have a beta though someone did offer. I know there are mistakes because I don't do much for editing apart from making certain the scene has the right tone and the clues and foreshadowing I need it to have and that its placement makes sense, the dialogue and inner thoughts fit the POV character or speaking character...that sort of thing. I don't really look for accidental keystrokes unless they catch my eye. I do usually find them after I have posted- it's just a lot of work to go back through and edit them. So I am sorry that you have to see those odd misspellings now and then. I will fix them someday. Probably.

 **ANx3:** The chapter got away with me and before I knew it it was monstrous in length. I cut off a small bit at the beginning to post for you (AROUND 4,000), to tide you over for the next two days or less while I finish editing the rest of it. I have to get it just right because I am setting up a lot of stuff that is going to affect things later on. Bare with me? Here's a chapter for you, with a beast of a one coming in the next few days. Be prepared to sit down and do little of anything else before you open it when it's posted. I'm warning you now.

 **ANx4:** Here I go again on my own...

 **Ever Yours, Pseu [The clever, magnificent and ridiculously good looking]**

* * *

 **Ch.18**

* * *

 _"The gold of Cortez, the jewels of Pizarro, will seem like mere trinkets by this time tomorrow_

 _My rivals back home, it's not that I'm bitter, but think how they'll squirm when they see how I glitter_

 _The king well reward me, he'll knight me -NO!- lord me_

 _It's mine, mine, mine for the taking (It's mine boys!)_

 _All of my life I have searched for a land like this one, a wilder, more challenging country_ _I couldn't design_

 _Hundreds of dangers await and I don't plan to miss one!_

 _In a land I can claim, a land I can tame_

 _The greatest adventure is mine!"_

-MINE! MINE! MINE!

* * *

"Note to self," It was Sloth who spoke first after the first initial period of awkward silence at the table.

The dark haired wizard held himself in a lazy sitting position that reminded Harry a little of Blaise. Though where Blaise always appeared to find something funny, Sloth always seemed like he couldn't care less about whatever was going on or at least not enough to take it seriously. Seeing him -in spite of his posture- eyeing Harry rather intensely made the first year feel a bit...intimidated. "When this kid makes a bet he commits."

It should have been a joke. The others smiled at the comment, some even laughed.

Sloth wasn't laughing.

That thought ran through Harry's mind. Sloth wasn't laughing. It seemed important. Like the man had made some great discovery about him that Harry did not realize himself. Harry liked Sloth. In the few hours they'd known one another the older wizard was amusing. This seriousness, though...this knowing glimmer in his eye. Harry had to stop and wonder if this was one of those moments you look back on when a friend stabs you in the back later in the book or turns out to be a secret assassin sent to kill your king? And you would think to yourself I should have known! He was far too clever. He paid far too much attention.

Or maybe Harry was overreacting and the twenty-year-old liked figuring things out.

Deciding that he would give Sloth the benefit of a doubt until such a time he did, in fact, penetrate his spine with a sharp implement or attempt to murder a powerful authority figure, Harry shook off his feeling of foreboding and carried on. He'd already let the hat place him in Slytherin and he had all sorts of reservations about that decision. What was one more thing to come back and bite him later? It would probably make for some good drama anyway. Harry sat up properly, crossed his legs and placed his arms on the table in front of him, leaning on them a bit.

"So. What are these mysterious perks I keep being taunted with? For having a valid apprenticeship contract while at school?" He gave his most unimpressed expression.

Sloth grinned. It was quick, slicing across his face and then gone in a moment.

"I would be more than happy to fill you in."

Not fifteen minutes later Harry was more excited than possibly he'd ever been before in his life. That was saying something. Because he hadn't had much to get excited about and because he was easily excitable, to begin with. Harry preferred the term 'enthusiastic with a purpose' but no one ever used it. This, though. This. Was. Great! Not only did he get to sit with the scholars at the university tables -as Harry had taken to thinking of them- but he was allowed to eat here whenever he liked, to do work he when he liked, to visit with friends here when he like, and if that wasn't enough? There were private study rooms, research areas, workstations, labs! All of them either available for use during set hours or open for reservation. He could use them whenever he liked. All of it a part of his status as an apprentice. He did try to tell them he did not technically count as one until he was fifteen, which was, of course, the earliest anyone ever became an apprentice. He was on a more trial basis sort of thing, really. They seemed to think the written contract between Lucius and Ollivander with Harry's accepting signature declared him an apprentice or 'understudy' of some sort regardless. They were all very impressed by it as well.

The little wizard in question couldn't be bothered to care too much about that at the moment. He was in a freaking magic castle with a Gandalf wannabe and it had a library! One of the largest academic libraries -magically speaking- in all of Europe. He would have left the feast all together and spent the evening in the library if Scruffy hadn't tattled on him. Harry only made it about five feet before he was picked up by his twins, slung over a shoulder and shoved back into his seat.

"Socialize Harry." Socialize? Socialize!? There was a library that held the secrets to magic within this very building and they wanted him to ignore it in favour of -what?- pretending she cared what house complete strangers made it into? It's as if they didn't know him at all. He didn't want to clap half-heartedly, he wanted to explore. He wanted stuff knowledge down his own throat and look about for more secret rooms while he was at. He already found one and everyone knew old castles like this had a ton of secret passages and things laying around. There had to be a dungeon, because what was an adventure without a dungeon level or two? He knew from reading his books that the portraits here were interactive. Maybe some of them would tell him secrets if he was polite enough? In Harry's experience being persistently polite could break the hardest of souls. It hard to keep being mean to someone who is just so nice to you regardless. Unless that mean person thought of you as dirt beneath their feet and built their life around making you miserable such as his relatives-that-would-not-be-named. He had a plan for that, though, and he couldn't execute it until summer, so no point worrying about it now.

Harry reflected that Eridanus found a room with a secret portal leading to the Zephyr village when he investigated the Palace of Kings. Perhaps Harry would be as lucky? One never knew and he would most certainly never know if he never tried! Darn this stupid sorting ceremony. Harry had questing to do.

"'Arry!" The small wizard blinked, turning on his book pile seat.

"Hagrid?"

The giant had somehow managed to squeeze himself into a seat between a man Harry was pretty sure was part goblin and professor Snape. Neither seemed pleased though the goblin teacher was better at hiding it. His facial expression was more exasperated than the carefully controlled neutral expression of Snape whom Harry suspected was doing his best not to show just how displeased he was. Hagrid, half turned in his seat and taking up even more room int he process, waved at him energetically. "Have fun at the Weasleys' did ya?"

Fun at the... Oh.

Harry produced a beaming smile. "Of course Hagrid. My Twins' parents were ever so gracious to invite me to finish my shopping with them. Wonderful people."

Hagrid beamed in return. "Make friends fast ya do 'Arry." Did he buy that? Harry's acting skills were better than he thought. The dark haired boy waited for Hagrid to turn around. His shoulders slumped immediately after. Harry blew out a breath. In all honesty, he wasn't sure he would like His Twins' parents. They didn't seem to pay much attention to them. This bothered Harry greatly.

Dark eyes caught his. Harry stared at the expressionless face of Professor Snape. Harry was still debating if the man was part vampire or something. The Professors' dark eyes flicked over him, one brow raising. Harry realized he must have caught Harry's relief. He shrugged at him, tilting his head and giving him a purposefully facetious look of innocence. Snape snorted and turned around.

Harry grinned for real this time.

Snape was so cool.

His friends joined him one by one at the scholar's table. He wasn't sure if they would get away with doing so all of the time but it was nice to have them there with him. He had quite the collection of friends already hadn't he? Who knew so many people would want to be friends with someone like him? Dudley would never believe it. Of course, he may not tell Dudley even if it would shock him silly. Dudley was good at convincing people not to be friends with Harry and Harry did not want his new friends to decide he wasn't worth it after all. It wouldn't prevent him from doing his best at school or anything. Harry frowned to himself. It was nice though not to be alone for once. Until he was always alone, even when he was with his 'family'. To be noticed. For his thoughts and opinions to be valued. For others to want to be around him and know him...it was something he was finding harder and harder to let go of as time went on.

He wondered what that said about him as a person.

Draco leaned over to him after whispering something to Neville. "Can't go an hour with causing excitement, can you?"

"I try." He deadpanned. It wasn't his fault and anyway exciting things were precisely that. Exciting. They were fun. What was life if you didn't have a reason to scream or get lost now and then? It kept one on one's toes. A very necessary skill to have if one intended to go adventuring. Which of course Harry did.

The blonde gave him dubious look. "I really don't think you do."

"It's not nearly as exciting as racing in carts for our lives with goblins or breaking into Hogwarts but I suppose it will have to do." He fully intended to escape the feats and go exploring the very moment such an opportunity presented its self. Maybe he should start fashioning himself a map to keep track of all of the passages and rooms he was bound to find. He certainly needed to remember all entrances and exits to the dungeons. He really didn't think he was quite prepared for that but he had heard some of their classes might be held down there so hopefully he would be able to take some observations down while he was there to prepare him for the real thing. He didn't think they would allow them to take classes in the actual dungeon level. Not that fully grown wizards and such couldn't handle them. Harry just did not think children just entering school were trained enough to handle being away from home, lessons and battling enchanted skeletons in the halls between classes. Not that it kept him from fantasizing of such things dreamily. That right there was what heaven might be like. With a lot of really cool spelled weaponry and potions bottles lying about as well. Unless it went the other way and then there might be giant spiders waiting to tie them up with their giant silks. He wondered if he would be licky enough to find a star's light to help him out should that happen. If there were dwarfs whose to say there weren't elves and orcs as well? It was a magical world.

"Do we really need more of those moments?" Draco inquired.

Harry blinked slowly. "I don't understand the question."

Sloth and Scruffy snickered at the both of them. "Fancy yourselves daredevils do you?" Asked Scruffy, a small smile playing on his face.

"I just wonder when we'll find the giant robots." Harry mused.

Draco was rather alarmed at this statement. Or as alarmed as a Malfoy allowed themselves to be. Harry would have to work on that. His friend was far too awesome -underneath all of his spoilt naiveté- to be a robot. Not that he would ever tell him that. "What giant robots?" Draco demanded, eyes flickering around as if he expected them to come bursting through the door of the great hall at any moment. If only.

"There are always giant robots." Said Harry wisely. "Once you've seen little ones it's only a matter of time until you accidentally come upon a now deserted -once thriving- city of forgotten technological and magical advances that's protected by the few remaining giant robot soldiers of that civilization -which you will not be able to communicate with- and who will take the fact you dared breathe within their territory as proof that you are in fact a threat and attempt to slaughter you where you stand."

Wide silver eyes stared at him unblinking. "When did you say this happens?"

"Accidentally." Said Harry, shrugging carelessly. "So who knows really? I'll be exploring more so I assume it'll happen sooner rather than later but I may need to level up a bit first. I guess we'll see." He was pretty sure they would be in the depths of Gringotts anyway. Hogwarts seemed more likely to have ghosts and ghouls and hags and that sort of thing. Not that he would deny the chance to check out some clockwork robots if he had the chance. How often did a chance like that come along anyway?

"Right." Draco looked a bit ill.

Sloth grinned. "Frightened of some muggle mechanics are you Malfoy?"

Draco lifted his head and pointed at the older wizard with his fork. "Do not mock me. You weren't chased down a tunnel in the depths of Gringotts by what I now know to be the small ones." He sounded a bit hysterical at the end.

Harry patted Draco's shoulder, running his other hand through the blonde's hair. Soothing his vanity often soothed his nerves as well. "Don't worry Draco. We'll have leveled up by then. And think of all of the loot we'll find."

"Loot?" Draco stared.

"Yes," Harry said, brows creasing in confusion. "Like gold coins. Gems the size of your fist. Ancient relics-"

"Treasure." The blonde interrupted. "Why didn't you say I'd get rewarded for it? Honestly." And Draco was fine again.

Here Scruffy interjected, eyeing Malfoy with amusement. "Don't you have enough treasure?"

"I don't need it." Said Draco. "I just want it so others can't have it."

Harry rested his chin in his hands, smiling at his blonde friend. "I admire your honesty regarding your kleptomania."

Draco narrowed his eyes but said nothing, choosing instead to pick at the slim amount of snacks provided on the table. That he managed to look both graceful and rather like an offended feline was really very impressive to Harry. And if Sloth and Scruffy were just barely smothering laughs at the blonde pureblood's expense...well...Harry wasn't going to sell them out. Honestly, he was lucky to have such diverse friends.

A few more minutes of plotting his escape -how in Oblivion did anyone manage to stay awake? This was taking years!- something a little more interesting happened. A wizard left the teacher's main table and approached the scholars. Harry's table specifically. The wizard whispered something with Sloth and then grabbed himself a seat in a cloud of flowing, deep purple robes. He pulled the cloth around him tightly, covering most of his skin, looking very much like he did not want to actually touch or be touched by anyone or anything. Maybe he was germophobic?

"There are rumours whipping through society about you already." Said the man. He watched Harry intently.

Draco scooted closer to Harry. "That's Quirrell. Cousin Tonks was talking about him earlier, she's working with him this year."

Harry cocked his head, giving a small nod to Draco to thank him for the information. Such thoughtful friends! "I honestly don't know what that means."

Draco choked, recovered, then flashed him a look of exasperation. What? What did he do?

The man gave him a rueful smile. "Yes, I suppose you wouldn't. I've also heard you have a gift for many things. Changing the world already and you've only just set foot in it. Impressive. Would you mind sharing a little about yourself with me? I find myself interested to see someone so young so talented."

Harry frowned. "I don't have any special talents, sir."

"No?"

"I am only passionately curious," Harry said, honestly.

Quirrell's hazel eyes looked at him in a calculating way. "Surely you have some talents beyond your curiosities." He pressed.

"If anything I suppose I have an insatiable calling to be where no one has been, to see what no one has seen, to do what no one has done, and learn what no one has learned. A super curiosity maybe. I don't know if that counts as a special talent, sir." Harry felt his cheeks flush. He really wasn't all that special. Well, he was a wizard now. And a sort of apprentice. And had his own line of clothing. But most of that was luck really, wasn't it? Harry wasn't sure why everyone kept making a nig deal out of it. Except the magick thing. That was a very bog deal.

Quirrell appeared amused. "I think it might be. It depends on how you use it."

"Sir?"

The wizard moved his chair and came to sit beside him, waving a hand. A slight buzzing sound distorted the sound around them. A privacy ward maybe? The goblins had those. Draco pushed his seat back a bit and politely pretended to ignore them. Quirrell appeared to have expected him to do so. Were the Malfoys known for their discretion then? He supposed they must be. "I can see it. In those large eyes of yours. Fire, Harry. You've got some fire in you. A desire, a passion for knowing more and to do more, and be more. And with that fire, I believe comes a thirst. A-"

"A thirst to prove myself." Harry cut in. "I know. The hat said as much."

The young professor swept the multitudes of fabric swathing him around his arm, lay it on the table and cradled his cheek against his hand. "Oh? And what else did it say, Harry?"

The little wizard took a breath. Saying it out loud felt like he was doing something important. Committing himself to some future destiny he couldn't understand now but would later on. That was a silly thought though wasn't it? Life was not a storybook. Of course, life hadn't had Dwarfs and Goblins and hidden rooms with secrets and magic until very recently as well. Maybe there was some power in speaking your desires aloud.

"It said I could be great."

Quirrell leaned even closer to him, reaching out his other hand to tap Harry on the head, just at his fringe. "I believe it."

Wow was this guy intense. Harry's wide eyes followed the professor even after he canceled the ward and conversed politely with the others. He seemed to have a lot of faith in Harry for all of having just met him. That was sort of daunting. Harry frowned to himself. He hoped he didn't disappoint him. He got the feeling Quirrell was expecting a lot from him. Sloth too eyed Harry with calculating glances. Why the interest? He sucked in a breath. He would have to do what he could to give them no reason to find him wanting. Shouldn't be too hard.

After all, Harry already decided he was going to be the best. There was no question of that. He wanted to be the best. At everything. He wanted to prove himself. In fact, he'd do his best to surprise them. No one would get to talk to him like Roman -or his relatives- again. Not anymore. He'd show them exactly what he could do. He would learn everything there was to learn. He would discover every secret. He would do things no one else had done. Things they thought were impossible. Actually...maybe he should make a list. Yes, a list of everything the wizarding world thought was impossible. A list of every rule they had. And then he would break them.

Harry hid a sharp grin.

* * *

 **Pseudonymous Entity**

 **2016**

* * *

 **Notes:** Thoughts? Guesses? Questions? Theories? Limericks?

 **-Pseu**

 _Post. Script._ As always I have no beta, thus any and all mistakes are entirely my own. Apologies.

 **ANx2:** I'm updating the hell out of Everybody Wants to Rule the World!, with an update for Black and Wicked coming up as well. Be on the look out if you happen to follow any of those. Both Black and Wicked are going to undergo a large edit soon. I am already in progress of editing Adventures too. Le Sigh. An authors' work is never done.

 **-Ever Yours. Pseu**


	19. When do I get my secret laboratory?

***A*I*M***

* * *

 _"Beyond all Sciences, Philosophies, Theologies and Histories - a child's relentless inquiry is truly all it takes_

 _To remind us that we don't know as much as we think we know."_

* * *

 **Adventures in Magick** by **Pseudonymous Entity**

* * *

 **Summary:** What if the first friend Harry made in the magical world was a goblin? Curious!Harry.

 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Goblins, Twins, Blonds, Prefects, Scholars, Vampires, Accidental Masterminds, misc

 **Warnings:** Harry's curiosity, and luck, is somewhat awe inspiring. suggestions for additional warnings will be taken in to consideration)

 **AN:** As always I welcome thoughts, questions, guesses, theories and limericks. In whichever order of importance you feel inclined to give.

 **ANx2:** POV changes! Lots.

 **ANx3:** Be prepared to sit down and do little of anything else. I'm warning you now.

 **ANx4:** It took me a million years (or several nights of little to no sleep) to get this just the way I wanted it. I did have one version I was going to post but then I had an epiphany and saw something I could do that I didn't think I'd be able to _get_ to until later. I wrote that out and then realized I'd have to change some stuff around to make it work...and I really wanted to make it work! I had to re-outline and swap things and rewrite some stuff that comes much later to make sure everything would coincide. Finally I've the chapter ready for you. It is way later than I promised...forgive me? Is fifteen thousand words enough of an apology?

ANx5: There is a site which shows the top 50 Fanfics from around the web in all different fandoms and genres on all different websites. Guess what? It was pointed out to me that this story hit number 19! That's crazy. Utterly mad. And brilliant! Have I told you lot how amazing you are lately? -PSEU

 **Ever Yours, Pseu [The clever, magnificent and ridiculously good looking]  
**

* * *

 _"The important thing is to not stop questioning_

 _Curiosity has its own reason for existence_

 _One cannot help but be in awe when he contemplates the mysteries of eternity_

 _Of life and of the marvelous structure of reality_

 _It is enough if one tries merely to comprehend a little of this mystery each day."_

-Albert Einstein: LIFE Magazine 1955

* * *

 **Ch.19**

* * *

 **Slytherin**

When the sorting and the feast finally came to an end it was the expectation of many for the Slytherins to have to face a highly excitable and curious eleven year old in form of Harry Potter or maybe Black -no one was sure how he wished to be addressed or what it meant that he hadn't been going by Potter at all- and the prefects were bracing themselves for little to no sleep, or at the very least the possible political ramification for their family when it got out that they'd stunned the lad to shut him up. Instead, the kid fell asleep in his chair while using his cousin's shoulder as a pillow. The very same cousin only gave a soft sigh and muttered fiercely about sweets and pacing one's self. There were no introductions, no explosions of questions in the common room. The small wizard was carried to his room, deposited on his bed and left to his sleep. Honestly after all the hype, the Slytherins were understandably put out.

One Slytherin, however, was rather smug as she'd bet on the boy's house after having met in during the whole train fiasco with the Weasleys. She sat at one of the high-backed couches, legs crossed, long dark hair hanging down around her all sleek and shiny.

Five galleons in the palm of her hand.

 _AIM:AIM:AIM_

 **Hufflepuff**

Neville Longbottom was not what any of them were expecting. Being the Hufflepuffs they were they did do their best to refrain from casting judgment. Of course, even a Hufflepuff can have issues with this. As it is, Longbottom's parents were famous Aurors and both came from several generations of Gryffindors. At the feast, they all saw this boy throw his lot in with Black -or Potter!- who was a Slytherin and rather talkative. He appeared to be friends with Malfoy as well and chose to sit openly with them at the scholar's table behind the high table. Ignoring the tradition of sitting with one's house altogether. There were murmurings of admiration for the obvious loyalty. That was certainly a Hufflepuff trait. Still, being a Hufflepuff one couldn't help but be cautious and rather lukewarmly resigned to stereotypes.

They expected a rather loud, strict boy. Coming from his Gryffindor heritage and his law-abiding parentage. Instead, they gained a very quiet, watchful boy.

Maybe...a little _too_ watchful.

 _AIM:AIM:AIM_

 **Gryffindor**

Life was not going as expected for Gryffindor house.

This was the year The Boy Who Lived came to Hogwarts. He would come to the house of the lions, bring glory to their name and entertain them all with tales of his triumph over darkness. Or so the more enthusiastic lions would have said. They didn't get Potter. Or Black as he seemed to like being called. They got Zabini. None of them knew what to make of this particular first year. He had a look to his face as if he were constantly struggling not to laugh at everyone else. This made people a tad nervous. Was there something on their face? On their clothes? Did they do or say something stupid? The brave few would turn to ask and blink to discover he was gone, in some other corner of the room, leaning back lazily in a chair and eating yet another suspiciously coloured lollipop.

So unnerved were the first years they drew straws to see who would have to use the bed nearest the boy and furthest from the door. An unlucky redheaded first year drew the short straw. In an attempt at bravery -or a display of foolishness- the boy approached Zabini in his corner, every eye of the common room on them. He told the strange boy he didn't care how close he was to Potter -or Black!- he wouldn't put up with any weirdness and if they just ignored one another they ought to get along fine. Interestingly his face tinged green and he stuttered when he said Black's -or Potter!- name. Zabini smiled. Several other first years passed out. The odd Italian _suggested_ the ginger come up to the room with him and tell him more of the rules he would like Zabini to follow.

Feeling confident the first year stomped up the stairs, a grinning Zabini following.

Two hours later when the remaining first year boys came to their dormitory for the night a pale, wide-eyed redhead sat on his bed, arms around his knees rocking slowly. They asked what was the matter and the boy only turned to them and shook his head.

The laughter emanating from the last bed in the room kept them all awake for hours, terrified.

 _AIM:AIM:AIM_

 **DRACO**

Draco stood in his wrinkle-free, spotless uniform, staring at the Ravenclaw tower in abject horror. Robes lay crumpled on chairs beneath piles of randomly treated literature or were flung carelessly on the back of the only couch. It was u shaped monstrosity filled with bodies pressed against a conglomeration of robes, wrinkling them further and getting Merlin knew how many unidentified fluids and toxins and contaminates on them. There were stains covering tabletops and fronts of shirts -please let that be red ink!- messy, stringy hair and an unattractive mass of human beings stuck together in a space taken up primarily by tables and chairs that had been as smooshed together as they could get them.

Everywhere he looked there was disorder. The only way it could have been worse is if it were the Gryffindor tower.

Ravenclaws had a tradition of studying the first week's topics and reading ahead of time. Draco had nothing against being cleverer than everyone else but he had a very real and large problem with dirt, disorder and lack of personal space. In spite of this he did his best to act as if nothing was bothering him. After all he was a Malfoy and it just wouldn't do to have a meltdown in public. He would wait until he was behind the curtains of his bed in his room before he allowed himself to have a proper panic attack. Until then he found a table without anyone else at it -yet- and tidied it up the best he could, flicking a few cleaning spells at the table and his chosen chair for good measure. He sat in it carefully, setting up his books for the classes he had that week. He may as well play along with their quirks and traditions for now.

This mental outlook could have served him well if the Ravenclaws themselves hadn't gotten in the way of him ever liking them. By being themselves. Or selfish and prying and oblivious. Either statement would be true enough.

Ravenclaws began trickling over to his table, picking up and moving his things, digging into his bag, asking him about his uniform, his books, his favourite subjects, the colour of his hair -did someone just pull out one of my hairs!?- and asking a plethora of questions that began to border on and then cross the line of intrusive, rude and offensive. He could have ignored the lot, really, but Draco was someone who could only handle so much disorder all at once and this was well beyond his breaking point. What did a wizard have to _do_ to get some personal space in this madhouse?

He smiled and he nodded and he politely requested them to give him a little room and to ask their questions one at a time. Several times. It seemed his soft voice couldn't be heard no matter how he tried. He didn't want to yell if he didn't have to -it was unmalfoy for one- and it made his throat hurt. He didn't really like loud noises and that included making them. Harry asked a lot of questions but he had always allowed Draco time to talk and had listened to his responses. It had never been as overwhelming as this. There were just so many of them and he needed room to breathe. He wanted to hex them for touching his things and to snap at the kid testing his hair that a Malfoy did not dye their hair.

It was then his rescue came in the form of a highly familiar witch with a long braid. She approached the group and in a matter of minutes had them gone. She smiled to herself briefly, took a chair opposite him -leaving him plenty of personal space he noted- and began working on studying ahead for the week herself. Draco blinked. He knew who she was.

"You're one of Miss Patil's family members, aren't you?"

Brown eyes glanced up. "Yes. She's our older sister. We saw you at the store a few weeks ago though we didn't get much chance to talk. My sister can be a lot to handle when she gets curious. A Ravenclaw trait."

"I did notice."

"I'm Padma." She offered. "You can sit with me when you're out here if you like. Until you learn how to corrall them for yourself which I am certain won't be too long. Your father manages to handle wizarding politics so a few hundred teenage bookworms should be no problem for his son."

Soothing his ego...complimenting his parentage...implying he didn't need her services for long...

"Harry's asked you to look after me."

She never answered him which Draco took as a yes. It was embarrassing that someone as small and accident prone as Harry thought Draco needed help. How did he even manage to ask her? Harry fell asleep before they left the feast! Stowing away those thoughts for later Draco dug into his work. He may as well look just as clever as everyone else if was to be stuck in this house of idiotic chaotic ruffians. And Draco knew a little something about Chaos.

Harry Potter was his cousin after all.

A bright point came when he discovered he had a room to himself. There were an odd number of boys this year for Ravenclaw and just enough for Draco to be the 'odd man out'. A dorm to himself. Draco took full advantage. He set his room up carefully, ordering a house elf to take away the other beds since they wouldn't be used. He created a small sitting area and set up a larger wardrobe to hold all of his new uniforms and the extra clothes his mother packed 'just in case' whatever that meant. Still, a Malfoy was always prepared. He organized everything to perfection. Finally, exhausted, he changed into his sleeping clothes and prepared to read the potions text for what might have been the thirteenth time since he bought it when someone knocked at his door and informed him lights out was in ten minutes.

Draco scoffed. _As if_. He was Malfoy he'd do as he pleased.

The lights went out precisely ten minutes later and no matter what he did would not reignite.

Draco spent a small amount of time panicking in his bed, gathered up his limited courage and fled to the common room. First years were meant to be in bed now and technically the other years were meant to be in the mini common rooms they had in the upper years attached between dorms. Draco didn't care. He didn't care if they expelled him. As long as no one ever found out why he was huddled on the couch in front of the slowly dying fire and not in his room.

Unknown to him an older Ravenclaw sat in a chair against the windows, reading in the moonlight, saw him and guessed at his predicament. Dutifully the boy fetched the only other Ravenclaw the blonde had been seen socializing with. When Padma entered the common room she shooed the few remaining upper years out of it. For a moment she watched the little Malfoy having a breakdown in front of the fireplace. She wasn't quite sure what the matter was. The upper year told her he thought the boy was homesick. Padma didn't know what to do. She couldn't offer comfort as she did not have that level familiarity with the boy and didn't think she ever would. Black -Harry- was often seen in his cousin's company and the only person she'd seen the blonde allow invade his personal space. Perhaps Black would calm him down? They were rarely seen apart. He might even welcome the blonde's companionship for a small while.

She nodded to herself and headed to a very specific portrait in the tower.

 _AIM:AIM:AIM_

 **The Dungeons**

A tall man studied the devices on one of the shelves in his office.

A first year was out of bed. A very specific first year. One he was hoping he wouldn't have had to deal with this soon into the year. A flash behind him drew dark eyes away from his shelf and to his desk. A slip of paper lay beside a black candle burning dimly. Long fingers retrieved the note. The wizard glanced at it and rose a single dark brow. Well, perhaps he would take care of two problems at once. Severus Snape walked through the halls, stopping before a bare bit of wall. He may have whispered a password or perhaps the wall knew better than to prevent him access. Either way, the wall slid aside and the tall man stepped into a common room now empty of inhabitants. He strode across the dark polished stone, over the practical in thickness carpeting and began down the stairs leading to the student rooms. In this house, each level held one year, with a door on each landing for each gender of that year. The first year being the first landing his was a short trip.

He pushed aside the correct door and began down a narrow hallway until he reached the door at the end. Inside each four poster bed was easily if not perfectly clearly seen in combination with dim torchlight and the imitated moonlight coming from the faux windows. It was never bright enough to be disturbing and there were darkening charms on the bed curtains when drawn to aid in this, however, it was always just light enough that the Head of House could peek in and ascertain the presence of his students visually as needed.

This combination of factors made it easily discernable that Black was not in his bed. The curtains were open as well. As Severus walked forward he could see that the sheets and bedspread were disturbed. The boy had been in bed at one point. Feeling ridiculous Severus knelt down and stuck his head underneath the bed. Nothing there. He would have been highly disappointed if any of his snakes were so easily discovered. It was a relief the boy was capable at least of keeping himself hidden when doing things he shouldn't. That meant he may not have to worry quite so much about the state of Slytherin's house points. Or not as much he had been.

Severus stood and approached the small washroom attached to the dorm. After careful inspection, he had to conclude the boy wasn't there either. He stood in the middle of the room and looked around. He knew the boy had not left the common room. An entirely different set of alarms would have notified him of that. He had to still be inside the dorm. And that is when Severus noticed a strange creaking sound. In truth, he noticed it the moment he entered the room and thought only that someone brought along something they probably shouldn't and stowed it in one of their wardrobes. Not something uncommon. Now he wondered if it might not be his wayward snake after all.

He flicked his wand. No wards, no locks. Not trying to keep anyone out then. _Curious._

Severus opened the wardrobe doors slowly. There on the floor curled into a ball was his student. Black didn't seem to notice anyone discovered his hiding place. Large green eyes stared at the other end of the wardrobe, seeing things that weren't there. Or nothing Severus could see at least. Torn between concern and annoyance at the entire affair Severus leaned down. "Mister Black?"

Emerald orb snapped to meet his own, dark ones. "Sir?"

" _What_ are you doing Black?"

Black blinked. His face morphed into one of cheerfulness. It was a bit impressive. "Oh looking for Narnia. Suppose I must have gotten lost."

"Should Aslan come looking for you perhaps you might persuade him to get a Gryffindor lost next time? I think it would be...far more..fitting." Severus pulled Black to his feet gently. Once he found no damage to his student he lead him out of the wardrobe altogether. He thought of the note in his pocket. Making a choice Severus flicked his wand again and a few of Black's things packed themselves on the bed.

"Come along Black."

He thought he heard a gulp. Odd.

 _AIM:AIM:AIM_

 **HARRY**

Harry tried really hard to breathe.

Honest.

But he was being dragged out of his dorm in the middle of the night by his head of house and into the dungeons. He wasn't sure where they were going. Was he going to be thrown out for being a weirdo who slept in his wardrobe? He just couldn't handle all the space that came with the enormous bed they gave him. He felt too exposed. Closing his curtains had only made it worse. He was then alone in a big space with an unknown bigger empty space around him. Curtains weren't much protection. The only other bed he ever slept in was Draco's the night he stayed with them at a hotel in the Lower Alleys. Back then he hadn't been alone, he and Draco stayed up most of the night talking to one another. After their bouncing lessons -what boy never jumped on a bed?- the blonde learned Harry hadn't ever been tucked into bed goodnight after proclaiming he himself was much too old for his mother to do it anymore. Draco took it upon himself to show Harry what it was all about by wrapping him up tightly in a blanket so he couldn't move. When asked how it made him feel Harry said _'Like a burrito.'_

The wardrobe had seemed like a good idea at the time. If he woke up early no one would ever know.

His head of house knew.

Harry quickly succumbed to excitement regardless of his possible expulsion. What would they do, send him back on the train? Fine. harry would just walk to the Leaky Cauldron and get a room. Or maybe one at the hotel the Malfoy's took him too. He had a ton of gold. In fact, he bet he could get into a different magical school if he asked. That way he wouldn't lose his sponsorship or his apprenticeship and he still wouldn't have to go back to the Dursleys until summer. But that was stuff to worry about later. They were traveling the castle at night, how interesting was that? He examined everything they passed, every tapestry, every portrait, every corridor. If he remembered well enough he could add it to the map he wanted to make of the school. Eventually, they found themselves before another door in a tower some ways away from the dungeons. There was a knocker on the door, and it talked!

"You are a murderer condemned to die. A friend of yours has arranged an escape for you by convincing the authorities to allow you to choose your own death. You are presented with three doors. Behind the first several hungry lions who haven't eaten in months. Behind the second is fiend fire. Behind the third waits a transformed werewolf. Behind which door will you find your escape?"

The little Slytherin bounced on his feet. He loved riddles. "Okay okay Okay. I can get this."

Snape seemed content to let Harry have a try. This was great maybe he could impress him. Oh wait what if he got it wrong. How humiliating would that be? He wouldn't ever be able to look at his teacher in the eye again and it was hard to do anyway, the man's eyes were like bottomless tunnels waiting to suck you down to your death! _Oh my Tolkein what now?_ What to do, what to do, what- Oh.

"The lions. If they haven't eaten for months they're probably dead and if they aren't they are certainly in no shape to chase you down."

The door clicked. "Well reasoned." Congratulated the knocker.

Harry would normally say he hadn't ever been complimented by an object before but the hat had done so only a few hours ago. It was becoming a bit of a thing really. Inside lay a common room with many desks and many windows lining the top half of the wall all the way around the room. There were shadowed bulks he recognized as books everywhere. It would have been worth exploring if there wasn't something immediately more interesting there for him to see. A bundle of nightclothes sat in the middle of a large U-shaped couch near a fireplace in dying light. A familiar head of blonde hair visible even in the semi-darkness of the room. Oh no,

Draco noticed him in the middle of his walk toward him. The blonde stood with a smile painted to his face. "Oh, it's fine." Said Draco quietly. "I wasn't...I wasn't upset. Or crying. I wasn't. It's fine. What are you even doing here Harry? You could get into-"

Harry flung his arms around his cousin.

The next morning a raven haired wizard sneaked out of Ravenclaw Tower after his impromptu sleepover with his cousin. He did not want anyone to discover the reason for his visit. Even now Draco refused to admit his fear of the dark and Harry certainly didn't plan on outing him to the entire school, let alone his housemates. He did have a copy of the Ravenclaw Handbook -which totally was a thing- in his pocket to look at later with the part on the lights out rule highlighted. He needed to figure out a way around the rules for his cousin. Harry was more than happy to come into Ravenclaw tower in the dead of night with no one the wiser but it would be more fun if they weren't huddled together in fear for most of the night. If he could figure out a way for his cousin to have light they could spend their time doing other things. And if people needed to believe -re: Snape and Flitwick- that Draco needed Harry there still, well, Harry wasn't going to correct them unless they asked directly and then he would do his best to lie by omission. He imagined Draco felt the same.

No one needed to know just how Harry himself needed to not be alone at night. _That_ was a secret.

Harry was good at keeping secrets.

Shoving all of that aside, for now, Harry unwrapped a packet of parchment and held it against a wall. He drew in a few faint lines in erasable ink to indicate what he remembered of his journey to the tower from the night before. The goal was to eventually be able to replicate similar features to that of the one he received in the Lower Alleys over the summer. If he researched it well enough he should be able to add his own ideas into it as well. Finished Harry checked the time. He still had a little while before the Great Hall was open for breakfast. He supposed he could always just get ready and wait for his dormmates to waken...but how boring was that? How perfectly ordinary would that be? Harry scoffed mentally. Exploring the sixth and seventh floor it was!

Or would have been.

"Lost?"

Harry spun around to see his head of house standing in the middle of the corridor behind him as if that was where he had always been and Harry himself the anomaly. Harry pressed a hand to chest. "Sir, we have got to stop meeting like this."

"Quite." Snape agreed.

Then, to Harry's surprise, the man fell into step beside him, waving an arm to indicate Harry was to continue as he was. Shrugging, Harry walked along the hall. He stopped now and then to add a new section to his map, putting in details he thought were interesting. Like specific portraits that from the dust around them or colouration of the stones walls were likely there all of the time even if the inhabitants of the picture was not. He made note of broom cupboards, any odd or strange looking doors or windows or tapestries. Harry often stopped to study carvings on the wall and compare them to the ones he'd seen down in the goblin nation or to the one that let him in the night before. Nearing the corner of another corridor they both stopped at the sound of raised voices.

Snape put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Obviously they were to remain announced for now. Harry had long since come to the conclusion the wizarding world didn't much care about the possible negative connotations of eavesdropping. See? Aunt Petunia would fit in well if she gave magic half a chance. Bu that was a mental conversation for another day.

"let us know. Had to find out from McGonogal of all people. How embarrassing."

Harry tilted his head. That voice. "I think I know her." Harry murmured to Snape.

"I did mother. I sent you a letter immediately after. Surely you've gotten it by now." That was Percy! Unable to resist Harry shuffled forward enough to peer around the corner. There barely visible was his Twins' older brother, Percy, talking to someone out of sight. Harry could feel Snape behind him listening in as well.

"Of course we got that one. And I must say I am highly disappointed."

"You should be. He was acting foolish-" Percy was cut off by a woman stalking out of a room Harry couldn't see from his vantage point.

"In you not Ronald." She said. "How could you keep that sort of information from us? It's bad enough the twins were causing trouble by hanging around with a Malfoy but for you not to tell us? You're our oldest son at school now that Charlie's gone. I need to be able to count on you."

Percy's face went very still. "Of course you can count on me, mother. I gave you all of the important information. Ron made accusations he couldn't back up without seriously shaming the family and tried to get physical with another child smaller than him. The Twins stopped him from doing so. You would be a lot more embarrassed if he was expelled before school started."

"Don't take that tone with me." His mother snapped. "There are political ramifications here to think about and you neglected to tell me about them. I hope you've at least done something about their fraternizing with that...sort?"

"Freddy and Georgie did nothing wrong mother." Said Percy, standing up a bit straighter. "They defended their friends. That is something to commend them for. What should it matter the names of those friends? You've never even met either child. How can you speak of them this way just because of who their parents might be? Isn't that the same sort of prejudice we get for our blood traitor status that you always say is unfair? that we should be treated as purebloods regardless? Well, shouldn't a child be treated as a child regardless of their blood?"

"Of course they should." His mother agreed hurriedly, lowering her voice and looking around as if her son had something scandalous. Maybe he had. Harry didn't know enough yet to know. "That does not excuse you from knowing perfectly well I wouldn't be happy about it. They're wearing fine uniforms and I bet they got them from the Malfoy boy's parents. I won't have my children begging for charity-'

"Highly doubt they did that mother," Percy said, raising a hand as if to ward off a blow. "Why don't you cut them a break? Let them make friends it could be good for them. They've only ever had the one-"

" _My_ children acting this way... _unheard_ of. I'll be bringing your father next time mark my words..." His mother cut over him, pulling her fifteen-year-old son along as he walked down the hall. Ranting at him all the while.

Harry didn't think she heard a word Percy tried to say to her. When they were gone Harry and Snape stepped around the corner. They looked at one another, said nothing about it and continued on their walk. That conversation gave Harry a lot to think about. He began working on his map again in earnest, trying to get his mind off of it all. He really didn't know how to handle family drama. His family never cared enough about him to ground him or remind him of family rules. He was usually just tossed in his cupboard and somewhat forgotten about. Right then he couldn't tell which might be better really.

Snape observed Harry's new hobby, occasionally asked a question or filled in some history about the part of the castle they were in. The little wizard had a real tough time not jumping as they went along. Snape had such a presence about him. He was so calm and collected and so freaking smart. You could tell by his tone of voice that he was someone sort of resigned to being smarter than everyone around him. Well, harry hoped to impress him. It wasn't that Harry was all that smart really, he just had a way of looking at things that others didn't and so he thought of things they didn't. He was his own sort of smart. Harry was surprised when he noticed they were entering the great hall. Had that much time really gone by? Feeling a bit disappointed Harry turned to Snape. His professor gave him a quick nod and swept away to the high table, black robes billowing behind. He was so cool!

A faint tugging, a slight squeeze. Something in him clicked. The smallest beginnings of hero worship were born.

Harry did his best to imitate Snape's walk as the small Slytherin crossed the room to his table in the scholar's section. Harry wanted to be that cool one day. He may have to practice a bit but surely it was possible... Harry glanced over. Sloth was there already, head laying in his arms. Harry wondered why he bothered coming this early if he was just going to sleep anyway. Harry stopped beside the table he now thought of as his. His chair from the night before was still vacant he was pleased to note. Harry pulled out a book from his bag and set it on the chair. Carefully he climbed up and sat on it.

Five minutes Later Roman sat beside him. She set three galleons beside him without a word and began filling his plate. Harry stared at her over his book. Was this a trick? Would she poison him? He supposed he could always have Professor Snape check him over to see. Harry shrugged and started eating. Being poisoned sounded exciting anyway.

"So, you messed around with the wards a Gringotts huh?" Harry looked up. Roman sat beside him, sipping her juice patiently.

"It was an accident," Harry said automatically.

Roman nodded. "You're sponsored by the Malfoys?"

"Yes."

She nodded again. "And you're the one causing the hullabaloo over the new designs at Elmira's in the Lower Alleys."

Harry sat his fork down. "You don't really sound like you are asking these things."

"Just verifying." Roman lifted a newspaper out of her bag. She tossed it at him.

Harry unfolded it and stared. "Huh."

"Front page isn't bad for your first official day of wizardom. It's a Saturday special edition even." Roman teased.

"Can I?" Harry held it up. Roman nodded so he stowed it in his own bag. "It didn't say anything about my being the designer at Elmira's, only that I was there at some point during the day in the company of the Malfoys."

She raised and lowered a shoulder. "Lucky guess maybe."

"Maybe."

Sloth's body moved a bit with a groan. "Do you _have_ to be so loud?" One eye opened to glare at Harry halfheartedly. "And cheerful?"

"I've never had anyone accuse me of cheerfulness like it was disease before." Mused Harry.

Roman set her her goblet down loud. Slothed gave a vague growling sound, shoving hands over his ears. Harry thought he heard a muffled death threat but he couldn't be sure. When Roman started rattling her silverware Sloth sat up with a hiss. "Being a bitch is a great hobby but I don't think you can get any better at it, surely you've perfected the art."

Harry choked on his water.

Before Roman could say something in return -and from the dark look forming on her face it was really for the best- Scruffy popped into the seat beside Sloth, tossing a stack of parchment at Roman, placing one beside himself and handing off a much larger portion to Sloth. The darker haired wizard took them immediately, eyes skimming through them.

"What are those?" Harry asked when he couldn't help it any longer.

Scruffy answered for Sloth, who was too wrapped in the whatever-they-weres to bother answering. "Schedules. We've got current class schedules so those of us who help in the teaching departments for the lower years -that's sixth and under- know when we're expected at which class and what we're doing. We've also got our own classes, conferences, lectures and research to do. These tell us what is happening when. There're the sign ups too. You'll want some of these actually. We confirm lab locations for the year by _ten o'clock_ on Monday. Any later than that and you get what you get if there's anything left. Honestly, most people end up sharing mini-labs unless they've got a ton of credits or bribe somebody." Scruffy handed him a chart. "If you're quick about it though you should be able to get a lab to yourself even if it's a small one. Apprentices still in the lower years get priority. No one wants the drama that comes with sharing limited spaces interfering with their school work. Or so they say. I think they're just sick of parents complaining to the board of governors."

"Not that that would be a problem for you." Said Roman. "Your sponsor is on it." There was a superior look to her face as she said this, her eyes on Sloth.

Harry blinked. "So what?"

"Knew I liked that kid." Said Sloth, shooting Harry a wink over his stack of parchment.

Roman huffed, standing. "Eat." She commanded. Then she was gone.

"Have you finalized your schedule apart from lab time?" Asked Scruffy. This was after he'd demolished half the pastries at the table.

"I guess?" Harry offered. "I don't think us lower years get our schedules until Monday morning."

Sloth set his parchments on the table with a smack. He stared at Harry. "Seriously kid? That's just for the base classes. Those are the ones required through OWLs if you want to legally use a wand in Britain. You'll never learn anything interesting if that's all you do. Here," Sloth leaned over and rummaged abut in some sort of dark leather case near his feet. "Take these." he handed over a booklet and some pamphlets. "That's a summary of alternative classes you can take in the first three years. You got an apprenticeship so you're pretty much free to apply to whatever you like if it falls in line with your research for Ollivander. Because you're just a first year and no one knows what you can do yet they'll probably have you do sit-ins at first if it's an advanced class or limited seat course. That just means they'll have you sit behind a screen with us lowly scholars and assistants and watch the class, taking notes and things like that."

"Speaking of which Ian," said Scruffy, leaning around Sloth to look at someone on the other side of the scholar's area, "you better catch Wren before-"

"What?" Sloth whipped around. A wizard or witch -Harry couldn't tell from there- with golden blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail was standing from a table and beginning to leave. "See ya later kid." Sloth shoved all of his things into his strange leather case and ran across the room until Snape shot him a glare. Sloth about tripped coming to a fast walk rather than run, looking sheepish.

Scruffy snickered. "He's got assignments all weekend." He explained. "He won't have time to talk to anyone outside of it until maybe Monday and that's cutting it a bit close."

Harry didn't quite understand how Sloth could already have work to do when the year hadn't even started yet but he nodded none the less.

"About these extra classes?"

Scruffy pushed his empty plate aside and moved his own stack of parchment aside as well. he placed a blank page before them. "It depends on which you want. Professional courses or Academic studies. "He wrote the words PROFESSIONAL and ACADEMIC in big letters at the top of the page and drew a line down the center between them. "You've got to remember outside of the lower level grades we've got the entire higher level. That's higher EDU kids, Assistants, Temps, Associate Professors, Actual Faculty, Professional Staff members and the Heads of Departments. There's a whole world of available classes and courses and workshops and lectures if you bother to go after them. Most low levels don't worry about it too much until third year because that's when you choose electives. These choices are a bit more important for anyone serious about where they want to head, either professional or academic. If you've got a certain job or family business or Head of Noble House duties coming your way after graduation this is the time you start picking out electives and alternatives to help you out."

Harry frowned. "Why doesn't anyone pay more attention? It sounds like it would be really useful."

"It is. But the higher education is run by departments, not the professional faculty. So while you lot get the Deputy and the Headmaster to deal with, we're almost an entity unto ourselves. The departments are largely run individually, with each department choosing which courses they offer, what research they're interested in and who they hire or admit into a course or into a research program. Having Hogwarts alumni helps you with special electives and classes for the low level years but once you step out of that realm its a whole different ballgame. That's a muggle reference. It means-"

"I know what it means. Keep going." Harry didn't even look up from his own scribbling in one of his notebooks. Taking notes was essential at this point. He wasn't the best at remembering verbal information but read it once or twice and he rarely ever forgot it.

"So if there's a subject you're really interested in you figure out what department it falls under and then look for relevant classes. Do you have anything you're interested in right now?"

Harry scrunched up his face a bit, thinking. "Oh. How about magic that makes it so you might not be able to see a place unless you've been there before or fulfill some other requirement?" Harry asked, thinking of the store where he got his map of the Lower Alleys. "And wards too. I learned a little about them when I was at Gringotts...though I was also told I wouldn't learn much about them if I attended Hogwarts."

"You wouldn't if all you did were the base classes." Teased Scruffy. "Alright, so it sounds like you want Apotropiac Magic. So classes on Abjuration and Artifice is the area of it you're likely gonna want. That's just going off of what you've told me. You can figure it out for yourself where you want to go from there. Apotropiac Magic deals with protection or defense. There's a lot of classes of magic that fall under it but _I think_ this is what you want." He wrote out Abjuration and Artifice under the ACADEMIC column. "Abjuration is creating constructs and barriers with magic. Wards fall under this category. Artifice deals with Glamours and Enchantments, mostly the kind that have close area effects like reflecting, negating or repelling harmful magic -be it construct, a spell or a physical object- away from a location or object. Compulsion and Alteration charms, like the Fidelis, and complex Curses fall in this category too. There are basic classes on Abjuration and Artifice, sign up for those. That will teach you more about those types of magic and help you find what exactly you're looking for. Your professor and the high level EDU kids that assist in those classes can answer your questions better than I can. Those aren't really my area. It's all under the larger Experimental Magics Department. I'm not really in to practical work myself."

"Right." Harry grabbed the parchment from Scruffy and compared his information with the notes Harry had already taken. He would nee to take a highlighter to them at some point. "What is EDU?"

"Educational. It's a 'Searcher term for glorified students. That's the guys hoping to get accepted for mastery programmes that haven't got a Master to work under."

"Okay." Harry scribbled that down too.

"Your core levels and emissions are important for some of the harder stuff too. I'd work on that a bit, exercise your magic a lot when you're not doing school work or research. Get your strength up so you can do the harder stuff. Get your control in check. Start working on it now while your core is developing." Scruffy paused in the act of getting up. "You know, you might ask your Head of House for some help too."

"Snape?" Harry looked up.

Scruffy nodded slowly. "He's head of the Alteration Magic Department. Lead Senior Experimental Potioneer as well. Your head of house is a bit of a wonder kid in the academic world. Youngest Potions Master in ages. Snape came out of the gate swinging when school was over. As a halfblood, especially back then, it's hard as Hell getting any recognition. Instead of playing the Pureblood Games he worked his _arse_ off, got accepted into the two year Associate Programme at seventeen which turned into a Two-year post mastery instructor appointment, because he gained his mastery and worked as a researcher within the potions department -under Slughorn who was the department head- during his initial appointment. Totally unheard of. Old Slug wanted to do some research of his own so Snape took on a two year post mastery instructors appointment and by the time it was up Slughorn handed the position over to him, along with head of house duties. One year later Snape became the department head, and Slughorn retired apart from personal research and occasional lectures or requests of his expertise. Snape still participates in his own independent research along with over-seeing the various scholars, apprentices and researchers in his department, submitting materials to the potions society and appearing at conventions and conferences. He submits essays and research papers. His work is featured in magazines and conventions and everyone knows his name. Everyone who matters. That's a valuable resource. Use it."

The little wizard smoothed out his parchment. "The blood thing still matters a lot doesn't it?"

Scruffy sighed. "Look Harry. Most magical kids get tutored at home and then take their OWLs or NEWTs at the ministry, take over the family business and call it good. But if you want to do something else you have to go through the higher education world. If you want to get a mastery, an apprenticeship, into a league or guild or club like the Potioneers, or into the Experimental Charms Department or the Unspeakables at the Ministry, you have to come here and prove yourself. You have to earn it. No amount of blood purity or money is going to do it for you. We're not point and say it spell shooters here. We're the guys who craft the spells, research ancient magicks, create new branches and explore and expand the branches we've already got. We live and work here in the castle. Some of us are assistants or associates and hope to become a full professor here or at another school or maybe even private tutors. We're the best of the best. It's a lot of hard-work and in the magical world it's easy to assume the high jobs like minister of magic has all the power. That's not true. It's a carousel with the head of the Nobel houses, the head of departments, and the guilds that rule this world Harry. We're the ones that create the laws, change the laws, create the magic, change the magic. If you ever want to make a real difference in this world _this_ is the place to be. Not out there playing the pureblood games." He waved derisively at the students filling the great hall and sitting at their house tables. "That's for amateurs."

Scruffy left him with much to think about.

 _AIM:AIM:AIM_

 **Gryffindor Tower**

Fred and George sat at a table in the common room. Spread over it was their various research projects and goals for the year. Eventually homework would share the space as well, when classes started. Or maybe it wouldn't. Their priorities were rather flexible. Having long learned to note the usage of their names -or their collective nickname of 'the twins'- they were brought out of their focused state by a commotion at the portrait hole. One involving their youngest brother, Ron. Fred to turned to George. George raised one shoulder, tilting his head. The matter decided they left their table and stalked toward their prey. Or brother. Neither twin feared another student messing about with their things. The residents of the tower had long since learned that was a very bad idea.

"...in and I would-" Came a soft voice.

"I said no. Run along and you can see them at a meal. I'm not letting some dark little..." That was their brother ranting.

Curious, Fred leaned around the shorter boy to make out a bit of sleek white hair. "Little Malfoy?" Called Fred.

Ron startled, jumped around to glare at his older brothers. They ignored him in favour of the pale boy doing his best to push past him. Malfoy might be a slender kid but he was just as tall as Ron, which lessened the redhead's intimidation factor. " _There_ you two are." Said Malfoy.

"You've been looking for _us_?" Asked George.

Fred turned to him, raising a brow. George didn't usually speak first.

"I've been sent on a mission by our mutual companion." Said Malfoy.

Merlin he was a serious little thing. "Come in! I am sure we'd love to hear all about it." Said Fred. He reached around Ron and pulled Malfoy along. They tugged him to their table, setting him into a seat. "Is it dangerous?" Asked Fred.

"Or illegal?" Asked George.

Malfoy gave them a small smile. "Well, that depends on your point of view I suppose."

Two hours later they escorted the blonde back to his own tower, thinking through everything they had learned. Harry had provided a note with instructions not to reveal its contents to Malfoy outside of what they knew he knew already. Their older brother's conversation with their mother was relayed as well as Harry's idea to give the boy a uniform of his own, similar to Fred and George's, as a thank you for sticking up for them. Both Fred and George quite agreed with this, impressed and surprised at their brother's actions. And they were of course the best candidates for getting a current uniform from their brother to send along so the shop had access to his measurements. After that came a request for special accessories to be worn with uniforms for the lot of them. Some of them were simply to identify Zabini and Longbottom as a member of their group. Longbottom for his show of loyalty on the train and the Zabini kid mostly because Harry liked him and wanted him to be included.

Then there was a request for Malfoy. It seemed the boy suffered from _Verminophobia_ and Harry had noticed. Learning the Ravenclaw tower was a mess of stains and disorder, the Slytherin thought special spells and charms that surrounded Malfoy and sterilized and cleaned the things he touches and the air he breathed would help him cope with the transition better than he was. There wasn't much even Harry could do about the disorder though. They did not know how badly Malfoy was reacting to his new situation but that was enough to let them know he wasn't handling it well. This concerned them. They were rather fond of the spoiled kid. He was nice enough -when he wasn't trying to pretend he wasn't ridiculously shy- and genuinely cared for Harry which was more than enough for them.

After all they got their new uniforms on the Malfoy's galleons, and they wouldn't have gotten them if Harry had not so _beautifully_ played Lady Malfoy in the book shop. They respected talent when they saw it.

George wrote out the letter and Fred bribed a seventh year to deliver it for them. They still had plotting to do you know. Percy's new uniforms should arrive early Monday in time for him be seen wearing them. The boy had not been around for the feast because of the whole ordeal with their younger brother, so hopefully none of the other students would realize he hadn't been a part of the group to begin with. The same went for Longbottom and Zabini

Now? They had some mischief to see to...

 _AIM:AIM:AIM_

 **NEVILLE:**

Harry Potter -or Black!- was an enigma to Neville. That was unsettling. Neville didn't like to think too highly of himself but he knew he was pretty good at reading people. At seeing things. Most of the time Harry appeared oblivious to the world unless it was something that interested him. That was when he started noticing things even Neville didn't. But sometimes...sometimes Harry showed a shrewed ability to manipulate the people around him that spoke of a far greater understanding of people and a far less innocent soul than you saw at first. It only ever lasted for a little bit and then it was gone. The Twins had seen it several times at this point and were amused by it. No one seemed nervous about it. Wary.

No one but Neville.

"Yes!"

Nevilel looked up. Harry had a parchment in front of him.

"Whats that then?" Neville asked.

It was getting easier to talk, at least with those in Harry's club.

"My schedule." Said Harry, turning it over so Neville could see. "These are my alternatives. I'm interested in Apotropiac Magicks. Right now I have a class on basic magical constructs, and another on Alteration. Mental and Emotional Alterations. So I have one class in Abjuration and one in Artifice. They're in the left wing of the Experimental Department in the Charms Corridor. I'm so excited."

"They sound interesting Harry." Assured Neville. "I was going to take a class in Shielding and one in Hedge Magic. That's where you learn to identify rare plants like they use in wand making and broom-crafting and things like that. My Parents were Aurors you see, so I thought defensive strategy magic would be a good way to honour them. And I'm just interested in plants. We have a large garden."

Harry grinned. "Well, when are your classes? I think we'd be in the same corridor. At least for shielding. Actually maybe for both, i think that plant thing falls under Alteration as well because it's used to alter or create something else."

"I'm not signed up." Neville pulled his own schedule out of his bag. "See?"

The small Slytherin frowned. "Why ever not?"

"My Gran doesn't think much of me Harry. She said she wasn't wasting her hope on it. That I should just focus on my regular studies and hope I pass."

Harry frowned even more. "That's stupid." He said bluntly. "Give me that."

Harry swiped Neville's schedule. He scribbled something out and started writing stuff in.

"There."

"Harry it doesn't really work like that I'm far too late for sign ups to get in."

The green eyed boy rolled his too large eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. My head of house is the Alteration Department Head. I've totally got this."

Neville watched with a mixture of awe and horror the little raven-haired boy approached the High Table and address Snape directly. Professor Snape was Harry's Head of House he supposed but he still would never have done that. He watched the ensuing conversation with morbid interest. Harry handed the revised schedule to professor Snape. the tall, pale man raised a brow. Harry said something. Snape asked a question with a slight sneer to his lips. It was harsh whatever it was because Harry visibly winced. The Slytherin quickly rallied however, standing tall, crossing one arm over his middle and resting the elbow of the other on it while he used it to gesture with. It was a mannerism Neville had seen in Snape himself. The man appeared to catch Harry's attempt at emulating him for his lips pulled up a bit on the ends.

Professor Quirrell joined the conversation then, leaning around Snape to ask Harry a question. Harry answered. Quirrell said what Neville thought might be a jibe at Snape. The man narrowed his eyes and said something but didn't appear offended. Finally Snapped leaned back a bit in his chair, allowing Harry to hand the schedule to Quirrell instead. The professor looked it over, wrote something on it and shows it to Snape who nodded. They both turned to Harry and said something else. Harry gave them a beaming grinned and bow quickly, nearly toppling over. As the boy was about to walk back Quirrell motioned him to his chair. Quirrell handed Harry a thin book and waved him off.

Very interesting. It would seem Quirrell and Snape held a mutual respect for one another and knew one another well enough or were on an equal enough standing that they could do things as familiar as joking with one another and joining in on their conversations. How did they know one another, though? If it was just through their status as teachers Neville didn't think that level of familiarity would be allowed, at least not graciously on Snape's part. There must be something else.

Harry climbed back into his book booster seat, a wide smile on his face. He handed Neville his schedule. "See? Done."

Neville stared at his schedule. "Harry I..."

"It's fine. Oh, and you have them at the same time I have my alternatives as well. They're one corridor away from each other so you can walk me to class. That's what you were talking to Dray and Blaise about before I came in right? Whoever is in class with me walking me to class and sitting in it with me and the other two walking to class and also sitting together? We won't be sitting together but we can still walk to class." He nibbled on a pastry. "I didn't get a chance to ask them before they left to go...do whatever it is they're doing."

That's what Neville got for thinking Harry was oblivious. He hadn't seemed to realize what they'd done with the Houses situation so he felt justified in thinking the younger boy wouldn't realize what they were doing now. Perhaps he had known and simply hadn't said anything? Neville could never be sure.

"One more thing," Said Harry, looking up from where he was a quarter of the way through whatever book Quirrell had given him, "I had an idea. If you'd like to hear it?"

Neville blinked. "I...of course H-harry."

"Awesome. Alright the students seem to think we're in some secret club. I've spoken to Draco about it and we like the idea. We think we ought to...encourage it. With that in mind, I had a thought. I think we should each study ahead each day and that each of us should appear to be the best in whatever class our head of house teaches. Blaise says having your head of house like you never hurts. I think he's planning to into trouble. So anyway I would seem to be the best in potions -during class- and you'd be the best in Herbology. So on and so forth. Whoever really is the best would help that person out extra, while helping the rest of us out to make sure we're all near the same level. I think if we practice whatever we're learning for the week ahead of time and can get spells right on the first go most of the time that it would be really impressive. What do you think?"

Neville felt himself smiling. I think that's brilliant Harry. It sounds fun. Being part of a mysterious organization."

Harry beamed.

 _AIM:AIM:AIM_

 **Defense Class**

Quirrell waved a hand, long red silk flowing about gracefully at the movement. Chalk rose into the air and it started writing on the board running the length of the front wall. _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ it said. Before the class could go any further Harry's hand shot into the air much to the confusion, and curiosity from those who knew him, of the other students and the interest of the professor.

"Sir, if I may I have a question." Harry prompted when the man seemed content to stare at and examine him. The man paused, cocking his head. After a brief silence, he nodded at Harry to talk.

"Sir? I have a question concerning the title and contents of this class and their implication." Several students turned in their seats to look at Harry incredulously.

Professor Quirrell's eyebrows raised. "Go on."

Harry sucked in an excited breath. This was it. He spread out his notes to reference, he'd spent _ages_ trying to word his questions and his hypothesis as carefully and straightforward as he could. It would have been easier if he had more books to reference but it didn't seem to be a subject heavily stocked in the library. The main library anyway and the unrestricted portion. he hadn't had time yet to check out the Scholar's Materials, but he would!

"This class is called Defense Against the Dark Arts-" Quirrell leaned back against his desk at this. "Does Light Magic versus Dark Magic have actual connotations for use as a genuine rule of magic's mechanics -and if it does why and how does it work?- or is it more of a political or moral designation? Are we only to be taught to protect ourselves against the use of Dark Arts -whatever they are- against our person or in defense of another? And why isn't anyone at all concerned about the possible negative usage of Light Magic or Arts against them? Is that simply not done? Is it an unwritten rule of society most follow out of never considering doing otherwise? Is it just impossible to actually hurt someone using so-called Light Arts? As a point of reference, if I cast the water spell _Agumenti_ -"

"Wait." Burst in a witch from the right side of the room. "What could you do that's evil with a water spell?"

Harry almost snorted at the use of 'EVIL'. "I was getting to that." Rather than look offended at the interruption the curious Slytherin seemed to gain even more enthusiasm as if he took her interruption as a challenge. That the three students sitting next to Harry collectively pressed a hand to their temples did not go unnoticed. "If I cast the water spell _Agumenti_ to clean off my aunt's porch I think that would fall more into a category of Neutral Magic, don't you think? Use of it in that way and it's consequences doesn't seem particularly light or dark to me. Of course, if it were winter and it was to freeze overnight and possibly injure or kill off my aunt the next morning..." He trailed off grinning a wide sharp smile.

"Now, What if I use it to fill a cup of water for someone who is thirsty or to clean out filth and contaminates from their wounds if they're hurt? That'd be positive certainly. And as the Dark Arts seem to have a negative reputation let's go ahead and call that Light magic and the next Dark. What if I..." Harry pointed at another Slytherin with spiked hair whose name he didn't remember, "cast _Petrificus Totalus_ \- that's a binding and interference spell- on that kid while he's sleeping in the dorms tonight and then I use _Agumenti_ to drown him. Dark right?"

Spiky boy's eyes widened briefly. "Why me? Why not er him?" He pointed at Zabini who happened to be sitting across the aisle from him and behind Harry,

Zabini lifted the lollipop from his mouth, glanced down at his robes and then over to Harry's, Draco's and Neville's. "Somehow I doubt he'll try to off me just yet." A bit of murmuring rose at that. Harry wasn't sure what exact point Zabini was making but it made several students pale dramatically which Harry found entertaining so he didn't worry about it too much. He'd remember to ask about it at some point if he didn't figure it out.

Harry glanced around at the class. They watched him in a mixture of unease and fascination. He couldn't blame them. Incomplete information was quite distressing. "I just don't think 'Light' and 'Dark' are good enough or conclusive classifications. They also seem a bit misleading."

Quirrell nodded. "Alright. Does anyone else have a definition of Light and Dark magic for our curious Slytherin?"

A wizard in the back with tight brown curls raised a hand. "There's magic and then there's the good stuff." He declared with a mischievous tilt to his mouth. Several people laughed. Harry noted his blue tie. He leaned a little closer to Draco.

"Do you know him?"

The blonde looked over casually. "That's Terry Boot. I haven't met him officially." He whispered.

When the class settled Quirrell flashed them a quick smile. "That is certainly one way to put it." He agreed. "Anyone else?"

"Sir?" The witch from the train. Harry's eyes narrowed. The one who said magic was 'just magic'. "It says in _Dark Arts through the Ages_ that you know dark magic from light magic by its intended purpose and the need to _mean_ for the result to happen. Dark Magic requires anger or hate or an enjoyment in other's pain. Light magic doesn't. One does good things, the other doesn't."

"Sic her Harry." Called Blaise from behind him.

Harry turned and grinned. "One second." He raised his hand and waited for permission to speak before he began. "So you're saying it is an emotional response that differentiates? That's totally bogus." Her eyes about popped out of her head. "Before you try to recite more junk at me, let me explain. A Patronus is a charm known for its ability to fend off Dementors. I've actually only just recently read about it but I think it's a good example. Your strong happy thoughts and memories power the charm. But happiness is subjective. What makes me happy might make other people upset. And what if you use the charm knowing it would save you from the Dementors but it will send them away toward someone else? Is it still light magic even though you used it to knowingly hurt someone else? Another thing, it's said in _Dark Arts through the Ages_ that common signs of Dark Magic is mental instability or insanity. The Dark Lord is often used as an example. The book states his usage of that sort of magic lead to insanity. It says it as if it's a fact."

At this point everyone was watching or taking notes. Professor Quirrell himself appeared to be paying very close attention.

"But his use of Dark Magic can't have to lead to his insanity -if he was insane at all- because there isn't any evidence to support it. There are other wizards and witches who are known as Dark Wizards or Witches that aren't insane. Some of them teach in this school. None of them appear to have suffered a disfigurement or extreme mental instability. Which begs the question, if you're going to say Dark Magic -any magic- affects the user, tell me how. Why? And why a negative effect? Why would people use it if it affected them negatively? And why only Dark Magic? Light Magic doesn't have an affect on its user? I don't think one type of magic can be fueled by negative emotions with negative consequences if the rest of magic isn't also somehow affected. Not that they aren't affected by emotions in some way. Obviously every spell we cast has at least one emotion attached to it. Desire. Desire for it to _work_. Whether you want the spell to work because you want to pass a class or so you can learn to use it better or so you can give water to someone in need you do have an innate desire for the spell to manifest. That's why accidental magic happens at younger ages, isn't it?"

"But," She started, "Dark Magic is where you're purposely hurting someone or something. That's the point of the spell."

Harry thought about that. "So, is it the flavour of the emotion that designates its category? In addition, does this mean spells like _incendio_ or _depulso_ fall into the Dark Arts category? And if they do why are we taught them? Their purpose is destruction and your emotions attached to performing the spell will be a desire for destruction of some kind. There doesn't seem to be a real rule for morals governing magic's use. You've said it's your emotions but then you've said it's what the spell is designed to do. I don't think that's quite the case. Like with _incendio_ you have to have a desire to set something on fire. For something to burn. Whether it is to light a candle, start a campfire or burn down all of Diagon Alley. If it is emotion based in manifestation rather than intent based then it shouldn't matter what the intended use for the spell originally was, the spell's purpose is destruction and your desires and emotions are being fueled by a need to manifest destruction. By your own definition -and that of Dark Arts through the Ages- _incendio_ is a dark spell. Dark Magic."

Professor Quirrell sat back on his desk, pushing himself on it so his legs didn't eve hang off. He reached over and picked up a packed of parchment and a quill. "Then, what do you think? Is there a type of magic that should be called dark? Evil?"

"I don't think it can be good or evil. That's more the logistics of intent. Magic on its own isn't good _or_ evil."

"Than how would you differentiate between types of magic?" Professor Quirrell asked.

Harry thought about his conversations with Scruffy and Sloth about alternative classes and what he knew of core strengths. "Well...someone of us are naturally better at using magic creates or adds something, some of us are better at magic that takes away or separates, and some of us are in the middle and use magic more like a tool. This correlates to the size and strength of our magical core, our levels and the strength and distance of our emissions, right? So I think I'd have two classifications. A magical affiliation and a moral designation. The moral designation is a little shaky because not everyone sees right and wrong the same way but I'll give a standard example."

Professor Quirrell quirked a brow. "By all means, enlighten us Professor Black."

Harry's face flushed. Still, not one to back down from a challenge, what could he do but rise from his seat and approach the crimson clad teacher? Professor Quirell handed him a piece of chalk and motioned at the board behind him. Harry looked from him, to the chalk in his hand, to the board and back to the class. Okay so maybe this was a tiny bit intimidating. Raising his chin a bit Harry stalked to the board in his best imitation of Snape's secure walk and raised up him chalk.

"First, the affiliations. Neutral. Used as a tool. In this category we have _Petrificus Totalus, Alohomora, Wingardium Leviosa, Accio_ and..." He paused. " _Imperio._ " Harry didn't turn around at the loud murmuring that brought on, instead he hurried on before they quit listening altogether. "Additive. Magic used to create, mend or bind. In this category we have _Oculus Reparo, Agumenti, Lumos, Epiksy,_ the _Bat Bogey Hex_ and _Crucio._ " More murmurs and exclamations. "Subtractive. Magic used to destroy, take apart or sever. Here you'll find the likes of _Incendio_ or _Bombarda_ or," Harry took a breath. " _Avada Kedavra_."

In marked contrast to the previous two curses, this unforgivable brought with in silence. And Harry knew why. He turned around slowly to face his peers and teacher. "After that comes moral designations. Gray Magic is stuff like _Petrificus Totalus_ , the _Bat Bogey Hex_ and _Incendio_. Light Magic is _Lumos, Wingardium Leviosa_ and _Accio_. Dark Magic leaves things like the Unforgiveables." He licked his lips. "That is how I would classify them."

"Well." Professor Quirrell pushed himself off his desk. "That gives us all a lot to think about. We've found our first all house assignment! Everyone write six hundred words for," He looked at a list, "Miss Granger's idea of magic or for Mister Potter's theory. Six hundred words alone. Both Miss Granger and Mister Black will need to write separate essays describing their theories in more detail and with references to back them up. We'll discuss it again -and you're papers will be due- in our next all house class in one month. As you know we have a rotating schedule in this class so I'll see you whenever your house is schedule later in the week but we _won't_ be talking about this topic, we have a curriculum to follow. Dismissed."

"Black!" Harry turned back around just as he was exiting with his friends. "Ten Points for referencing good material."

Harry smiled. "Thank you for giving me something so interesting to read!"

 _AIM:AIM:AIM_

 **Monday Afternoon**

Harry walked as quickly as he could without running through the delightfully ominous dark halls of the dungeons. His very own laboratory and work station lay in wait somewhere around here. At least according to the piece of parchment that hadn't left his hand since he'd gotten it. After the last class of the day Harry had taken off at a run with a hurried 'I'll explain later!' to his friends. Following Scruffy's advice he'd turned in a form requesting a spot- on the list. When he reached the scholar's section after what felt like a million years there was his name down near the bottom. He'd made it! Scribbling the room location down Harry had left once more. He passed his friends again on their way to study hall. He gave them a wave and skipped cheerfully down the hall. he was so freaking excited! His very own play to experiment and practice magic.

Harry rounded a corner and walked right into somebody.

"Oomph!" He fell back on his bottom. Embarrassed Harry started apologizing. "Gosh I am so sorry. I totally wasn't looking. I'm just in such a rush you see because I-"

"Look it's the Black." Said a wide shouldered boy.

His two friends snickered. "And he seems lost." Said another boy with chestnut hair and slanted eyes.

Harry huffed. "yes well I'm not lost actually. I'm looking for a room. You're not even Slytherin, shouldn't I be calling _you_ lost?" He pushed himself to his feet, annoyed, scooping up his parchment and picking up his bookbag. "Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Wait, hold up Black. Where are you going?" The first boy side stepped into Harry's path, sharing a grin with his friends.

"Yeah, don't you have time to socialize?" Asked slant eyes boy.

The third boy, who had been quiet until now, said, "Maybe he's late to study his Dark Arts some more. I heard he had a lot to say about them today."

"Yeah I heard that too." Said boy number one. "Is that it then? Off to do some voodoo?" He shoved at Harry.

Caught off guard Harry stumbled back into the slant eyed boy. "That's enough guys." Harry's face shifted into one bright and cheery. "I just said what I read in a book okay? Same as Granger. I really do have somewhere to be going now so if you don't mind?"

The boy did mind apparently. He snatched the parchment with Harry's lab number. "Something important?"

Harry leaped after it. "Give that back!"

"What? This?" The boy held it out.

Harry's face flamed as he jumped trying to reach it. He was short enough for a first year but these kids had to be in third or fourth. It wasn't fair at all and he felt incredibly embarrassed. "Just give it back. Please? I need that." Harry tried.

Boy Number One held the parchment with two hands. "maybe we can share?" He started tearing it down the middle.

"Don't!" Harry tried to stop him only to be held back by slant eyed boy.

To his right the third in this nasty trio cheered at boy number one. "Do it!"

"I said stop!" Harry ordered. A burst of wind swept out, pushing the other boys back about a foot. Boy Number One laughed.

"Accidental magic? You're such a baby." He started ripping the parchment more.

"Stop. Stop. Stop. S _TOP._ " The wind returned, kicking up around him, blasting out and swooping through the hall. A bit of it branched off, swirling around the boy who held his parchment. It ripped at him, pulling at his clothes and spinning him around. Faster. And faster. Harry panicked. How did he make it stop? His guard friend from gringotts flashed into his head. CPMs. Harry felt inside of himself for the pulling feeling in his middle. When he found it he yank back just like he had done that day in Diagon Alley. The wind cut. The boy fell to the ground with a frightened yell.

Harry stood there in the middle of the hall, frozen. With wide eyes he looked from one boy to the other. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It...it was an accident. I didn't mean to. I swear it!"

Boy Number One struggled to his feet. He crumpled Harry's parchment and tossed it at him. "You can keep it freak."

Harry winced. He kept his eyes on the ball of parchment at his feet while the boys ran by and around the corner. He knew -deep down- that he wasn't a freak. He was a wizard. He had magical powers. He belonged in a magical school. He knew all of that. Still, it did something to him to hear that sort of thing. He wasn't a freak. There were bullies in every world. Harry shouldn't have forgotten that. He wouldn't forget it again. He would just have to get strong enough that no one would dare call him that. Not ever. The first step was finding his lab so...

Harry knelt down and scoop up his parchment. Carefully he unraveled it, minding the tear at the top. He looked up at the room closest to him. He should be near it. Harry walked along, glancing up at each door he passed until finally he found it. Full of cheer once more, Harry turned the handle, pushed it open and...

"This is it?" Harry demanded of no one in particular. It was a small room with one work bench to the left, some shelves to the right and a collection of cabinets at the other wall. And...that was it. There was nothing else. No materials. No space. He wouldn't get a whole lot done in here. Harry leaned against the wall by the door and slid down it to the ground. He let out a harsh breath in a heavy puff of air that mussed his bangs. This was not what he was expecting. Sure he knew he wasn't a high priority when it came to these things and that he hadn't earned anything yet. He was only getting a foot in the door because of his pseudo-apprenticeship with Master Ollivander.

But dang this sucked.

" _Son of an ugly witch_!"

Harry nodded. "Exactly." He blinked. "Wait."

Harry leaned around the door to see a familiar wizard in the hall. He had a bunch of folders in his arms, a briefcase, a leather bag and a crate of vials he was trying to levitate. It wasn't going well. Harry stood, slung his own bag around his shoulder and stepped out.

"Do you need some help?"

Sloth looked up. "Hey kid." His eyes flickered over Harry's shoulder. "That your lab in there?"

Harry tried to look optimistic but some of what he was feeling must of shown on his face.

"That bad huh?" Sloth asked, resting the huge pile of folders against a him. His other hand wiped sweat from his forehead.

Harry sighed. "It's the worst."

Sloth gave him a wry grin. "isn't it always? Here you can carry the crate. Come on."

Harry picked it up dutifully. What in Narnia was in this? Harry examined the tiny vials filling the crate while he tried to lug it along after Sloth. There didn't even seem to be anything in them but some clear liquid that could have been water. How could it weigh so much? By the time they reached their destination Harry was panting and sweating as bad as Sloth. If he did that more often he'd be as big as Ron Weasley in no time! Harry waited rather impatiently for Sloth to undo the locked charms on the door and let them in. As soon as the door was open Harry made a beeline for the first table he saw. With a groan he set the crate down and started shaking out his arms. He needed some blood flow STAT. When the tingly feeling started up which told him his arms and hands weren't permanently damaged he turned around.

"Where do you want...want...these..."

Sloth's lab was amazing. There weren't enough words in his vocabulary to describe how brilliant this was. Shelves lined the walls from floor to ceiling. There was chests and cabinets and small tables absolutely everywhere. All of it loaded with all sorts of stuff. There were work tables throughout the room. Chalkboards with complex diagrams. Posters and maps hung all over the room on whatever available surface Sloth had found to put them. And it was organized. There was a point to where everything was. This is more like it.

"Leave them there for now." Said Sloth absently. He headed over to a large metal work table in the middle of the room. On it Harry could see algorithms and runic layouts he didn't understand. Beside it was a tiny mechanical grasshopper. Harry stared at it, a smile forming. "How cool! Is it steam power? Clockwork? Do you have a power source? Can it do anything?"

Sloth paused. "Do anything?"

"Yes. The grasshopper. Are you just playing with anatomy or are you going to have it do something?"

Sloth tilted his head. "Like what?"

"Well, if you have a recording device in it somewhere, like a pensive, that stored specific information...like a predetermined set of commands for it to follow? It could carry out simple orders for you. Of course it would need to be animated. You'll need to reconfigure it to move. Clockwork and steam are great alternatives to electricity but you'll want some way to store magic within it so it has the ability to understand its commands and so it'll be protected from anyone who wants to hurt it. Maybe a power gem? I haven't seen anything like that here yet. I imagine they're possible though. Get a good conductive piece of...say..quartz? And let it sit in a potion that amplifies sensitivity to magic? Maybe crate a non-solid construct to work as its mind storing a memory of its tasks and of its purpose? Secure the gem to it and voilà. You may have to power it up though? Like a Compressed Power Monolith, you know? Store some of your ambient magic within it for it to use."

Sloth was looking very awake now. "What are your alternatives again?"

"Oh, I'm learning about constructs and enchantments. Mental Alterations."

The wizard started pacing. "So you'll be under the Experimental Department." He stopped abruptly. He turned to Harry, surveying him slowly. "I have a proposition for you."

Harry shifted on his feet. Sloth was doing that thing again where he was seeing stuff about Harry that was telling him more than it should. It made him nervous. "You do?"

"Yeah. How would you like to be my assistant?'

The small Slytherin's mouth fell open. Well, he hadn't been expecting that! "Don't I have to be an official member of the professional staff or a two year temporary staff in order to even qualify?"

"Yep." Said Sloth, starting to grin. "I'll give you the lab connected to mine over there." He pointed to a door way at the far right of the room. "It's about a quarter of the size of this but still a hell of a lot bigger than what you had. It has benches and cabinets and everything already. You can use some of my materials that I don't need or have in surplus. If I get something cool that I don't need I'll offer it to you before I try to trade it with someone. In exchange ,you'll do the crap I don't want to do. Grading papers, fact checking essays. Picking up parcels and stuff like that. Don't tell anyone you're doing it for me, do a good job, and I'll even throw in an allowance. You in?"

Harry found himself beaming. "Yes! That'd be so great. Yes, I'll do it."

"Awesome." Sloth dumped the pile of folders on a small desk. "This is your workstation and these are you assignments for the week."

Totally worth it.

* * *

 **PseudonymousEntity**

 **2016**

* * *

 **Notes:** Thoughts? Guesses? Questions? Theories? Limericks?

Lots of stuff happened this chapter, did you catch it all? I also set up a bunch for things that come later on. Anyone have any guesses to share?

 **-Pseu**

 _Post. Script._ As always I have no beta, thus any and all mistakes are entirely my own. Apologies.

 **-Ever Yours. Pseu**


	20. What did I get myself into?

***A*I*M***

* * *

 _"Beyond all Sciences, Philosophies, Theologies and Histories - a child's relentless inquiry is truly all it takes_

 _To remind us that we don't know as much as we think we know."_

* * *

 **Adventures in Magick** by **Pseudonymous Entity**

* * *

 **Summary:** What if the first friend Harry made in the magical world was a goblin? Curious!Harry.

 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Goblins, Twins, Blonds, Prefects, Scholars, Vampires, Accidental Masterminds, misc

 **Warnings:** Harry's curiosity, and luck, is somewhat awe inspiring. (suggestions for additional warnings will be taken in to consideration)

 **AN:** As always I welcome thoughts, questions, guesses, theories and limericks. In whichever order of importance you feel inclined to give.

 **ANx2:** Ack, six days late! Sorry lads.

 **ANx3:** Once again the chapter got away from me, I'm still finishing editing the rest of it, so I'm giving you a 'mini-chapter' which I'll call part one of four. It's pretty much just some information and a really short scene to get you prepared for the longer chapter coming next. Then there WILL be another chapter and then another mini-chapter. Everyone got it so far? The next part will be out as soon as I am finished with it.

 **Ever Yours, Pseu [The clever, magnificent and ridiculously good looking]**

* * *

 _"...everyone knows that road, the one leading out of town into a deep green expanse of pastures and old farmhouses, which at first makes it seem like you're entering a fairy tale, something sweet and old fashioned and lost in time. But, like all fairy tales, the beginning is always beautiful, a ruse to draw you into something you aren't anticipating."_  
― First Frost

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Pt 1 of 4**

* * *

 **Friday, Week 1, 20:00**

 **Meeting Hall SS6**

 **Severus POV**

Severus Snape sat in a small conference room, waiting with the patience of one who has been through a lot and knows hurrying through things rarely makes them better, listening to his fellow instructors discussing the first week of school while avoiding eye contact. It was tradition to meet up at the end of the first week of each term to discuss the students and -more specifically in his opinion- to discuss the new crop of first years. In all honesty, it was more of an excuse to gossip like they were school children themselves than anything meaningful or adult. He'd long since given up stating this opinion.

It was as the group turned to him, waiting to hear his thoughts on a specific group of students, and they supposed leader, that Severus unfolded his arms and sat up straighter. He hadn't been slouching of course but it was as close to it as he got and was a universal sign of displeasure. He wasn't one for gossip or for socializing. Snape considered the questions and the possible answers to it carefully. After all, there was an alarming amount he had learned. Most of it that very day in fact, and some of it he'd sworn not to speak of. Did even still count as having learned it this morning when that morning felt four days old? How _did_ his life get so very complicated so very quickly...

 **That same Friday, Week 1, 07:30 (Sort of)**

 **Harry's POV**

The remaining days of the week followed along in similar fashion. Harry asked a lot of questions, each member of his group appeared to be the best at whatever class their specific head of house was in charge of, they walked each other to class, and they sat together at the scholar's table along with Harry's Twins.

 _"Hey little Black," Greeted Scruffy. "And his friends who never seem to sit at their own tables."_

 _Blaise sprawled backwards -as was his custom- in his seat two to the left of Scruffy. "We're creatures of habit."_

Harry continued to sneak into Ravenclaw Tower at night and then back out of. He spent his the rest of each day after his final class and until he was forced to do otherwise, working in Sloth's lab as his assistant or taking inventory of his own (and now much larger) lab and sketching ideas for it's layout. He hadn't had time to set it up yet which was okay really because according to Sloth there wasn't much point in cramming cool things in there if he didn't know he'd need them.

Blaise terrorized the Gryffindor firsties. This resulted in a surprising apology from Ronald Weasley one morning. Harry did wonder why the ginger seemed anxious, and if he was getting enough sleep. Those were some pretty dark circles under his eyes. Draco only gave a long suffering sigh and told Harry to never mind Blaise' hobbies...whatever that meant. The blonde Ravenclaw was often found cleaning and organizing things when he thought no one was looking, including the unattended pile of notes as Scruffy found out to his amusement. Neville did what he always did, stood back watching it all. Like a lot. Harry didn't think he'd heard him speak more than a sentence in two days.

In-between these moments Harry was often pulled into secret rooms or corridors by his Twins to compare notes on discovered secret locations. Harry added the new locations he learned -both from them and those of his own discovery- to his map. The Twins seemed very interested in it. He never could quite figure out the knowing glances they kept not-so-cryptically sending him. Maybe he was missing something.

It was early in the beginning of the day on Friday that things took a more exciting turn. Considering Harry was breaking into other dorms nightly, and working for a wizard university illegally while attending a magical school that shouldn't exist...that was sort of saying something wasn't it?

That morning began rather a lot like any other had the week. Harry awoke early, got himself dressed for the day and went about exploring...after sneaking out of Ravenclaw Tower. He was usually accompanied by Professor Snape who had taken an interest in him. Though the man was not one to ramble -and Harry filled the long silences nicely all on his own- he did offer opinions and ideas and even brief histories of the various places Harry decided to wander. Harry often felt like the man was studying him for some reason, trying to understand him. He didn't have to time to worry why because he was entirely distracted by the power of Snape's awesome. No matter what he said it sounded _cool._ No matter what he did he looked _cool._ Harry swore he'd get that mysterious walk with flowing robes down if it killed him.

They parted ways upon reaching the great hall, which was normal for them, and Harry took his seat at the table he'd claimed the first day he entered Hogwarts.

"Hey Black." Said Scruffy who was reaching the table at the same time as him.

"Wotcher Harry," called Tonks, leaving with a large plate filled to overflowing with muffins. "Gotta run have a million essays to finish before class starts!"

Scruffy snatched a muffin. "Should have thought of that last night when you were slacking."

"Shut it." She growled over her shoulder.

Harry's boss -and tentative friend who quite possibly couldn't be trusted- stirred, opening an eye. He saw Harry and smile lazily. "If it isn't the mysterious Black." He sat up and stretched. "Oh look! The Malfoy, the Longbottom, the Gingers and the undead Italian are here too. That's different."

"Wait, no it isn't." Scruffy continued, playing along.

Sloth tilted his head scrunched his eyebrows. "Didn't other people used to sit here?" He wondered airily.

"I wonder what ever happened to them." Finished Scruffy.

Malfoy looked up from his crescent rolls. "You're as bad as his Twins you know that?"

Ah, the sounds of friendship and camaraderie early in the morning! Harry smiled to himself.

This morning Harry received owls for the first time. One carried a parcel that turned out to be a sponsorship package. It contained various hygiene items, extras for socks and belts, along with a schedule signed by Lucius letting Harry know he knew of and approved his class schedule, and a parchment filled in with various spells written my Mrs Malfoy. Ones to take the wrinkles of clothes, to brighten things, to clean things, to tidy things up and so forth. Harry thought it was very handy. At the bottom was a smaller parcel holding treacle tart. That was when everyone found out that Draco was reporting to his parents everything Harry did, including his likes and dislikes. Harry quite admired the way Draco remained unashamed of his actions, even stealing a bite of Harry's treacle tart while he was at it, in the face of Sloth's and Scruffy's displeasure. Apparently, it was a sickeningly pureblood thing to do.

The Malfoys, as Harry understood it, were about a pureblood as it came, so that they were expecting anything otherwise made Harry question their logic.

A second much smaller parcel from a different owl held a rather secretive message left unsigned, saying only that the sender thought Harry might find the items within to his liking. Beneath the note Harry found a book about something called Rube Goldberg Devices, and beneath that a book about map-making. Harry found himself grinning as flipped through them. It had to have been the sharp-toothed clerk from that unusual store. How thoughtful!

The third and final parcel was even more mysterious than the second. It was beautiful snowy owl he'd gotten as a gift from the goblins. Inside it held a letter which on the outside said only READ ALONE. Beneath it was a collection of notebooks Harry had a sent a letter of requesting. Please, Harry put all of his new things -but the letter- into his bag.

"I'll see you in a bit yeah? I'm just gonna go do something and then I'll be back and I'm just gonna..." Harry ran out of the hall before they could think of a good enough excuse to keep him from being alone, though not quick enough to avoid hearing Draco's call of, "Stranger Danger!"

Honestly, as if they thought someone was out to get him! Nonsense.

What does Stranger Danger even mean? Of Course some strangers might be dangerous, that was obvious wasn't it? They could also be the only son and heir to a wealthy family that decides to sponsor your journey in the magical world. Or a giant come to take you to the magical world where you meet that boy and his family. The point being, Harry believed, a stranger could be someone wicked with equally wicked intention or they might become one of you very best friends. Or even your very first. You wouldn't ever know one way or the other if you never opened the door to see who was knocking. Perhaps even some clockwork arachnids? Or maybe Draco knew that Harry was the sort of person who really, really wanted to know what was on the other side of the door, and that was precisely why he was so worried.

Shrugging mentally, Harry turned the corner and glanced around. Deciding that was alone as he was gonna get for a while he carefully broke the seal and opened the letter...

...and disappeared from view.

His final thought as the world shifted around him was that he must never allow Draco to learn of it or he would never be allowed to go anywhere alone again.

* * *

 **Pseudonymous Entity**

 **2016**

* * *

 **Notes:** What!? What just happened? Any theories?

 **AN:** Some Snape POV, as a lot of you requested more of it. There's several switches between he and Harry in the next three chapters. And huzzah for incoming Snape and Harry bonding time. Ish. Sort of.

 **ANx2** : I typed it up quickly, I do anticipate mistakes as a result. I shall go back through and fix it up when I get a chance.

 **-PSEU**


	21. Who doesn't love a good Riddle?

***A*I*M***

* * *

 _"Beyond all Sciences, Philosophies, Theologies and Histories - a child's relentless inquiry is truly all it takes_

 _To remind us that we don't know as much as we think we know."_

* * *

 **Adventures in Magick** by **Pseudonymous Entity**

* * *

 **Summary:** What if the first friend Harry made in the magical world was a goblin? Curious!Harry.

 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Goblins, Twins, Blonds, Prefects, Scholars, Vampires, Accidental Masterminds, misc

 **Warnings:** Harry's curiosity, and luck, is somewhat awe inspiring. (suggestions for additional warnings will be taken in to consideration)

 **AN:** As always I welcome thoughts, questions, guesses, theories and limericks. In whichever order of importance you feel inclined to give.

 **ANx2:** The last chapter has been edited a bit and expanded if anyone wants to give it a quick read over before continuing on with this one. A lot of stuff hidden in this chapter giving you glimpses at what you can expect further along in the story. Some of my readers are crazy good at spotting them. I hope you're all still interested in this little story of mine. When I started it almost a year ago I head no idea how popular it would ultimately become or how much I would grow to favour it. I had so much fun creating the OCs and their back stories, and outlining the arcs and the plot before I continued pass the first chapter (which was just a one-shot at first!). I hope its paid off and you're enjoying yourselves. Every time I get an alert for my mail and its a review or a follow or a favourite for this story it totally makes my day. You lot are the best. I can't wait for you to see what else lies in wait for Harry.

 **Ever Yours, Pseu [The clever, magnificent and ridiculously good looking]**

* * *

 _"Some humans would do anything to see if it was possible to do it_

 _If you put a large switch in some cave somewhere with a sign on it saying_

 _'End-of-the-World Switch PLEASE DO NOT TOUCH' -_ _The paint wouldn't even have time to dry."_

 **― Thief of Time**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Pt 2 of 4**

* * *

 **Friday, Week 1,** **Ten Seconds Later**

 **Harry POV**

Harry's feet hit the ground with his body following after, smacking against a stone floor in a way that should have hurt a lot more than it did. Leaning up Harry poked at the floor experimentally. Yes, it was definitely softer and more shock absorbent than any stone floor had the right to be. Some sort of safety spell? Harry laughed quietly. Maybe the owners of the room were used to summoning people and having them topple over. He took that as a good sign. Certainly, if someone wished to harm him they wouldn't spare him a twisted ankle and some bruises?

The room its self didn't have a whole lot in it. A stone floor, a table in the middle and...well that was it. The walls, however, were another story. Every inch covered with every variety of weaponry one could ever wish to have on hand in the event of an undead apocalypse. Here -between launching himself from the floor to the nearest wall- Harry noted that this was a magical world and an undead zombie apocalypse could now be a very real possibility. How awesome was that?

Harry made a hyperactive journey around the room several times, trying to get his eyes on everything all at once which of course resulted in never seeing anything quite as well as he wanted to and having to circle around once more. Not that he minded terribly.

He found spears, ceremonial knives -or were they daggers?- and an odd curved blade that had to be a knife with a heavily decorated scabbard made from gold. There were some firearms that appeared to be partially made from polished wood which lead to his wondering if the choice of wood affected the weapon's abilities at all and almost lead to a tangent on alternative foci until he saw something he hadn't in his three trips around the room. A length of steel or iron thinned toward the top where it met a golden creature, the right half of it fish-like and the left what Harry imagined dragons to look like, with a wide mouth and sharp teeth out from which came a wicked crescent moon shaped blade. It was literally the coolest thing Harry had ever seen. What did a wizard have to do to get one of _these_? Beneath it on a plaque were words Harry had to drag the table over and stand upon precariously to read:

 _"Permit me not to languish out my days,_ _But make the best exchange of life for praise,_ _This arm, this lance, can well dispute the prize;_ _And the blood follows where the weapon flies."_

Well then!

Things got a little more exciting when the table Harry stood upon flipped over on its side, taking everything on it -Harry included- along with it. The dark haired wizard, as he lay there on the stone floor once more, found himself grateful toward whoever decided to spell the floor. Embarrassed, Harry sat up and looked around. The one was of course still quite empty. Satisfied Harry stood and tried to put the table right. Now, Harry was no genius on the engineering of the table but the witch or wizard or goblin that crafted this specific table left in a fatal flaw in its design. With the way the table's legs were made, it was nearly impossible to pull or push it forward onto its feet. Eventually, he scooted it against the wall and shoved at it, getting the angle just right to get the table ride up the wall.

Then -with a shriek- he skittered out of the way as the table fell into place.

That...that had been ridiculous. He looked around. He was still alone. Until someone showed up he may as well put the table back and get it into place before anyone accused him of vandalism. Harry pulled it back across the room -this feat far easier than righting it had been- and picked up all of the things which had fallen off of it. Scrolls, books, parchment, quills and ink -how did that not break? Maybe that's why they have the floor spelled, maybe they're clumsy and drop their inkwell a lot?- and other things as well. Harry then was presented with another problem. He had no idea where everything had been to begin with. Hearing low voices outside of the room the little wizard panicked.

"Oh come on!" Harry implored the jumbled pile of objects.

A familiar wind rose in response to his plea, gathering up the items and swirling around the desk with them, leaving them in their proper place and dissipating. Well crud, thought Harry. He had so been hoping that instance in the hallway would be the only time his magic would do things of its own accord. He was new to the wizarding world but even Harry knew that magic was generally performed with a spell in mind whether or not it was spoken. A wand was usually required as well. He frowned. In any world being extraordinary was a very good thing to be while being abnormal was not, and the line between could be...deceptive. Until he learned to control this...whatever it was...he would have to be careful not to do it in front of the wrong person.

"Mister Potter, you've arrived."

Harry spun around startled. How strange was it that it was strange to be called by his _own_ name? He'd gotten so used to everyone simply calling him Black -which he had Ronald to thank for really- that he'd half expected his aunt or uncle to be standing behind him. How would they have arranged for him to come to be here, though? He did suppose that they might push aside their hatred of magic in favour of their hatred for Harry which did seem to be the only thing they hated more. To his comfort, however, it was not his possibly-murderous-relatives but a small collection of goblins.

"Hello!" Greeted Harry. If he surprised them with his over enthusiastic cheeriness -and relief- well, they didn't need to know he'd had an illusionary near-death experience in the last three seconds, did they? The smallest Goblin he recognized as Griphook and one another he knew as the goblin that often needed a drink in Harry's company.

He was rather excited to see what they kidnapped him from school for.

"Oh my gosh. I was in the hallway and then everything got blurry and I was falling and I thought it was really gonna hurt because -you know- stone floor but then it was all soft and squishy. How did you do that? Is it because whoever uses this office is a little clumsy and drops their inkwells a lot and didn't want to keep repairing them? Because that was a thought I had. Can I have one of those ax things with the dragonfish but like in my size? And can someone teach me to use it? It's the coolest thing ever. What is that quote from? Is it relevant? Why so many weapons in one place? I've been here before and I have seen them but never so many and so many different kinds all gathered together. Can I have a snack because I ran out in the middle of breakfast and usually when I do that Draco catches me at my first class and brings me something to eat. But, um, he isn't here."

The tallest of the goblins smiled involuntarily if his embarrassed flushed following after was anything at all to judge by. Harry was by no means an expert on goblin emotions so he couldn't be sure. "Woven enchantments. Clever theory. No. Yes. I agree. A book. Probably. To make guests nervous. I think we can arrange that. No, he isn't." Answered the goblin. "Do you want to share how you've already been here for five hours or how a signed contract allowing us to use transportation services within Hogwarts with your name on it appeared on this desk this morning?"

Harry grinned. It was always so much more fun when everyone played along and answered his questions. "Can I have a book on those? Do you know if the Hogwarts University has a class on it? Why not? Thank you! Can I see it sometime? Clever. Thank you again." Here he paused and thought about the two questions he had to answer himself. "I...no."

How could he have been here for five hours already when he'd only just arrived? Before he could dwell on that piece of nonsense -which was a shame really as Harry quite liked nonsense- the door opened and admitted one more goblin. His guard! What a wonderful adventure this was turning out to be already and he hadn't even left the room yet. Weapons, goblins, ominous quotes, nonsense, and his guard. Not a bad start.

"Sir Goblin, have you abandoned your post?" Harry inquired.

His Goblin guard gave Harry his customary sharp grin, which Harry himself was getting rather good at. "The walls stand firm and will remain so for the duration of you visit little mage." His goblin assured him. "I apologize if these ones left you fearing you'd been kidnapped by mad former followers of The Dark Lord bent on using you to resurrect him. Guess from their disappointed looks, you weren't greatly distressed." That hadn't occurred to him even once. It was also oddly specific. Eh, probably unimportant.

They gathered around the table though there were no chairs.

"There is a minor detail we need to address. In order to continue our...partnership...in regard to our...shared secret...we require the signed approval of one responsible for you. One of age, of course." Said Griphook. "Naturally we are aware of your muggle guardians and can send someone to negotiate the contract today if you like-"

"I mean this," Harry started, "in the most sincere and well-meaning way possible, if you get within fifty feet of my family my uncle is gonna try to shoot you."

The tallest goblin blinked. "That _is_ problematic." If Harry had this many weapons lying around, and knew how to use them, he supposed it would only be problematic for him as well, rather than potentially fatal. Maybe goblins had bulletproof skin? Somehow it seemed insensitive ask. Darn. He'd have to look it up in the library when he got back to school. First things first, however.

"Can't my sponsor sign it?' Harry tried.

The goblins exchanged glances. "We'd rather not have Lord Malfoy that deeply aware of our activities just yet."

"Or at all." Said Griphook under his breath. Perhaps Draco's father also had the habit of taking things that didn't necessarily belong to him.

"Oh." Said Harry. "Is my Godfather still in wizard prison?"

The tallest goblin raised a brow. "I certainly hope so."

Harry frowned and thought it over. Sloth would sign it but he'd want to know everything and honestly, as much as Harry liked him, he wasn't certain is Sloth was trustworthy outside of anything that directly benefited him. He couldn't ask Quirrell as the Defense Professor wasn't in charge of Harry in any real capacity outside of a classroom and Harry didn't think that was good enough to count. "I suppose I'll just ask Professor Snape to do it."

"Is that wise?" Asked the tallest goblin. Griphook elbowed him. "I meant, you've just met him."

Harry's goblin grinned. "In hindsight, an escaped felon is quite likely to keep quiet about all of this."

Griphook rolled his beady eyes. "Yes, but what is the likelihood of _Sirius Black_ being the first wizard to break out of Azkaban?" He sniffed and crossed his arms.

"I think He's trustworthy." Said Harry. They only said wizard. Maybe a witch had done it.

"Who?" Asked the tallest goblin.

"Professor Snape."

Griphook leaned against the desk. He seemed a little stressed out. "And how do you know he is trustworthy for something like this?"

Harry refrained from pointing out that they were trusting an eleven-year-old with it. "He caught me breaking into Hogwarts the night of the sorting through a secret passage while speaking snake language, and to my knowledge, he never told anyone. Actually, that's really the sort of thing a teacher ought to report to someone. I'm glad he didn't, though."

The tallest goblin raised a clawed hand. "Wait, what?"

"Maybe you should work on your communication." Suggested Harry's Guard, amused.

Griphook took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "How on Earth did you 'break in' to Hogwarts?"

He contemplated not telling them, then decided to go ahead. It was pretty cool, if illegal, but since they had already been employing him _illegally_ they couldn't rightly tell on him. He'd also stop helping if they did which would be a shame because he really wanted to know what else was behind the mural. Probably something really cool. "By speaking the password to the secret entrance...on accident." There was a long pause. After several awkward moments, Harry pulled his wand from his sleeve and tapped it against a half empty inkwell, turning it into a glass. He handed it to the tall goblin.

"What is that for?" Asked Griphook, curious.

"He's making his 'I need a drink' face." Said Harry.

The small goblin blinked. "I...was not aware you knew one another well enough to be able to read facial cues."

"We don't really," Said Harry. "My Friend Neville makes the same face." Harry watched the tall goblin pour a clear liquid from a flask into the glass and gulp it down. "I don't think they drink the same thing."

The tall goblin laughed weakly. "If he is still your friend in a few years I'll give him a glass."

Griphook leaned toward the tall goblin.

"If he's still his friend in a few years, he'll deserve one."

After that -during which Harry pretended to be offended- they gave up the legal aspect of the adventure and decided to go back to the Luck Gambler's room with Harry anyway. Harry approved. Grophook did not, though he did come along. The journey was just as fun as Harry remembered it with plenty of jump scares via randomly spouting steam from the bronze pipes in the walls. The found the circle room from last time and once again Ralaph stood in the center waiting for them.

"About time you came back." Called the dwarf, pleased to see him. "I want to see what else is behind the damn thing."

Harry titled his head. "You didn't have to wait for me, you know the password now."

Ralaph looked over Harry to glare at the goblins for some reason. "None of us can say it right lad." He said gently.

Frowning, Harry looked toward the now familiar mural along the wall. "Why not?"

The dwarf shifted his weight. He leaned closer to Harry. "None of us speak the snake's tongue little wizard."

"Speak the snake's..." Oh. Harry _really_ needed to stop speaking parseltongue. Especially since it seemed he was doing it without realizing it. How embarrassing. "Right." Harry skipped over and whispered the password. Almost immediately, Harry was pulled back behind the goblins and Ralaph. They all froze as the wall slid back to reveal the room beyond. The little bronze orbs they now knew to hold mechanical spiders lay there, unmoving. Harry glanced between them all as the adults stood there, doing nothing, waiting for the critters to pop open and come skittering at them the way they did before. Finally, he rolled his eyes and marched forward, ignoring their protests. Feeling just a tad smug he walked up and tapped the closest one with finger tip. Nothing happened.

"Things never happen the same way twice," said Harry, wisely.

When they continued to stand there, doubtful, he huffed and walked further into the room. "C.S. Lewis would be so disappointed in the lot of you. Where is your sense of adventure?" When no more spiders popped out they followed him in.

The adults gave him an order not to touch anything. _Adults._ So paranoid.

There were many things one could note about the room. It was larger on the inside that it had appeared just looking in the last time they'd been down here. The floor was painted in a faded red-orange and black checkerboard pattern and the walls were tiny sandy coloured bricks. Perhaps you would stare at the collection of items adorning the room. A chaotic system of bronze and wood and stone. Telescopes, odd gadgets, what appeared to be an organ on the far right wall. There was a lot to look at. Harry himself was stuck looking where the ceiling ought to have been. The entire upper half of the walls and soaring into the air were windows revealing a night sky. It was the morning so this was odd in its self. What Harry found more concerning was the large porthole looking window to the left of the organ that quite clearly showed the middle of the ocean somewhere.

"Anyone else see the whale?" Harry ventured.

Ralaph, who happened to be standing beside him, nodded. "Aye, lad."

The two of them looked between the circular window which showed them to be underwater and the ceiling which showed it to be night and then to each other as if to reaffirm it was the morning and they were underground not beneath the ocean.

"How is that even possible?" Ralaph asked finally.

Harry didn't have an answer.

Eventually, the shock wore off, or perhaps they came to be in shock and thus were unaffected, so they parted and began exploring the room along with the others. Whether or not they had seen the weather and location phenomenon and were unaffected or were just more interested int he room, Harry wasn't sure. Goblins could be hard to read when they wanted to be. That was, of course, most of the time.

Harry soon stumbled upon a table near the middle of the room. It was metal though not bronze which was rare for the room from what he had seen. It was a dark red-brown colour with piping and gear like pieces up the legs on either side and around the side of the top of the table. On it was some sort of chess game. The pieces were very strange, made from metal and carved along the sides. One side appeared to be gold and the other silver. He wasn't sure which was supposed to be the black pieces and which the white. That and the names of the pieces was about all he knew about the game. He'd never played it. He did know, however, that there were usually only two armies facing one another. So the remaining two armies, one in a bronze and the other black, made the entire set up even more mysterious to him. They all faced in at one another, the silver across from the gold, and the bronze across from the black yet between the silver and the gold to the right.

Even more interesting was the carvings along the side of the pieces. He discovered they were names. What's more, one of them was his name. It didn't say Harry Potter, but it had the initials H.J.P. and he just knew it was his. How something which had been there for so long could possibly have a piece for him wasn't something he was thinking about then. All he knew was that that piece was _his_ and he _wanted_ it. Harry glanced around. No one was looking. Feeling adventurous -and a bit naughty- Harry grasped his piece and pulled it from the table. It came loose with a good tug. A slot in the table where the piece had been closed. Harry looked down at it. Huh. It was a kind of...key.

Harry spent the next hour looking for a place his silver key would fit.

When he was about to give it up Harry found it. Hidden in the pattern of the bricks on the wall were slots. Harry found him by figuring the pattern related to the current set up on the board. All he'd had to do then was find the slots represent the silver pieces and find the slot for his piece specifically. Shoving the key into the slot and turning Harry paused to wonder why none of the others had checked on him yet. You;'d think they would have by now. In fact, he hadn't seen them in a while-

The door parted to reveal a small room. It had shelves on all three walls. Harry was a bit let down honestly. All it had was a bunch of abnormally designed bird cages. Now if the birds that had once been in them were present that would be more interesting. Empty cages could entertain him for a bit imagining what once went in them but he needed something with a little more 'oomph' you know?

The powers that be decided that was more than enough to tempt fate it seemed, for a small birdcage toppled over for no apparent reason. It hit the floor with a clang and the bottom popped off. Something round and silver rolled across the floor and hit Harry's shoes. It tipped over with a soft clink.

Harry knelt quickly and shoved it in his pocket. One of them had to have heard that and he didn't want anyone taking it from him before his got a look at it. Where was everyone anyway? Harry blinked. And why was everything so...hazy?

"Harry!"

He jumped. Harry blinked several times quick, the room coming into focus He stood before the chess table, the key in his hand. Ralaph stood to his right shaking his shoulder gently. "You alright lad? You've been staring at the table a long time now."

"Have I?" Harry asked, distractedly. What the heck was all of that?

Ralaph squeezed his shoulder. "Well, come along. It's time to leave. We'll come back another time, yeah?"

Harry nodded and turned to follow him. As he did so he felt something pushing against his thigh. Harry frowned, reaching a hand into his pocket. His fingers pressed against cool metal. No way. Harry's head snapped to the other wall, narrowing at the design in the bricks. He thought he could just make out little slots in the wall...

Ignoring the goblins calling for him Harry pulled out the object. It was a pocket watch. One side of it had a finely carved steamship. Flipping it over he found a carved anchor. He shrugged and tried to pull it open. It wouldn't budge. After fiddling with it a bit -by which time the others had gathered around him to see what he was doing- he realized it slide to the side. He slid it open to see the face. It was unlike any clock he'd ever seen. There were roman numerals for the time of course. But there was also sections marked forenoon watch, mid-watch, first watch, and morning watch. There were symbols for the moon and the sun and a small part that showed a constellation. Harry slid that piece to the side, flipped it over and slid it back into place. On this side there weren't any numbers at all. There were several movable arrows along with phrases he didn't understand. Vaguely Harry thought he heard Ralaph telling him he probably shouldn't be messing with it.

There were two circles, a big one and a smaller one inside of it. In the larger one it had words in the places the directions usually went on a compass. Blood-Borne, Star-Borne, Battle-Born, and Sun-Borne. Well, Harry knew sailors used to tell their way using the stars and since the watch had nautical stuff on it, he figured he ought to choose Star-Borne. Harry turned a little knob and put an arrow in the small circle at Star-Borne. In the outer circle were three sections. One called Who, one called Where, and one called When. Along that circle were tiny symbols he thought made a phrase, though it was small enough he couldn't make it out.

Harry didn't know what to do about those so he pointed an arrow in his general direction.

All of that was fun but it didn't make any sense. Nothing happened either. He'd been hoping another key would pop out or a room would open or a spider would wake up or _something_.

A little bored with it Harry turned it over to check out the insides of the cover pieces. The inside of the anchor had a symbol Harry didn't recognize but the front...the front had words that faded in and out just like when he was looking at those symbols at the secret passage when he broke into Hogwarts. Squinting the words came into focus.

"I will remain...when others flee...and stand alone if I...must..." Harry read, slowly making out the words, "I will never let them...win...I will always...be...there. Always." What a clever riddle, Harry thought. The answer was 'time' of course. A good one for a pocket watch really.

The words lit up.

"Lad, time to let it go." Ralaph urged. He sounded concerned. In the back of his mind, Harry wondered why. Didn't he want to see what this thing did? He bet Sloth would want to know. Or even Professor Snape. He seemed like someone who would be interested in knowing things others didn't. Harry knew he liked being the smartest person in the room as much as he sometimes hated it. Maybe he should show one of them and see what they thought.

The pocket watch whirred, the unused arrows began to spin, and something clicked. For the second time that day Harry disappeared.

 **Friday, Week 1, 0300, early morning**

 **Severus Snape POV**

While it was not unheard of for a student to knock at his door in the middle of the night, it happened rarely enough that Severus looked up from his workstation and frowned at the door. He waited half a beat in the hopes whomever it was would become discouraged and leave, only to be presented with more incessant knocking. He could always ignore it anyway, but it would be over his _dead body_ for one of his snakes to have to resort to going to another Head of House for their troubles, no matter how pointless or petty.

Severus set his things down, rose from his chair and crossed the floor. Resigning himself to wasting his time he pulled the door open. To his surprise, he found a shiny head of blue-black hair that tilted up to reveal to him bright green eyes that were just a bit too large. His frown returned.

"Mister Black?"

* * *

 **Pseudonymous Entity**

 **2016**

* * *

 **Notes:** I welcome thoughts, questions, guesses, theories and limericks. In whichever order of importance you feel inclined to give. There were some clues for the plot and for some big events in this chapter, who caught them? Huzzah for foreshadowing.

Some of you have really clever questions, keep it up!

A few of you expressed discontent at the length of this chapter. I do want to point out that the average word count for chapters in this story is around 3,000 words, this chapter is much longer than that. However, this is about _you guys_ , not me, thus I apologize if I disappointed any of you. I'll do my _best_ to make the next chapter longer, though it may take a little longer to post. -Pseu

Do you think we can hit 2,000 reviews by the end of the year?

 **AN:** A lot happened. Even more is going to happen next! Get ready for **Snape POV.**

 **ANx2:** Our one year anniversary is coming up for AIM. I have something special planned, as you can probably see.

 **ANx3:** Is there anything you lot are waiting for or want to see?

 **ANx4:** Want Sneak Peeks of upcoming chapters and access to super secret stuff? Join Super Pseu Fans on P.A.T.R.E.O.N.

 **-PSEU**


	22. Is that a new toy I see?

***A*I*M***

* * *

 _"Beyond all Sciences, Philosophies, Theologies and Histories - a child's relentless inquiry is truly all it takes_

 _To remind us that we don't know as much as we think we know."_

* * *

 **Adventures in Magick** by **Pseudonymous Entity**

* * *

 **Summary:** What if the first friend Harry made in the magical world was a goblin? Curious!Harry.

 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Goblins, Twins, Blonds, Prefects, Scholars, Vampires, Accidental Masterminds, misc

 **Warnings:** Harry's curiosity, and luck, is somewhat awe inspiring. suggestions for additional warnings will be taken in to consideration)

 **AN:** As always I welcome thoughts, questions, guesses, theories and limericks. In whichever order of importance you feel inclined to give.

 **ANx2:** This chapter turned out longer than I intended, so I have cut off some from the beginning to post for you now and I will post the rest of it sometime between now and the 15th. It will be rather long like a certain other chapter was, so be prepared for that. Until then, please enjoy this mini-chapter and do pay attention. I try to slip important information in and hopefully I'm nether too subtle nor too obvious about it.

 **ANx3:** Enjoy a  Snape POV chapter and a glimpse into what Severus has made of Harry so far. In the next we'll get to see a Harry Adventure from Snape's perspective which I have had quite a lot of fun fashioning. Enjoy.

 **Ever Yours, Pseu [The clever, magnificent and ridiculously good looking]**

* * *

 _"Should have known from the start it wouldn't last forever_

 _I can't control myself_

 _I'm gonna break your heart and get away with murder_

 _There's a mystery inside my head_

 _...you're just a perfect little human wreck, but I like you_

 _I should save you but I want to watch you drown."_

\- J. Star

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Pt 3 of 4**

 **Severus Snape POV**

 **Week 1**

Severus had known before the summer ended that this school year would stand out -in its own fashion- from the ones prior.

His godson would be attending, many important families had their only child coming to attend this year as well, apart from those who were a bit older and had children before the war came to far along. Only a few had children in the last four years of the war and as of this year, they would all be in attendance with the last remaining children of them in attendance. There were many children coming of course but not the firstborn children of ancient or noble -or both- houses. Social tensions were expected to be high as these mini-lords and ladies began practicing their pureblood games. Finally, the ever famous child-who-refused-to-die would be making an appearance as well. As much as Severus grew weary of pureblood children and their games, he looked forward to the son of James Potter even less.

He did not know beyond reassurances from the headmaster what sort of child he ought to expect. Severus had vowed to keep judgment to himself for one week unless the child's attitude made it impossible. After all the brat hadn't spent its life with James and thus may not be too terribly afflicted with attributes of the man's personality or attitude. In the corners of his mind, he prepared for the worst. He was a Slytherin after everything was said and done and wouldn't do not to be prepared for a miniature version of James Potter strutting about the castle. As excited as the other professors seemed to be for the boy's arrival, they also had the sense to watch Severus warily when the boy was brought up with him in the room. It was both amusing and annoying to Severus. He'd never lost his temper in front of them and was insulted they thought a child would bring him to it. He would lose his temper in private - as one should.

As Slytherin as he believed himself to be, he was not in fact fully prepared for the storm that was Harry Potter. Or "Hadrian Black, Harry for short." As the child enjoyed introducing himself. Just a moment really was all it took to alter the direction of his interactions with the boy. A random, innocent enough moment.

During his final round before the opening feast celebrating the start of term and the sorting of new first year students Severus came upon something...unusual.

Now, in Hogwarts unusual things tended to happen quite alike. Usually -however- they did not involve small children appearing in hallways out of nowhere. There were no rooms nearby and no passaged hidden behind tapestries. This was a route Severus walked often and the path never changed, a long stretch of stone on all sides, not even a portrait until you got further down. This, coming upon a child in the semi-dark stepping out of a wall, turning about and whispering in what almost sounded like... Well, it was intriguing, to say the least. It was when the child turned around that it became wonderfully unnerving.

The boy turned to him at Severus' inquiry. He asked if the child was lost. The boy's features were striking even in a poorly lit passage. Hair in an unlikely shade of blue-black, styled to the side, above the healthy peach skin and a pair of too-large eyes. His face was soft in its shape with small, high cheekbones and a straight nose. Long lashes framed the eery eyes that met his own without hesitation. He was small and slender in build, the fingers Severus could see peeking from his well-tailored uniform with small and thin, delicate looking things. Nothing immediately intimidating about the boy if you ignored eyes the colour of death.

The child spoke in quick skips, each word enunciated so the one listening could understand without the speaker having to slow his speech and rather could keep up with his thoughts. He gave away information as he spoke to Severus that helped the boy with his current need -getting his cousins inside- and gave the appearance of being an open, trusting child without actually giving away any important information. The boy did not introduce himself, instead choosing to allow Severus to come to his own conclusions. Normally Severus wouldn't expect a first year to be quite so devious, yet this child hadn't quite perfected his mask just yet and there were moments when a slightly satisfied smile would flicker at the edges of his mouth, as if pleased with his own performance.

It was so very...interesting.

And then the child opened his mouth and a pleasant voice spoke a language he had only ever heard from The Dark Lord, in a demanding tone to the door. Then the door unlocked. This child had somehow commanded the magicks of Hogwarts...and Hogwarts had obeyed. The boy turned to him then with a superior air, almost smug. As if he were amused he had managed to open the door before Severus could do it more conventionally...as if he cared nothing for revealing to Severus of all people his abilities. It would be...careless...on any other child. But this one...with his eyes and his bearing and the way he looked at you as if you were the only thing in the room even as he spouted off questions or rambled a commentary...it was something else altogether on this child.

He asked the child to say it again. He had to be sure his mind wasn't snapping finally and tricking him. The child, whether to be cheeky or whether he spoke the snake language more naturally than English, responded to him in Parseltongue. At the very end, he switched to English, sounding exasperated.

"Open. I said-" And there came the snake language once more.

An uneasy excitement flitted through Severus. A beautiful child with such a dark skill. A child who survived the Dark Lord, for who else would have eyes like that?

Severus' godson came sprinting in, throwing his arms about the smaller boy in a manner not at all in line with behaviour he'd seen from Draco in the past. He showed genuine concern for the boy in his arms with little care for how the people in the room would view it or what they would make of it or what the social games would do with it. They wore matching uniforms, Severus noted.

Later he would watch the child of James Potter take over a table in the higher education and research section behind the High Table. He would watch him charm the older students and young researchers there, and watch as he pretended with Hagrid and seemed unabashed when Severus caught him at it. He would see the child leave the room and come back with the Zabini child of all people following after him like an adoring puppy. The boy would sort into Slytherin and to the further astonishment of all, his own godson would sort Ravenclaw and choose to sit with the death-eyed boy rather than his house, as did the Longbottom heir and the Zabini child. Both of them had sorted abnormal as well, one going to Gryffindor who ought to be in Slytherin and one to Hufflepuff who ought to be in with the lions. They all sat around the child who allowed the world to call him Black rather than Potter simply because it amused him that another child had mistaken him for one. He used the insult the Weasley boy cast at him and turned into something for his own gain.

Severus would continue his watch of the boy for the remainder of the week. Joining him on his walks in the early morning, exploring the castle and filling in a makeshift map. The boy spending the time rattling off questions no child his age would think to ask. So insightful, so curious. Black -as Severus had gleefully taken to calling him as he was certain it would annoy James Potter in the afterlife- began debates in his classes. He asked questions of everyone he met if he thought they might have the answer and was never distracted by the way the answer came about, if the answerer was annoyed or disliked him, as long as he received his answer. He had friends in each of the houses. Zabini and one of the Patil Twins in Gryffindor, the Weasley Twins from there as well. Draco and the remaining Patil Twin from Ravenclaw. Nevile in Hufflepuff. Black met with them each day after classes to study together before running of presumably to work on projects for the apprenticeship he'd somehow managed from Ollivander.

While Severus found it terribly interesting, the headmaster seemed to find it...worrisome.

This only made it even more interesting to Severus. Having one over on the headmaster didn't happen as often as he'd have liked and appearing to know more about the boy than the headmaster did was great fun. Not that Severus was generally one for fun in its normal definition. Still, this is was his form of amusement.

When Friday morning came Severus found himself in a bit of a quandary. A week had passed and he had not yet informed the headmaster that one of his students could - and had- get into any door they wished in the castle and possibly lock them if he wanted as well. One usually informed his headmaster of such skills, let alone that it came from a dark trait such as the snake language. Severus loathed doing this. The boy had such potential and he feared revealing too much to the headmaster would result in the boy getting watered down and tied up to suit the headmaster and Severus' fun would end. He knew it was potentially important information. That the boy could have ill intentions. That the headmaster could suffer because of his inaction. While this gave him the slightest pull of regret -he did in fact respect the man- it didn't prevent him from smiling involuntarily at the thought of someone putting the old man in his place. Unfortunately, Severus owed the man for preventing his being thrown into Azkaban and the situation could easily revert if the headmaster believed Severus to be detrimental to his plan for the boy...whatever the plan was.

That problem soon resolved its self beautifully.

He looked down at the boy looking up at him, at three in the morning no less and not five minutes after Severus had been thinking of him. The boy's large green eyes stared up at him imploringly. "Can I please have something to eat Professor? I skip breakfast five hours from now and the goblins said they would give me a snack but an hour after that I came here and Draco is still asleep so he can't give me snacks from the table, and he wouldn't have them anyway because he hasn't seen me leave the table without eating breakfast yet, and I am really, really hungry."

Severus allowed himself to stare for one entire second, his face formed a neutral mask while his mind whirred with possibilities.

"Perhaps...you should come in."

* * *

 **Pseudonymous Entity**

 **2016**

* * *

 **Notes:** Questions, Thoughts, Comments, Theories and Limericks always welcome.

 **AN:** Some of you have questions about some of the information you're gradually getting about this 'other world' involving the Luck Gambler. I will be giving you a lot of information to clue you in, in the next chapter. We will be finding out something interesting about 'Sloth' soon and as well as a few other things you might find interesting. A lot of action to come in the next chapter. See you then.

 **-PSEU**


	23. What are morals anyway?

***A*I*M***

* * *

 _"Beyond all Sciences, Philosophies, Theologies and Histories - a child's relentless inquiry is truly all it takes_

 _To remind us that we don't know as much as we think we know."_

* * *

 **Adventures in Magick** by **Pseudonymous Entity**

* * *

 **Summary:** What if the first friend Harry made in the magical world was a goblin? Curious!Harry.

 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Goblins, Twins, Blonds, Prefects, Scholars, Vampires, Accidental Masterminds, misc

 **Warnings:** Harry's curiosity, and luck, is somewhat awe inspiring. suggestions for additional warnings will be taken in to consideration)

 **AN:** As always I welcome thoughts, questions, guesses, theories and limericks. In whichever order of importance you feel inclined to give.

 **ANx2:** We have flips and flops between Harry's and Severus' POV.

 **ANx3:** It's harder than you may think to go from one style of thinking to another. I ended up writing all of Harry's scenes together and Snape's together and then fitting them in and editing where I needed them to be. I finished it though, so huzzah for that!

 **ANx4:** Can _you_ catch all of the fandom shout-outs contained within the chapter? #ReaderChallenge

A nod of the top hat to **:**

 **FlamingFangz:** You're getting something between the lines. Well done.

 **GiveMeBackMyFreedomsFandoms:** He does so love his big ball of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey...stuff

 **Gemcatcher:** My muse can be a dark place

 **Smile Back:** One ought always to be at least a little suspicious of Slytherins

 **Ever Yours, Pseu [The clever, magnificent and ridiculously good looking]**

* * *

 _"I wake up and I see the face of the Devil, a_ _nd I ask him, "What time is it?"_

 _And he says_

 _'"How much time do you want?'"_

― Diamanda Galás

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Pt 4 of 4**

 **Week 1 - Slytherin Head of House Office**

 **Severus Snape POV**

Severus watched the first year settle himself on the chair he offered. Or commanded him to sit at. Severus was never the best at coming across as 'friendly' even when it would serve him to be seen as so. He just wasn't a friendly person. Fortunately, he was of the opinion a pretended welcome would be seen for what it was with this child. Thus he was free to be himself, to a degree. The question now was whether to attempt a subtle inquiry or simply to ask and see what happened next. the child did come to him and can't have expected Severus not to have questions after such an...unorthodox...confession. A Gryffindor-like approach perhaps?

"What did you do?" Short and to the point.

Large green eyes narrowed then opened wide in innocence. There was the slightest curve to one side of the boy's lips. "I'm hearing a lot of accusation in your tone..."

" _Black_ ," Severus warned.

The boy raised his hands, relaxing his face into an expression that was almost lazy. Had he gotten that from the Zabini child? Severus had already noticed some of his own mannerisms being picked up by the boy. As if he were tasting and testing ones he liked and discarding ones that didn't work as well as he wanted. A lot of masks for such a young boy. "Okay, fine. I may or may not have gotten myself teleported to Gringotts because I've been illegally employed by the Goblin Nation since this past summer to help with research I can't tell you about. I may or may not have gone to a room full of mysterious objects and I may or may not have touched things I shouldn't have. Or I will do that. I'm not sure how to think of it as it's my past yet it hasn't actually happened yet. Or it has _and_ it hasn't." He pulled out an object and showed it to him. "I also got this."

Black was turning out to be a natural at seeming to say a lot without really saying anything at all. A handy talent to have unless you were the one trying to get information out of him. However, Slytherins devoted their entire lives to learning to read between the lines. Black admitted to doing something illegally for the goblins, that he had gone and done this without anyone's permission and knowledge and that he had done something he should not have and gotten a consequence for it. Both vague and technically informative. Severus did not believe the boy would share something incriminating so freely if he did not have reason to believe Severus would not turn him in for it. The question no was, what was this reason?

"And that is?" He inquired, nodding at the metal object in Black's hands.

Black's face adopted a dreamy expression. " _Everything._ "

"Explain better." A pocket watch was hardly 'everything' unless one was an uncommonly passionate collector of them. Unlikely.

Black's expression gained a mischievous edge. Sliding through facial gymnastics easily if not as refined as one who had more time under his belt. He was very good, Severus would give him that. "I find this six hours from now."

Anyone else would either ponder the likelihood of that being true or immediately scold the boy for so outlandish a lie. Severus Snape stood from his seat and approached the candle on his table. Long fingers pulled out a slip of parchment from the handy pile of them lying beside the candle and he wrote a quick note. With a snap of his fingers the candle lit, Severus slid the note into its flame and watched the note disappear. A minute later a response floated out of the flame and into the dish supplied near it. e snapped his fingers and the flame went out. Apparently, it was true in some fashion as Flitwick's charms confirmed two boys in Draco's rooms and the only boy he'd allow in there was sitting in the room with Severus. Interesting.

He turned to find the boy's green eyes locked on the candle.

"I'll explain that for you another time." Severus reclaimed his seat across from the ever interesting Slytherin boy. "Where did you get that thing?" Now, would he tell Severus the truth? A half-truth? The way he told him was almost more interesting that he told him. It certainly revealed more the boy, the things he chose to share and the things he chose to keep. And if he really did have some sort of time turner, well, that was even more interesting wasn't it?

"I found it on accident," Black admitted.

"...of course you did. Is there anything else I should know? I assume there is some reason you've chosen me to come to."

The child straightened up a bit in his seat. "Yes. It seems we -you and I- show up at Gringotts around now and fill out a contract allowing the goblins to summon me for a meeting later this morning. We put it on the desk in the room where I teleported. This has actually already happened, we're just doing it again. I'd also like to ask if you would please be the adult in charge of me -there's a contract- while I join a mysterious goblin run organization of magical creatures exploring a long sealed away portion of the Goblin Nation? Technically I think you already did or do but we need to do this again too. Or for the first time. Or the third. It really depends on how you look at it." Severus allowed himself to press against his temples. "Sir, why are you making the ' _I-need-a-drink_ ' face?"

He took a vicious relief in the thought that he was not the only adult to have been victim to the child. Without a word Severus stood, indicated for the boy to do the same, and left his office. There was really only one thing to do, wasn't there? Or two, he supposed. He could always go and inform the headmaster. He would not but he _could_. To find out what exactly was happening he would have to play along. It was this or go back to correcting paperwork. Severus hated paperwork.

"We have two obstacles, at this moment, to overcome," Severus informed Black. "We need to find an alternate route out of the castle and another outside of the wards to avoid alerting the headmaster to our disappearance. I can get us beyond the wards if you think you can get us out of the castle."

Black had the audacity to grin at him.

"Oh but sir you already _know_ I can do that! That's how we met."

AIM * AIM * AIM

 **Hogwarts Week 1 -** **Friday early morning - The Halls**

 **Harry POV**

Our young adventurer walked alongside his idol with a determination not to let a too pleased expression settle over his face at the event. He'd caught on that Professor Snape disapproved of Harry's more obvious facial expression. Harry wondered if he thought intelligent people were better at controlling their emotions and if Harry shared his so freely he might not have the focus for more intelligent things. Harry would show him! Accepting the challenge Harry put on the face he used most back with the Dursleys. A calm, almost indifferent expression with a dullness to the eyes. Good enough to appease his family and even unnerve them from time to time. Or Dudley at least. He hadn't dared to try to use it in such a way with Vernon or his aunt. If his ideas to get them to accept him fell through he could always try it out.

The dark haired Slytherin boy followed beside his Head of House, mimicking his steady, smooth walk as subtly as he could. May as well get some practice in! It was an otherwise quiet walk. Occasional murmurings floated in at them from time to time. Night Classes were still going of course. Professor Snape didn't appear to be concerned about getting caught by a Night Class so Harry wasn't either. Surely Professor Snape knew what he was doing. Eventually, they made it to the entrance hall without having come across anyone face to face. Harry then took the lead, doing his very best not to skip. Though he admitted to himself he was tempted to do so if only to hear Professor Snape say -" _No frolicking, Black!_ "- once again. Harry found the long hall from the night of the sorting feast. He was surprised how easily he found the portrait again.

Professor Snape couldn't see it. Harry had even tried having the man step forward and then back for it to come into focus the way the shop in the alley had done, but it seemed it simply would not work for the man. Harry opened the portrait and crossed in, waiting for his teacher to follow on faith that his student hadn't been sucked into the stone and into a torturous abyss of some sort. To harry's delight, once inside the room that shouldn't even be there, Professor Snape could, in fact, see the carvings on the stones on the opposite wall. He could not read them as Harry could if he focused but at least he could see them. The door swung and pushed them out as it had once pushed him in. They landed in an undignified heap on the other side. Okay, so, Harry did that. Snape managed to keep standing, robes flowing _like a boss_.

How in Oblivion did he _do_ that?

AIM * AIM * AIM

 **Hogwarts Week 1 -** **Friday - The Grounds**

 **Snape POV**

Black rose from his ungainly pile on the ground with as much dignity as an embarrassed preteen could muster. They made their way across the grounds in the moonlit early morning. Halfway to Severus' planned destination they met another group coming toward the castle. The direction was the greenhouses. Severus assumed it contained the Night Class student who could not attend the class during the day. As he tried to think of the best way to warn his charge of the danger, the idiot boy ran ahead and into the arms of one of the vampire. With a long-suffering sigh, Severus quickened his pace but did not run. If the boy wanted to be torn apart by hungry, instinct driven creatures Severus would not stand in the way. Alas, the boy was intact when he reached them.

It was the Zabini child that Black assaulted. The boy belonged to Black's little group so it seemed that Black would live another day. The other vampiric students watched the exchange with no little amount of amusement. Zabini patted Black on the head. "Alright, Rabbit?" He inquired.

Rather than be offended -or alarmed- at such a nickname, Black beamed up at him. "I'm doing well thank you, Blaise. How was your class?"

"I did not pretend to be asleep this time." Said Zabini, solemly. Something Black had, obviously, gotten after him about before. Practical as Zabini was one for terrorizing others for his own amusement. A sentiment Severus understood even if their methods were different.

Black stood up tall, which for him wasn't that much of a difference, and yet managed to appear large in a way. Not taller or broader in shoulders, but he did gain the appearance of being more. As if what he had to say had a purpose and that he was a boy who ought to be listened to when he had something to say. It was a bt shocking to see the children react to Black. Even the vampiric students standing a few feet behind them to give the illusion of privacy cocked their heads and silences their lips to see what he would say. It was like a cat listening intently to a bird that -you could see in its eyes- it desperately wanted to devour, and simultaneously could not bare to lose. Having ones cake and eating it too, Severus supposed. . In Severus experience it was best to dissect the thing you desired and admired to figure out what made it what it was and then you could put it back together if -after having understood it- you felt you missed it, or you could use its pieces to make something new or even throw it in with the rubbish if you were tired of it.

"Good," Approved Black with all the grace of a king. "Messing with the teachers can be good fun but you mustn't do it all of the time Blaise. You must respect your time in the classroom."

The Italian vampire stood taller, golden eyes locked on the petite boy before him. "Of course Harry. I know school isn't a joke." And he did not relax his stance until Black gave a nod. Throughout this display the other three vampire boys elbowed one another, snickering softly at Zabini's deference to such a tiny boy. They did not however dare to speak loud enough for either boy to hear. Curious, decided Severus. And interesting.

They said goodbye and continued on their way. Severus had to wonder if the boy had any idea just whom he had obeying him. He gave Black a sidelong glance. Black, for his part, walked along calmly with a face showing nothing. His eyes, easily the most expressive part of him, showed nothing. A suspisicous amount of nothing. One could never tell with this child just how much of what you saw was luck sprinkling on his actions, and how much was planned. How much of it was pursposful and thought out and thought of ahead of time and used whenthe oppertunity presented its self. After all the lad had once again allowed Severus to see him at it. Or, perhaps, Zabini knew something the others _did not._

Once Severus was certain they would not be seen he grasped Black b the arm and turned on the spot. They popped back into existence just outside the Leaky Cauldron. Without asking for permission Severus pulled Black's hood over his head and dragged him after himself into the pub. The last thing they needed was an unhealthy dose of fans mad for the Boy-Who-Lived. In honesty the child looked so unlike his father that if his name hadn't been in the paper constantly for the last week he wouldn't even have bothered trying to hide him. They reached Gringotts and the brat decided to once again do things to make himself even more interesting.

For example, exchanging a formal greeting with the guard at the entrance and persuading him to secret them inside the bank and into the very office the boy claimed to pop into mysteriously in a few hours. Apparently, they knew one another rather well.

Severus grudgingly allowed that the tales concerning the boy's visit to the bank over the summer may have some truth to them after all. A part of him, the part that was more cautious, had half-hoped the tales were tall and there was not much to them. Because in that part of Severus he felt, or sense maybe, that being around the boy was akin to standing and looking at a tiger's cub. It did not matter if there was a fence or that it was small yet, you saw clearly what it would become, and you chose to stand there still. Was that was Severus was doing? Standing beside a future predator? And how fitting, he thought, amused with himself, that he envisioned the boy as a tiger's cub. Draco himself often remarked the boy was curious as a cat with a feline's nine lives and was in possession of the dreadful habit of widening his eyes to look like a kicked kitten in order to get his way. Tigers were of course the only predator that had man as a part of its food chain. The prey part.

He glanced down at the child. Jumped in place and too excited than was seemly for public. Then again, perhaps a kitten was just a kitten and a cat a cat and he shouldn't let his imagination grow too wild. Still, all cats have claws and sometimes tigers became pets if dangerous ones.

Time would tell.

AIM * AIM * AIM

 **Diagon Alley Week 1 -** **Friday morning at some point**

 **Secret tunnels beneath Gringotts Bank**

 **Harry POV**

This was amazing! Professor Snape agreed to let Harry and his trusty goblin guard show him the secret room beyond the Luck Gambler mural as a part of Harry's proof. He wasn't outright dismissing him or insulting him, he was giving Harry a chance to show him that he was telling the truth. In Harry's world, well, that a pretty big deal. With Draco it was easy because he'd been there for some of it. Snape was taking it on Harry's word. Giving him the benefit of a doubt. It was an odd feeling to have someone trust him. Harry was literally leading his professor into unknown parts of the bank with no other wizards around. Perhaps he should warn his professor against being so trusting? What if Harry meant no good for him?

"And this pipe over there scared me too the first and second time _but_ I was looking for it this time so I didn't jump out of my skin. You haven't jumped out of your skin even once. Are you used to things randomly spewing steam in the dark? Oh and down that way beyond those bronze gates is the circle room or the gladiator room. Ralaph is usually in there but when I see him later he doesn't seem like he saw me now so I'm going to _guess_ we get passed it without him seeing us..."

Such a caring professor to listen to Harry. He didn't act bored or impatient even once. He just listens really closely to everything Harry said and did it like he was really interested in what Harry had to say. That proved it. harry chose the perfect person to fashion himself after. And he was so cool! Only Professor Snape could look like the coolest person in the room when he was walking down a darkened hallway a hundred feet beneath the earth beside a goblin holding a spear and wearing armor. All Snape had was his flowy robes and himself, and he was still awesome. Harry sighed to himself wistfully. That was gonna be _him_ one day.

They entered the circle room and crossed to the other side easily. Ralaph was nowhere to be seen. If it wasn't so convenient for him Harry would contemplate scolding the dwarf. In fact, he might later. Harry opened the door -after quickly explaining the mural to once again focused Snape- and entered. The bronze orbs containing the spiders began to spin, unraveling. Spells whizzed by Harry, striking each orb and rendering them back into their circular state.

Harry glanced over his shoulder. "Well done professor." He figured his teacher had to have done something to the spiders since he knew they did not move when he came back here later -or for the first time- with Ralaph and Griphook. It was so nice to know the people around him were so quick thinking when he needed them to be.

AIM * AIM * AIM

 **Gringotts Week 1 -** **Friday morning at some point**

 **Luck Gambler's Room**

 **Snape POV**

Severus watched in exasperation. The child skipped into the room without fear. He even had the audacity to look at him over his shoulder and thank him, as if he expected it. Severus paused. Perhaps he had expected it. Perhaps the child had known all along what was to happen. The potions master was unsure how much he liked that line of thinking. On the one hand, it made things _interesting_ and Severus was hard up for interesting entertainment locked away at Hogwarts. On the other...

Severus followed the boy warily, the goblin at his side. For all of its armor and its spear it did not seem to hold the same assurance of its safety that Black had, though it did have the same enthusiasm. Goblins always did like the possibility of witnessing horrible things happen to other people. One of the only things Severus liked about the creatures. It wasn't easy finding people -or creatures- with a decent sense of...humour.

Thus, half wishing the child would step on a booby-trap and be impaled and half wishing that he _wouldn't_ so the expedition would last longer, Severus wandered the room. He listened intently as the child gave him vague bits of information about different things in the room. The boy bounced and giggled and clapped his hands merrily before waving them about with much drama. He was charming and childish, and bright and unassuming. Every word, every tone of voice and gesture Severus would catalogue so later it might be analyzed. _He_ would not be taking the boy at face value.

It was an...unusual room. More than half of the walls on all sides were topped with glass flowing into a tall glass ceiling, showing the sun in a blue sky. Several things were wrong with that, the first being they were underground. The second that the sun -if they could somehow see it- would only be rising in an hour or so, certainly not that high in the sky. More alarming than the sky that shouldn't exist were the two portholes located on either side of the far wall which appeared to be submerged in the ocean, complete with the occasional signs of aquatic life. The boy was especially excited about this.

"What does it mean, do you think?" Black murmured, hands pressed to the glass. He gazed through it with such focus, as if daring the depths to deny him the answer. Perhaps t was best the child did not join the Ravens. They'd kill themselves trying to keep up.

That we shouldn't be in here, Severus answered mentally. This opinion did not prevent him from continuing to explore the room. It would not be the first or last time Severus went somewhere he was not meant to be. The next thing the boy showed him was the peculiar chess table he'd ever seen. It featured four sets of chessman rather than the standard two, all in different colours and types of metals.

"Look see? This is the same as the one about my neck. I got it earlier. They're keys! But don't touch them, weird stuff happens. It did show me the secret to the walls though and that's how I found my _S.I.D.R.A.T."_

"Your what?" Severus asked. He bent lower to examine the strange chessmen.

Black jumped on his feet beside him. "S.I.D.R.A.T. _Secret and Interesting Device Allowing Time-Travel."_

"What about the 'R'?"

The boy smiled innocently. "It's silent."

"Of course it is." Severus was much more interested in the markings along the sides of the pieces. "What do these mean?"

"They identify the person the piece represents." Said Black, a bit more serious now. "I can't say for certain for all of them but when I take mine out of the board it's a key on a chain and it unlocks one of the keyholes in the design on the wall. There's a room with strange birdcages. I found my S.I.D.R.A.T. there." Black leaned over and pointed at a silver piece. "See? It has my initials on it."

Indeed it had the letters _HJP_ on one side and _BWL_ on the other. For Boy-Who-Lived maybe? That the owner knew what the events of Black's birth would be and the name he would be called and made a piece accordingly a thousand years before it happened was...unsettling. It might be best not to mess with the board. Severus' eyes locked on another silver piece. This one with the letters _STS_ on one side. But that was ridiculous. There's couldn't be a piece for him. He tilted his head to see _HBP_ on the other side. Severus straightened and took a step back. "I do not think we should be touching this." Severus Snape did not like having his name engraved on a piece on a chessboard. Not at all.

Black shrugged. "Probably for the best. I don't know what would have happened if I tried to take someone else's key. Sir? I think we should go. I'll be appearing in that room soon and we still need to get you back to your right time and I need to reappear here after I left and then I need to finish my school day, or maybe I'll do that first. I haven't decided." The change was quick, from deeply interested in the chessboard, to indifferent, to a suggestion and then to childish excitement. He was good. Very good.

"Are you certain you know how to use that thing?" Severus demanded.

Black grinned. "Sure. Well, sort of. I kinda have the time traveling bit down but over here is the compass type part and I think I could _probably_ travel distances without traveling time if I figured it out."

"With adult supervision." Severus added.

" _With adult supervision_ of course." Black echoed with mock seriousness. "And I already used it to read up on time travel a bit."

Severus crossed his arms. "And did any of that research give you an idea of what to do should you make some sort of mistake while playing with time? There are time turners created in the Department of Mysteries and I will tell you that the ministry would never allow an eleven-year-old to play with one, let alone one that appears to physically travel as well as time travel."

"If I make a mistake I'll just go back and fix it." Black waved a hand negligently.

"And if you should make another, bigger one?"

"If I make a bad enough one we could always just go back to the moment I flashed out to come here in the beginning and we can take the places of those Harry and Professor Snapes. The timeline would be forced to divert since none of the things we did would have happened and yet we would be there and not our originals while technically being the originals. Thus we'd be in an alternative timeline where none of the mistakes -nor the time traveling- technically even happened. Good to keep in mind should some horrid anti-knowledge seeking and hater of adventures try to bring any legal ramifications against us." Black paused. "Not that I'm worried too much about it."

And this was why the boy could unnerve him. "The moral aspect of...disposing...of our alternative selves does not...bother you?"

Black's too large green eyes blinked in confusion, perhaps the first bit of honest emotion he'd seen from him all day.

"I don't understand the question."

Well, now Severus know how the boy managed to get into Slytherin rather than Ravenclaw. He was actually sort of adorable in a morbid way. A future sociopathic librarian or scholar for sure, but a bit adorable all the same. Severus decided he liked him. Not that he wouldn't find a way to _dispose_ of this version of the boy and travel back in time himself to fix things if he needed to, if only because he felt certain that the boy would not hesitate to do the same if he felt it was a necessary course of action. This knowledge only furthered his interest in the boy and actually furthered his liking of him. A survivalist. Severus could approve of the mindset, however frightening in an eleven-year-old. Then Severus wondered what the boy might do if Severus reported the day's events to the headmaster, as he really must. Would he be somehow disposed of and the day redone? Severus snorted mentally. He was certain he could handle the boy if he needed to. Still, the thought gave him pause. Would it really be worth it to inform the headmaster? The man would definitely take the pocket watch away and between the two Severus would rather take his chances with the sociopathic knowledge hungry child over the manipulative if well-meaning old man. Salazar knew how a device like that would be put to use in _his_ hands.

Or he could always take it for himself at some point.

 _Choices._

"Have you done anything else with it today?" The goblin asked.

Black tilted his head thoughtfully. "Looked through the Hogwarts library. Read on time travel. Finished my assignments for the next two weeks. Had a nap. Still, I haven't eaten which I might do next."

"Using it responsibly then." Severus deadpanned.

The boy shrugged and grinned. "It's a time traveling, location traveling device with no set of rules or governing body. I'm _eleven_. Of course I am abusing it accordingly."

That was more than enough of that. "Let's go Black. Do try not to deposit us in the middle of the Atlantic."

"No promises sir." Said Black quietly. His eyes just a tad narrow. Just a tad ominous above the sweet, jesting smile. Which was true? Was he serious or taunting? Teasing or threatening? Black turned the hands on it and a light glowed. The faded into being just down the hall from Severus's office. He would admit the boy knew what he was doing for he could hear themselves leaving his office. He highly suspected the child had played with it even more than he admitted. When his mind wandered into the territory of whether the boy _had_ restarted a timeline already he cut off his train of thought.

Severus unlocked the door and they entered. Not rightly sure how to end a day such as this yet wanting to assure the boy kept his liking of him, Severus patted his head awkwardly. "I will see you later Black."

"Yes sir." Black opened the pocket watch once more and began turning the hands.

'Black?" Severus called just as the watch began to make whirring sounds. "Why...did you choose me to...go with you?"

Black's mouth widened and curved into a sharp goblin-ish grin. "Because sir. Everyone needs a wise companion to help guide them on adventures through time and space." The light flared and the boy was gone. Once again saying nothing and everything all at once.

AIM * AIM * AIM

 **Hogwarts Week 1 -** **Friday**

 **Snape POV**

Severus spent the rest of his day with only half a mind on the events happening around him and the other half delegated to analyzing the events which did and dot and would and would not and had and had not happened. He finished grading his papers. He met with 'Black Number 1' as he left the Ravenclaw Tower and he escorted him about as he was one to do. If on this morning he was more forthcoming with information and a bit more talkative than usual the boy gave no sign of noticing. With this child though one could never be certain. Severus deposited him in the Great Hall, had his own breakfast and attended to his classes for the day. It was much the same as every other year. The first years turned the contents of their cauldrons into sludge or ice or -in one memorable class- caramel. A child would melt or explode his cauldron without fail. A _Gryffindor_ of course.

He managed to keep up his steady flow of discipline and order. Having a time traveling adventure was no reason t neglect one's duties. Though now he had a way to 'fix it' should he ever feel like just letting the brats kill themselves. This gave him something to smile about for the remainder of his classes. Why this made his students uneasy he did not know. Other people and their odd reactions might always be a bit of a mystery to him. At least when it came to their reactions to him.

One of his first year Slytherins was a parselmouth. A parselmouth who commanded the doors of Hogwarts -and apparently those of Gringotts- to open at his will. One in possession of a time device. A delicious and foreboding feeling of curiosity and excitement flickered in and out of Severus whenever he thought of the boy, and on this day it was difficult to think of anything else. As they day reached its conclusion and he found himself surrounded by the other heads of house to discuss the new children and the returning students he pondered his dilemma. Turning the boy in to the headmaster would certainly earn him loyalty points. It would ensure the boy no longer had the time device and if the boy were a problem he would become heavily monitored to prevent him from becoming a problem that could not be handled.

But that was such a boring path to choose, wasn't it? The survivor in Severus battled with himself. The headmaster was the best person to be on good terms within the present climate. However, seasons _change_. The boy was clever enough with uncommon skills and made good alliances quickly. Watching his growth would be fascinating and being a part of it could save a place for him later on if the boy became a man who wanted to do more with the world than watch other people control it. He already wasn't one who liked being told what to do or controlled. What did he call rules? _Guidelines for what not to get caught doing or not doing._

"Severus?" Headmaster Dumbledore watched him with expectant eyes. The eyes of his 'colleges' fell upon him as well.

"I have found the boy...interesting." Said Severus, finally. He refused to say anything else when pressed and the others soon bored of him, gossiping amongst themselves once more. It wasn't an earth-shattering set of words really. Yet in them he had defied his master and realigned his loyalties. Severus smiled darkly to himself. Time would tell if he made the right decision.

Either way, things were destined to be...interesting.

* * *

 **Pseudonymous Entity**

 **2016**

* * *

 **Notes:** Questions, Thoughts, Comments, Theories and Limericks always welcome.

 **AN:** I did include foreshadowing in this chapter. I did hint at events coming up next. I had a Hell of time getting this exactly the way I wanted it and I am glad I cut off the beginning to give you lot something to tide you over while I finished. I am the sort -if you didn't know- to erase and start over again and again until I get a scene or multiple scene just the way I need them to be. If they don't feel right it kills me to even consider posting. I do apologize for it taking nearly ten days longer than I promised, but I do want it just right for you.

Did you catch fandom shout-outs?

Ever Yours...

 **-PSEU**


	24. How does He even do That?

***A*I*M***

* * *

 _"Beyond all Sciences, Philosophies, Theologies and Histories - a child's relentless inquiry is truly all it takes_

 _To remind us that we don't know as much as we think we know."_

* * *

 **Adventures in Magick** by **Pseudonymous Entity**

* * *

 **Summary:** What if the first friend Harry made in the magical world was a goblin? Curious!Harry.

 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Goblins, Twins, Blonds, Prefects, Scholars, Vampires, Accidental Masterminds, misc

 **Warnings:** Harry's curiosity, and luck, is somewhat awe inspiring. (suggestions for additional warnings will be taken in to consideration)

 **AN:** As always I welcome thoughts, questions, guesses, theories and limericks. In whichever order of importance you feel inclined to give.

 **ANx2:** A chapter showing some of the things that go on in between Harry's adventures. I f you're interested in seeing more of these thrown in now and then let me know.

 **ANx3:** I'll be updating Friend or Foe soon as well. I lost count of how many "Update Friend or Foe!" and "Update Adventures!" I got while writing Cake by the Ocean. I love you guys so I am listening, and for those who like Cake by the Ocean I am not going to stop updating. I needed it. I usually write darker things and though I know the more light hearted things I write are more popular they're generally not my thing. It's hard for me to get into AIM's Harry's mindset so usually I tend to write a bunch of Adventure in Magick's chapters all at once and then edit and post them when I have the time, leaving me free to write other stories. The characters and their motivations are different in each story so it's a bit hard jumping from one to the other when I write. I hope you aren't too terribly mad that I did not have time to post this chapter last month. Forgive me?

 **Ever Yours, Pseu [The clever, magnificent and ridiculously good looking]**

* * *

 _"Give me the storm and tempest of thought and action_

 _Rather than the dead calm of ignorance and faith, Banish me from Eden when you will; but first_

 _Let me eat of the fruit of the tree of knowledge!"_

 **― Robert G. Ingersoll** _  
_

* * *

 **Chapter ?** What number are we even on?

* * *

 **Friday, Week 1, 10:00**

 **Main Staircase -** **General POV**

The first years that Friday morning were gathered at the end of a line near the bottom of the main stairwell waiting for their turn to use it.

Peeves had been active that morning and as such many students and all years were finding their previous paths toward class in desperate need of rerouting. Unfortunately for the first years they not only had to wait last, being on the bottom of the food chain, they knew little of the quickest ways to get tot heir classes that the upper years had developed over their time at the school This fact did not prevent the second years from pushing their way in front of them smugly.

After all they'd paid their dues the year before, hadn't they?

A specific group of first years stood in the front of their year in a mix of house colours that now went unquestioned. The Malfoy heir with his impossibly white hair stood in the very front of the first year line, speaking softly to the Longbottom heir in his Hufflepuff colours and to Blaise Zabini in his red and gold robes. Just outside that group stood Nott, a Slytherin, and Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw. The rest of the first years did their best to keep a space of five feet or greater between them. As fascinating as this conglomeration of wizards was, it was also rather bluntly exclusive. All members wore matching uniforms, outside house colours and family affiliation, and no others had been welcome. What this club was they did not know. And it wasn't even just first years in it, there were two third years and a fifth year in they knew, Gryffindors.

Seamus was certain he'd seen another Gryffindor girl in his year and her sister in Ravenclaw wearing altered accessories matching the club's uniforms.

They were affiliated in some way.

It was frustrating. Some sort of super secret club that none of them wee allowed to be a part of. Not that they had not tried, but it was proving difficult to get anywhere near their leader in order to gain some sort of favour, for the Black heir, who was currently missing, never even seemed to really noticed any of them existed, Sure once in a while you might say or do something to garner his attention - _and darn was it an intense sort of attention!_ \- before he grew bored of you and dismissive.

Their eleven and twelve-year-old egos were seriously bruised.

Speaking of Black, the inky haired eleven-year-old ran up to his group with a blinding smile, launching himself at the Malfoy heir. The blonde boy had immediately brought out a snack for the other boy, he did this for their first class after breakfast nearly every day and held it out. Rather than take the offered fruit, Black placed his smaller hands around the red apple to hold it in place and begin eating. Malfoy's cheeks gave a soft pink flush. Zabini and Longbottom watched in amusement.

The other Ravenclaw, Boot, gave a lopsided grin. "He's so adorable it's sickening."

After a moment Malfoy moved his hand experimentally only for Black to let out a distressing sound that had the blonde freezing, his eyes nearly as wide as Black's were naturally.

"Something the matter Malfoy?" Longbottom inquired. This boy didn't talk much but the whispered rumours of Hufflepuff spoke of a boy who saw far too much in the spaces between his rare words. His dull blue eyes danced with rarely shown emotion. The boy tended to be reserved.

"I'll admit," Said Malfoy in his signature soft voice, "I fear if I move my hand shall be next."

Terry Boot laughed.

The spiky haired Theo Nott, who was oddly obsessed with Black ever since the boy suggested suffocating him in his sleep, cocked his head. "It's like he hasn't eaten in days." His group mates frowned. Malfoy did a very good job of making certain the boy ate something several times a day. What could have possibly done that exerted such calories in so short a time? Breakfast had ended only a little while ago after all. Zabini and Malfoy began murmuring something to one another. The other first years did their very best not to look to obviously like they were eavesdropping. Really there wasn't much point as, once again, they were largely ignored by the exclusive group.

The sole Gryffindor first year in the group, Zabini, watched the interaction between Malfoy and Black closely. "Fascinating...I wonder if this is how I look when I feed." He paused, voice lowering. "Though usually, it is the other way around, red inside the white."

Malfoy examined Zabini in exasperation. "There isn't much point in the glamours and compulsions if you keep talking about it like that, you know."

Zabini shrugged. "Most people are oblivious even without them. Those that aren't." His golden eyes flicked to Nott and Boot who were constantly hovering around them now-a-days, "Know better than to state their suspicions aloud." Nott paled. Boot gave a _'what-can-you-do?'_ grin and shrugged his shoulders. How he got involved in the group was a bit of a mystery, He just sort of started showing up after their first Defense class.

The Weasleys made an appearance then. As one all of the years kept a wary eye on the twins, who were rather infamous all on their own. The youngest Weasley surveyed the group, raising a brow at Black eating the apple from Malfoy's hands.

"Honestly" The boy groaned, "It's like you're all his pets."

Malfoy's metaphorical feathers seemed ruffled at this. Black, without looking from his apple, reached one hand out behind him in Weasley's general direction, raising a finger to signal him to give him a moment because he had something to say. Weasley, showing some signs of survival instincts, immediately began backing up. Black's fingers curled in and Weasley froze, apparently unable to move.

"How does he even _do_ that?" Weasley grumbled.

Black finished nibbling the remaining bits off the core of the apple and turned away. His too large green eyes zeroed in on the larger first year. He stepped close and then closer and just when everyone thought Weasley might have a conniption, Black walked fluidly around him in favour of the boy's elder brothers.

"Freddy! Georgie!" He bounded up to them, adopting a kicked kitten expression he was becoming infamous for. "Peeves has been just awful and we have to go all the way to the fourth floor -because the third floor will apparently kill us all given the chance and really shouldn't someone look into that?- then down to the secondary stairwell, walk to the first floor and through the far stairs at the base of owlery to get to the dungeons and run to class all the way at the other end! Help me won't you?"

The twins exchanged glances. One of them -no one ever knew which was which- turned and knelt down a little allowing a delighted Black to climb aboard. The heir secured he stopped to look over at the remaining of the group. "We'll be seeing you lot in the dungeons I suppose."

Malfoy frowned. "I don't think there is any way for you to get there on time."

"I wouldn't be getting there on time anyway." Said Black, smiling widely. "But, I bet a sickle I get there before this lot does."

Malfoy shrugged elegantly. "Fine. Accepted." He looked at the others. "If harry isn't walking with us I'm going straight to class. Good Luck. Boot? Neville?"

"Coming."

Longbottom waved politely at the others as he walked away. "Better run if you don't want to lose a sickle."

Zabini looked at Nott. Nott looked at Weasley. Weasley looked at Zabini. An unlikely alliance if there ever was one. Around them the other first years waited to get on the staircase, none of them wanting to cut out of fear Zabini would knock them down the stairs to get them out of his way. The Gryffindors had never quite forgiven him for his actions the first night and the others had all heard the rumours of the event.

"Shall we race then?" Weasley asked cautiously. As one they started for the stairs, the few remaining second years scattering out of their way in surprise. During this adventure, Zabini put very little weight on his orders to remain average when partaking in physical exertion. There were no prefects around to tell on him and Weasley was thick when it came to things like this.

They made their was up the staircase, stopping at the fourth floor and climbing off of the staircase before it began to move once more. The trio ran all out down the hall to the secondary stairwell at the end. Zabini in the lead with Weasley just barely second due to his height and long stride.

Nott kept up just behind him though and didn't seem nearly as interested in winning the best as Zabini and Weasley seemed to have found themselves. Nott mused it was in Zabini's creature nature to dominate pretty much anything and Weasley just seemed the competitive sort. With that many older brothers, it would be hard not to gain the trait. Their pace hardly faltered at the next staircase and -getting into it now- Nott had very little moral objections to flicking his wand and tripping people out of their way. To his surprise, Weasley seemed perfectly amenable to this. He must _really_ like winning.

They eventually made their way into the dungeons where all three of them realized they were totally lost without Harry's map to guide them or one of the other first years to ask for directions. It occurred to Nott they may rely on Harry a bit too much. He daren't voice that aloud of course. Was the leader of the club he wanted into after all.

To keep themselves entertained while running through halls in a confused circle they throughout various ideas of what Black might be doing just then, it ranged from planning mayhem with the twins to sitting down and having a cup of tea int he hallway. The youngest Weasley started to feel some sort of guilt for he lamented not forcing the twins to wait for the eldest member of their group to go with them and keep them on task.

Finally, they found the potions classroom. All three grinned at one another when it was evident there were no loitering first years in the hall outside of it. They'd made it! Feeling triumphant, if exhausted, they wandered inside rather than wait for everyone else to show up. Just inside they froze in disbelief.

There sat Black at a desk in the middle with the twins standing on either side of him, whispering excitedly about something Black was hiding beneath the desk. Evidently, they'd been there for a while now.

"But..but..how did you even _do_ that? Nott demanded.

The three other students in the room locked eyes on them, startled. Large green ones shone in amusement.

"Magic." Said, Black.

The Weasley twins did their silent speech behind Black. "Well, we ought to go." Said one of them.

The other nodded. "We should be far enough away that we can use the tunnel to get to our own class." They gathered their bags and ran fingers through Black's hair.

Weasley stared at his brothers. "That makes even less sense that the things you normally say."

The twins said nothing, leaving quietly. Soon enough the other students arrived and everyone found their places. The potions master and head of Slytherin came in, an immediate silence gathering over the class room as he did. He walked with purpose, his robes flowing around him and poke with a dark precision that, Weasley felt they were all justified in being intimidated by. To everyones mixture of interest and exasperation, Black proved to be somewhat prodigious at this subject as well.

 _"Can't he leave one off for the rest of us?"_ A nameless Gryffindor bemoaned in the back.

"I know for a fact Black you've had all the time in the world to study up on this subject. I do hope you do not...disappoint me." Incredulously the class watched the professor fire question after question at Black who not only rose to the occasion, he also quoted and cited books and well-known potioneers. When they were set to making a simple potion Nott scooted closer to Black

"Black, I know you spend every single evening in your labs working on your apprenticeship. You don't even get back in time for us to see you before we go to bed and you're always up before we are working on something. How on earth could you have had time to do all of this research?" When Black didn't say anything he tried saying it differently to get his point across. "It's _impossible_ isn't?"

Black gave him a long slow blink. "I don't understand the question." The inky haired wizard stopped and cocked his head. "What day is it?"

"It's uh it's Friday." Said Weasley, frowning.

"Is it still?" Black propped his chin on his hand. "Huh."

* * *

 **Pseudonymous Entity**

 **2017**

* * *

 **Notes: Thoughts? Theories? Guesses? Limericks?**

 **AN:** If you're looking for something else to read while waiting for me to update AIM you can check out my newer stories Cake by the Ocean, and Friend or Foe. Falling inside the Black will be receiving updates soon as well.

 **ANx2: Have a story you want me to write? Read a story you think I could do better? Feel free to give me a story or one shot challenge!**

 **ANx3:** We're about to get fully on track with the main arc for 1st year, it actually has already started ages ago but you lot will be seeing some of the ramifications and consequence and side effects soon. I wonder who will be able to place them together and give a guess? Looking forward to seeing you guys next time...

 **-PSEU**


	25. Is someone keeping secrets?

***A*I*M***

* * *

 _"Beyond all Sciences, Philosophies, Theologies and Histories - a child's relentless inquiry is truly all it takes_

 _To remind us that we don't know as much as we think we know."_

* * *

 **Adventures in Magick** by **Pseudonymous Entity**

* * *

 **Summary:** What if the first friend Harry made in the magical world was a goblin? Curious!Harry.

 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Goblins, Twins, Blonds, Prefects, Scholars, Vampires, Accidental Masterminds

 **Warnings:** Harry's curiosity, and luck, is somewhat awe inspiring. (suggestions for additional warnings will be taken in to consideration)

 **AN:** As always I welcome thoughts, questions, guesses, theories and limericks. In whichever order of importance you feel inclined to give.

 **ANx2:** A quick chapter to set up for the next, which will be large.

 **Ever Yours, Pseu [The clever, magnificent and ridiculously good looking]**

* * *

 **Ch. 25 (I think)**

* * *

 _"Our enemies do not fear us, they fear what we can become."_

 **-Unknown.**

* * *

Harry the time-traveling mini-wizard spent most of the following days and then weeks running himself ragged as Sloth's assistant, writing out a general hypothesis for Ollivander, organizing his study group, doing extra credit reading for Quirrell, creating his map, and popping in and out to help the goblins. His body ached. His mind whirled in confusion more often than not, and he wasn't certain if he slept at night or simply spaced out thinking of all the things he needed to do the following day.

In short, Harry was having the time of his life!

He was learning things he would never have learned otherwise. As Sloth's assistant Harry was learning where the various departments were located, what projects were being worked on, and of course got sneak peeks into future classes from the various papers he graded for Sloth. This, to his delight, included a reasonable excuse to wander the 'restricted' section of the library for proper reference material.

In return Sloth allowed Harry to give his opinion on his little projects. The mechanical grasshopper was fascinating and Harry fully enjoyed giving Sloth comparisons to the ones he'd seen under Gringotts. Sloth didn't know the details, of course, he merely thought Harry had made them up in his head from storybooks he'd read. The grasshopper was a bit different, which made sense really as it didn't appear to have any sort of alternative function much to Harry's disappointment. Its redemption came from Sloth's suspicion the belly of it opened to reveal a tiny compartment.

Harry secretly hoped they'd find a very tiny map to a lost world inside of it. Or at least fairy dust.

When he wasn't decoding runes or working out metal insects, and not in class, Harry often found himself with Snape. At first, the professor merely accompanied him on his early morning wanderings as he filled in his map. Shortly after their time traveling adventure Snape had found Harry more interesting. Harry might find himself in the man's office or in his study or speaking with him at a meal if a question popped into his head. And Snape often had something to say now, rather than allowing Harry to chatter on. He asked him about his S.I.D.R.A.T. and about the rhymes that opened doors beneath Gringotts. He asked for Harry's opinions on all sorts of things. Really, he and Quirrell were tied for Harry's favourite professor. Snape only won a teeny tiny bit because really, who could be cooler than Snape?

Nobody!

Everything else went according to plan. Blaise appeared to be the best of them in Transfiguration -his house was Gryffindor-, Harry in Potions for Snape though everyone knew his favourite was Defense, Neville in Herbology which worked out well as he really was the best in that subject, and Draco for Charms. Thus each of them had a reputation for being the best of their year in something. When it came to Defense Harry would ask questions but he now gave the others bit of a heads up about what he wanted to ask and they would do a bit of research themselves so they could comment or add to the question.

This was only at the once a month all-year class for Defense, in the rest the two who were together decided on one who was the theory person and the other who was the practical person, that way they both got to shine in their own way in the class.

There was a side-effect to this of course. The rest of their year could not understand how such 'brilliant' students all ended up befriending one another. The rumours being spread about the little group were colourful and full of intrigue. Harry, of course, had heard none of them, he had much more important things to focus on. Secret rooms. Goblin secrets. Stolen magical artifacts of unknown magical potential. The usual.

Everywhere Harry's group went eyes watched them. Wondering. Puzzling.

Their unique uniforms hadn't been missed, nor the pins or badges that soon adorned the uniforms of those who became affiliated with them in some way. Notably, the Patil Twins, Nott from Slytherin and Boot from Ravenclaw. Having older students mixed in, the three eldest Weasleys at the school, only added to the mystery of it all. Percy Weasley, Gryffindor prefect and wearer of 'the uniform' was unexpectedly seen in the company of the fifth year female prefect for Slytherin on occasion, who seemed to know Harry as well. The group as a whole were welcomed up at the scholars' table, which was quite unheard of and broke many rules that none of the professors seemed to care for correcting.

Amidst all of this Halloween arrived.

Sat at the scholars' table with his friends, plates of sweets littering the table and merriment all around, Harry was hard pressed to find any fault is his lovely new magical world and magical life within it. Sure, he'd have to return to real life when the summer came but until then life was an adventure with flying broomsticks and chocolates that hopped away from you. On either side and across from him his friends partook of the merriment themselves. Some of them -like Scruffy- hoarding specific treats they favoured, others lamenting the muggleish decor -that was Draco- but all in all enjoying themselves regardless of whether or not the celebration was traditional or an insult to their heritage.

There were dancing skeletons and floating candles. Pies and rolls and cakes and candied apples. The ghost flew in and out at random, giving delightful shrieks as they did. The chatter was loud and Terry Boot and Theo Nott had both joined Harry's table in the scholars' section. For once Sloth didn't comment. The wizard had been distracted lately, or so it seemed to Harry. Almost troubled. Scruffy had noticed as well for the two of them, Scruffy and Sloth, were engaged in battle as Scruffy attempted top shove a piece of pie into Sloth's mouth. Privately Harry thought suffocating wasn't the best way to cheer him up.

And then Quirrell ran into the room from a side door, darting through the scholars' section to the head table where he whispered fiercely with Professor Snape. Two of them then approached Dumbledore. Harry turned to Neville and poked his shoulder.

"Hey Nev, what's going on over there?" Neville was impossibly good at telling things about people without speaking to them.

The boy's eyes glanced over. He was silent for a minute.

"Something is wrong." He murmured to Harry. The others at the tabled had quieted, noticing the commotion as well. "I think someone is hurt."

Dumbledore chose that moment to stand and address the hall. "Prefects if you would approach the table?" That was all he said, sitting once more.

Harry spotted Percy amongst the crowd of Prefects speaking with the teachers, beside him the long haired Prefect he remembered from the train. Their faces became grave and serious, nodding at the teachers and returning quickly to their house tables. Harry and his table companions watched them walking up and down the house tables with a sheet of paper.

"What do you think they're doing?" Asked Nott.

Blaise tilted his head. "Some of them are frightened. Worried. Their hearts are beating so fast."

Draco pointed at Blaise with a fork. "No predator skills at the table, it isn't polite."

Eventually, Percy made his way to the scholars' table. "Black," He greeted quietly. His face was very pale. "All of our group here?"

Harry nodded. "All but the twins."

Percy's eyes tightened. "Yes, I know." He gave them a nod and left to the high table.

A head of pink hair popped up beside Harry. Tonks pushed Draco aside and squeezed a chair between them. "Listen quick you lot, a student was found. In the hallway."

Harry frowned.

"They were collapsed in the hall." Here she paused, "Dumbledore doesn't want to mention it yet, he says there's no need to cause a panic-"

"They're already panicking." Whispered Blaise. They turned to him. His golden eyes were locked on the head table.

"The professors. There's something they aren't telling us."

* * *

 **Pseudonymous Entity**

 **2017**

* * *

 **Notes:** Thoughts? Guesses? Questions? Theories? Limericks?

 **An:** Think you've got it figured out?

 **Anx2:** There is an open poll, if you'd like to give your two cents about which stories you'd like Pseu to update more often, get going and put in your vote!

 **-Ever Yours. Pseu**


	26. Open Sesame?

***A*I*M***

* * *

 _"Beyond all Sciences, Philosophies, Theologies and Histories - a child's relentless inquiry is truly all it takes_

 _To remind us that we don't know as much as we think we know."_

* * *

 **Adventures in Magick** by **Pseudonymous Entity**

* * *

 **Summary:** What if the first friend Harry made in the magical world was a goblin? Curious!Harry.

 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Goblins, Twins, Blonds, Prefects, Scholars, Vampires, Accidental Masterminds

 **Warnings:** Harry's curiosity, and luck, is somewhat awe inspiring. suggestions for additional warnings will be taken in to consideration)

 **AN:** As always I welcome thoughts, questions, guesses, theories and limericks. In whichever order of importance you feel inclined to give.

 **ANx2:** Hopefully things will get settled here and I will once more be able to devote myself to your reading entertainment.

 **ANx3:** Insert plot twist here...

 **ANx4:** 7/25 I've come back and rewritten/added pieces here and there to make it fit in with what comes nexct a bit better. Quite looking forward to sharing the next chapter with you.

 **Ever Yours, Pseu [The clever, magnificent and ridiculously good looking]**

* * *

 **Ch. 26**

* * *

 _"Limerance, a psychological term._

 _Meaning an obsessive love, a state that's almost like a drug. Need, like a wolf, paces the perimeter of your world._

 _Back and forth. Back and forth. Never letting up._

 _...the new appetites within you, kicking their feet and clawing to get out."_

 **-Gemmell**

* * *

Tonks left them not long after that.

Meanwhile, the students gossiped amongst themselves. In the midst of it, Neville thought -privately- that a place like Hogwarts was a dangerous place for a young magic user to find themselves bitten by curiosity. At least, those not called Black. Just to his side sat Harry Black. The most curious lad he'd ever met. Or perhaps, he found himself thinking time to time, far too knowing for one so new to magic. It was...uncanny.

Terry Boot joined them then with his head of tight curls shining in the candlelight. He came bearing his signature wide smile. Not as intimidating as Blaise's nor as confusing as Harry's. Terry, rather, was a clever sort of mischievous that also put Nevile just a little bit on edge. Perhaps because it wasn't as warm at Harry's twins' smiles. It was too warm even. _Burning._

No wonder the boy had taken a fancy to Harry. All the oddest sort of people seemed to.

Poor Harry.

"And here I thought," Terry began, standing a half step back from the table in the space between Draco and Harry. "I thought the most exciting thing to happen today was Peeves stealing the spirit cakes and sweets dishes from the windowsills."

Draco turned his cheek against his goblet to hide his annoyed expression. He didn't much like Terry. Or anyone but Harry really. The blonde let out a breath and spoke in a tone impressively void of dislike. "I hope that is only a rumour, and I'll thank you not to spread gossip."

Neville frowned. Peeves wouldn't really do that, would he? The wizard Neville new only by Harry Black's nickname of 'Scruffy' leant across the table and patted Neville's hand briefly as if he guessed what he'd been thinking.

"It is most likely a rumour or a prank. I don't think Peeves would dare."

"What I'd like to know," Said Blaise, "is what could have happened that they find it necessary to interrupt the feast to take attendance instead of having the prefects take an estimated headcount. They could verify it once we're back in the dorms and send off a parchment to our heads of house so they know whom to look for if they aren't present. Why do they need to know _right now_ , I wonder?"

Blaise had that look in his eye he often got when took too long between blood pops. To be fair that had only ever happened twice and both times were on purpose and to mess with his roommates' heads. Blaise was very careful with his feedings. Still, he had that look. That predatory examination where you could almost feel his brain cells sharpening and clawing and puzzling out strengths and weaknesses. On the bright side, it was directed at the situation rather than a person and he had a blood pop only moments ago. Hadn't he?

"They are trying to take account of the damage." Murmured Harry. He could feel the table turning its eyes on him, though his own were set on the high table. "They're trying to see if this is something they'll need to explain to cover up, or if it is something they can brush off easily. They'll probably be able to brush it off because they're in charge and they're respectable, you know? People will believe them because they _want_ to believe them, they _want_ things to be normal and everything to be okay...especially when it is obvious it is not. I think something has happened. Something bad. I don't think they're certain they cover it up..."

Harry's voice trailed off.

Sloth was watching him, Harry knew. Watching too closely and seeing to well as he always seemed to. He'd already decided it was best to keep him near where he could keep an eye on him rather than not and haven't a clue what he may be up to. It was always better to know about possible enemies than to ignore them and hope they went away. He hoped Sloth wouldn't be his enemy, he liked him. Still, the Dursleys had taught him well.

The wizards of Harry's thoughts rested his cheek against his hand thoughtfully, eyes lazily sweeping the hall. "What do we think has happened then? Tonks mentioned they found a student. Do you think they lied?" Sloth couldn't have appeared less concerned about it if he tried. It was noticed, however, that he was keeping his eyes open and aware, and not shutting them tightly with his face buried in his arms attempting to keep the world out as well. That was interesting. And alarming.

Did _Sloth_ think the adults were lying?

"Perhaps whatever hurt them isn't contained." Said Neville. He barely refrained from hunching his shoulders when attention directed his way. It was difficult to get used to others caring what he had to say. "Or they can't control whatever it is."

Draco rose a pale brow. "It?"

"My Twins are missing." Said, Harry. The raven haired first year wriggled in his chair, doing his best to ignore the urge to go and fetch them before whatever happened to the mystery student happened to them as well. Then again, his twins were very clever. Perhaps he needn't worry. Still...they ought to be here. Why weren't they here? He stopped and took a breath. No need to get himself worked up. If they truly were in danger he would be no help at all if he couldn't keep his head. Still...

"I could cause a disturbance." Blaise offered. His golden eyes glimmered with a worry his wide grin hid well. He would not have to follow through on his offer because, as always when it involved Harry, his luck, for good or for ill, stepped in. A loud thump reverberated throughout the room, causing instantaneous silence.

"That was fast." Harry beamed at Blaise.

Blaise sat up straight and pretended to nod solemnly. "Anything for you, rabbit.

Draco scoffed. "I can't say that sounds promising."

"I...don't think that was Blaise, Harry." Whispered Neville. He could hear odd skritching noises. Glanced up he started. Had he seen the shadow of something climbing to the roof?

A prefect -and where had they been?- darted in through the main doors, crossing the chamber toward the high table, shouting as they did, "Robins! Some of the ceiling has collapsed in the west wing and there's at least-" Their voice cut off suddenly as they reached the high table.

Draco's silver eyes narrowed. A privacy barrier. They really didn't want the students to know what was happening.

This entire scene resulted in chaos amongst the children and teenagers. Not that there hadn't been a mild dose of it sprinkled in already with the unorthodox attendance taking. With it being Halloween and the children hyped on sweets and loose magic they easily fed off one another, fear begetting fear.

"Why are birds frightening?" Asked Harry, frowning.

Scruffy cleared his throat from where he had half-risen in his seat to speak to someone at the table behind them. "Robins. Hobgoblins. It would appear master Peeves has in fact stolen the spirit cakes and sweet from the windowsills."

Another thud echoed outside the doors.

They glanced at one another. With a finger to his lips, Blaise nodded at the side door. Harry grinned, nodded, and they slowly moved from the table and edged their way to the door. No one seemed to be paying them any attention. True to human nature they were all far too concerned with either their own safety or in not being held responsible. It would seem, thought Harry, the flaws of man had their purposes. For sneaking away, for instance.

Draco was certain he heard Neville muffle a groan. It must be hard to be the responsible one in the group he thought viciously. He fully intended to join Harry on his adventures, provided he prevented mechanical creatures from gobbling him up. He drew the line at being _digested_ thank you very much.

Only the group hadn't sneaked quite as well as they thought.

The door shut behind them and they turned to see Sloth there, hands in the pockets of his robes. He cocked a brow and looked them over. "Well? Haven't you got friends to fetch?" He started down the hall.

"You're not going to tell us to go back?" Draco called when no one else moved.

Sloth slowed his pace and answered without looking back at them. "I've got a little project I need to check up on and I've been waiting for a moment to get away all night. They're just hobgoblins and probably only a couple. Peeves can't have stolen all of the spirit cakes. Thus, I assume you'll be safe enough. Meet back up with me here and we'll say, should anyone think to ask, that I escorted you lot to find your friends. Now, move quickly," His voice called, getting quieter as he moved away from them and farther down the hall. "They're a bit bigger than the brownies and have a nasty sense of humour but they're easily distracted. Good luck."

With a shrug Harry started down the hall, his friends following. Taking the place to his right Draco stared at the disappearing back of Sloth. "He's hiding something." Said Draco.

Harry nodded. "Yup." But he didn't have time to worry about that. They had friends to save!

"He's really just leaving us isn't he?" Asked Neville.

Terry Boot stopped beside him grinning his too warm, sparkling grin. "Would you rather he'd given us a detention?"

"Guess not." Neville sighed and started forward.

"If we get tied to the ceiling by our hair and left there for hours by the hobgoblins don't expect me to remember anything other than you lot ignoring my offer of common sense to not do this." Called Draco. No one bothered pointing out he was in the front with Harry and already walking down the hall.

Blaise glanced around. "I don't suppose I would be allowed to-"

"No Blaise." Draco interrupted. His soft voice somehow managing to seem loud. "You may not stalk or hunt Harry's Twins."

Harry pulled out his map. "I suppose this is as good a time as any to activate an experimental array to track magical signatures and reveal their general location in relation to myself and the layout I've arranged of the castle. I haven't been everywhere yet so... I can't guarantee how accurate this is gonna be." Harry rambled all of this off as he opened his map up backward to look at the undrawn side of it. This had 'smudges' that were, in fact, Runic equations drawn out in light coloured potions meant to enhance their intention. Or so Harry reasoned from the fragmented education he was getting on Runes and Arithmancy through the paperwork he did for Sloth. When he said experimental he'd really meant it. He reassured himself if he accidentally got some of them killed he could always go back and fix it. Life was a lot less frightening when you had a mistake eraser.

Harry pouted mentally. Master Snape was gonna yell at him again.

The runic equation lit up on the parchment, light shining on Harry's face nearly as brightly as his too-large eyes. He looked over it quickly, walking just as quickly, while his group of friends followed behind him with high amounts of curiosity. It was hard not to develop a possible unhealthy dose of it when you hang around Harry for long.

"How...how even." Neville blinked. Maybe Harry really was an evil genius.

Their only Slytherin lead them through shortcuts they'd never known about. His map indicating the twins were -how lucky- in the dungeon area. Hopefully not the area that had bits of collapsed ceiling. Draco was not dressed for hard labour. Eventually, they came into a hall that Neville knew well. Up ahead you could get to his house common room, go down toward the potions academics area or...

"The kitchens!"

There just outside a patch of the wall the hobgoblins -and there were certainly more than a few!- were positioned around a portrait hole. They could see the poor house elves skittering back from the hobgoblins. They swiped out at the house-elves with limbs that were too long for their body, which -while being larger than a common house elf's- weren't large enough to warrant such long limbs. Bouncing back and forth on their feet and in slow, agile movements they looked altogether quite eerie in the darkened hallway. All long and thin and nearly brittle looking. Light from inside the kitchens glistened upon sharpened teeth and clever eyes. Suddenly flashes of spellwork came from within.

They looked at one another.

"Of course. Of course, this is where they are." Draco huffed.

Terry turned his grin upon an unimpressed scion. "Come on Malfoy. Let's distract the nasty Robins, shall we?"

And so they found themselves trying different things to steal the hobgoblins' attentions away from their friends. The only problem with this seems to be the hobgoblins' short attention span. Moving targets were just so much more interesting than the flashes of light or odd sounds. Those came and went just as quickly. But the tiny brownies in the kitchens and the two spots of bright red hair, they kept moving about and making fun shrieking noises. Far more interesting. To a hobgoblin at least.

In the midst of their attempts, something they'd done seemed to work, for a good chunk of the goblins stilled and began to stare at them. They started loping toward them with their gangly limbs. The group stopped and back away quickly. Perhaps they hadn't thought this through. One hobgoblin, in particular, came toward Harry, eyes locked on the small Slytherin. Long fingers reaching out-

Blaise was in front of Harry, arms out to block him from view. A low rumble came from within the vampire that caused the hair to _stand up_ on all of their necks. The hobgoblin decidedly changed its mind about pursuing Harry and loped passed them. Harry hadn't been their target anyway. It was when the constant stream of soft sarcasm stopped that they realized their mistake. Harry turned from Blaise to see the Hobgoblins wrapping their too long limbs about Draco, pulling him away, back toward the others. Harry's eyes widened. Draco! He started running toward them, no longer afraid of the hobgoblins.

To his frustration he found himself being held in place.

"Let me go!" He ordered.

"I'm sorry, rabbit," Blaise murmured in his ear. The vampire had his arms wound tightly around Harry, body half-turned to keep himself between Harry and the hobgoblins. On the far side of the hall, the hobgoblins swarmed around Draco, examining his hair and his fair skin. Pulling and yanking at whatever bits of him they could reach. The blonde's eyes were wide. Harry didn't think he was breathing. One of the hobgoblins pulled too hard and Draco went down on the floor with a smack. They all stilled, a strange chittering sound went around.

Harry felt hot tears pouring down his cheeks. "I have to help him."

One of them came forward and helped Draco up. Immediately after another was there to push him down again. Two hobgoblins clapped. Delighted.

Harry. Was. Furious. His anger so bold and so sharp he could feel it building inside of him, pushing through his veins, down his arteries, against his ribs. Pushing and building and growing. His body vibrated with the specific, feral intensity his fury reached. That was _his_ cousin. _His_ friend. And they'd stolen him away. Draco was frightened and hurt and they kept doing what they were doing anyway. It wasn't right. That was _his_ cousin and they were going to give him _back_. With a burst of magic, Harry broke free from a startled Blaise's arms and darted forward. It was happening again. He acknowledged it in the back of his mind. His magic was rising up around him, out of his control, though this time it was in the defense of someone else.

Behind him his friends watched in awed, terrified silence as Harry's magic became a vibrant violet shimmer in the air, swirling about their small leader, reaching out and swirling around the hobgoblins. It blew around the hall like a fierce wind, hot and sharp. It wrapped around the hobgoblins pulling them into the air and whipped faster and faster until their long limbs twirled in the air and broke with frightening cracks all over the hall. The hobgoblins further away shrieked and hissed, calling out in some unknown language. And then it stopped. The hobgoblins fell to the floor. The ones lucky enough not to be lying broken on the ground seemed to take a collective vote to leave for they loped away in a muted cacophony of hisses and foreign tongue.

Curled against the wall was Draco. He stared at Harry, who -shaky and guilty and pleased and guilty some more- stared back. Would he be afraid, Harry wondered. Would all of his friends be? Would they treat him differently now that they knew what his magic could do? What he could do. Would do. Would they look at him and see...a freak? Draco straightened and took in a breath. His shoes made no sound on the ground as he ran to his smaller cousin, throwing his arms around him and pulling him against him fiercely. Blonde hair blocked Harry's vision but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

His magic may have gone too far. It may have been entirely out of his control and may need to examine this at a later date, but right now? He had his cousin back.

That was all that mattered to Harry.

They cleaned themselves off while the house elves cheered for Harry and the Twins inspected both Harry and Draco for signs of damage. The redheads were far more serious than either boy had ever seen them. They didn't realize the extent of the guilt and anger the third years felt at being unable to be the ones to protect Harry or Draco. To be the ones both had risked themselves to save when it ought to be the other way around.

In the back, Blaise had fun frightening the one hobgoblin, broken on the ground, left living. Beside him stood Terry Boot. He was the one using the spell to hold the Robin in place, prevent its sad, fruitless attempts to flee from the angry vampire. His face, as always, was sunny and pleased and too warm. It made Neville twitchy and nervous.

It was he, Neville, who spoke first. The others were...preoccupied. He knew what they need to do. He knew to keep Harry safe they would have to relocate themselves. No one must ever know what had happened. "We need to go. Now. Before we're found here." No one argued. None of them wanted to have to explain what had happened. None of them _could_ explain it.

They walked through the halls back the way they had come, Harry and Draco once more in the lead with Harry's map. The Twins behind them keeping watch. When they reached the side door they stopped and looked around. No sign of Sloth. Harry shrugged. "Let's wait a bit. I can always take us to his lab if he takes much longer." The group plopped on the ground, still coming down from the adrenaline rush of their latest adventure.

Blaise pulled out his blood pop and pointed at Harry with it. "How is it you know where his-"

"Why is there a ward on the door?" Terry interrupted.

Blaise popped his lollipop back in his mouth, stood and walked to stand beside Terry. They both looked at the door. Blaise brought out his wand and flicked it. He paused, cocked his head, flicked it again. "There is a ward on the door. I don't know which ward it is." He said this with some confusion evident in his voice.

"Ah, so you _haven't_ gone in yet. Interesting."

They all whirled around to see Sloth. The older wizard stood there with his bag, looking more awake than normal. Focused. "The other door is locked as well. None of us will be getting in for some time I'm afraid." He walked passed Blaise and Terry, placing his hand on the door. He nodded to himself. "Just the same as the others then."

"What is it?" Draco demanded, losing his patience when Sloth seemed content to stare at the wards.

Sloth looked over his shoulder. "A quarantine."

* * *

 **Pseudonymous Entity**

 **2016**

* * *

 **Notes:** Thoughts? Guesses? Questions? Theories? Limericks?

 **-Pseu**

 _Post. Script._ I only did a very quick look through/edit before I posted this. I wanted to get it out to you while I had the chance. I apologize for the errors it is most likely littered with. I will go back and fix them soon.

 **AN:** I have a lot going on IRL, and I haven't had time to get on here. I am _very_ sorry. I hope a new chapter might make up for it?

 **-Ever Yours. Pseu**


	27. Did anyone get a save throw?

***A*I*M***

* * *

 _"Beyond all Sciences, Philosophies, Theologies and Histories - a child's relentless inquiry is truly all it takes_

 _To remind us that we don't know as much as we think we know."_

* * *

 **Adventures in Magick** by **Pseudonymous Entity**

* * *

 **Summary:** What if the first friend Harry made in the magical world was a goblin? Curious!Harry.

 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Goblins, Twins, Blonds, Prefects, Scholars, Vampires, Accidental Masterminds

 **Warnings:** Harry's curiosity, and luck, is somewhat awe inspiring. (Suggestions for additional warnings will be taken into consideration)

 **AN:** As always I welcome thoughts, questions, guesses, theories and limericks. In whichever order of importance you feel inclined to give.

 **ANx2:** I may or may not soon find myself homeless with consequently limited access to the Internet. Thus I'll be updating as much as possible in between attempts to keep that from happening, so you lot have some chapters to hold you over until the situation is remedied.

 **ANX3** : The previous chapter has been expanded and rewritten a bit to better suit what is to come. Feel free to give it a quick re-read before moving on.

 **Ever Yours, Pseu [The clever, magnificent and ridiculously good looking]**

* * *

 **Ch. 27**

* * *

 _"In times of stress and danger such as come about as the result of an epidemic_

 _many tragic and cruel phases of human nature are brought out_

 _as well as many brave and unselfish ones."_

 **-William C. G.**

* * *

Neville and Blaise spent the next several hours...days...millenniums...-who even knew anymore honestly-...being a bit confused.

In comparison, Draco and the Twins seemed resigned. Neville didn't know if it was because they knew Harry so well, everyone knew the four had met before Hogwarts, or if it were because they'd already experienced similar situations with the Slytherin in which case he wished desperately they'd thought to clue the two of them in.

Apparently, there was more to Draco's occasionally exasperated references of unlikely scenarios than he'd previously thought. It would, in fact, appear that those very unlikely stories had likely happened. It wasn't so bad at first. In the beginning, it didn't seem much more different than the start of their recently ended hobgoblin adventure. Harry wanted to know something. The others wanted to help him know that something. The usual for the group.

Then there was this.

"...if it doesn't necessarily keep us locked out then what is the point? You identified it as a spell used when people start getting sick all around the same time right? So it stands to chance someone would realize that. Did they only want us to know?"

Sloth tilted his head. "I imagine if it were locked tight you lot would find some way in if only to find out why it was locked, but that wouldn't provide them any help or information. If they leave up a warning the someone knows what is happening without having to enter. It isn't locked so I assume whoever erected the ward thought it safe enough to risk whoever might be outside to come in...or to allow someone to come out."

"This would be a lot easier if I had some of my notes," Harry said, pouting. "I'll just go get them I think."

Sloth tilted his head the other way. "Going to the lab?"

"Yes." Said, Harry. "I have a lot of notes about the basic buildings designs of constructs and wards are just specialized magical constructs, aren't they? And you've got penetrating/observation spell you're using on your...thing...that you're researching. That might help too don't you think?"

"Excellent idea." Said Sloth.

Harry turned to him curiously. "You don't mind them knowing?"

"They already do. I think you'll find more information you need when you get there." Sloth twisted and leaned against a wall, his eyes on the still warded door.

"You aren't coming?" Harry asked. He started down the hall, the others following cautiously. Sloth was a scholar and older than them. He could certainly stop them if he wished to do so after all. He didn't though.

"I'll be there." Said Sloth, half-smiling. "Oh and tell me it's the Quadraginta Ward. Don't forget."

It was all down hill from there really, Neville decided.

Harry lead them down to the personal labs straight to the one designated for Sloth. Or him and Harry apparently. How could that even happen? Harry unlocked the door and lead them inside. It was a wide room with many places to put or to stack or stow things. Most of those things being parchments, books, and scrolls. Diagram posters littered the walls or the empty spaces that were available in between the bookcases and shelves. Many tables of varying size were scattered around the room as well. Neville thought it was obvious which part of the room was Harry's. At the far end lay two tables in similar height near one another and several shelves along the lower half of the wall behind them. All sorts of things were over here. Different plants were being grown in small glass orbs hanging from wires from the ceiling. Books on seemingly random subjects. Stacks of paperwork.

Grading papers Neville noticed. Was Harry grading papers? How blood far advanced was he?

Across from them a cupboard door opened and out walk Sloth. The wizard paused and took them all in. "Have I really been here long enough you thought it necessary and forgivable to bring an incompetent rescue party?"

Draco huffed.

Harry blinked. "You told us...Oh." A wide sharp grin spread across Harry's face. "You told us to come here to find you because you help us with information we don't have yet so we can solve a problem in the great hall you knew then but not now because you haven't learned it yet, and I think I know how that comes to be. It'll be fine. There are quarantine wards on the great hall, or so you say. But not ones that lock us out or anyone in."

Sloth yawned lazily. "Perhaps you can elaborate hmm?" He flicked his wand a privacy barrier shot up. This left Neville and the others to watch a series of impressive hand and arm gestures being tossed between the two -Sloths were slower and less rushed- along with the waving of and exclamation over some object Harry brought from underneath his robes. Huh. Neville had never seen that before. What was it?

"...to forget it." Came Sloth's voice as the barrier went down.

"I thought as much," Harry admitted. "Alright, deal. You'll look up the Quadraginta quarantine ward and recent outbreaks. I'll get us back so they don't notice we're gone and I can let him know that we're not there."

"I can always remove or lower the magic of the ward to make it weaker if need be. I doubt anyone will notice right away." Said Sloth.

"I'll let him know so he won't wonder what we're doing when I explain to him why we're gone."

Sloth nodded and waved Harry off as if any of that made any sort of sense.

He lead them back out of the lab, explaining rapidly. Sort of explaining. "We think there's been an outbreak of some magical sickness. That student they found in the hall? We're thinking he or she much have gotten to the worse stages of whatever sickness it is and maybe the teachers or prefect or whomever found him or her accidentally brought the sickness back with them to the great hall and transmitted it to others. The ward must have gone up because other students started falling ill. They can't figure out what they've all got in common yet so they can't risk getting anyone who wasn't already int he great hall exposed to the sickness. So we have to give them information and carry messages between them and sloth so we can figure out how to test students for the sickness. That way the ill can be quarantined in the infirmary and everyone else can go about their day as usual."

"Will we get sick?" Ask Draco, he looked paler than usual at the very thought. His Verminophobia certainly didn't help in this sort of situation, nor did returning to the house of the invading of personal space for the sake of knowledge. Ravenclaws could be ravenous.

"A little late to worry about that, to be honest." Said, Terry, before Harry or Neville could reassure Draco. "If you're infected you're infected." Insert mini-Draco-panic-attack here.

The twins may have shot him an annoyed glare.

They stopped before the door to their side of the great hall. "How are we going to get in and out without anyone worrying about us spreading the sickness?" Asked Neville. "Won't they try to keep us from doing that?"

Harry reached into his robes and pulled out a small circular object on a chain. "It won't be a problem. You're going to want to touch me unless you want to be left behind. Hurry up, grab an elbow or a shoulder or something."

Bemused they all shuffled closer and place a hand or a finger on a part of Harry. It felt like he was an inky haired portkey. The world started blurring about them as Neville thought that and he cursed fate mentally. He needed to keep such thoughts put away where Harry and his luck couldn't get to them to make a mockery of him. The world stopped moving, the light dimmed. They glanced around them in confusion.

"Quick!" Harry lead them to the side into the shadow.

They then got the surreal experience of watching themselves and Sloth come out of the great hall. They watched Sloth give them a hint about the robins and carry on his way. They watched themselves commenting on how odd the older wizard was. They watched themselves head down the hallway after Harry who was opening his marvelous map and explaining it to them as he initiated its spellwork. The real them stood there and watched the disappearing backs of...themselves.

"Is anyone else going to point out that this is not normal?"

* * *

 **Pseudonymous Entity**

 **2016**

* * *

 **Notes:** Thoughts? Guesses? Questions? Theories? Limericks?

 _Post Script:_ Any guess as to what sort of sickness it is, how it is spreading or how it came about to begin with? Hint, it was all revealed within this chapter. O.O

 **-Ever Yours. Pseu**


	28. How did you get in here?

***A*I*M***

* * *

 _"Beyond all Sciences, Philosophies, Theologies and Histories - a child's relentless inquiry is truly all it takes_

 _To remind us that we don't know as much as we think we know."_

* * *

 **Adventures in Magick** by **Pseudonymous Entity**

* * *

 **Summary:** What if the first friend Harry made in the magical world was a goblin? Curious!Harry.

 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Goblins, Twins, Blonds, Prefects, Scholars, Vampires, Accidental Masterminds

 **Warnings:** Harry's curiosity, and luck, is somewhat awe inspiring. (Suggestions for additional warnings will be taken into consideration)

 **AN:** As always I welcome thoughts, questions, guesses, theories and limericks. In whichever order of importance you feel inclined to give.

 **ANx2: Over 4,000 words for you lot, but -alas- it comes at a price. I beg forgiveness ahead of time...you'll see why.**

 **Ever Yours, Pseu [The clever, magnificent and ridiculously good looking]**

* * *

 **Ch. 28**

* * *

 _"An ache so deep that I can hardly breathe, this pain can't be imagined...will it ever heal?_

 _I waited so long for you to come and you were here and now you're gone_

 _I was not prepared for you to leave me, oh this is misery_

 _I wanna scream! Is this a dream? How could this happen, happen to me?_

 _This isn't fair! This nightmare...this kind of torture I just can't bare_

 _I want you here! I want you here! God help me breathe..."_

 **-PLUMB**

* * *

Their brief -seemingly- absence had gone unnoticed.

As his friends resumed their previous seats Harry pushed his way over to the high table. Professor Snape and a teacher Harry could not name by sight seemed to be having an argument with Dumbledore who in turn was speaking over them to the distraught prefect who'd brought them all the news of the Hobgoblins, to begin with. Not one of them noticed Harry's approach.

 _Plus five to stealth,_ thought Harry. Pleased.

"Er, excuse me? Professor Snape sir? I hate to bother you, and you're not looking at me yet and I know you can't hear me so I don't know how soon I will actually be bothering you. This is more of an apology in advance. I wonder if can count as after the fact since I've already done this? Only this is the first time I'm doing it myself but I know I've already done or that I already will because...wait I am getting off track aren't I?" Harry narrowed his eyes and willed himself to focus.

"I sort of have something important to tell you. A few things actually. I know this isn't the best place for some of them, but you really do need to know. The first thing I should tell you, though I can see you can't hear me yet, is that students within the great hall are going to begin falling ill soon. None of you will be able to figure out what is wrong and you're going to put up a quarantine ward to warn others away. Not lock the doors though, my friends and I will need to come back in. We've left you to see. I know we seem like we're here. We're actually following a map trying to find my twins, you see. Oh, the robins are by the kitchens. Or at least some of them are. Oh for the love of Narnia why'd I tell you that? Don't worry about that." Harry said, waving his hands to an unlistening potions master.

"Oh! Sloth told me it is very important to tell you that the ward is _Quadraginta_ and that he is ready to help from outside with finding an antidote or cure spell, as none will have come up." Harry shrugged to himself. "He's left and not come back but his farther future self or I suppose his past self as he was already back and came forward to meet us, he knows a bit. The main thing is that we don't know what is causing it and there may a bit of a panic so-" Harry trailed off.

Professor Quirrell was watching Harry with great interest.

"Are _you_ listening?" Harry asked.

Quirrell waved a hand, a customary trail of silks following the motion. "I had intended to deal with the Robins. It appears that won't be necessary?"

Harry's cheeks flamed. "Well, a few of them are sort of indisposed Sir."

"Tied up? Bound? Frozen?" Quirrell guessed.

"More like," Harry paused and licked his lips. For some very odd reason, it was much harder speaking of such things to Quirrell than it was to Sloth or to Professor Snape. "More like possibly deceased. Or I hope they are."

Quirrell blinked. "It seems quite a lot has happened. Or will happen, from what I have heard." Quirrell turned and stepped back into the privacy ward, murmuring to Professor Snape. The pale, dark haired man turned to look at Harry with...actually Harry had no idea what the wizard was thinking. Both wizards stepped from the privacy ward.

Harry started on a quick summary, assuming that Professor Snape would stop him -or somehow fix it- if he mentioned something he oughtn't with Quirrell present. He'd just gotten close to the end of the little adventure when a student collapsed at the Ravenclaw table. No warning. No sign. They just slumped and _fell over_ , tumbling to the floor with a smack. Startled shrieks rose from the student's tablemates. One went down in the aisle. Then another.

Harry watched the students clinging to one another -the Slytherins were backed against the wall and snapping disinfecting charms at one another he was pleased to note- as if the physical contact would keep them grounded in a world of uncertainty. It really was poor planning, in his opinion, to be a school, of magic and not have developed a health potion. They had all sorts of spells and elixirs to heal a broken born or regrow them or help bruises heal faster or heal small cuts but nothing you could take to give you reprieve from most poisons and illnesses as well as most injuries. A fairly obvious oversight. How could no one have thought to have that? Sure having specific potions could be helpful, but why not have a potential cure all available? Even one that greatly speeded the process of recovery for most grievances would be helpful to have on hand.

The wizarding world's lack of imagination would never cease to amaze him.

Professors and Prefects hurried about the great hall taking down the names of the children who were ill. He knew though that no answer would be forthcoming. Shortly after Harry was brought along with Professor Snape -to keep him from further mischief the professor claimed- holding a clipboard dutifully, while the man went along the row of students laid out on a long green mat at the far side of the great hall. He waved his wand and stared at something only he could see. Another wand wave and on it went. Harry's job was to write down the age, blood status, last name, house name or affiliation, financial status and general reputation of each student down on the clipboard along with any symptoms Snape found. Fevers or bruising or recent colds. That sort of thing. A problem quickly arose. Name and age and all of that were easily acquired.

However even the more complicated and detailed of scan charms couldn't bring up any physical or mental information from the students.

At the end of the line, the tall professor turned to him. "Anything to report?"

Harry gave his clipboard a quick glance. "There doesn't seem to be any connection through status -blood or social or financial- that I can see. I do think it seems odd that most of these students are either in Ravenclaw house or close friends with someone who is. Do you think the illness started there?" Harry looked up at the professor.

Snape's dark eyes swept along the other students forced to remain in their seats. "I do not...know."

Harry's heart gave a nearly audible shudder, his too large eyes widening. "Terry Boot and Draco are in Ravenclaw. What if, you don't think-"

Snape turned on his heel and headed back toward the scholar's table, bypassing the high table and Headmaster Dumbledore's attempts to hail him. Harry valiantly attempted to keep pace, and to keep panic from over taking him. Without a by-your-leave Snape's long fingers curled about the shoulders of Draco and Terry Boot, maneuvering them toward the hall closest to the Scholar's area, and the one through which Harry and his friends had earlier escaped.

The Professor did not tell them that they had most certainly come into contact with an unknown illness. For the best really, Harry could only imagine Draco's response. The man waved his wand and repeated the tests Harry had just seen him perform on the unconscious students. To Harry's relief, all attempts at health scans were successful. Neither boy had contracted the disease. Yet.

"Misters Boot and Malfoy, you will remain with the scholar's and away from the student body for the foreseeable future, is that understood? You will not be permitted to return to your dormitory's tonight nor will you eat at your house table. Do I make myself...clear?"

Terry Nodded, golden curls shining in the candlelight. Draco studied the man Harry knew was his godfather with a quick thinking cleverness one didn't usually associate him with. Well, what did you expect from someone raised by two Slytherins? Three if you counted Professor Snape.

"Yes, sir." Murmured Draco.

Snape left with a fabulous swish of his cloak. Draco's silver eyes turned to Harry.

Harry swallowed and put on his brightest smile "Just an unknown super contagious disease that we can't get any scans on and a few of the students are Ravenclaws. We wanted to be sure you hadn't gotten it and won't. Can't be too safe right?"

Draco was not reassured if the sudden green tinge to his skin was anything to go by. He probably didn't entirely believe Harry.

Smart of him.

Another half hour went by, and Professor Snape, Quirrell, and Sloth seemed to have banded together in rebellion against Dumbledore, along with Scruffy, the Slytherin Prefect from the train and Percy Weasley. Harry didn't know for certain what the problem was but he suspected it had a great lot to do with Dumbledore's desire to keep all of this quiet. He would not allow any of the children to owl their parents. That was quite silly to Harry. It wasn't as if it were the Headmasters _fault_ they were all sick, why not alert people who could come and help?

It was decided that Harry would bring the information Quirrell, Snape and past/future Sloth found here with him to the other Slot. Or whichever other Sloth it happened to be. He didn't know how many times a day Sloth went back in time as he hadn't known until fairly recently the wizard traveled time at all. Professor Snape put up the ward without permission from Dumbledore. The dark haired man seemed to take a quiet pleasure in this.

Harry took the Twins and Blaise with him, Draco and Terry both confined to the Scholar's table where Snape could keep an eye on them and their health. Draco did look a bit gray beneath the eyes. It couldn't be easy for him, this was probably as close to his _own personal nightmare_ as you could get in reality.

Traveling back and forth with the adult's paperwork and notes on antidotes and symptoms was a great difference from leaving the castle to check in with the goblins or going back a few hours to finish Sloth's paperwork or his homework. There were several Harry's running about that he had to avoid. Interestingly, there didn't seem much point in avoiding any of the various Sloths running about and the wizard in whatever tense always seemed to find them with exactly what they need or information that only made sense later. At least it explained why he was so tired all of the time. And he still needed an assistant to help him. What did he _do_ when he wasn't working on that mechanical grasshopper he was sent?

Finally, Sloth and Professor Snape agreed on a potion to contain the illness, whatever it may be, within each individual sick student to prevent it from spreading. This would enable them to safely move the students to a quarantined hallway in the mediwing near the infirmary. The rest of the students were given a reassuring speech from Dumbledore and sent on their way.

While the rest of the students were leaving Harry and his friends were pulled aside to the hallway they had used quite a lot that night. Harry watched with mild regret as Sloth erased the memories of that night pertaining to time travel and Sloth's lab from their minds. He'd agreed to it and he knew it was for the best. Still, it had been nice to share one of his secrets with his friends. Even if it was for a short while.

"Interesting."

Harry twirled around to find Quirrell standing there, watching. "Sir?"

"That you would so easily allow your friends to be manipulated. Does it not bother you for them to forget the time they spent with you?"

Harry cocked his head. "It was nice to share some secrets but it is for the best. It won't hurt them, I've read about it, you see."

Quirrell nodded. "And you had no reservations when Ian said it must be done?"

"Actually," Harry paused. "It was my wish. _I_ wanted them to forget. Sloth agreed with me. As few people as possible know about a secret the more likely you are to keep it. My secrets are more than me and so I must think of that." Harry walked by Quirrell, stopping to look at him and say, "You should know, I only said they must forget. I never said they couldn't _remember_ some other time."

Quirrell's unexpected laughter followed after him.

After that time passed as usual and fear of the illness faded a bit. Once in a while, another student would fall ill but the lack of fear in the adults and the fact none of them were actually injured or in jeopardy of dying kept the from being too concerned about it. Harry had other worries. Perhaps worries wasn't the right word. He was very, very busy. Sloth needed his help more than ever now that he spent a good deal of his time helping Professor Snape to divine the illness. Harry took on more and more responsibility within Sloth's lab. Running errands to other labs, picking up and retrieving items, getting books from the library or notes from scholars in other departments. He'd gotten to know some of them and by now they knew when they saw him coming that he was doing something for Sloth.

The small Slytherin could currently be found standing before a work table with his hands tugging on his inky hair in frustration. He needed two hands to do most of what he needed to do, and the time it took to constantly stop and take out his wand to open a door, or lift something up or turn on a light was cutting into his time. Harry huffed. Perhaps he should go ahead and look more into the alternative foci he was researching for Master Ollivander.

Somehow Harry decided to use metal as a base. It was easier to shape into whatever form you needed it to be, jewelry the obvious thought, or perhaps the nib on a quill or something similar. The point being it was an everyday material and unlikely to draw attention. The issue he had now was whether he should order out for some ingots or if it would be easier and just as effective to possibly transfigure some metal? Wouldn't that be so much _faster_? If he could just change what the metal was as he was working so he didn't have to continually recreate the item in question?

Harry found himself sitting at a desk in a corner of the library researching Alchemy. The only known way to alter the properties of metals. That was a lot of the idea of it and different research methods. It most concerned copper into bronze, or steel into silver. The only known to have succeeded in turning any metal into gold was a very old wizard named Nicolas Flamel.

"Developed an interest in Alchemy or in immortality?"

Harry looked up to find Quirrell standing in front of his table, dressed in dark gray silks today. Harry quirked a brow. "Immortality?"

Quirrell leaned forward and tapped the page. "Nicolas Flamel is best known for creating the philosophers stone. An object that can turn any metal into gold and has had the remarkable effect of creating an elixir which has kept him alive a rather unlikely long time, don't you think?"

Harry looked where the professor indicated. The wizard turned six hundred-and-sixty-six this year! He could feel his mouth drop open.

"He's amazing," Harry breathed.

"Yes, I quite agree." Quirrell settled himself in the opposite chair in a swirl of silks. "Why the sudden interest?"

"More so in the properties of metals and the usefulness of transfiguring or altering the metal you are working with as you are working with it rather than making more of the same thing with different metals. I'm working on alternative foci for Master Ollivander. I had a thought..."

Quirrell rested his fingertips against his chin. "Go on."

"It's just, with all of my responsibilities, I've found it would be more efficient to have the use of both of my hands. If only I didn't have to stop to use my wand all of the time." He said, carefully. After all no one was supposed to know what exactly it was he did for Sloth.

Quirrell held out a hand for the paperwork Harry had beside him. He handed them to him. "Just some notes I am taking." Said, Harry. Quirrell's eyes flashed over each parchment.

"Clever." The wizard whispered. "What item were you thinking of sing?"

"For myself or that, I was going to present to Master Ollivander?" Harry asked.

Quirrell gave him a small smile. "I'm flattered you offered the information that there were levels to the question. Very well, what are you working on for yourself, little genius?"

"I was thinking of ways to enhance your abilities. Your proficiencies. I still want my wand and want to use it, I know that it narrows the flow of my magic and makes for better control. But, what if I could enhance my magic all on its own, while still being able to use my wand? If I could directly focus on different parts of it and enhance them and enable myself to access these parts of my magic to a greater degree without my wand, so if I am without -or need both hands!- I can do spells and charms that fall within that realm of magic and I'm not defenseless? Like a piece of myself or attached to a piece of myself, maybe my blood or my tears, something intimate, that only _I_ could really use. Something _no one_ else would likely see for what it was? Can you imagine?"

Quirrell's eyes glinted in a way that reminded Harry of Lucius Malfoy the day they'd met.

"I have a book I think you would find...enlightening."

 _*AIM*AIM*AIM*_

Just before winter break, Harry found himself in one of Professor Snape's personal lab - he did his very best to keep his fangirling to a minimum- along with Sloth and the Slytherin Prefect. They were going over the one main thing the students getting sick had in common, outside of affiliation with Ravenclaw house. That none of the scans were working on them. They'd all been working on the assumption that the illness was somehow cloaking their magic and so the scans couldn't find it in order to read it. But how could this be done? A lot of research had gone into various curses, illnesses, herbs, and allergies that might have any sort of similarity to such an odd symptom. Luckily Snape had known how to check their -vital signs he called it- conditions through monitoring their heart rates and things like that.

Professor Snape really was amazingly clever.

Harry watched from his spot on the far side of the table they were all collected at. That was when the thought first occurred to him. "Elena?"

The Slytherin prefect turned to Harry. "Black?"

"I was wondering. Have you ever heard of Power Monothliths or gaging power levels through orbs?"

She blinked. "What brought that on?"

Harry fidgeted. "It's only. They were talking about their magic being hidden and I wondered if maybe we could get something like an orb and a CPM to test their power levels. Even if the scan can't get a read on them, the CPM still should. Because, what if..." He tapped his fingers against his side excitedly. "What if their magic is being drained or dampened, like was the orb pulls it and then it's attracted to the CPM closest to your power level? Maybe they're poisoned or something and it's using _their_ magic to keep _its self_ going and that's why they can't read it. because there isn't enough for them too."

During his explanation, both Sloth and Snape had stopped talking to listen.

"What made you think of that?" Asked Sloth.

"When I first told you what your...self said about the ward you said that you could drain some of the magic so you could analyze the connections in it to confirm its identity and look up the sort of illness and instances that ward is used. You know, so you could have some books and stuff ready. So, I thought, what if it is being drained or something, and then I thought of the CPMs. You all have said you can't get a scan on them so I wondered if instead of being hidden, the magic was being used some way and that made their magic level little enough that the scan didn't have a strong enough...er...flow to get a read on...them." Harry finished.

There was much scrambling and writing of notes and Elena messed his hair a bit so Harry guessed he'd done something right.

Professor Snape, Sloth and some of the scholars left that night. Securing CPMs and orb thingies was a difficult political thing, or so Scruffy informed Harry the following morning. They did not know when they return, only that it was as soon as possible.

Harry carried on with his work in Sloth's absence. Grading papers, organizing, taking inventory and picking up things from other departments according to a list left behind. He continued to meet with Draco each night in the Ravenclaw tower, he continued to use his SIDRAT to attend study sessions with his friends and get his homework completed. Life carried on. Draco continued to think himself ill with worry about all the unknown germs floating about. Blaise continued to frighten his fellow Gryffindors.

Then it all sort of came to a head in a most unexpected fashion.

Harry was working in the lab again. This time he was working on the mechanical grasshopper Sloth left behind. He wanted to help Sloth not have much to come back to and he knew he'd been trying to get the compartment on the thing open. It took a screw driver amazingly enough. The compartment popped open and tiny pieces of metal fell to the table top with soft clinks. Harry squinted. They looked like really tiny insects. Could robots be parents? His eyes widened, was he holding dead baby robots? Harry dropped them to the table with a squeal and shuffled back from the table. That's when a flash of light was seen in the corner of his eye.

He looked up and turned his head. It seemed to be coming from the far left corner, just behind a tall cabinet on wheels. Harry made his way over there, careful not to knock anything over. He was rather good at that at this point. He walked around in time to see Elena wiping ash from her robes, Percy Weasley walking out of the flames behind her. Harry blinked at the fireplace. Had that always been there?

"Good thing we thought of using the floo. You've got some _pretty_ good locks on this place," Elena complimented. Something about it was off. The too cheery tone of voice maybe or the fact her hair was messy of all things. Percy came to stand beside her, his face grim. Harry looked between the two of them in confusion. How did they even know he was here? What was wrong? Why didn't the big kids and the adults ever just tell you what was going on?

Percy exchanged a glance with Elena. He nodded and turned back to Harry. "As the closest next of kin, and with the headmaster preventing outgoing owls, we're choosing to use a loophole to tell you...to inform you." He paused, the first time Harry had seen Percy uncertain. "Malfoy has fallen ill Harry. He's being moved to the quarantine hall in the mediwing-"

Harry forgot how to breathe.

* * *

 **Pseudonymous Entity**

 **2017**

* * *

 _"Don't leave me, leave me alone...begging you please, I gotta settle this thing once and for all, I'm on my knees begging you please, begging you please, don't leave me alone."_

* * *

 **Notes:** Thoughts? Guesses? Questions? Theories? Limericks?

 _Post Script:_ Unedited, will go back and edit it when I have the time. A lot of stuff happened this chapter and some of it **will** be coming back later on. What caught your eye?

 **-Ever Yours. Pseu**


	29. How far would you go for a friend?

***A*I*M***

* * *

 _"Beyond all Sciences, Philosophies, Theologies and Histories - a child's relentless inquiry is truly all it takes_

 _To remind us that we don't know as much as we think we know."_

* * *

 **Adventures in Magick** by **Pseudonymous Entity**

* * *

 **Summary:** What if the first friend Harry made in the magical world was a goblin? Curious!Harry.

 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Goblins, Twins, Blonds, Prefects, Scholars, Vampires, Accidental Masterminds

 **Warnings:** Harry's curiosity, and luck, is somewhat awe inspiring. (Suggestions for additional warnings will be taken into consideration)

 **AN:** As always I welcome thoughts, questions, guesses, theories and limericks. In whichever order of importance you feel inclined to give.

 **ANx2:** A few readers complained several chapters back about everything **always** working out for Harry and him not seeming to make **any** mistakes. I imagine they'll be rather satisfied with the next few chapters. The rest of you? Perhaps you'll forgive me in time. After all, if you know my stories well enough, you know I never do happy and fluffy without some darkened shadows and sharpened edges to go along with them.

I hope some of you are still interested in this little story of mine after so long an absence.

-Pseu

 **Ever Yours, Pseu [The clever, magnificent and ridiculously good looking]**

* * *

 **Ch. 29**

* * *

 _"It's getting dark and it's all too quiet, and I can't trust anything now..._

 _...Oh I'm holding my breath, won't lose you again, something's made your eyes go cold_

 _Come on, come on don't leave me like this - Something's gone terribly wrong_

 _Come on, come on don't leave me like this."_

 **-Haunted**

* * *

Harry stared at Draco from the foot of the medical bed.

This...wasn't supposed to happen. For the first time since beginning this fantastic adventure Harry realized it wasn't all fun in games. He'd let his mind flicker along the thought before, but now, with the reality before him, Harry was reminded of a fact of all great fantasy books: some of the characters died. He felt powerless. Like he was back in his cupboard with the world spinning on around him and he couldn't figure out a way to get the door open so he could make it stop. It wasn't fair. But, life wasn't meant to be fair. He knew. Harry of all people knew that. His hands curled slowly into his fists. But he wasn't powerless. Not anymore. Eyes aglow with determination, Harry reached inside his shirt and brought out his SIDRAT. Without a single thought to the consequences of his actions, Harry spun the dial.

He fell to feet and took off running. Shoes eerily quiet against the stone flooring. He darted by the other students as they made their way through the halls. Draco would be coming down to dinner. That meant he'd be in this hall over to the left with Terry Boot. He just needed to get there and see what happened to make him sick so he could stop- Harry tripped and fell forward. Hard. _No no no._ He pushed himself onto his hands, breathing hard. Startled. What happened? He glanced over his shoulder, no one was even looking at him. What on earth did he slip over? Draco! Harry's eyes widened and scrambled to his feet, running through the hall and ducking under other student's long legs. He could see Terry!

And...and...

He slid to a halt. Draco was already collapsed.

The small Slytherin narrowed his eyes. His hands pulled out his SIDRAT and spun the dial again. And again. Harry's feet would fall to the floor and he would dash, from different points in the castle, desperate to get a first-hand view of the even so he knew what to do to stop it from happening. He'd even tried showing up just outside the Ravenclaw tower. Each and every single time something happened to prevent Harry from getting to Draco in time. His frustration grew and he became more reckless with it, going back farther and waiting, or hiding in the Ravenclaw common room and attempting to follow his cousin out of it. But _something_ always got in the way.

An unknown amount of time later Harry found himself in front of Draco's bed. His knees shook and he fell to them, breathing heavily. Beads of sweat collected and fell down his face, falling to the floor with muted drip-drops.

"Why can't I do it?" Harry wondered, begged almost.

"It's a fixed point in time." Harry's heart jumped in his chest. He tried to spin around and only managed to fall on his bum. Swallowing Harry tilted his head to meet the gaze of Professor Quirrell, who'd been standing behind him Tolkien knew how long. "For, whatever reason, Fate has decided this particular thing, this precise event, must happen. No amount of traveling time or meddling with it will change what you see before us. Mister Malfoy will always fall to the sickness."

Something hard and inflexible rose up in Harry at that, interlocking and surrounding him. A sort of shield against those horrible words, as if he could block them. Prevent them from touching him or having any effect on his reality. He hated those words, that truth. He refused it.

"I don't care." Whispered Harry.

He cleared his throat, making eye contact with his professor. "If I can't stop it from happening then I'll remove it."

He was on his feet with his hands on Draco's before Quirrell could stop him. Harry closed his eyes and felt for his magic as he had done twice before, and he ordered it to find Draco's and pull it away from whatever had hidden it away, from whatever was keeping it from healing its master. And his magic pulled. When Draco's magic reached for his Harry recognized it immediately. Joyous he reached out to pull it toward him only to nearly lose his grip on his own. Whatever had a hold of Draco's magic did not wish to release it. Frowning Harry quickly thought up another idea.

He reached out with his magic and started pulling. If what the goblins told him was correct than his magic would latch on to the one thing that might give him enough power to yank Draco's magic away from the illness. Hogwarts wards. The moment they connected he felt it. Magic moving into and through him, stronger, wilder. But it was so much. He couldn't control the flow. Helpless, Harry's magic warred with that of thousands of years of built up ambient magic, of a thousand years worth of layers and protections. He tried to catch it and hold it within himself long enough to latch it onto Draco's. He only needed it to pull it to him and then he'd let it ago. He only...only...needed.

Harry's eyes fluttered open. He was on the floor again.

"You're not a vegetable. That's a good sign." His green eyes flickered to the side. Quirrell knelt beside him, curtained in dark gray silk. A long finger hand came into view and Harry allowed his Defense Instructor to pull him to his feet.

"Perhaps now -before you have a moment to collect yourself and try something dangerous and experimental- I should let you know that Mister Malfoy's position is different from that of the others."

Harry's entire body stiffened. "What does that mean?"

"It means, Black, that this illness just so happens to have targeted members of Ravenclaw. It means it just happens to have infected your cousin, a Ravenclaw, with a unique and weak immune system. It means this illness or person or whatever it may be, has some element to it that just manages to be particularly disastrous to Mister Malfoy himself. Weakening him more quickly and alarmingly than his fellow students." Quirrell's gaze flicked over him. "Do you understand?"

He nodded, numb. "It's on purpose. All of this...it was to get to him. To get to Draco, wasn't it? Someone _wanted_ him to get infected."

Quirrell only tilts his head. "You should know that idea was clever. Very clever. However, your body could not handle the strain of being a conductor for the wars. You don't have the strength to direct that kind of power, it weighs again your very life force to do so." Here he paused as if he were considering very carefully what he would say next.

"I don't care!" Harry burst out again. He'd never been rude to Quirrell before, but he needed him to understand. "What can I do?"

"As a first year, there really isn't-"

"Don't," Harry said. "You know what I can do, I _know_ you do. You know all about obscure magics and read books they don't even have in the scholar's research room. You always know exactly what I mean when I'm rambling on about theories and Professor Snape bothers to have conversations with you, and that means you're clever enough to understand what he's talking about. If anyone knows it's you. So... don't tell me I'm a kid and I can't. _Tell me the truth_." The last bit coming out as an order.

A single brow rose and something, something glistened in those eyes. "Technically at eleven you have more life force to sacrifice than an adult but your core, regaurdless of its strength or depth, is still underdeveloped compared to an adult. It is not yet...stabilized." Quirrell walked in a circle around Harry, hands moving more quickly as he spoke. "You would need three lifetime's worth of life force I think to even hope to remain conscious long enough to direct the magic from the wards. To do so without damaging your body or depleting your life force. You are no use to anyone if you..." He paused. "... _die..._ before you manage to complete your task."

Quirrell glanced around the room. Harry wondered if he thought the other staff might disapprove of this line of conversation. They certainly wouldn't have taken it as lightly as he seemed to be. He hadn't even taken points or given him a detention.

"I need more life force." Harry murmured. His mind raced with the new information. He had been thinking of experiments, hadn't he? To see if someone enhance their ability with certain magicks. Could he use that same idea to strength himself? To stabilize his core? Harry began pacing, Quirrell momentarily forgotten. He needed to stretch out his life force. His lifespan. But how to do it? What could he use? What metals or elements? Harry waved thanks to his teacher and exited the room with only a glance back at Draco. He needed to focus.

Harry spent his time in the Hogwarts Library and the scholar's research room which held its own impressive collection of books and scrolls. So used to his presence were the others that they all assumed he was set to one task or another by Sloth. Not one person questioned what exactly the young Slytherin was researching, or why.

They should have.

For after reading through books and diagrams of anatomy, after memorizing tendons and bones in the hands and wrist, after looking up the properties of metals and their effects on the body and within it, Harry stood from his desk intending to grab yet another tome when it happened. A slim book fell to the floor. Harry blinked and reached down for it. A journal Quirrell had given him some time back after hearing about Harry's interest in alternative foci and enhancing one's magic through manipulation of elements within the body. A book about the history of sacrificial magicks and rituals with the sole purpose of altering and enhancing one's self.

Harry stared at it. How could he have forgotten it?

He sat slowly, the other books all but forgotten. He pulled a notebook toward him to scribble in as he flipped through the book. A ritual. He could create a ritual to extend his lifespan in order to accommodate the requirement of such a large amount of magic passing through him. He could use it to stabilize his core, force it to mature even so he wouldn't have to worry about it becoming destabilized. Surely there was a way. And that would prevent unnecessary damage to his body and mind while he separated Draco's magic from the illness so it could start repairing some of the damage. Maybe he could even lock the illness away or siphon it out of Draco.

Harry's mind reeled, a smile widening along his face after so long with even a small one.

He knew, after all, that many wizards had experimented with gaining longer lives. Hadn't he spoken to Quirrell about Flamel not too long ago? A philosopher's stone wasn't the only way to achieve his aims. He didn't want to have to continuously brew the elixir to maintain his lifespan and keep his core stable. No. Harry needed a ritual to make it permanent, ever enduring. He wanted to be certain he'd _never_ be too weak ever again. Green eyes roamed through page after page, his hand bringing the quill along his notebook quickly. He could do this. He knew he could. Harry could create a ritual to force his core to mature and stabilize, and at the same time give him an endless amount of life force to use to direct as much power as he needed, to save Draco now and for anything that may happen in the future.

Because Harry -in the midst of his panic and desperation- knew that he would do _anything_ for his friends.

The answer was here somewhere in this book. And besides, as Draco had said, what harm can come from reading a book?

* * *

 **Pseudonymous Entity**

 **2018**

* * *

 **Notes: Thoughts? Guesses? Questions? Theories? Limericks?**

 **AN: Our Defense professor has uncanny timing, doesn't he? It was almost like he knew exactly what conclusion poor little Harry would come to... XD**

 **Post Script** : Wanted to wait and post the next few chapters as super long ones, but it's been so long and I felt so guilty I went ahead and fashioned this smaller one for you, so maybe the wait for he next chapter [which is almost ready to post] won't be so horrid? That is of course if any of you are still reading after so long away. I am so sorry about that. There is a lot going on in my life, and I am doing everything I can to balance it out so I can write and post stories. Not only for my lovely readers, but because writing is my therapy when dealing with the trials and tribulations of my own life. It is cathartic to sort of live out different scenarios through the eyes of various characters from one of my favourite stories as a child. I hope I haven't let you down. -Pseu

 **-Ever Yours. Pseu**


End file.
